The Real World: California
by sarahandkate
Summary: "That's not fair!" Alice says frustratingly. "You cant force people to be in relationships!" . "Alice, welcome to The Real World: California. Welcome to showbiz, baby!" 9 strangers. 1 house. 6 months. Get ready for drama, heartbreak & broken friendships.
1. The Arrival

**Hey guys it's Sarah & I've decided on writing a new story! This idea to write this story randomly came to me, but the inspiration is from The Real World series on MTV. Anyway, hope you enjoy it!  
DISCLAIMER: **I **do not** own the Twilight series, except a copy of the amazing books. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just a fifteen year old girl who loves to write. Kay thanks :)**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: ARRIVAL (BELLA POV)  
**

"I don't like this idea Isabella," my newlywed mother, Renee Swan-Dwyer tells me when I throw in the last of my luggage into the back of my new step-dad Phil Dwyer's van. I roll my eyes at her. Renee is so over her head. "If you want to come home, you give me a call. Do you understand? I don't want you to be forced to do anything that you don't want to do. I can't believe you signed on for this." she shakes her head and gives my arm a squeeze.

I, Isabella Marie Swan- Bella for short- has recently signed onto a season of The Real World: California. It sounded pretty interesting when I read about it in an entertainment magazine. All my life I've been hiding in the shadows, excluding myself from having fun. I needed a wake up call, something different and that's when I saw the ad. The extremely popular teen entertainment channel of America, OMG, needed regular people for a new up coming reality show. It was for people 18 and over and since I was regular and 18, I decided why the hell not? I'm still young, and 18 is just the beginning of an exciting life ahead. So I filled out an entry, sent an audition tape and waited. My audition tape I thought was extremely boring. There's nothing interesting about me. I'm a plain Jane, brunette and brown eyed. I don't do much. I just always used to go to school, come home, do my homework, eat, and sleep. That was a routine for me five days a week. Usually on weekends you'd find me making and posting covers on Youtube with my best friend Angela Webber. Yup, my only talent was that I can sing. I'm quite proud of Angela and I. We were kind of the people no one really associated with at school, not that we were uncool it's just we didn't exactly belong anywhere. But on Youtube, we're completely different people. We have thousands of subscribers and get up to almost a million views for each video we upload. In our own way, we kind of are successful in life.

Anyway, a week later, after the dead line, I was in shock when I received a call that I've made it into the show. So I sat down with Phil and Renee and they were upset I didn't tell them ahead of time, but after a lot of arguing and convincing, we went to go sign some contracts.

And here I am, packed up and ready to live in a beautiful Los Angeles house for six months.

"Relax honey, she's going to be fine." Phil rubs my mother's back. I'm still trying to get used to the idea of having a second dad. Phil's nice and all but I still like Charlie better. Charlie's serious since he's a cop but he doesn't come home everyday talking about it and convincing me to join the team. Phil's a minor league baseball player and he wants me to take lessons and follow in his footstep. Ha. Yeah right. There's no way in hell I'm going to be hitting balls until I retire.

"I know what happens in these stupid reality shows!" Renee's crying. Oh my God. Dramatic much? "All they do is make the poor actors abuse alcohol and drugs and they party all night and fist-pump! Not to mention spray tan until they camouflage with the trees!" I smirk at her and hop into the back of the car waiting for Phil and Renee to get in as well. I buckle myself in and slip on my new black shades. Phoenix is a very hot, sunny place and I'm going to miss it, sadly.

"That's Jersey Shore, mom. And the Hills." I roll my eyes at her ridiculous whimpers in the front of the car. Phil finally backs out of the driveway and I say a silent goodbye to my childhood home.

"I don't care honey! It's still reality and they'll force you to do things just so they can get money. They won't care if you get hurt as long as the paper keeps on coming." She's still crying and I continue to let her know that I'll be fine because she's raised me right. I know how to control myself and keep my distance from bad influences. Plus, I'm pretty vicious when I don't want to do something I'm forced to. Renee knows that. She gets enough bitching from me so she should know that she should trust me.

"Mom, relax. I can put up a good, convincing fight alright? I won't let them make me drown myself in alcohol or anything. So just breathe and listen to some Debussy alright?" I poke Phil's shoulder for his cue to pop in the disc. The beautiful melody of Claire de Lune flows around the car and I hear Renee taking her slow and steady breathing technique she recently learned at yoga class.

I stare outside the window and feel a wave of sadness when I see the airport sign. Goodbye Phoenix, hello Los Angeles!

* * *

The flight to Los Angeles is pretty short since it's only about 358 miles. I don't mind airplanes even though it's my fourth time on. I pick up my bag and hop off the plane once we land. I notice the increase of heat in California. I hated the weather in Phoenix and California is just as worst. I have a feeling I'm going to finally tan here quicker.

Just as I've always dreamt of, an older looking man in a suit is standing a couple of meters away from me holding a white sign that reads, "Swan". I grin and run to the man who looks at me in surprise.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan!" We shake hands and I feel a jolt of excitement grow bigger in me. He tells me his name is Richard and proceeds to lead me to my limo. A limo! I am so completely psyched right now.

"No freaking way!" I jump with happiness when Richard opens the door for me. "This is so cool!" He laughs at my excitement and closes the door. I take a minute to say a prayer to God to thank him for this great opportunity and the beginning of a sweet adulthood. I grab a wine glass and I'm about to pop open a champagne bottle myself when the door swings open.

A short girl with jet black hair hops in and sits beside me. Even though she's short and tiny, her face has a mature look to it. Her pale arms wrap around my shoulders and then she pulls back. Her hazel eyes are beaming with joy when she studies my face.

"Hi I'm Alice!" Her voice is even cheerful and I can tell she's a really friendly person. "We're going to be roomies for six months! How exciting is that? And we get to work with the best styling agency!"

Because of Renee, I took a couple of cosmetology classes as well as fashion and design. I don't know why I did it. I use to be such a tomboy. I hated anything that had to do with shopping, makeup and the language of fashion. I still don't know all this Gucci and Versace talk, but I know enough to be able to handle working at The Spotlight Agency. I don't mind clothes that much as long as I'm not the one dressing in them. Personally, I'd rather just walk around in sweats and baggy shirts, but now that I'm working with an actual styling agency I have to make a good impression and look good.

"I can tell you're really excited." I point out.

"Oh my gosh! You're Bella Swan! The girl on Youtube! I'm such a fan!" she squeals and she puts her hand on the champagne bottle I'm holding. She helps me pop off the lid and we pour some in our glasses.

I'm blushing, literally. The blood rises to my cheeks and I bite back a goofy grin. I'm so flattered. "Thank you."

"Here's to the next six months!" She clings her glass with mine and we drink it at the same time.

I hope the next seven people are as kind as Alice. Otherwise, all hell would break loose in this household. As the limo continues to move towards our awaited destination, I silently pray there won't be difficult people. I hate being around drama queens.

The. House. Is. Beautiful!

No. Beautiful is not the word to describe this Californian home. It's breathtaking, amazing, gorgeous, and amazing, and gorgeous and breathtaking! I drop all my bags onto the tumbled paving stone driveway and start shrieking and squealing like the happiest girl on earth. Alice joins in with me and we hold hands while we pull a High School Musical jump in the air.

"This is so amazing!" she screams and runs around the driveway. Richard behind us is chuckling while unloading our luggage. I want to help him but I'm still in shock.

The mansion completely maximizes the 360 degree view from its hilltop location. It overlooks a grand canyon and private golf course and the driveway looks like it can fit 12-16 cars. Once again I take the time to say a silent prayer to God. My day is getting better and better.

Richard taps me on the shoulder and smiles at my still in shock expression. He says his goodbyes and we exchange a hug. When the limo backs out of the driveway and disappears after the gate I hear Alice screaming from the side of the house. I leave the bags at the front of the house and sprint to Alice. I stop dead in my tracks, my eyes widen at the site in front of me. This house is getting better and better by the second.

The first thing I notice is the large, fabulous rectangular shaped pool. It's late at night so the midnight sky and the moon create a great setting of the backyard. It makes the pool, the terrace, the patios, and the night scape lighting look even more breathtaking. I can't even describe this house anymore. All I know is that I and the eight other people living in this house are nine lucky bastards.

"Alright enough with the adoration we can save it for later. We should go pick out our rooms. We're the first ones here I think!" Alice grabs my hand and we run into the open doors of our new home. Alice's heels create soft thuds against the Italian teak floors- so she claims it is. She stops running and I bump into her. We realize we have no idea where to go. This house is humongous and there's paths in every direction!

"This way, I think!" she points up a flight of stairs and it's obvious it leads to a second level. She continues to run and I follow her up.

"Wait! Let's go get our bags!" She sighs and we both run back downstairs, out to the entrance and we grab as many bags as we can get. We're scared that if we don't already settle ourselves in a room, that we'd lose it.

We run back into the house and I watch in amazement as Alice runs in her black heels. I never understood how you can run in heels but Alice makes it look super easy.

Before we even make it to the stairs, I trip over my untied shoelaces and the first thing I notice when I fall are the soaring vaulted open wood beam ceilings. This house will never fail to impress me.

"Come on Bella! We have to call dibs!" Alice pulls me up and I'm surprised by her strength. I note to never underestimate my new pixie friend. She jogs up the stairs in excitement talking about how we should share a room and everything. I just nod in agreement dragging my bags behind me.

Alice and I count six bedrooms once we reach the top and since we're the only ones in here, we take our time to examine each and every one of them. Six bedrooms and nine people. Three would have to share a room. It's perfect for Alice and I since we're sharing anyway.

"We want to pick the perfect room!" she tells me.

In every room we'd go into, we'd find french doors leading to a private balcony, a flat screen T.V, mini fridges, double queen sized beds, sofas and almost everything that would make living a bedroom possible for the rest of your life. The same walls of glass and clerestory windows as downstairs are also big enough to give everyone a view of California.

Each room is breathtaking, but Alice and I settled for the master bedroom. In the master bedroom, usually there's only one bed. But I guess the producers thought ahead and put three queen sized beds. Alice chose the bed near the door way, I chose the middle and the one on my right would be occupied by someone else. We throw our bags on top of our bed as well as ourselves.

"I predict that the next six months is going to be one heck of a journey!" Alice sighs like she's fallen in love. But who am I to judge? If I can marry this house, I swear I would.

"I have that same feeling Alice." I smile looking up at the beautiful architectural lighting details above me attached on the wooden beamed ceiling. I sit myself back up to examine the rest of the room. I notice the panoramic breathtaking view through the glass windows on the wall right across our beds.

Then I walk down the small wooden steps and glide my hands across the white sofa-bed. The tiles change from the Italian teak floors to medium ivory travertine tiles. I follow the path to the private patio and pool terrace.

Best. Room. Ever.

When I dance my way back to the room Alice tells me about the His and Her walk in closets with built in mirrors as well as the ginormous master bath with shower walls, His and Her own vanities plus a luxurious Roman style spa tub and much more. If my eyes got any wider I think they'd pop out.

We both plop back onto the bed and close our eyes taking in the silence of the mansion. I can't believe this is my home for a half a year! I've gotten my dream life and I swear I don't deserve it.

"Um," We're interrupted by a nasty, diva like voice. "I want the middle bed."

Alice and I slowly turn our heads towards the voice. Standing to our left is a gorgeous, tall blonde girl wearing a skin tight red number. She has one hand on her hip and one raised eyebrow. She's beautiful on the outside, but in the inside, she doesn't seem to be.

"There's other rooms in the house," Alice tries to say as politely as possible. I can tell Alice is one of those girls, like me, who are nice but if we're treated with disrespect, there's not stopping us. "You don't have to pick this room."

"This room," the girl snarls. "This is the best room in the house. If I can have it my way, I'd kick the two of you out. But the stupid producer won't let me have it. Ugh." she rolls her eyes at us and taps her foot impatiently.

"But that's Bella's bed. She got here first." Alice begins to sit up and I can tell this is going to get nasty so I jump right in.

"It's okay, she can have the middle bed." I say timidly. It's our first night here and I don't want any drama whatsoever. We're all here to bond and work together as stylists for The Spotlight Agency. I wouldn't want us to go to work Monday morning, each of us glaring at each other. That would be extremely bad.

Grumpy Blonde gives me a smile, not a friendly one, a "good-I-got-my-way" kind of smile. I smile back with no emotion and pick up my bags, throwing it onto the right bed.

Alice is looking at me when I glance over and she rolls her eyes and points her head towards the door signaling we should get out and explore the rest of the house.

The mood in this room is awkward, but whatever. As long as Alice and I are friends, we can take on Blondie.

This is the beginning, and no one is going to ruin this for me or anyone else.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Should I continue?**

**OH ! by the way, the house I mention in this story is like my dream home! **

** I posted a link on my profile that shows a bunch of pictures of the house. Go take a look and see how amazing it is! I had a hard time describing it so I think you guys should see for yourselves so it's easier to picture whenever I horribly describe the rooms and stuff. :)  
**


	2. The Arrival Part 2

**Thanks so much for the reviews, alerts & faves for this story :)

* * *

**

**CHAPTER TWO: ARRIVAL Part 2 (BELLA POV)**

Alice and I are on our way downstairs when we hear one booming echo across the house. We look back at each other, shrug and take our time down the stairs to meet the next arrival. I'm hoping this one isn't as bad as the blondie upstairs.

"HOLY SHIT!" the deep, manly but friendly voice yells. "THIS HOUSE IS IN-FUCKING-SANE RIGHT JAZZ?"

We hear a laugh followed by, "Emmett calm down. We don't want to give off any bad impressions!" the voice says. This voice seems friendly as well, and much more calm then the first.

Alice and I reach the stairs and make a left after the family room to meet the arrivals at the entrance. As soon as we make our turn, two very handsome looking men turns around to meet our shocking expressions. The one on the left is big. Like muscular big. And he has brown curly hair and cute dimples. The one to his right is less muscular and smaller. He has blond curly hair. I wonder if they're related?

"Hi, I'm Jasper." Jasper shoots Alice this charming smile as he takes her hand to his lips and kisses it. I can tell Alice is about ready to collapse onto the ground.

"H-hi I'm Alice." She responds back, stuttering. Jasper chuckles and sets Alice's hand down then takes mine and does the same.

"I'm Bella. Nice to meet you." I have a little more control than Alice. When I really look at Jasper up close after he pulls away, I compare him to the blonde girl upstairs. They look extremely alike. He turns around and exits through the door probably to get more of their luggage.

In one second I'm lifted off the ground and am twirling around the entrance. All I can see are the white, bright lights as I'm turning 360 degrees. The arms around me grip tighter and then I'm back onto the ground. Once I'm put down I stumble backwards and the big, muscular guy chuckles and holds me still for a couple of seconds.

"Thanks." I pull my shirt down and blink away the lights. "I'm Bella by the way." I don't know if he heard from earlier, but I thought I should introduce myself again.

"I'm Emmett!" he tells me, with a big grin dimple to dimple. For a big guy, he's such a teddy bear. He picks up Alice with the same greeting and Alice is giggling like a two year old.

"So what's up guys?" I ask when Alice joins us on the floor again.

"The ceiling." Emmett replies, with his dimple to dimple smile.

Jasper comes back with hot pink luggage and Alice lets out a laugh. Jasper glances over at her and realizes why she's so giggly.

"Oh this isn't for me," he lightly blushes. Then his eyes go to another spot of the house. "Rosalie Hale! I'm not carrying your suitcases to your room! Come down and get it!" he calls out loudly.

Rosalie must be the Blondie.

A couple of seconds later we hear a big dramatic "ugh!" followed by the loud clicking of heels against the floor. The sound becomes louder as Rosalie fastens her walking and reaches us. She rolls her eyes at the four of us.

"Uh, hello?" She raises her eyebrows at us like we're supposed to do something then just stand here looking at her. "The bags aren't going to move itself!"

Jasper rolls his eyes at her and so does Emmett.

"Drop the act Rose. First impressions count, you know?" Jasper says and I notice a slight southern accent behind his voice. It's kind of hot.

"What act?" Alice asks with a confused expression. Emmett picks up Rosalie's suitcases and gives one to her.

Rosalie's expression goes from a diva phase to a sweet and innocent look. "I'm not really a bitch. I was just practicing my acting skills." She then comes up to me and gives me a warm, welcoming hug and does the same to Alice. Wow. These people really like to give hugs.

"Well, you were good." I tell her. "I wouldn't have been able to tell you were acting."

"Yeah, you're a natural." Alice adds in. Rosalie smiles at us and thanks us then proceeds to carry her bags up the stairs with Emmett following behind her.

"Sorry about her," Jasper rolls his eyes. "My sister can be so dramatic sometimes, but she really is a nice person." His sister? I knew it.

"Are you two twins?" Alice asks the question I just thought of. He nods his head.

"And Emmett and her are a couple." he picks up black suitcases and Alice and I help him even though he refuses and says he can do it. We shake our heads and we help him up the stairs. He tells us how amazed he is with the house but doesn't go into detail like Alice and I did.

Jasper picks the room across from Emmett's, both rooms are closer to the master bedroom. We decide on making a promise we'd stick together no matter what and not make the next six months difficult for any of us. Though I don't think we'd have a problem with that. We're all nice, friendly people.

"We should have a group name," Rose suggests and we all nod in agreement.

We all stand in the hallway coming up with ideas when Emmett jumps in the air and shouts, "High Five!"

"What kind of name is that?" Rose looks at her boyfriend with confusion. "We have to have a brilliant name."

Emmett pouts. "Well there's five of us and I like high five's..." he stops figuring he's not going to win this one.

"Let's just give it some time. Something will pop up eventually."

"True," I say. "But no matter what, we keep together right?"

We all high five to seal the deal. Nothing can go wrong right?

{ }

Wrong. Absolutely wrong.

As soon as Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley join the household we all can tell how extremely awkward it's going to be. Mike already makes it awkward between him and I when he comes up to hug me, slapping my butt twice. To make things even more odd, Jessica glares at me from behind Mike and I try to push him away but he just won't let go.

Rosalie glares back at Jessica as does Alice. Emmett and Jasper don't even high five Mike when he reaches his hand out to them. Mike clears his throat and brushes the end of his shirt as if nothing even happened. We let Mike and Jessica go upstairs to pick a room and we all breathe a sigh of relief once they're out of seeing distance.

"Thank fucking God they're gone. They're so annoying." Rosalie speaks for the rest of us. We all nod and walk towards the most amazing kitchen I've ever seen. One of my hobbies is cooking so, this kitchen just really makes my life.

Once we step foot into the kitchen, I immediately run and caress the top of the gourmet chef centre island. It's huge! And it's enough space to lay out all the ingredients to make a feist! Back home, we didn't have an island in the middle of our small kitchen. So I'd have to use the dinning table or the limited space on the kitchen counters to lay everything out. Here, I can do so much more.

"I'm guessing you're a chef?" Rosalie smiles at me when she takes a seat on the sleek wooden stools at the end of the island. Alice joins her as well as Jasper. Emmett immediately runs to the refrigerator and starts picking out things. "Emmett McCarthy! Manners!" she yells at her boyfriend. Emmett turns around slowly, food popping out his mouth and gives her an innocent puppy dog look. I am amazed at how kiddish Emmett is. I love it though.

"Alright fine." she mutters and Emmett turns back around.

"Well, It's not my career but I do enjoy cooking." I tell her, drooling over my now most favourite place in the house.

"Same with me. This kitchen is amazing!"

"Maybe you two can whip us an even more amazing dinner?" Emmett suggests trying to act casual. But deep inside I have a feeling it's more of a command then a suggestion.

Rosalie shakes her head at Emmett, smiling. "Maybe tomorrow? It's pretty late."

"And we're still waiting on the other two people to get here."

Just in time, we hear two male voices behind the kitchen wall. They don't sound friendly, at least two each other.

"Beat it you stupid blood sucker!" A husky voice yells. I gasp, so does Alice. Blood sucker? There's a vampire?

"Shut up you mongrel! If you hadn't jumped me over tripping your stupid bag I wouldn't be bleeding!" A more velvet voice responds. The sound of his voice catches my attention and there's a wave of curiosity in me.

"Whoa what's going on?" Emmett's the first to turn and see the two boys at the entrance. When I join them, the first one I notice is the gorgeous, badass looking lanky boy with strange bronze hair. Not just any kind of hair. It's the kind of hair after good sex. Maybe he had some on his way here... okay Bella, enough. Maybe it's just bedhead?

Bedhead is breathing heavily with a look of disgust on his face as he's looking at the very tanned, tall and muscular boy next to him. He has the same expression on. I can already tell they're not even close to friends. Another addition to the awkward household.

"This mut over here scratched me outside," he lifts his hand to his mouth and sucks the blood off his wrist. Now I know where the 'mut' got the idea for that nickname. I can't help but notice how hot and sexy Bedhead looks when he's angry. "Fucking dog."

"Bloodsucker." The tanned one growls back.

Alice runs over to Edward holding his wrist along with him. I'm confused by her caring, loving state as she stares into his deep, emerald orbs. "Edward if you weren't such an ass you wouldn't have gotten this mark." She holds up his wrist as if he doesn't know it's bleeding.

"I just fucking bumped into his bag and the dog attacks me! How the fuck am I an ass for knocking over a bag?"

"Excuse my brother's profane language." Alice turns to all of us with a look of embarassment. Her brother? Edward Cullen is her brother? Damn!

"Spread the peace boys, you're going to have to. Since you two will be living in the same house for half a year." Rosalie says in a tone that says 'hate-to-be-you-two'.

"Shut it Blondie." The tanned one snarls. Rosalie glares back at him, fiercely.

"Don't talk to my girlfriend that way." Emmett steps in front of Rosalie holding her behind him.

"Alright there Mr. Body Guard." Jacob laughs in this sickening, devilish way and I begin to shake my head.

"Can we all just get along?" I step in being the goody-two-shoes-peace-maker of the house. "I'm Bella." I lend my hand out for Bedhead to shake. He looks up from the ground and meets his brilliant emerald eyes to my plain brown one. His expression softens when he realizes he's still glaring. He shoots me a shy smile and I can feel myself blushing.

"Quit blushing and shake his hand already Bella." Alice whispers from behind me. It makes me blush harder. It doesn't help that Alice is teasing me over her brother.

"Edward Cullen," he says a bit too charmingly. It's kind of like he has over confidence or something. A quick memory travels through my mind of my first boyfriend. He was a total player and I very easily hate these kind of people. I hope Edward isn't like that just because he has the looks. And body.

Edward is lanky but still has muscle. I can see his abs through his tight black v-neck and his biceps flex when he reaches out to shake my hand. Although, he doesn't shake it. Instead he brings it up to his lips and I swear my cheeks are on fire.

"Like what you see, Bella?" The way he says my name has my heart doing back flips. However his question completely annoys me.

I roll my eyes about to say something, but Alice jumps in. "Let's go find a band-aid for your arm." She tugs on her brother's hand guiding him into the next room.

"I'm fucking eighteen Alice. I don't need a fucking band-aid." Edward mutters under his breath.

None of us bother to shake hands or say "hi" to the "mongrel". He's already stormed up the stairs with his bag and slammed his bedroom door. He has quite the temper.

"That was Jacob Black," Edward says with venom. "Kid has a temper. I don't even know how the fuck he made it here."

We all shrug and tell Edward about our new home and the amazing rooms. He doesn't seem too interested but he's kind enough to listen to Alice rant on about the interior designs and all that crap. We all enter the family room and find Mike and Jessica looking a bit too cozy.

When Edward sits down on the sofa across Jessica she stops ranting on about pointless crap to Mike and immediately dashes across the carpet to Edward.

"What's your name hot stuff?" she purrs in a non-seductive voice. Edward smiles back at her. Rosalie, Alice and I look at Edward with pure disgust. It's obvious Jessica was just flirting with Mike and now Edward? And Edward's actually flirting back? Wow.

Jessica's hand is on Edward's chest and his hand is resting on her bare mid-thigh.

"Hey! Get your hands off of her!" Mike jumps off the couch and tries to pick Jessica off of Edward, but it's no use.

I tune out their disturbing conversation and turn to Rosalie and Alice. Emmett and Jasper walked off somewhere around the house probably exploring their new environment.

"So, we've got an anger management dude, a creepy dude, and two players? Sounds like an interesting ride ahead girls." Rosalie couldn't have said it better.

"No one really knows what's going on in Edward's head," Alice tells us looking at her brother with pained eyes. "He's been like that for a year now."

I feel so disappointed. I thought Edward was better than that. Looks like it's all the same. But of course he'd be like that... a player. Well I can't really judge him off one thing, I don't know anything about him. But still. The way he's on that sofa with Jessica is enough to flag his title.

"Come on," Alice tugs on my arm all bouncy again. "Let's go pack."

"Wait guys," Rosalie stops us half way up the stairs. "Aren't they supposed to film all of our entrances?"

With good timing, the director of the show yells a "Hello!" from downstairs. Emmett, Jasper, and Jacob are at the top of the stairs and we all turn around to go back down. We all say hello to the director, Demetri Turi and he sends off a friendly vibe.

"Gather along the family room, kids. We're going to be going over the guidelines and yadda, yadda, yadda." he dramatically yawns while flipping through a whole bunch of papers.

"First of all, there are hidden cameras everywhere around the house. Don't try to find it because I doubt any of you will. But don't worry ladies and gents, there are no cameras in the bathroom...or are there?" he jokes around, but it still makes me feel uncomfortable. "Anyway, as you all know we'll be filming your every move. That's right. From when you wake up to when you go to bed, you're on camera. So make sure you have a smile on your face at all times otherwise it could turn into something really nasty."

I begin to worry. What if I come off as someone I'm not? I don't want America or the entire world to judge me. I don't want to end up like The Hills stars, always on the covers of magazines with rumours as headlines.

"You all start work Monday morning. We'll have an SUV pick you up at seven A.M and not a minute after. You'll be introduced to the agency and will be assigned partners. So everyone please get along because you're not switching!"

That sounds horrible. What if I'm partnered with Jessica, Mike or Jacob? Or even Edward?

"And this is what's going down," a huge evil smile appears on his face. I feel myself gulp. Alice holds onto my wrist and Rosalie puts an arm around my shoulder. We can all feel a terrible vibe. "There has to be lots and lots of drama on this show. And thanks to you guys, it already happened! With Edward and that slut Jane or whatever-" Jessica sneers.

"It's Jessica! God!"

"-I don't care. And Edward and Jacob. And Jessica and Mike. And Rosalie and those two lovely ladies over there. Edward and Jessica have caused the most drama and I'm liking it. So, I think it would be a good idea for you, Mr. Cullen," he points to Edward then to me. "And you, what's your name?"

I whisper out, "Bella" waiting for the bad news to come.

"And you, Bella to date." He finishes his last sentence and I stare at him in shock. Date? He wants us to date? "To make Jessica over here jealous of course." He adds in thinking his idea makes more sense but it only sounds worse.

Jessica glares at me crossing her arms as if she's saying, "Game on." But there's not going to be a game. I'm not going to go out with someone I just met!

"I have to date her?" Edward looks at Demetri with wide eyes. I start to feel a little embarrassed because of Edward's obvious lack of enthusiasm for Demetri's orders- or idea, I like to think as the brighter side- and angry because of the fact that Renee was right. They'll force us to do things, no matter how much it hurts us, just to get their money. Damn selfish people in the world.

I guess they're right when they say "money makes the world go round."

"That's not fair!" Alice says frustratingly. "You can't force people to have relationships!"

"What's your name?" Demetri looks straight at Alice, a nasty look on his face.

"Alice." She says quietly. I squeeze her arm to let her know that I'm here for her no matter what Demetri decides.

"Alice, welcome to The Real World: California. Welcome to showbiz, baby!" he claps his hands excitingly while the rest of us groan.

We've all signed ourselves up for trouble.

* * *

**Okay, so what do you guys really think so far ?  
I will be updating this story most likely once a week maybe even two-three times. But I need you guys to review! :)**


	3. The First Official Day

**Because you guys are such awesome reviewers & supporters I decided on updating right away :)

* * *

CHAPTER THREE : BELLA POV  
**

"Hey Ang!" I try to whisper as best as I can but the excitement is threatening to come out of me. I'm on the phone with my best friend from Phoenix. It's 8 AM, Saturday morning and the rest of the house is silent. I'm a morning person, what can I say?

"Bella?" A very groggy Angela responds. Two seconds later, and a lot of shuffling, she's back to her normal self. She's also a morning person, once she's woken up. "Hey! What's up? How's California?" she yells excitingly into the phone. Even with the volume low, if I pull the phone an arms length away from my ear I can still hear her loud and clear.

"The ceiling, and it's great!" I respond, my smile widening each second. "Oh my goodness Ang you have to see this house! It's a-freaking-mazing! I can't even begin to describe it!"

"Take a picture for me!" I tell her to hold on while I flip my phone around to take a picture of the beautiful, breathtaking scene before me. I'm standing on the balcony above the pool and us girls have the best view of the house. In the far distance you can see the big, famous "Hollywood" sign. I flip my phone back over and click send. Two seconds later Angela's squealing.

"If that's the view, imagine the actual place!"

"Trust me, it's even better. Maybe you can come visit sometime!"

"Hopefully! If I can get a day off of work I'd definitely be down there! Soo," she sings the "so". "Tell me all about the eight strangers."

I begin to tell her about my roommates in order of appearance. I start with Alice and explain how we hit it off quite well and how we're good friends and we share a room. Then I tell her about Rosalie and how she acted like a bitch in the beginning but it was just an act. And the creepy Mike and slutty Jessica. Then I talked about the big teddy bear and Jasper, then the hot badass and the tempered super tanned Jacob Black.

I want to tell her how the suggestion of Edward and I having to date was brought up last night, but knowing that there's cameras around here and I've signed a contract that basically forbids me from exposing anything about the show to anyone outside of it, I hold back.

"Wow. That already sounds like a crazy season coming ahead! Are you excited about Spotlight?"

"Not really, but I mean, it's a great opportunity so I'm not going to pass it on." I'm not into fashion that much, but it's part of the show. It's a way to test ourselves. If we're capable of handling California, Hollywood and all the other things that come to show business.

"So are the guys, you know, gay? Since they're doing this fashion thing, they have to be! Omg! Maybe you can grab a gay best friend!" she giggles on the other end of the line.

"Surprisingly, nope. None of them are gay." Well, from what I've seen they aren't. Although Mike looks a little... gay, though. Not that I'm flagging a title. There's just something about his baby face and the way he gels his hair.

"Maybe they're just in it for the fame and fortune."

"Probably, but listen I can't talk for long," I then cup my hand over the speaker of the phone and whisper, "It's part of the rules, I can't expose much. So I'm going to get started on breakfast and I'll call or e-mail you later! Bye Ang!"

"Aw okay, bye Bella! Take care!"

_**Beep.

* * *

**_

Feeling a little lazy I decide on not making a big breakfast for myself and the rest of the group. I decide on making a few omelets, fry bacon and sausage then toast some bread. That's good enough right?

Apparently not. Emmett's the second one awake and already he's downed five strips of bacon and sausage, two omelets and two slices of toast. I look at him with frustration. Of course it's not enough for Emmett. So I turn on the stove again and begin making more.

"Mmm," That's all that's been coming out of Emmett's mouth when he started macking on breakfast. "Soo good!"

I turn around chuckling as I flip over the bacon. It sizzles when it makes contact with the oil. As weird as I am, I love the sound.

"Hey Eddie boy! Come take a bite of this omelet!" I freeze, my back to the boys. What if Edward thinks my cooking is bad? I don't turn around, instead I pretend to keep myself busy with the bacon. I close my eyes shut waiting for the response.

"Shit this is good." I hear Edward moan and it makes my heart flutter for some odd reason. I feel the smile on my lips stretching out as I toss the ready cooked bacon onto a plate. "Who made this?"

"Bella." Emmett says like a proud father. I turn around, obviously blushing.

I blush even harder when I realize Edward's in nothing but boxers and his hair looks even more impossible to tame. Gosh he has such great morning hair. I wonder if it's just naturally like that.

"You made this?" Edward's eyebrows are lifted in amazement. He grabs a plate and takes the last omelet, immediately diving into it. "Soo good." He moans just like Emmett.

"I know right." Emmett takes his last bite.

"Uh, yeah I did... thought I'd make you all breakfast since I was the first one up." I twirl the spatula in my hand nervously as I watch Edward take another bite. His eyes close for a second before they meet mine.

As if he's hypnotizing me, he stares deep into my alert eyes. "Oh fuck it's like sex in my mouth," he shoots me this crooked smile. Odd as it is, it's very attractive. "I could get used to waking up like this every morning." he winks at me.

_I can get used to you coming down shirtless and moaning at my food. _With this thought, I have to force myself to turn around and concentrate on the rest of the food before the teenage like side of me jumps him.

I never once turn around until everything is cooked.

Eventually the rest of them come down and comment on my cooking and of course I'd blush. I'm surprised when Jacob speaks kindly and compliments me. Maybe he just has mood swings.

We talk about the plan for today and tomorrow since we don't actually start until Monday. Rose- she told us to call her just Rose last night- and Alice want to go shopping because they packed very light and I agree to go with them. Emmett and Jasper said they'd join us. So did Edward.

Mike, Jessica and Jacob have plans of their own, but that's fine with us.

* * *

"Shit Alice!" Edward complains when she drags us into Abercrombie and Fitch. "This is the sixth store in a row and you already have seven bags. Aren't you tired little midget?" He coos and pinches Alice's cheeks, but she slaps his hand away. Edward chuckles.

I don't find Edward rude. I actually find it a little cute the way he talks to us and he doesn't treat us badly. He seems to treat us with respect but to other girls, especially the ten who've came up to him so far today, he treats them like a piece of meat. He's gotten all of their numbers and said he'd call each of them. I remember looking at him with disgust. How could he play all those girls at once? Doesn't he understand that girls are actually more emotional than they appear to be? Even those girls with confidence break down. I know how it feels to be treated like a Kleenex, and it's not a good feeling. That's just the bad side of Edward. Other than that, from what I've seen, so far he's not so bad.

"Hey, you have to get used to it Edward," Alice smacks his chest. "Remember who you're going to be working for on Monday?"

Edward rolls his eyes. "How can I forget? I don't even want to have this stupid job. I'm not a fucking queer."

"You don't have to be gay to be into fashion," Rose points out but Edward still makes a gagging face. "Then why the fuck are you here in the first place?" She crosses her arms, becoming impatient.

"Ugh he was in my audition tape for like five seconds and the casting directors decide they want him to since he's 'good looking' and seems 'right for the show'." Alice rolls her eyes dragging us all into the store.

Rose and Alice do most of the shopping for me and the boys. Right when we walk into A&F they begin scanning the hooks of clothing, picking up random shirts and bottoms and throw it over their shoulders. They look so concentrated when they're in shopping mode, they're even a little vicious. So Edward, Emmett, Jasper and I usually just back away and let them do their thing.

But we complain when they throw the articles of clothing at us and nearly shove us into a change room.

"I've tried on fifteen shirts today Rosie! Don't make me try on more!" Emmett's pouting holding the shirt in front of him. Rose turns her cheek as if she doesn't hear him.

"I'll be waiting out here Em." she responds seductively and Emmett's mouth waters as he turns around and locks the door of his change room.

I stare at Alice giving her a pleading look, but she just shoves me in. I sigh and change into the blue bikini she picked out and a long, white cover up. I don't like wearing bikini's. It makes me feel naked and uncomfortable. Usually I just wear swim shorts and a tank top, but with Alice, I guess you can't have it your way.

She calls me out and I feel even more uncomfortable knowing I'm going to have an audience. She bangs on the door after a couple of seconds and I give in. Alice smiles once she sees me.

"Blue is definitely your colour Bella!" Alice holds me and forces me to spin around. Now I know how celebrities feel when they have stylists handing them articles of clothing and making them try on different things. On Monday, I'm going to be Alice. I'm so glad I'm not the one doing the changing.

I wrap my arms around myself to cover my exposed stomach when Edward walks out. He comes out in a pair of dark wash jeans and a white polo. I know it's just regular pieces of clothing, but they look amazing on Edward. I wonder if he's ever took up modeling or if he is a model.

"Bella stop it," Alice tugs on my arm, forcing me to let go of myself. "You look perfect, doesn't she Edward?"

I want to kill Alice. Edward turns to look at me, his hands in his pockets and he nods. He doesn't say a word, he just nods.

He disagrees. I know he does. Feeling embarrassed I turn around and change back into my regular clothes not even bothering to try on any other things Rose and Alice pick out.

After four bags (surprisingly) in my hand, six in Rose's, three in Emmett's, four in Edward's and Jasper's and seven in Alice's, finally Rose and Alice become exhausted. The boys and I breathe a sigh of relief as we hop into our rental car. Alice said her Porsche 911 is going to arrive sometime tomorrow so we wouldn't have to rent anymore and she'd give us a ride. We come home ten minutes later, due to Alice's crazy love of speeding and I let her know my dad's a cop but that doesn't stop her from racing down the streets to our house.

* * *

Unpacking takes up an hour. Rose and I decide to share a closet since Alice strictly needs a closet of her own. We're not kidding. A new shipment of her clothing arrived ten minutes ago and it's not just bags of clothing. It's boxes.

"You always have to have extra in case something's out of season, style and unattractive. Oh and if you spot someone wearing the same thing as you, you always have to burn it. Therefore it decreases your options." I just rolled my eyes and Jasper laughed at her. Alice has so much clothes that we had to call in help.

"Or you can just wear the same fucking thing twice?" Edward suggests casually from _my _bed. He's lying down with one arm around his head and the other hugging a bowl of popcorn. He reaches into the bowl and pops a handful in his mouth.

"Um! No!" Alice says in this obvious tone. "Ew! I would never ever do that!"

"I'm going to wear these same pair of jeans, and this same white shirt just to piss you off." Edward chuckles and is about to shove another handful of popcorn into his mouth when Alice jumps on top of him. "Maybe I'll even wear the same briefs, but of course you won't know that."

"Don't embarrass me! We're going to be on T.V!" she yells and points a finger at him like she's his mother telling him not to touch the cookies. "And that's disgusting Edward! Don't you dare do that!"

Edward being the rebel he is responds with, "Watch me." and gives her a teasing grin.

"I hate you." she climbs off of him and continues picking up her shirts and neatly organizing them on hot pink hangers.

"Love you little midg of a sis."

Alice rolls her eyes and asks me to help her with her shirts. I nod, set my laptop onto the table and get up from my comfy position on the bed-sofa.

"Aren't you going to call those girls from the mall?" Rose walks in rubbing a towel against her wet hair.

Edward smirks. "Hell-fucking-no!"

This makes me angry. "You do realize that those poor girls are probably sitting by their phones waiting for it to ring? And what's worse is that it's never going to. I think you owe them a phone call Edward."

Those girls are at fault too because they're the ones who gave the number but then again Edward's the one who asked. Edward sits up, resting the bowl on my clean bed sheets.

"Why does it matter to you?" his tone is cold and it only makes me even more angry. What the hell? Who does he think he is?

"Because I know how it feels like to be let down and left in the cold." I half whisper remembering those awful memories I always hate to look back at. I shake my head getting rid of it. I'm not going to let some jerk ruin my new beginning in California.

"Aw Bella," Alice's arm wraps around my waist. She leans her head against my shoulder. "Guys can be jerks, but don't let their sick minds get to you. You're here to have fun, not drown in misery. So wipe that frown off your face and turn it upside down. You're strong Bella, I just know it." she hugs me tighter and I hug her back. Alice is such a good friend already.

"Thanks Alice." I keep glaring at Edward and he sighs and hops off my bed, taking out his cellphone.

"Are you happy?" he asks me.

I shake my head glaring daggers at him. "Still hate you."

Then I remember... I HAVE to date that. Well, pretend date I guess. Demetri left us a message on our answering machine saying he'd stop by later to clarify more things and I hope, no I dream, he'll let me stay single. And drama free.

He laughs. "Geeze! If looks could fucking kill, then fuck my life."

We're all silent until he leaves.

"What a dick." Rose scoffs and folds Alice's jeans in a neat pile.

"No kidding." I say back.

"But guys, he's actually a really nice person once you get to know him. " Alice stares at us seriously. Rose and I look at each other and sigh. "I mean, I know he's my brother and all and part of me is supposed to say that but right now I'm speaking the truth and only the complete and honest truth. He's actually not as bad right now. Well to you guys anyway. Jessica's another story, but I mean he's treating you guys with respect so let's not be so harsh on him okay?"

"As long as he's not playing us, I won't say anything." Rose and Alice both look at me waiting for my response.

"I still don't agree with what he's doing, but I guess I'll stay out of it too. Unless he tries anything on me." Not that I'm conceited like that. It's just, we're living together and anything could happen.

"Alright, let's finish up and check out the rest of the house."

Edward Cullen's still a jerk no matter what, I tell myself trying to erase the image of his damn, sexy crooked smile.

It's not working. I'm haunted.

* * *

"You're telling me that all of you haven't been getting to know each other?" Usually on Saturday night's I'd be at the Mocho Loco coffee shop ten minutes away from my home. I'd just be sitting there drinking a sip of hot chocolate, reading a book- Wuthering Heights, to be specific. My all time favourite- and enjoying the last of the night. But tonight, I'm sitting in the family room with my new eight roommates and co-workers going over more guidelines and information about the season.

So far, I'm not enjoying myself. Neither is Demetri apparently when he's so in shock we're not all best friends yet. How can we be? People like Mike, Jessica, Edward and Jacob are the kind of people I would never catch myself associating with. Why start now?

Oh, yeah, that's right. Because I signed myself up for my own disaster wish.

Because this is "showbiz".

He closes his eyes, stares at the ceiling then sighs dramatically. "Alright. This is what's going down."

I gulp and Alice squeezes my arm tighter as we wait for Demetri's mouth to open and give us bad news once again. I look around the bright, glowing room filled with glum faces. Across from me, Alice and Rose is an angry looking Jacob, annoyed looking Edward, out of place Jessica, jealous Mike and calm Jasper and Emmett. I don't think it's going to be easy getting along with four very different personality wise people.

"Edward," Demetri turns his head sharply to meet Edward's panicked gaze. If I weren't shitting my pants I'd be laughing on the floor by now. "And Bella, darling," I stop breathing and moving all at once. Oh no. He's going back to his word last night. Oh no. Shoot me now.

"Remember what I said last night?" Edward and I share an exchange of worry then nod at Demetri.

"Then it's official! You two will be getting to know each other this entire week and the cameras will be around to capture each and every moment of your sweet, fall for each other. I can't wait to see the final production! Oh this is going to be marvelous! Then by the end of next week, BAM! You two will be a couple."

"So basically you want us to fake date for six months?" I finally say after the room fills with silence. I'm surprised Jessica isn't joining in being all, 'Why can't I be the one dating Edward?'. I'm even more surprised Edward isn't saying anything.

"And you want Jessica to be jealous?" Rose doesn't seem to like this idea either. Though, I wouldn't mind fake dating Edward. I mean it's not like I have real feelings for him or anything so it's not going to hurt me, right? There's no possible way Edward and I will even end up together anyway so since I'm here, in California, for six whole months... why not have some fun?

Demetri nods with great excitement that we're catching on. "Then eventually Edward and Bella will break-up because they can't handle all this stress and drama being created by Jessica. Who wants Edward more than anything that she'd be willing to hurt her best, dearest friend Bella." Whoa, wait, back up a little? Best, dearest friend? _**My **_best, dearest friend?

"What?" Jessica, Alice, Rose and I all scream out at once. Oh no. This is not good. I was already going to give in with fake dating Edward but now I have to fake be BFFs with Jessica? The most annoying person in this household?

"Oh you girls kill me!" Demetri belches out a non-humorous laugh while waving his papers in the air. He turns to the quiet boys on his left. "They're so charming, aren't they boys?"

They don't even look up at him when they nod quietly. No one is liking Demetri's ideas. I swear the more he talks the more unfair and evil he becomes. Ugh. If I knew this was going to happen I wouldn't have bothered to sign myself up for this. As much as I want to back out right now, I can't. I've signed the contract and made it a done deal.

Living here for the next months is suddenly beginning to feel like prison.

"Moving on now," Demetri says rather loudly to get it through our heads that Edward and I are in fact going to be fake dating and there's no way we're getting out of this. Great. "Rosalie, beautiful, astounishing Rosalie," he gets up and walks over to the end of our sofa to stroke Rose's golden locks. She winces at the contact. "I hear you're dating Emmett McCarthy here." He waves his hands towards a confused looking Emmett. Poor Emmett looks like a nine year old boy who's afraid of a bogeyman hiding under his bed.

"Yes I am." she holds her chin high showing strong confidence. Confidence that she will be able to get out of whatever mess Demetri will cause her, and possibly Emmett.

"Good, good," his smile actually turns friendly. "I wish you both the best." Something about his last supposedly friendly greeting doesn't sound so sincere. It sounds more like foreshadowing one of his plans. Rose still holds her head high, but Emmett-being the idiot that he is- stands up and thanks Demetri.

* * *

**I'm a little iffy with this chapter, but I promise you it does get better. I have chapters 4, 5, 6 and 7 already written and I can't wait to post them, i'm so excited :)  
Reviews get you quicker updates :)  
Thanks for supporting!  
**


	4. The Plan

**Because I woke up this morning and found that my inbox was filled with over 30 e-mails from fanfiction for story alerts, fave author, fave story and reviews, I decided on thanking u guys with an update :)  
Oh and thanks so much "my2galspal" and "coldplaywhore" for adding this story to their wonderful communities :)**

**

* * *

CHAPTER 4 - BELLA POV**

This morning has gone by surprisingly quick. I'd woken up at six in the morning, hopped into the shower and was done by 6:45 leaving me fifteen minutes of grace. Well, that's what I'd thought when I plopped down on the bed-sofa. Literally three seconds later Alice half-dragged me to the bathroom to get me all pampered up, because I want to look good on the first day. Since I'm a stylist, of course.

But if it were up to me I'd say screw it and leave the house with my hair up in a messy bun, sweats and a v-neck shirt (which is my original outfit). Alice had forced me to change into a hankerchief hem metallic tank top, dark wash jean shorts and I had won a successful victory over wearing Converse.

When most of us were downstairs and Alice had seen Edward wearing the same clothes from last night, she jumped in. Like literally jumped onto his back.

"Edward Cullen you little piss off!" She kept screaming in Edward's ear and Edward playfully attacked his sister back. "Go. And. Change!"

"I told you I was going to do it! I'm not fucking changing Mary Alice Cullen!" Eventually Edward did change and Alice went back to her normal happy-go-luck self.

So exactly at 7 AM just as Demetri emphasized we were all seated-well most of us- in the SUV, backing out of our driveway. I sat in the back with Rose, Alice and Jasper. Emmett, Jacob and Edward were in the middle and Mike was in the front. Jessica, much to our fortune, was left behind because she couldn't find the other pair of her heels. We didn't really care, there wouldn't have been room for her and she'd most likely end up sitting in the trunk anyway.

I still don't understand why Demetri just sent one car. Though I assume he must've planned it.

Over the period from our arrival at 7:15 AM to now (noon) we met the senior stylists, had a tour of the large three level company and sat in a small office going over rules such as "Don't ever socialize with the celebrity client, unless asked of your opinion and/or anything that has to do with the clothing".

There are four senior stylists, two of them seem friendly, one seems like a total bitch and I hope I don't get to work with her-ever- and one just doesn't look like he gives a shit. He just wants his money.

The bitch was the one giving us these common sense rules and the kind ones gave us the tour and the one who doesn't care just sat there nodding and agreeing with the beotch. Okay, cool. Work seems pretty chill.

Up until I got paired up with none other than Edward Cullen (Demetri's orders, I assume) and Jacob Black. Great first day. It couldn't have got any worse than that.

Oh, but it did.

Today is our very first job. We are going to be styling Hollywood's least favourite actress, Lauren Mallory. She's least favourited not only because she's the bitch across the street, but because she makes peoples lives so difficult by dramatically walking off, threatening them, cussing them out to no ends. She's just really difficult.

I'm not exactly looking forward to this job.

So by 12:10 PM Edward, Jacob and I are in another car rental (along with a camera person). I'm in the front and Jacob in the back. I argued to be in the back and so did Jacob and since Edward didn't want to look like a "fucking chaufer" he forced me to sit in the front. Only because he hates Jacob Black. Not my words, his. The camera man sat next to Jacob and would shut off the camera every now and then to tell us, "Don't say that! You're supposed to act like yourself naturally in front of the camera," Or "We're going to have to re-do that because my camera was off." He's probably the most annoying one in this BMW.

"Can you relax with the driving?" I look at the packed road ahead of me gripping onto the sides of my seat. Edward smirks at me then drives faster. "Seriously! My dad's a cop, you don't want to be going 50 mph over the limit."

Edward rolls his eyes muttering something under his breath that I don't catch. I slump back in my seat while Jacob's loudly talking on the phone behind us.

"So, are you excited with being best friends with Jessica Stanley?" he snorts at her name and I look him, really look at him. And all I see is an asshole.

"Shut up!" I tell him crossing my arms. The camera man behind us taps Edward on the shoulders. Edward groans knowing what's coming next.

"You're not supposed to mention that kind of stuff on T.V, remember?" he says in this 'duh' kind of tone.

"What the fuck ever." Is all Edward says before he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a cigarette.

"Can you not smoke that in the car?" Too late, it's already light up and he inhales so deep, the puff of smoke reaches around the entire car. Even the camera man coughs.

"Shit sorry my bad," Edward smirks at me holding the cigarette in the corner of his mouth between his teeth. If I weren't so opposed to smoking- given that my grandmother died of lung cancer- I'd let him go on with it, only because he looks pretty damn sexy.

_Bella, control yourself!_

We have forty minutes to get to _Minx, _an overly priced clothing store. At Minx we're asked to pull as many things as we can in twenty minutes, then our senior stylist, Brittany- the kind one. Thank God- is going to meet us and take a look at our taste. Though of course the clothes aren't for us. We're shopping for Lauren Mallory.

"Where the fuck are we going now Jacob?" I don't know why Jacob is even in charge with the map when he's in the back seat hardly paying attention. However I'm riding shot gun, eyes wide open and ears alert.

Jacob mutters a, "One second" then proceeds to going to back to his phone call.

"You're not even talking about anything that's fucking important. So get off the fucking phone and do your fucking job already!" Edward is a beast when he's angry. But I don't say that out loud. That is for my thoughts only.

"Make a left!" Jacob calls out. Edward speeds up, switching lanes and disturbing a lot of the other cars around us. As Edward literally makes a diagnol to the left lane, all the cars go ballistic. Edward honks back angrily sticking out his middle finger to everyone.

Without notice, as soon as we make a left Edward stomps on the brakes causing all of us to jerk forward against our seat belts. "Ow! What the fuck is your problem Cullen? There's a fucking girl in the car don't give her a fucking heart attack!"

Edward turns to me, his features softening. "I'm sorry, are you okay? Did I hurt you?" For someone who's so harsh and uses "fuck" in every sentence, he sure is sympathetic. "To make it up to you I'll stop with this," he takes the almost finished cigarette from his mouth and tosses it out the window flashing me a crooked smile. "Better?"

I nod my head at both his way of apology and assurance that I'm okay. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine."

"I'm not fucking better, I'm going to die of fucking lung cancer back here." Jacob mumbles from the back seat.

With that, Edward whips his head around and the camera man has this grin on his face, probably thinking 'This is getting good'. "No one fucking asked about your health. I don't give two shits! And how the fuck did you know to make a left if you clearly just shouted out the first thing you thought of?"

I look at the dashboard seeing that we have ten minutes to get to Minx. I gulp hard. I don't want to be late on my first day, but these two are making it so difficult. So for my sake, and everyone else I clear my throat and yell, "Alright everyone out of the car!"

The three of them look at me with confused faces, but I roll my eyes, throw off my seat belt and get out of the car, slamming the door behind me. I stomp over to the driver's side and hold my hand out for the keys. Edward looks at me with a smirk.

"You drive?" he asks me and I don't respond back. Instead I grab the keys dangling from his hands.

"We should buy a fucking GPS." I mutter. I only swear when I'm angry, it just expresses more emotion. It also helps cool me down for odd reasons I'm not aware of. I get into the driver's side while the boys stand around. I yell out for them to get in and they obey. I have a victory smirk on my face when I jab the keys into the ignition and the car purrs to life.

"My car's supposed to get here today," Edward says quietly next to me. "It has a GPS, we can use it instead of these irritating rentals."

Before I begin to drive I turn around and grab the map out of Jacob's hands. He shouts out, "Hey!" but when he realizes it's me his expression softens. I thrust the map towards Edward and he takes it by surprise.

"Alright, guide me and don't fuck up. We have eight minutes to get there."

And with that I stomp onto the gas pedal not caring that my father's a cop and I'm clearly going against the rules when I go 130 mph.

* * *

We arrive here two minutes early and I couldn't have been more happier. The boys and I got to work right away and in the first thirty seconds, the both of them came to me, confused.

"I don't fucking know how to shop," Jacob tells me holding a very unattractive green shirt and dress pants. Edward coughs back a laugh beside him. "Oh and you do?" He asks Edward who shuts up.

"Well having a sister who considers shopping a sport, I have some knowledge. I know enough to fucking know that the diarreha shit you're holding and those pants don't fucking look hot."

"Guys, we're pulling for Lauren Mallory. Just pick stuff out that you think would look good on her, that's all. Then we'll see if Brittany likes it, then if Lauren herself will wear it."

"I don't even know her fucking size!" Edward runs a hand through his messy hair as he goes through a rack. I walk over to help him out.

"She's a size 3 for dresses," I pull out a sheet of paper not remembering the rest but thankful that I wrote it down. "Small for shirts, 3 for pants, size 7 for shoes and she hates the colour brown."

"What's wrong with brown?" Edward asks me, flipping through articles of clothing.

I shrug thinking about my eye colour. "It's just ugly and plain." In the same rack, I pull out a tight red off the shoulder dress. Lauren would probably wear something like this so I hang it off my forearm.

As if he's reading my mind he turns to me and looks deeply into my eyes. I try my hardest not to blush. "Your eyes are beautiful, Bella." that's all he says before turning back to the racks. I want to blush so hard so I walk away making sure I'm nowhere near him.

The camera man runs up to me setting his camera down and pressing his ear mic against him harder as if he's trying to hear whoever's speaking clearly. "Okay sir, I will."

"Since you don't have a cellphone and Demetri can't text you, he wants me to tell you to um, flirt back with Mr. Cullen." Flirt? Was Edward even flirting? "Oh and he says as soon as your done the job you should go and buy a cellphone," he pauses pressing the mic against his ear. "Oh never mind. He'll have one sent to you."

"So, I have to have a cellphone so Demetri can text me to what to do or say while he watches all of this back...?"

"At his house, yes."

I shudder at the thought of him sitting in his room, a big wide screen T.V. on his wall screening all of us during our day. "Um, okay." I just tell him unsure of how to approach this.

"So, go back to Edward and kind of follow him around, you know? Get to know him." He tells me, picking up his camera and setting it on his shoulder. This clearly is my cue to shut up and his cue to start recording. I sigh and walk over to Edward, my future pretend to be boyfriend.

"Hey," I bump shoulders with him. At first he looks at me with the 'what-the-fuck-are-you-doing' expression, but when his phone rings and he pulls it out, his mouth is formed in an 'O'.

Camera man shuts off the camera. "Alright we're going to have to film that again. We can't have Edward randomly pick out his phone."

"But if Demetri's going to be doing that all the time, it's going to have to stay because I'm not going to re-film. This is supposed to be reality, remember?" This show is so far beyond that, but some of this has to be real.

Camera man rolls his eyes and starts recording again. I'm always going to hate being followed around by cameras.

"What are you doing?" I ask Edward. I feel like an idiot because I know what he's doing. He chuckles and looks at the clothes confusingly.

"I don't know what I'm doing," I take a look at his pulls and he's doing pretty good for someone who doesn't have an interest in fashion. Then I wonder, what's Edward here for? I know Rose is here to get closer to acting opportunities, Alice is here to become a fashion designer and I'm here for photography, secretly.

"Well you're doing pretty good," I tell him smiling assuringly. He smiles back in thanks. "Brittany's going to be here in a couple of minutes so we better hurry."

"Hey Bella," he grabs my wrist before I walk off. I turn around to meet his gentle expression. "I was wondering if maybe later on you'd want to, um, grab something to eat. With me?"

I raise an eyebrow wondering if this part is real, or if Demetri told him to. Either way I nod and say yes walking away with red cheeks.

_Edward isn't so bad_, I think when I stroll over to Jacob who has completely nothing pulled yet. Then again, most of our conversations are going to be scripted. So who knows, is he acting or is he really wanting to take me out?

* * *

Brittany ended up liking my first ever pull-skin tight red dress- and this gold sequenced long sleeved dress. She liked a couple of Edward's pulls. Most of them are skin tight dresses. Lauren has a thing for not being able to move in her clothes. Jacob surprisingly pulled a really nice flower patterned skirt and a white tank top to go with it. We left the store ten minutes after Brittany arrived and she ordered us to drive back to her apartment where we'd organize everything and put them in bags.

That takes us about thirty minutes. Brittany pulled a bunch of accessories, bags and shoes and we'd all worked together to see which ones matched which outfits. In the end we came up with twelve outfits, including Brittany's pulls as well.

So that leads us to Lauren Mallory's guest house. Yes, she has a guest house, her own personal home, a family house and another one somewhere in Paris. I guess working from the age of three really pays off.

Jacob and I throw the bagged clothes on the racks and we push them up to the living room. Her house isn't anything like ours, but it's still nice and cozy. We make our way to the living room where Lauren will join us shortly.

I'm already panicking as well as Edward and Jacob. What if she doesn't like anything we put together?

Five minutes later, after everything is set up, Lauren walks in with her manager and publist. We shake hands, introducing ourselves. Lauren seems pretty nice right now. Maybe she has mood swings like Jacob.

"Ew," she holds up the skirt Jacob pulled. He backs away looking like a hurt puppy. "What am I? A walking garden?" she throws the skirt out of the living room along with the tank top.

I look over at Jacob seeing all the cameras faced to him, then back at Lauren who's holding up the red dress. "Who picked this?" I'm afraid to respond, but I step up and raise my hand silently.

Her serious expression softens and she smiles at me. "Great pull. With this dress, I'm going to look great on the carpet." She holds the dress against herself and examines it in the mirror. "I'm going to go try this on." And with that she exits the room.

Brittany turns to me shooting two thumbs up and Edward rubs my back.

Two seconds later Lauren steps out and I have to admit, she really does look beautiful for someone who has an ugly personality, so they say. To me, she just seems pissy because she works too hard and never gets time to relax. I kind of feel bad for her.

"I'd like to see a dress that tight on you tonight." Edward whispers behind me. I just stand there, frozen remembering our little date- if you can call it that- tonight. What _am_ I going to wear?

"I love it!" Lauren exclaims while turning a full 360 in front of her full length mirror. Her manager and publist agrees throwing comments such as, "you look marvelous!" and "you're going to win best dressed!" I bet it's all bullshit.

Lauren comes up to me thanking me and I notice when she passes Edward, he slips her a piece of paper followed by a wink. I feel this sudden light pain in my chest at the thought of him giving her his number. Lauren winks back slipping it into her bra.

Shit, the whole date is an act!

Oh well no shit, Demetri probably texted him. Whatever. We're supposed a fake couple, not a real one. Just relax, Bella. None of this means anything to you whatsoever.

And that's when I decided, if Edward wants to play this game, I can play it back.

* * *

"Demetri is getting on my nerves!" I scream out loud making sure it's captured onto camera and I jump onto my bed holding my new iPhone. "Though he does have good taste in phones." I slide to unlock it and see that I've already gotten a text message.

_Take this phone on your date tonight, don't forget! _

**D**

D for Dick aka Demetri, of course. Rose, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and I are all seated around our beds discussing our long first day. Rose and Jasper had to dress the popular boy band, _Take Two, _and said it turned out really well except for the fact that they had run out of gas from Rose speeding too much, doing crazy tricks in the parking lot. So they ended up being late, but since they worked with the other nice stylist, Julie, they were forgiven.

Emmett and Alice on the other hand is a different story.

"Rose how on earth do you put up with Emmett? He is so difficult! He kept running around the store yelling out Penis! for the entire twenty minutes we were there. Then when we were dressing Victoria Lefevre he kept going 'Dayum girl! You look smoking hot! Work it! Strut your stuff!" Alice throws her head in her hands with a sigh of frustration.

"Hey! She picked the brown dress I pulled so shut up little shorty!" I high five Emmett for being so awesome and having a lot of balls.

"The worst part was we had to work with the Beotch from hell! Linda was so mad at Emmett and me! I didn't even do anything and she yelled at me! Ugh!" Rose throws her arm around Alice and rubs soothing circles on her back.

"Anyway, how was your day Bella?" Jasper asks me and I know I have to tell them about the date. Two seconds later I get a text from Demetri telling me to start talking all sweetly about Edward. Ugh.

"Edward, Jacob and I dressed Lauren Mallory," they all gave me a look of disgust. "Well she's not that bad, she's just really tired and tired people are cranky. But anyway, she chose this red dress I pulled from Minx."

"Is there something else you want to mention?" Alice's eyes are sparkling with tease. "Like, maybe, a date of some sorts?"

"How did you know?" I look back at her shockingly. That was only between me and Edward!

"Edward called me into his room," she shrugs like it's not a big deal. "And he asked me for my opinion on his shirt."

Oh my God this date really is going to happen! "Where does he plan on taking me?"

"Somewhere expensive, I bet."

"God, I hope it's not in the backseat of his car." Which by the way is a really gorgeous shiny, silver Volvo. "Bella deserves better."

Remembering Demetri's orders I go, "He's a really nice guy, guys. I'm actually really looking forward to this date." Part of it's the truth, I guess. Edward is nice around me and I am curious about our date, but a part of me is just wanting to stand him up. Or even just to prove that he can't get any girl he wants.

Bingo!

"That look on your face has mischief written all over it." Rose laughs out loud, but then she stops when she realizes how serious I am.

"Oooh, whatever this is I want in!" Emmett exclaims rather loudly and we all shush him.

"Alright, here's the plan..."

* * *

**Reviews get you fast updates, so get 'em in :D  
Thanks so much for every one who's supporting this story. Honestly, you people have me smiling like an idiot so much that I'm eager to sit and write these chapters.**

**I'm seeing Eclipse tomorrow night! And have fun everyone who's going to the midnight screening tonight (you lucky people! I found out about the advanced tickets and  
it ended up being sold out just as im about to purchase :( but anyway have fun!) **


	5. The Big Night

**Because I'm seeing Eclipse tonight (hopefully it's not sold out by the time I get there! I'd be devastated) I decided to update in celebration of opening day :) Enjoy!

* * *

**

**EDWARD POV**

I'd asked Alice which shirt she thought was best to wear tonight. Black or white. I was only frustrated because the first day I'd gotten here, I was wearing my black one. And I noticed how smoldering Bella's eyes became when she looked at it. I thought of wearing it on our first "date" but I got so frustrated. I was acting like such a fucking girl. I bet Bella's just going to throw on some sweats and not care about what the fuck she looks like. So I called for my sister and I swear Alice's eyeballs are going to get stuck upwards from rolling her eyes so much.

"God Edward you make the most simplest things so difficult." I smirked at her comment while she grabbed both long sleeved v-necks from my hands to hold it against my body for decision making.

Personally, I think v-necks are for gays like Mike Newton, but they do show off your collarbone pretty damn well and that's what I'd liked about them. Alice chose the white because she said it really brings out my green eyes, I rolled them at her and she rolled hers back. My sister and I can get really annoyed with each other but I can never hate her, or really be pissed at her.

"Oh and wear the dark wash skinnies I picked out for you from Abercrombie okay?" I hate skinny jeans, but these ones weren't too tight on my calves. What the fuck is the point of skinny jeans anyway? They're so fucking tight to the point where it cuts off circulation. Thank God Alice picked a size bigger.

"Whatever you say Ms. Queen of Fashion, now get the fuck out." I tell her before kissing her head. Alice pushed me away saying something about "I don't want Jessica's germs on me!"

I laughed after closing the door. Jessica's such a tool, she'll do anything to get laid and it's quite amusing toying around with her. It's just something to do when you're bored as fuck.

So I threw on the jeans and went to the bathroom thinking I should tame my hair. After fifteen minutes of trying different gels, combing it different ways and even coming close to cutting it off, I decide that my hair is never going to be tameable and I'm just gonna have to fucking deal with it.

"What's up Eddie boy?" Emmett joins me in the basement, where the media entertainment room is located.

"Don't fucking call me Eddie boy," I sneer at Emmett when he takes his seat next to me. Fat ass takes up the entire third of the sofa. "How the fuck did you find me here?"

"I looked in every room." He tells me, shrugging his arms as if it's no big deal. Fucking creeper.

"Okay?" I don't even fucking know what to say to that. "So what do you want?"

"I just want to give you a little warning about Bella." What kind of warning? She's not backing out is she? Demetri will fucking kill me if she does and he'll make me go and beg her. Which is almost as embarrassing as her backing out.

"What's up?" I say casually trying to hide my mini frantic panic attack.

"Dude when you see her, you won't even be able to take your hands off of her!" he nudges me, elbow to elbow while wiggling his eyebrows. He's still a fucking creep.

"What are you talking about?"

"There's nothing hotter than a chick wearing your name on her chest." That's all Emmett says before he runs out of the room and back up the stairs.

I don't get what he says. What the fuck? My fucking head aches from thinking hard. I'll just have to find out myself when the clock strikes 9 PM.

* * *

**Bella POV**

"It's too short Alice!" I whine as I look at myself in the mirror. We're in the bathroom, because we don't want Demetri or any one else to find out about this. The bathroom, we believe, is the only place we'll ever get privacy. Alice is crouching down, scissors in her hands. She's taken the cropped pants she'd bought for me at A&F and has decided to cut it into freaking booty shorts. But it's not short enough for Edward, she says.

"Edward loves skin," Alice tells me while marking the spots she's cutting. "If you want to play his game Bella you're going to have to obey the rules."

"What freaking rules?"

"Rule number one: Don't be afraid to show skin." What the hell?

"You just made that up." I mumbled crossing my arms. I regret ever coming up with a plan to bite Edward back. What on earth was I thinking? I just set up my own disaster wish!

"Bella, this is going to be so much fun! Don't forget this is your idea." Oh, thanks for reminding me.

"I don't want to do it anymore." Alice slaps my leg. "Ow!"

"Bella, you're going to do this okay? And you're going to be fine! Rose and I are going to be watching from here and we'll tell you what to say through your ear piece. You're just going to sit there and look sexy, okay?"

Just then Rose strolls in claiming that the microphone and secret hidden cam is ready for set up. I have to give Rose credit. She made the microphone into an earring so Edward will never be able to tell. She slides the earring into my cartilage and speaks into her mic.

"Can you hear me?" she whispers in front of me giggling.

"Loud and clear." I tell her. This microphone has excellent sound, that I can pick up a whisper if Rose stood five meters away. That's good though, so Edward couldn't even be able to hear a sound coming from my ear.

"Now it's time for the Boobie Cam," she giggles while hooking it onto my bra. "Perfect." she lifts the little screen in her hand and sees herself while making strange faces to my boob.

"Alright Bella take off the shorts and throw on your shirt." She throws me a jersey, and it smells so masculine.

I unroll the shirt and see that Alice cut the front of the jersey into a low v-neck. Written in white, bold letters on where my chest is supposed to be is Edward and Alice's last name. **Cullen. **Below that is a big printed number 13.

This must be Edward's jersey.

"Why am I wearing Edward's jersey again?" I ask the both of them, a little annoyed. I think we might be going over board with the outfit.

"It really turns a guy on," Emmett walks in without a knock. I realize I am extremely exposed and I proceed to scream using the jersey to cover my private area and my hands to cover my chest. Even if I do have a bra and underwear set on it's still a little uncomfortable standing here like this. "Plus it's hot."

"Emmett!" I scream again. "Please knock next time!"

"Oh, sorry!" He stretches his lips into a pout. "I didn't mean to. Sorry Bells!"

I nod my head in forgiveness and throw on the jersey impatiently waiting for Alice to finish cutting the shorts. Emmett excuses himself to do God knows what.

When Alice is finished I quickly throw on the shorts and feel like I'm just wearing jean underwear. "Holy shit Alice! Short enough?" I stare frantically at my extremely exposed legs. If someone were to be under me, I bet they'd be able to see my freaking vagina.

The shorts are hot, I have to admit. Alice made them into ripped jean shorts and on the back there are white paint splatters, already designed onto the jeans. They're sexy, but not for me. I still have to wear them though. I wasn't winning this one.

Rose left the bathroom and came back in with a pair of black and blue platform pumps. It's patent-finished with a slim heel and snakeskin print detail. They're hot, but again, not for me. The both of them make me try it on and the blue really goes well with Edward's blue 13 number printed on the black jersey.

"Hot damn Bella!" Rose does a catcall whistle. I burst out laughing. "You look so fucking drop dead gorgeous!"

Alice stands on a stool-cue the laughing- to fix the waves in my hair. My hair is a little naturally wavy but with the curling iron, she made them into big beach like waves. She hairsprays it one last time before flashing a proud, successful smile.

"Okay so, microphone," Rose dashes out of the bathroom and speaks into her mic. I can hear it very clearly.

"Check." I say and she responds saying she got it.

"Video?" she says into the mic and I click the little on button. "Perfect." she comes back in and gives us all a high five then a hug.

Speaking of high fives. "Hey guys, did we ever find out a name for our 'crew'?"

"Let's just be the H5's. We seem to do it a lot anyway." Alice shrugs and Rose and I agree. H5's we are.

"Are you ready for a kickass 'date' Bella?" Alice and Rose are standing on either side of me looking straight into the full length mirror. I take a second to breathe and calm down then open my eyes flashing them a wicked grin.

"Operation Blue Balls is on the go." I finally say before we all squeal and cheer.

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

Fuck my fucking life.

That's the only sentence I can come up with when Bella walks down the stairs casually talking to Rose and Alice who are behind her. I hopped off the sofa and ran into the kitchen before they could even see me. I filled up a big glass with water and chugged it, trying my hardest to take my mind off Bella's legs.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asks me. I turn around and mentally punching myself in the fucking face for not noticing him sitting there. He looks like he's having a snack or whatever. I don't fucking care.

"Nothing." I mutter trying to believe my own lie.

Jasper shrugs and goes back to his salad or whatever the fuck he's eating. I dash out of the kitchen and back into the living room.

_You need to fucking man up, Cullen. Don't be such a pussy shit._

"Oh hey Edward!" My sister skips up to me giving me a peck on the cheek. _Something's up. She's kissing my ass. Alice hardly ever kisses me!_

"Hey little midg," I grab Alice's head and kiss the top of her head. Whatever game she's trying to play, I can play it back. I try to keep my eyes on my annoyed sister, but I can't when I hear Bella's footsteps near us. "Bella." I quickly dart my eyes to her, nod and then look back at Alice.

Bella Swan is wearing my fucking high school jersey! I can't help it anymore. My eyes switch over from my innocent sister to a very seductive looking Bella. She smiles at me, her cheeks turning to a pick tint. My eyes trail from my jersey-which I notice Alice fucked around with. She cut it so low I can see Bella's tits!- to her extremely short shorts to her fucking amazing heels. I want to fuck whoever fucking designed those devil of a heels.

Thinking of the word fuck, very graphic beyond friendship like scenes of Bella and I played in my mind. I froze before I mad dipped out of the room and into the bathroom. I immediately splash cold water on my face five times before I turn off the sink. Thank God these jeans are tight, otherwise Bella, Rose and my sister would have seen a very obvious Edward Jr poking out.

We don't want that to happen before the date now, do we?

Fuck no.

I can't show my weakness for Bella Swan and all her glory. Something is up. I can fucking read Alice's mind, I'm not an idiot. Bella would never dress like that. From the two days I've lived with her, Bella Swan is more of a sweats and oversized t-shirt kind of chick. Not a fucking living, breathing, walking sex on heels.

It's just impossible.

And I can really tell how awkward Bella feels in that outfit, so score two for Edward Cullen.

Zero for Bella.

Sounds and feels like a game coming on, so what the fuck ever. As hot as Bella is, I have to keep my dick in my pants and show no interest in her whatsoever.

You're not giving in, Cullen.

* * *

**Thanks everyone for reviewing/favouriting this story & alerting it :) Oh and to the many of you who have added me as their fave author - THANKS A BUNCH! :D  
And I think you guys are going to really like the next chapter, I won't spoil it for you now but I can't wait to upload it !  
**

**To everyone who saw Eclipse, how was it ?  
We can talk about it after I see it :) I'm so stokked and I can't waitt!  
**


	6. The Big Night Part 2

**Thanks a bunch, you all kick ass :)

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 6 - BELLA POV**

_"Tell him you want your muffins buttered." _I almost spit out my drink, coughing it back as I hold my cup against my lips. Edward sitting across from me looks up from the table to meet my frantic eyes.

I am most definitely not saying it.

_"Tell him Bella!" _Emmett's voice grows more demanding and impatient. Who the fuck let Emmett get a hold of the microphone? Boy wasn't kidding when he said he wants in on the plan. Ugh.

_"No!" _I whisper back hoping Edward didn't catch that.

Oh, but he did. "No what?"

"Um nothing!" My blush gives away the lie. Edward just shrugs, letting it go and I thank God he's not such a curious person. I take a big swig of my water to cool off.

_"Bella please do it!" _It's still Emmett on the other end of the line. Emmett is so lucky we're not face to face otherwise I'd probably do some damage to his face. Or ball sack. _"If you do it I'll streak down the street naked!"_

Going once, going twice... sold!

_**Better keep your promise. **_I text Emmett quickly.

Leaning in holding out the blueberry muffins, and squeezing my chest together, I silently curse Emmett and say, "Edward, will you butter my muffins?" Emmett blows up in the mic laughing hysterically. I can hear the high five's going around. Emmett's going to die.

I want to mentally slap myself for deciding on dining at a small cafe not too far away from Downtown. I'm not so big on fancy, expensive resturants. I'm the type of girl who would rather chill at home, order a pizza and watch The Proposal over and over again to the point where I can recite the entire movie without subtitles or anything.

Edward looks at me with wide, panicked eyes. I want to smirk at being successful, and burst out laughing because of the look on his face. Rose and Alice are laughing hysterically into the mic and I wince as the laughter grows louder.

_Alice look at your brother's face! It's priceless! _

I pull out my phone and text a short little _**shut the fuck up! **_before looking back at Edward who seems to look a little pale.

I lean in closer squeezing my tits together- Rose's idea, not mine- jutting out my bottom lip into a pout. "I can't handle knives." That's the explanation towards why I can't pick up a damn muffin and butter it myself. "They're just so... sharp!"

Oh by the way, I'm forced to act like a total bimbo. I hate it. "And you're a strong guy, you can handle it." I wink.

Edward clears his throat looking a little better than before. "Sure I'll do it Bella but," his eyes grow darker with a teasing smile, "Only if I get a taste."

_Oh shit! _I hear Rose's voice, it's neither calm nor confident. _Edward's got game!_

_He's been playing back all night! _The tone of Alice's voice worries me and suddenly I don't want to be sitting here. I mean, Edward had been shooting me comebacks before, but being the sixth time, this is really bugging me.

_He's really good with reading people's faces, so look confident Bella!_

What do I even get out of this in the end? Knowing that Edward Cullen can't get any girl he wants?

What if he doesn't even want me?

Emmett's back on the mic._ Bella just flash him your titties and you'll win this thing over._

I pull out my phone under the table and quickly text another message. _**This is stupid. I want out. And Emmett shut the hell up!**_

Seconds later Rose and Alice are shouting in my ear. I have to gather all my strength not to jump back every time they do this.

_No Bella! Stay in the game! He deserves it, remember? _Thanks for reminding me Rose...

I look back at Edward, putting on my best, fake devious grin.

"I like your shirt by the way, where'd you get it from?" The camera man from behind him comes up and points the lens right at my face. I want to grab the camera off his shoulder and throw it out of the window.

"Oh, I don't know," I bat my eyelashes- fake, by the way- and put on a teasing grin. "From this amazing Bedhead guy who looks like my second boyfriend."

Edward raises an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? How many boyfriends have you had?"

"One." I raise an eyebrow back in that kind of flirty way. I don't know. I've seen this in a movie, okay?

Edward gulps. Hard.

_You go Bella! _Alice says my thoughts aloud. I roll my eyes in annoyance and Edward catches that, his lips appear in a tight line.

I can't help but have this victory smirk plastered onto my caked face. Just then, two giggly girls come up to Edward, look at me and bend down to whisper in Edward's ear. I jerk my back against my seat looking at these girls.

Fucking ridiculous!

What makes the situation even worse is that Edward actually takes their phones and saves his number into their contacts!

_What the fuck is he doing Bella? _An angry Rose grows thorns.

"Why don't you ladies have a seat?" Edward shoots them that charming, crooked smile he gave me moments ago. I glare at the girls when they look at me for decision making.

"Um," The redhead blushes. "No thanks. Your girlfriend here looks a little pissed."

_BELLA! DO IT NOW! FLASH YOUR BOOBS! GO! GO! GO! _Emmett is RIDICULOUS. He's cheering like it's a horse race and I'm about to win. Normally I'd be laughing my ass off, but right now isn't the time.

"No kidding," her black haired friend responds. Then she bends down to Edward's level. "But once you're done with her, we can definitely get to know each other. Without words."

Edward looks at the two of them with raging harmonal eyes. "See you later?"

_What the fuck! _Rose and Alice keep screaming into the mic and I want to take it off and shove it up Edward's ass.

"What's the matter?" he asks me.

_I'm going to rip that boy's head off! _Thank you Rosalie.

"Um... we're on a date?" I'm not sure if I should state it, so I question it. I don't want to make it look like I assumed it's a date, but then again, are we actually on one? Or are we just... hanging out?

If we're only hanging out, then there's no strings attached. But if we're actually on a date, under Demetri's orders or not, I do have the right to get pissed off. He just gave his number to 2 girls right in front of me! Like I wasn't even sitting here!

I should have known.

"Oh this is a date?" I want to punch Edward Cullen in the area that hurts most. His heart or his fucking cock. I'm debating.

"I didn't say that." I say defensively. I clearly questioned it.

"But you thought of it," he raises an eyebrow, leaning closer to the table. "Otherwise you wouldn't have become so defensive and mention the word date."

I roll my eyes at him. The camera man shuts off his camera and comes to talk to us. Here we go again.

"Demetri says not to argue. You're supposed to be getting to know each other, then you two become a couple."

"Fuck off!" I scream, but not loud enough for the other customers to be disturbed. The camera man widens his eyes taking a couple of steps back. "I'm not fake dating this jackass!"

My phone buzzes in my pocket. Rose and Alice are finally silent.

**Don't throw a fit, Bella darling. You signed a contract which means you agreed to follow the rules of the show, remember? -D**

What a dick.

_If you think about it this way Bella, fake dating means you'll have no feelings for Edward whatsoever, so it can't hurt you. All you have to say is Edward's your boyfriend, hold his hand in public and kiss a couple of times. In no time, it'll be over. Once Jessica steps in, of course. It can't be that bad. Me, Rose and the boys have your back, you know that._

Finally deciding that I'm being over dramatic, I sigh and mutter an apology to Edward and the camera man. With that, we go back to filming a long and terrible aweful "date".

_Bella... tell Edward you're not wearing any panties. _

Now I literally just chocked on my water. Emmett McCarthy will die.

* * *

Demetri decided that Edward and I need to blow off steam, and by that, it meant that we have to talk it over during the drive back to the house. Since Edward drives so freaking fast, he was asked to slow down and take the longer route back home.

And since we needed to talk, Demetri told the camera man to go home and give us privacy. I never felt more happier in my life when Rose and Alice decide to shut off the mics and video cam. And to make the situation even better, Edward and I turned off our cellphones.

Before I turn off my cellphone I quickly text Rose and Alice: _**Game Over. **_I've failed epicly and I have no interest of going on and possibly getting to know Edward in the back seat. This talk we're supposed to have I want it to be as real as possible. It's the only privacy I'll get with Edward. I hold the power button down for five seconds and toss my phone in Alice's bag she'd lent me.

Edward, being the gentleman he is- or so I think- opens the passanger door for me and helps me climb into his Volvo. He jogs around to the driver's side and we sit here for a couple of seconds.

"You don't have to act like that."

"Act like what?"

"Opening the door for me and closing it... we're off camera. You don't have to act like a gentleman."

Edward shoots me a fake saddening face. "I'll do whatever the fuck I want. If I want to open the door for you, then I fucking will. Don't question it."

I roll my eyes. Edward Cullen's such a piss off. I wonder how Alice dealt with him all these years, and the rest of his family. Then again, Alice said he'd only been acting like this for a year now.

"Fine. But if I'm going to be fake dating you, you can't be flirting with other fucking girls. That's not realistic, Edward." I look outside the window and stare into the dark, mysterious streets of the Los Angeles night.

"Chillax Bella. We're not faking this until next week." He pulls out a cigarette and I don't even bother arguing with him. He rolls down the windows, the least he can do.

"But still, if we're supposed to be getting to know each other, don't fuck around with other girls!" I already sound like a jealous girlfriend. Los Angeles is slowly changing me in ways I never thought possible.

Right now, I'd probably be making random videos with my best friend back in Phoenix. Not sorting out a future fake relationship. Edward sighs beside me starting the car and throwing on his seat belt. He takes a long drag of his cigarette and blows the smoke out the window.

"I'm sorry Bella," he does a quick burn out before speeding down the road opposite of our hillside house. "I just can't help it."

"Why do you do it?"

"Flirt with girls?" I nod.

"Well it's not like I have a girlfriend or anything. So why the hell not?"

He has a point. "Yeah but... why all at once? And you don't even bother to call them unless you're pushed to."

Edward looks at me, really looks at me. Though this time he's not wearing a smirk, he's wearing a frown. "It's just for the feeling of being wanted, being loved at the moment."

"You don't have to tell me Edward," I decide, sensing a long speech from the look in his eyes. "It's okay. It's none of my buisness anyway."

"Might as well talk about it since it's the perfect time and place. You don't have to say anything, or listen but I'm going to rant my fucking heart out anyway," he pauses and I wait patiently for him to continue. He keeps his eyes on the road as he drives in a deserted two lane area. "I'm not blood related to Alice. I was given up for adoption a couple of days after I was born. It didn't really bother me because I was raised by the two most amazing parents anyone can ever ask for. But one day, sometime last year, I was curious. I was turning seventeen and I was old enough to go out on my own so I decided that looking for my parents and meeting them on my seventeenth birthday was the best way to spend it. So I did my research and asked my dad-Carlisle- for some help. His father was actually the one who was in the room with my mother when she gave birth to me so it was easy for him to search up the files," he paused again slowing down the speed and taking a right into some unknown street. He takes his last drag and throws the cigarette out the window.

"Anyway, I found out her name- Elizabeth Masen- and after an entire night of tracking her down, I found out she resided in North Carolina. So I took the next flight there and when I arrived I took a cab to her house. I knocked on her door and she didn't recognize me at first. But obviously, since she never really knew how I looked. It was a closed adoption meaning she didn't want anything to do with me. No pictures, phone calls or visits. Nothing. I told her my name, and she nodded looking confused. Then I proceeded to say, 'I'm your son'. She gasped and tears immediately streamed down her cheeks. She threw her arms around me and in that moment, it was the best feeling I've ever felt. I was in my mother's arms and there was nothing else I could ask for." Edward's forehead wrinkles as he furrows his eyebrows. I reach my hand out for his to comfort him and when I hold it in my mine, he looks at me and I feel this pain in my chest when I meet his sad eyes.

"Then, a little boy and a young teenage girl showed up behind her and she stepped away from me as if I were a stranger. She wipes away her tears when the little boy asks, 'Mommy who is this?' she turns to her youngest son and replies with 'no one sweetie, he's just another homeless boy begging for money'. I couldn't believe what she'd said. I remember backing away with disgust. Okay yeah I looked fucking homeless. But that was because I didn't bother changing out of my sweats and stained shirt when I found her location. I fucking drove to the airport and hoped on the next plane. I didn't fucking care how I looked or smelled. I just wanted to see her!"

I tighten my grip around his hand, his voice is becoming angrier by the second. I squeeze my eyes shut hoping he wouldn't drive any faster. Though Edward's smarter than that.

"Then she shut the door on me, even when I was in tears. She just fucking closed it without saying goodbye or anything. Like that hug didn't even matter. The first time I've ever gone rebellious was right there in North Carolina. I picked up a huge rock and chucked it at her window. She threatened to call the cops on me but I just fucking ran back to the airport which thank God wasn't too far away. I hopped on the next plane back to Chicago and I never once thought of her again."

His voice drops silent and when I glance over at him, I notice a couple of tears fall from his eyes. With the hand that isn't closed around his, I leaned over and wiped his warm tears away with my thumb. I don't know what my intentions are when I lean further in to plant a kiss on his cheek.

"I don't mean to be a jerk to girls," he whispers. "I took out my anger from my mother on those nasty, slut girls at Alice and I's school. For so long I blamed the whores because that's how I thought of my mother. A whore," he cringes at the word. I squeeze his hand tight. "Because she had unprotected sex, and made me. She gave me away, like I meant nothing to her and started her own family when she grew up and became mature. Girls like her, back in her young days, are just a joke to me. I don't actually have feelings for them. I feel sorry for them. I don't even know why I hook up with them. I was worse before, but now I realize how fucking stupid it is to be involved with girls like that."

He's shaking his head in disappointment, getting rid of the last and final tears. The both of us keep our eyes concentrated on the road, none of us speaking. We just sit here in comfortable silence. A part of me is glad Edward opened up to me, so we can really work things out, but the other part regrets it because well... my intentions for this show and this soon to be fake relationship is to go home leaving all of this behind. No feelings for Edward whatsoever. I can't fall for him, I just can't.

But at the same time, I want to develop a friendship with Edward now that he's opened up.

"But don't get me wrong Bella," In the corner of my eye I see him turn his head towards me to see if I'm still paying attention. "Just because I disrespect those type of girls doesn't mean I'd hit them or abuse them in any way. I will never, ever touch or hit a girl in such an abusing matter. Esme- my adoptive mom- raised me right. She's one of the main reasons why I'm coming to a stop. She's always been so gentle, loving and caring. She's my hope of knowing that there are different girls out there. Ones who don't fool around, who will actually care for a guy and not just hook up with them. And just to let you know, I'm a virgin. I never make a home run with a girl unless I really love her. I don't just want to fuck, I want to make love, you know?" I appreciate the little respect he has for women. He's not a jerk after all.

"So if you're coming to a stop, why did you start with Jessica, the girls at the mall, Lauren and the ones at the cafe?"

He pinches the bridge of his nose, something he does when he's frustrated, I've noticed. "Jacob Black pissed me off," he tells me. "We shared a limo together from the airport and he was ranting off about his girlfriend and how he had to leave her and all that shit. I hate to admit it but I got really fucking jealous," I stare at him in surprise. Edward, jealous? "Only because I never really had a steady girlfriend, and the way he talked about her, man I could already tell how in love they were. I've never actually been loved or cared for by any one else besides Esme and Alice. They were the only girls in my life who I'd had a lot of respect for. So I when I got to the house, Jessica immediately showed interest in me and for one second I felt wanted. The girls at the mall where just fucking drunk and looking for attention. Then I saw how upset you were with my decision on not calling them, so I pretended I was going to and left the room. And I only gave Lauren my number because well she's a fucking celebrity. I figured if I got to know her, she'd help me out. Tonight, it was only because you looked like you didn't even want to be there. I was a little upset, and they came and you know..."

"At first I didn't exactly want to be there, with you. I didn't know if you wanted to actually go on a date or if Demetri forced you so I wasn't sure on how to feel. Plus Rose and Alice forced me into this get-up," I wave my hand at my ridiculous outfit and Edward chuckles.

"I do like my jersey on you."

"I'm sorry Alice ruined it, you can have it back." I start to lift the bottom of the jersey when Edward stops me, telling me I can keep it.

"It's an old high school baseball jersey." He shrugs making a left turn. I recognize this street, so we're not randomly driving after all.

"But I am glad I came," _Even if I'd planned on out beating you at your own game. _I sigh realizing that he'd won and I'd have to pass it onto Rose and Alice who are probably becoming impatient now. "And got to know you better."

"To be honest, when Demetri told me to ask you out, I thought it was ridiculous because I never figured you'd agree. Half of me was shitting bricks when I was waiting for your response." He chuckles innocently.

"And to be even more honest, I kind of did want to take you out. But not to get to know you mouth to mouth, I just saw this innocence in you. Something different from Rose and Jessica or anyone else I've ever met."

"But that innocence went away when I saw you coming down the stairs dressed like...that." he points to me and I suddenly feel embarassed. "Why did you dress like that? Or let Rose and Alice dress you like that? Not that I'm against it, you do look beautiful." It's then that I realize we're still holding hands.

"Um, I tried to get my way out of it," I half lie. _Well Edward, I was supposed to act like a slut to get you attracted to me, then I was supposed to just walk away. Just to prove that you can't get any girl you want._ "But you know your sister, you can never say no." I try to pull away from Edward's hand feeling ashamed on what I'd planned. But Edward grips on tighter.

"I like this," he raises our intertwined hands. "It makes me feel-"

"Wanted?"

"At home."

For two people who's just met each other, you'd think, 'This doesn't make sense!' but in my point of view, I do believe that two people can hit it off pretty well and have natural chemistry around each other. That's what I think Edward and I have, chemistry.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"I have a confession." I gulp hard feeling beads of sweat form on my forehead. After learning so much about Edward I feel like a total bitch for trying to even tease him to the point where I'd walk away to hurt him. Thank God we didn't go that far though.

"What is it?"

"Um," I start to remove the earring and I show him it. He looks at me and back to the earring confused. "This is a microphone," He raises an eyebrow. I look down and reach into my bra. Edward's eyebrow raises even higher. I unhook the chip from my bra and hold it up along with the mic. "And this is a video camera. Rose, Alice and I- well mostly me- planned this whole thing. Um... I don't even know what I was thinking when I suggested it. I just... thought you were a jerk and figured I could get back at you on behalf of all those girls you played during this date. I'm sorry Edward, I was acting stupid."

Edward's expression is unreadable. I sink back in my seat hanging my head low in shame as my fingers play with the chips in my hand. Edward's fingers curl around my chin and he moves my head so I can face him.

His expression is now...gentle? "I had a feeling something was up," he gives me slanted smile. "But honestly it's okay. Whatever was supposed to happen, I deserve it."

We continue to hold hands, Edward rubbing soothing circles on the back of my hand as he drives. I pull the seat back a little more so I can lie down while enjoying this comfortable silence in the car. All before it's over. A part of me doesn't want it to be over. I just want to spend the rest of the night driving around with Edward.

"Edward, do you really want to go back?" I ask him when I see that he's made a turn on our intersection.

"Not really, to be honest."

"Me neither," I breathe out moving our hands in a swing motion. "Can we just drive around for a couple of hours? I mean, if you're not tired. If you are we can go back, no problem."

"No I can drive," he tells me with a smile. I lay my head back down closing my eyes shut. Not because I'm tired but because I want to enjoy all of this as much as possible. I know what lies ahead once we get back and once our relationship is established. Nothing but drama. "And even if we get tired we can park in an empty lot and take a break."

And with that, Edward zooms past the house and onto a different street, going in a direction that I hardly recognize.

* * *

"At first, I thought photography was just about picking up a camera and taking a picture. But when my mom, Renee, signed us both up for a class, I fell in love after the first session. I learned that anyone can take a photo, but only a few can really make an image. Renee and I didn't have much money so before I got a job I'd been saving all my birthday money from my dad, Charlie and my relatives from Italy. Then when I turned 16 I got a job and bought my first camera after three cheques. Through my photography teacher, I'd gotten connections and had a few jobs. Part of the reason why I auditioned for this show was because since it's in California, there's more opportunities. So I figured somewhere between filming and making a bond with my roommates, I'd go out and expand my horizons."

Edward and I have been sitting in his car at a 24/7 Starbucks parking lot for the past hour sharing stories about ourselves and sipping on vente sized frapuccinos. Before this, we'd been driving non-stop for three hours. I don't even know where we are right now.

"That's good that you took that step, I'm sure you'll find something."

"So, what are you here for?"

He shoots me a crooked, shy smile. "Same reason as Rose, to follow our dreams for acting."

We continue to talk like that for another hour until I finally start to yawn and glance at the dashboard. It's 4:17 AM. Thank goodness I'm not called in for work tomorrow. There are days where there's only two clients- like tomorrow- so not all nine of us are needed. I think tomorrow is Jessica (since she missed the first day), Mike, Jacob, Rose and Emmett. Jasper, Alice, Edward and I get a day off, which is much to my fortune. I'd probably be sleeping in the entire day tomorrow. Or rather, in a couple of hours.

"Tired are we?" Edward squeezes my hand for a second then loosens his grip. Ever since I'd grabbed his hand hours ago, we never pulled apart. Not even when Edward had to reach for his wallet in his back pocket when we went though a drive-thru. Nope, he let me reach in to retrieve it. I guess you can pretty much say that tonight, we're inseparable. We're trying to take advantage of the off camera opportunity as much as possible.

"No," I lie but Edward doesn't believe it. He claims I'm the worst liar ever. "Alright fine, maybe a little. Turn the radio up, I'll probably get my energy back." Edward turns the knob to the right raising the volume to 12.

A song I used to love while I was little began to play, but Edward quickly switches it like his radio is going to blow up. "Don't like the song?"

His eye brows furrow. "That pop singer, Eliza May, she's...she's my mom."

Eliza May is Edward's mother? But I thought her name is Elizabeth Masen. Oh...wait...I see the connection there.

"Sorry." I whisper. When I turn my attention on Edward I can really see a little Elizabeth on him. He has her bold, emerald eyes and long lashes. Elizabeth has blonde hair, so I guess Edward's odd bronze developed on its own. Unless of course his dad- who he hasn't mentioned- or any other member of his dad's side had bronze hair.

"Edward?"

A very lazy, tired Edward turns his head towards me with his eyes closed. "I don't mean to pry, but, have you met your biological father?"

Edward doesn't open his eyes but he doesn't need to for me to point out the hurt behind them when he says, "He passed away three years ago." He says in a pained whisper. I sigh and put my legs up on the seat so my entire body and head can face him. I reach out with my free hand and run it through his soft, bronze locks. My hand trails from his head, down his growing sideburns and to his jaw until it rests on his cheek.

"I'm sure he was a great man." I smile at him even if he can't see me. Edward lets out a very obvious hint towards his tiredness and bangs his fingers on the wheel.

"I can't drive back, I'm too tired." He groans.

"I'll drive," He finally opens his eyes, which seem to be a little bright and tired at the same time, then leans forward to peck my cheek. "Hop out so we can change seats." I let go of his hand with a frown, it feels so empty without his cold hand secured around mine.

I put on my heels deciding I wouldn't drive barefoot. I open the door to find Edward standing there holding the other side. As I walk around my clumsiness kicks in making me trip over a small rock. Edward grabs me before I hit the ground and I mutter a thanks while he chuckles. He takes my hand again and I shiver when a cold breeze brushes against my skin. Edward shrugs off his sweater and holds it behind my back so I can get my arms in. It's then that I realize how naturally good Edward smells when another breeze brushes against us. His scent wafts in the air, sending it straight up my nose.

He holds the driver's door open for me and waits for me to climb in before he shuts the door and gets in the shot gun seat of the car. I jab the keys into the ignition and smile when his Volvo purrs to life.

"Are you sure you're not tired?" Edward takes my hand, finally closing the emptiness between us. I lift my left hand up to set the address in his GPS system to help me find my way back. Looks like we're in San Fransisco.

"Positive. I've rested enough while you drove for three hours straight. I think it's time you sit back and relax." I set the shifter knob in reverse then drive once I've backed out enough.

The first thing I notice is how smoothly Edward's car runs on the street. Back in Forks, not too long ago, I'd been driving an old '53 Chevy's truck. I love my truck too much to sell it or replace it even though it runs quite slowly and breaks down a lot. I promised myself I'd never drive a different car, and unfortunately I'd just broken that rule. But it's nice to take a break and experience other cars, right? Gosh, I feel like a car slut!

"What are you smiling about?"

I tell him about my relationship with my car and how I've just cheated on him. Edward bursts out laughing then proceeds to say, "Bella, you silly, beautiful girl." I blush at his compliment and after a while of comfortable silence, I turn on the radio when I realize Edward is asleep.

It takes me five hours and fifty nine minutes to get back to our L.A house. I guess because Edward drives pretty fast it only took him three. I would have driven fast too, but it was dark and I didn't want to get into any accidents especially when I started to grow tired.

* * *

It's 10:30 AM when I pull onto our massive driveway and park the car in the garage, I turn towards a sleeping Edward looking down at his lose hold on my hand. Even when he sleeps he doesn't want to let go. He looks so peaceful and innocent when he's sleeping that I don't want to wake him up from a good sleep. Unfortunately, I have to. I can't leave Edward here like this in his car.

So, I poke him. "Edward!" I start off in a whisper thinking he's a light sleeper. I poke him again, nothing happens. This time I begin to tap him on the shoulder with the back of my hand, still nothing. So I shake him and again, nothing.

"Edward!" I yell out seeing his eyelids start to flutter. "I just crashed your car!" Seeing that guys are so protective of their cars I decide to give that a try and just at the mention of his car, his eyelids fly open and he jumps from his seat so high that his head bangs on the roof.

I try to bite my lip from laughing but I can't help it.

"Shit Swan!" he looks at me with a playful glare. So now I'm 'Swan' eh?

"Cullen the look on your face was priceless!" I continue to laugh holding a hand to my stomach, which is sore from laughing so hard. "Now I know how to wake you up." I smile leaning in to kiss his cheek because it just felt right to do it. After our long talks, and immediate bonding, why the hell not?

"Well if I get to wake up to this every day," he raises our combined hands and points to this lightly tinted cheeks, "Then I wouldn't mind you scaring me to death about my baby."

I roll my eyes. Boys and their cars.

"What time is it?" I glance at the dashboard. "10:35, in the morning."

"Shit, I just want to stay here for another set of hours." He groans closing his eyes shut again, ready to fall asleep but I squeeze his hand harder.

"Edward, we have to face reality again." I sigh at my own statement. As much as I don't want to go back in that house where the drama is going to unfold, we can't hide in here all day and night. I start to pull on his shirt trying to prevent him from falling back asleep.

"So, are you ready to become my fake girlfriend?" He asks me and I realize I completely forgot about that whole thing.

"Well, seeing that we're friends, I wouldn't mind holding your hand like this all day." He brings my hand to his lips and kisses it.

"Me neither. You're a really fucking amazing friend, you know that?" He shoots me a sloppy, lazy grin but it's still pretty cute. "You make the most fucking delicious food, you can drive my lazy ass around and have me talk about emotional shit. Esme will shit her pants once I tell her about you."

He's going to tell his mom about me? I can't help but blush. That really makes me feel...special.

"Hey," I turn over so my body is facing him. I bring my free hand up to his cheek. "What are friends for?"

His stomach growls rather loudly and I start to giggle. "Hungry?"

"I was just thinking about that omelet, and the french toast from the other days," he looks up at me through his lashes in an innocent way. "Will you whip me some of that?"

"Sure thing." our hands release from its comfortable place as we grab our stuff and head back into the house. I walk into the kitchen, still wearing Edward's hoodie while he takes a seat at the end of the island. A very cheerful Alice joins us within seconds.

I whip out the ingredients for Edward's omelet and french toast request and get started.

"So, how was last night?" Alice raises an eyebrow at the both of us. Edward and I share a silent, secret smile, but Alice catches on. I remind myself to speak to Alice about last night's episode with Emmett.

"Aw come on you guys! Share!" she's so bouncy in the morning. I wonder if it's natural or she just drinks a lot of caffeine. "Please?" her lips turn into a pout. Edward grabs her head and brings it to his lips.

"You're such a nosy little sister," he kisses her forehead next. "I love you Alice." When he says it, I stare at them and really see how much he cares for Alice. I stick my bottom lip into a pout, it's a cute moment and I can't help but feel all girly girl for two seconds.

"Love you too Edward, now quit stalling and tell me!"

I turn around to place the pan on the stove and turn on the heat. I crack the eggs into a bowl and start to whip it. "We just talked some things over and got to know each other." I remember I can't mention the word 'fake' because of the many hidden cameras around this house. Plus Demetri won't be pleased if we have to re-do a scene.

"And we're now friends. End of story Alice now shut the fuck up and change the subject." he smiles lovingly at his sister who happens to be even more bouncy then before. I just roll my eyes at her and when Jasper walks in, he and Alice are off in their own little world.

I don't mind though because Edward and I are in our own as well.

* * *

**SO... what did you guys think ?**

**AND BTW, ECLIPSE...FUCKING AMAZING! LOVEEEEEEE ITTTT !  
Oh & I found out that some Eclipse cast members are coming to Toronto, ON to the Scotiabank Theatre to watch Eclipse with fans. I want to go sooo badly but I have no money :( Already spent way too much this week and my dad's cutting me off from spending :( Sucks!  
**


	7. The H5 Family

**BELLA POV**

"What was your first impression when you met Alice Cullen?" It's Wednesday night and I'm feeling more exhausted then ever. Today Rose and I were called in to pull for a new girl band and it was a long process finding pieces of clothing and putting outfits together. It's even more extremely difficult when you stay up the previous night. Yeah, that's right. I stayed up until the morning again, with Edward. Though last night we didn't drive anywhere. We spent the night in the media room and by midnight we jumped into the pool for a couple of hours. Edward didn't have to come in today, that lucky bastard.

So by the time Rose and I got home, it was six PM and we quickly grabbed a bite to eat after showering. Then we learned that a camera crew was set up in the basement for interviews to add in between scenes for when they put together an episode. You know, like in Jersey Shore when they'd show the individual person commenting on something that's happened or is about to happen?

I'd walked lazily down the stairs muttering complaints about how tired I am and that I just want to go to bed. Rose half-dragged me, she has more energy then I do. That's only because she got her nine hours of sleep. I have to rely on coffee to stay awake for this.

I briefly think back to my almost lonesome celebration in the limo before Alice climbs in. A smile begins to grow on my face. "The first thing I thought was how short and tiny she was," I laugh out loud. "But I learned how extremely happy she was, and I knew we'd become great friends."

Billy asked me a couple more questions about Alice, then moved onto Rose. I'd said she was a bitch at first, but learned that she was just acting and ever since her confession, we've become instant friends. We talked about Emmett, Jasper, Jacob, Mike, Jessica and finally, Edward.

"He was a jerk at first, so I thought, but I've been getting to know him and he's actually a really great friend." All of this is true. I'm not saying this under Demetri's orders or forcing myself to.

"You two are just friends?" Billy raises an eyebrow at me.

I nod. "I've only known him for the same amount of time I've known the rest of my roommates." After that Billy had a couple more questions, but about me, and I answered truthfully. Finally he wrapped it up, and we shake hands and say goodbye.

I bolt up the stairs and trip once I run into the living room. I look down and realize that I'd tripped over Emmett's new Nintendo Wii box. Emmett bursts out in laughter, but Edward comes to help me up.

"Shut the fuck Emmett before I throw your fucking Wii out the window!" Edward growls before turning his focus back to me. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah it's fine. Did I ever mention how clumsy I am?"

He shakes his head. "Yeah, figures. Well, surprise! Another Bella fact-of-the-day for you!" I try to cover up my humiliation and surprisingly it works. Edward helps me up on my feet and we walk over to the couch.

I'm about to talk to Emmett about Monday night. This week has been so busy I haven't had any time to just sit down and relax. Even if I had t the chance to speak to Emmett, he'd be out of the house whenever I'd remember. Before I can even open my mouth, Jessica walks into the family room looking rather annoyed. I had a very serious discussion with Demetri yesturday letting him know that I will not be associating with Jessica, much making her my best friend. After almost an hour of heated discussing, he finally agreed.

"Um, the new season of 90210 is about to start in like a minute, can I use the T.V?" she looks at the wall clock tapping her foot impatiently.

Emmett shakes his head. "I got here first, so you're going to have to wait."

She actually stomps her foot. Edward and I bite back laughter. "Thirty seconds FatMan!" Emmett whips his head around at his new nickname.

"Hey Bimbo, your language is offensive!"

"Twenty seconds!"

"THERE'S A T.V IN YOUR ROOM! GO MAKE USE OF IT!" Emmett shouts at her like a ten year old boy. Edward and I cough back laughter as we roll our eyes at their goofiness.

"15 SECONDS!" Jessica begins to yell. "AND THIS T.V IS SO MUCH BIGGER! WHY DON'T YOU GO TAKE YOUR STUPID WHITE BOX TO YOUR ROOM AND PLAY IT THERE?"

I swear Emmett's head is about to explode. His face is so red he out beats my fire truck redness when I blush. "IT'S NOT A STUPID WHITE BOX! IT'S A NINTENDO WII YOU STUPID MEAN GIRL!"

With that Jessica does something so unexpected. She stomps over to the Wii, grabs it with all her strength and runs to the balcony. Emmett takes three seconds to register what just happened. When Edward and I realize what she's going to do we try out best to get to her. But unfortunately, once the three of us join her in the balcony, she's already tossed the Wii over the balcony and the next thing we hear is the contact of the broken pieces against the cement.

This outrages Emmett that he goes ballistic. Rose, Jacob, Jasper and Mike run to the balcony to see the commotion. Alice joins shortly after.

"Rose grab a hold of your boyfriend before he rips her head off!" I call out seeing that Jessica is just standing there perfectly confident. Once she's done smirking she walks casually to the family room and we hear the T.V go on.

Emmett hops over the balcony diving right into the pool. He emerges out, his face still red with anger and runs over to his broken Wii. He cries out a "no!" dramatically and we all run down the steps to join him and his grief.

"I've only had it for two hours!" he cries, burying his head in Rose's chest. Rose places a hand on the back of his head stroking it soothingly.

"Well, that's what you get for Monday night." I stick my tongue out at Emmett and he looks back at me in horror as if I'm the one who broke his Wii. "By the way, when are you going to strip off your clothes and run down the street?"

"We'll talk about this later Bella." Emmett promises me and I can tell how sad he is- over a game console- so I let it go.

"It's okay Em, we'll get you another one." His face softens at the mention of a brand new Wii. Jacob and Mike go back into the house and we automatically hear shouting between the two boys and Jessica.

"It's alright Emmett," Jasper pats his brother like friend on the back. "We'll run to the store and get you another one."

"She's the most meanest, worst-est person I've ever met in my life Rosie." Emmett continues to cry while Edward, Alice and I are giggling. Rose shoots us an 'SOS' kind of look. I actually thought she was taking Emmett seriously, turns out she wants to bark out in laughter as well.

"Can I ask why Emmett has to streak down the street?" Edward whispers into my hair and I shake my head at him while whispering, "Later."

"Can we go to the store now Rosie?"

"Now?" Rose emphasizes the word. "Emmett it's 10 PM! I don't think the stores are open right now."

"It is," Jasper steps in. Rose shoots him a death glare. "Um, I can go with him instead of you." He smiles an innocent apology at his sister but Emmett shakes his head and claims Rose has to come too.

Five minutes later Rose is seated in the driver's side of her cherry red BMW, Emmett next to her and Jasper and Alice are in the back. Edward and I decide not to go because we're still tired from staying up all night and want to get some rest.

While Rose backs out of the drive way the car is literally shaking as Emmett bounces up and down with excitement. Rose cusses out Emmett but he just laughs and keeps chanting "Wii! Wii! Wii!"

"Alright that's it!" You can hear Rose shout from the end of the driveway. "No sex for a week!"

That shut Emmett up.

It's silent when we walk back into the house. Jessica's the only one on the middle floor, concentrating on her show. We don't bother her, we wouldn't even think of it anyway.

Edward and I climb the stairs. He decides to take a shower and I walk back to my empty room, down the hall from Edward. I plop down on the bed-sofa (my favourite seat in the house) and write a brief e-mail to Renee telling her that everything's fine and not to worry about me. I tell her about my new friends and ask her what's going on in Phoenix. I send an e-mail to Ang as well thinking about our lack of cover updates on Youtube.

Feeling bored I walk down the hallway. Mike's lights are completely off, so he's probably asleep. The only other person in the house who isn't glued to the T.V or taking a shower is Jacob. So I knock on his door completely surprised when he smiles and lets me in.

"Hey Jake," I don't find it awkward being around Jacob and I hint it at him when I call him Jake. "What's up?" I sit on his bed-sofa but it isn't as comfortable as the one in my room.

"Nothing just being bored." He shrugs flipping the channel on his T.V.

"Same with me."

"Where's your lover boy?" he nudges me in a teasing manner. He finally decides with keeping the channel on MTV and throws the remote on the bed.

I open my mouth in shock. "He's not my lover boy, whatever that means."

He raises a bushy eyebrow at me. "Seriously!" I can feel myself blushing, completely cursing at myself silently for being such an easy, open book.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say."

He eventually changes the subject after mentioning how our chemistry really shows whenever we're in the room together. Apparently just being in the same room with Edward is enough to show how much I really care for him. I tell him that I do care for him, because we're friends but he says deep down I have strong feelings for him. I just punch him in the arm and laugh at his dumb, silly jokes after wards.

When Jacob starts to yawn ten minutes later I decide I'd leave him alone. He mumbles a goodnight before completely dozing off. I silently laugh and shut off his T.V and lights after throwing a blanket around him. Gosh, I feel like his mother.

I quietly shut the door and nearly scream when I turn around and bump into Edward's rock hard chest.

"You scared me!" I breathed out, my hands still resting on his chest. I playfully punched him where my hands are and he mocks my fail effort into hurting him.

"You were in Jacob's room?" he asks me. I search his eyes for any hints of jealousy or anger. Neither of them are present behind his warm, friendly orbs.

"Yeah I got bored and he's the only one who was up besides Jessica and I sure as hell wasn't going to talk to her."

Edward and I walk back to his simple, tidy room. The first thing I notice is his extremely huge music collection on a shelf against the wall. He has everything from Debussy to Drake. I question why he has a rappers album when he'd mentioned on our first all nighter together that he dislikes rap. Edward says sometimes it's good to expand your musical taste.

After admiring our same taste in music we decide on ordering a movie from Rogers on Demand. It's 10:50 PM and tomorrow I have to go in for work, but I'm so used to this night routine of staying up until the sun rises with Edward. In fact, I am so used to it that falling asleep when I need to is the hardest thing to do. Apart from waking up with only having an hour of sleep.

"You should sleep, Bella. You've got a long day tomorrow." Edward strokes my hair as I rest my head on his shoulder, our backs against the headboard.

"Don't even remind me!" I groan. "You're so lucky you get the day off."

"But I'm going to go Downtown to look for any acting opportunities so I'll be moving around as well." What I really like about this show is that we're allowed to do whatever the hell we want as long as we live together, work together part time and agree to all the fake drama lying ahead.

"Good luck Edward though I'm positive you'll find something." I surprise myself with a yawn and Edward chuckles when he hears my excitement over finally feeling tired.

The movie starts and I try to focus my eyes on the screen feeling bad that Edward's going to watch it alone. I can't help it though. The night's I've gone with no sleep is finally catching up to me.

"Hey Bella? What happened with Emmett, again?"

Lazily I reply, "On our date Monday night he kept whispering things in the mic for me to do or ask you. Like when I asked you to...butter my muffins...that was all Emmett. He said if I asked you that, he'd run down the street naked."

Edward explodes with laughter. "Emmett really is a fucking idiot."

"Yeah, but Emmett completes our lives."

Edward continues to stroke my hair and before I fall into a peaceful slumber he begins to hum a soothing melody that seems to put me to sleep faster.

* * *

"James is looking at you like you're a piece of meat," Mike whispers into my ear in annoyance. "It's disgusting."

I look up to find out that Mike is right. James- Hollywood's favourite actor- is standing in the room across from me, ignoring Brittany and his publists' comments on his outfit as his eyes glaze over me.

Feeling a little creeped out I turn around and pretend to keep myself busy with the accessories. It's only 4 in the afternoon and this day is going by rather slowly. I slept peacefully last night but not long enough to keep me from being tired and grumpy. On our way to the studio to get details on our mission, I'd asked Mike to drive to the nearest Starbucks so I can get my coffee. Today I'm working with Brittany, Mike and Jasper on styling James Clements for his red carpet premier of a new vampire movie.

Ten minutes of keeping myself busy, Brittany and Mike start to pack up and just when I thought James had picked his outfit and left, he comes right up behind me. He tries to smile at me charmingly, and I do admit that he is attractive, but not my type.

"Hello," he says to me in a deep tone. "My name is James, though I'm sure you already knew that. And you are?"

"Bella." I don't look at him. I walk over to the table to help Jasper box up shoes. I nudge my elbow secretly towards Jasper and look at him for help.

"What's wrong?" he whispers, holding a pair of dress shoes and placing them into the box. We're supposed to return all the ones James doesn't want.

"James is creeping!" My voice is frightened and Jasper nods probably thinking of something to do.

"So Bella, as you know the premiere of my new movie is in a couple of days," James comes up behind me again. This time he touches my shoulder. I look around the room seeing Brittany shake her head at me. I want to scream and tell her I'm not the one associating, James is. "And since I'm dateless, I was wondering if you want to be my lucky date."

"Sorry," I turn to James with a serious look on my face. I'm about to continue when Jasper steps in.

"She's all booked that day, and the day after that, and the next year. Sorry." Jasper snakes his arm around my waist and walks me over to the racks. We pick up the bags and exit the room towards the car.

"Thanks," I hug Jasper. "He was really starting to get on my nerves!" The second camera man I notice is following us. I roll my eyes and nudge Jasper again letting him know we're being camera stalked.

After we finish packing up Brittany calls me over to speak to me about James.

"Bella, Linda is going to be so mad if she found out you were socializing with James." She's trying to say this as politely as she can.

"Honestly Brittany I have no interest in him. He came up to me asking me to be his date for his world premiere!" I run a hand through my hair, a habit I picked up from Edward.

She stares at me with wide, excited eyes. "He seriously did that? Well what did you say?"

"I obviously said no!"

She shakes her head at me. "Well it's a good thing I guess that way you don't get in trouble with Linda."

We talk for a bit more until Mike impatiently honks the horn of his car five times yelling for me to get in. I hop in the passenger seat behind Mike and Jasper.

"Hey can we stop by a drive-thru? I'm starved." I ask and Mike nods his head asking me where I want to go.

"We should pick up something for the rest of them as well." Jasper suggests and we all agree as Mike pulls up into a small plaza deciding on Chinese take-out.

"How did you find the job Bella?" Jasper makes small talk while Mike goes into the resturant to order. I kick off my shoes and lie down across the three seats. Feeling tired I let out a yawn. Jasper chuckles. "Tiring I assume?"

The camera man behind us shifts his position so that he can get me lying down and speaking to Jasper at the same time.

"It was alright," I shrug. "Except for the fact that I only got a couple of hours of sleep last night. Oh and James... he was extremely creepy." I shudder remembering his hand on my shoulders.

"What about you?"

He sighs. "It's hard to dress a guy when you're a guy. It feels extremely weird picking up a shirt and thinking, 'Oh this is going to look great on him'. I think it's better for a guy to dress a girl so at least it doesn't feel so homo." he laughs and I agree with him.

We talk about more of the job and what we think of the senior stylists. Jasper also thinks Linda is a total and complete bitch and said he'd worked with the guy who didn't give a fuck. He said he wasn't so bad. He's less demanding and bossy. Mike comes back twenty minutes later and drives us back home. Once we get back everyone rushes over to grab the bags of food from our hands. Turns out Rose was supposed to cook dinner but Emmett pissed her off and she refused to step out of her room for an hour. Everyone is starving.

"Oh Emmett, did you end up getting your Wii?" I remember last night and totally forgot to ask Jasper. Emmett grins like a three year old across from me and Rose rolls her eyes.

"We got to the store and they were closed," She begins. "But Emmett here wouldn't leave the manager alone until he got his Wii. He literally got on his knees and begged the manager to let him in. I was so embarrassed!"

The table is cracking up, even Jessica who decided to join us. Edward secretly holds my hand underneath the dining table. I turn to my right to meet his beaming eyes and I smile at him. I notice Alice roll her eyes past him. I stick my tongue out at her.

"So then what happened?" Jacob asks, shoving a dumpling in his mouth.

"The manager just started laughing so hard at this nineteen year old boy on his knees. He almost pissed his pants!" Rose is shaking her head, laughing. Emmett is just sitting there smiling innocently while messily picking up his noodles with chopsticks. "Anyway, after ten minutes of crying and begging the manager finally let him in and Emmett said that in thanks he'd purchase as much as he can to boost up commission. So he bought his Wii, a couple of games and three gaming controls."

"Well duh Rosie, I wasn't going to play by myself!"

"Well Emmett, you're going to have to," Alice snickers with a tease. I'm confused about what she's saying but then she mentions last night when Rose was driving down the driveway. "Rose has no interest in playing tonight or the night after that."

Mike not knowing the inside joke clears his throat from the end of the table, "I'll play with you."

The whole table starts to shake with laughter as Emmett pouts and glares daggers at Alice. I sit up and lean over to give Alice a high five. So does the rest of H5.

* * *

**So I'm leaving for vacation in a couple of days,  
and you guys won't be getting an update until probably the 19th D:  
So, let's make a deal.  
If I can get more than last chaps' reviews (20) for this chapter, I'll upload another chapter for you guys before I leave and I'll make it extra long :)**

**How's your guys' summer ? :)  
**


	8. The Big Goof Named Emmett

**You guys are incredible! I logged onto my email account today and found over 60 fanfic emails! You guys did it! You reached 38 reviews last chapter, thank you so much for the support and feedback!

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 8 - BELLA POV**

After dinner, Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Alice, Edward and I gathered in the basement because apparently Emmett has something to say. We take our seats on the sofas and get comfortable. It seems like we're going to be here for a long time.

Emmett stands up clearing his throat. "You are gathered here today-"

"Emmett this isn't a wedding! Get on with it!" Alice whines. She complained about how this is a waste of time and that her show, America's Next Top Model, is airing in ten minutes. Jasper pets her head, calming her down.

"Alright fine, I'll say it," he takes a pause, his mouth hanging open in a smile. He looks ridiculous as he stands frozen, his eyes have no emotion and his mouth is still hanging. "Ha just kidding! Okay anyway-"

"Ugh Emmett!" It's Rose's turn to whine. "Please just get on with it!"

"Okay, okay, I called you all down here because... I want revenge on that bitch!" he slaps his hand down on the coffee table, proud of saying the word 'bitch'. "Any ideas? Because I have none."

"Emmett we got you another Wii," Rose sighs and Emmett shoots his head in her direction.

"What are you saying? You're not siding with me Rosie?"

She shrugs. "I'm just really tired Em. I ate so much and I just want to sleep."

"That's called Niggeritis," Jasper says quietly. We all slowly turn our heads to Jasper giving him the 'what-the-fuck-are-you-talking-about' look. "Um, in the Urban Dictionary, it's defined as one who feels for a nap after eating large amounts of food." he smiles timidly at us and we go back to Emmett after two seconds of giving Jasper 'you're crazy' look.

"Well there's a fact-of-the-day," Emmett chuckles, holding his stomach like he's the funniest comedian. "Anyway, will someone please help me with this?"

"She did break his Wii..." I say slowly, coming to an agreement with Emmett. Rose looks at me shaking her head slowly so Emmett won't see. I look at her with a shrug.

"Oh this is ridiculous!" Rose throws her hands up in the air. "I know we don't like Jessica and whatever, and we did get you a new Wii, so I think we should just leave it alone and put it behind us. As long as we don't do anything to her, she won't bother us. I'd like to keep it that way." She huffs and jumps off the seat leaving the room with a big yawn.

"Niggeritis gets to her." Edward chuckles beside me. I laugh with him. It's a funny word and it's even funnier how Jasper knows about it. Who has the time to go on Urban Dictionary and read over the terms?

Emmett who is still staring at the door says, "Whatever we don't need her. I'll get revenge on her later." His smile is wicked. "Anyway, back to business."

"I kind of agree with Rose," Alice's high pitched voice is lower for once. Emmett stares at her in shock. "I mean, we did resolve it, in a way."

"I don't even know who you are anymore!" Emmett says in a British accent, all dramatic and upset, holding his chin high. Edward and I just laugh.

Alice gets up, so does Jasper who shoots Emmett an apologetic smile. The both of them leave, leaving the three of us here. Emmett turns to us with a pout. "Please tell me you guys are in on this?"

I look at Edward, who looks at Emmett and then to me.

"I'm in," Edward says, punching fists with Emmett. "Bella?"

I sigh. "As long as the cops aren't involved again, I'm in."

"Sweet!"

And with that, we start to plan it out.

* * *

"You lost it?" I scream angrily into the phone. I don't care that it's only 9 in the morning and everyone besides Alice, Emmett, Jacob and Mike-who went to work- are still asleep. "How could you lose it?"

_"Bells I said I'm sorry. It's not my fault. I shipped it off and it got lost somewhere, I'm sorry Bells. I really am." _Charlie, my dad, called me two minutes ago interrupting my sleep. I pick up only to find out that my camera, my precious first photography camera, is lost somewhere overseas. How the fuck does that happen? Stupid, stupid me for leaving my camera at Charlie's the week before I'd come here.

"What the hell am I supposed to do now?" I throw my hands in the air and bring it back to run it through my hair. I glare out into the sun and I have this sudden urge to just whip my new phone against the wall. I'm cheesed to the max.

_"Honey, calm down," _Yeah fucking right! _"I'm sure you have enough to get another one. Or I can send some money over so you won't have to spend a penny."_

Oh great, the solution to all problems: buy another one. "Money can't buy you fucking happiness dad!" I scream even louder. I'm only angry because it is my first camera and I worked my but off for it. I love that camera like it's my own child. It's like having your baby taken away from you after years of taking care of it, giving all your love to it. Ugh!

_"Sorry Bells but I gotta get back to work," _I know he's bullshitting. He's Chief fucking Swan and if he wants a break, he can get it. _"I'll talk to you later. And try not to break anything. We all know that little temper of yours can get ugly."_

"Whatever. Bye dad." I hang up on him and storm back into the room finding Rose stir awake. I throw my phone onto my bed and walk out of the room hitting the door with my foot angrily on my way out.

"Bella! What's wrong?" Rose calls out but I keep walking muttering profanities under my breath. I stare at the ground as I walk down the hallway and I bump into someone. Knowing the feeling of the rock hard chest I don't even bother to look up at him.

"Good morning beautiful," he lazily mumbles in a hoarse voice. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I mumble and shove him to the side, walking right past him and down the stairs. My camera is fucking gone!

I pick up my speed out to the backyard and the first thing I do after Edward follows me in, is that I just run and jump right into the cold water. I sink to the bottom and keep myself there for a good twenty seconds before I feel someone wrap their arms around my waist and pull me up. I start to cough and breathe for air.

"What the fuck are you doing Bella?" Edward looks at me like I'm crazy. I glare at him and push him away again. Though this time he doesn't move away, he grips me tighter.

"Let go Edward." I mumble trying to kick him away.

"Bella, what's wrong? Tell me."

I sigh. "My first and only camera went missing on its way here. I know it sounds stupid, but that was my life."

Edward's hands move from my waist to around my neck as he pulls me closer to him in a hug. He buries his head in the crook of my neck then lifts it so he can look at me. "It's not stupid. I would be devastated too. We can go get you another one Bella." _We._

"Yeah I'm going to hop in the shower first." I tell him and he helps me out of the pool, the both of us walking back in soaking wet and shivering. Edward tries to warm me up by hugging me, but it doesn't work. There's no use and I laugh at him for his fail attempt.

"Are you guys okay?" Rose raises an eyebrow at us when we meet her at the top of the stairs.

"Yeah," I smile at her. Edward excuses himself to take a shower. "Hey Rose we're going out to get a camera, do you want to come?"

"Sure." she starts to wrinkle her nose, sniffing the air like a dog. "What's that smell?"

Edward and I step in closer, the both of us sniffing as well. "It smells like pee." Edward announces.

"Did you pee your pants Rose?" I want to laugh out loud but I know she'll kick my ass. She looks like she's going to murder someone when she takes a strand of her hair and sniffs it along with her stained shirt. "My hair smells like piss and my shirt's stained with yellow!" she shrieks.

My eyes are about to fall out when I remember Emmett saying, "_I'll get revenge on her later."_

"Oh my God!" I start to laugh out loud, falling onto the ground in hysterics. I'm clutching my stomach so hard as Rose is practically throwing daggers at me with her eyes. "Emmett...peed...on...you!"

"WHAT?" her voice rises with anger, frustration and venom. "WHY WOULD HE DO THAT?"

"Because you left him last night," Edward, being the gentleman he is, is trying to hold back his laughter. "He said he'll get revenge on you."

"OH MY GOD!" she nearly rips off her shirt, not giving a fuck that she's standing in front of us with a bra on. Edward respectfully tries not to stare. "I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" she turns around storming up the stairs and she slams our bedroom door shut. I won't be surprised if I go upstairs and see that the door is broken off.

"Emmett is officially my hero." Edward agrees with me then we part our separate ways to get ready.

I wonder if Jessica's woken up yet to see her surprise.

* * *

"Rose?" I take a sip of my giant sized coke. McDonald's sure is hefty.

"Yeah Bella?"

"I'm thinking of making one wall in our room covered with pictures, do you mind?" I pick up my newly bought camera. Though it's the exact same one as my first. Edward insisted we leave it in the car, but I already love it so much I can't leave it by itself for twenty minutes. He laughed at my 'absurdness' as did Rose.

"Of course not! That's a great idea Bella!" She'd eventually gotten over Emmett's little prank after a lot of screaming on the phone and ripping up a poster of Megan Fox off of Emmett's wall. She walked out with a satisfied smile and said, 'Let's go.'

"Yeah I'm going to take pictures of all of us and develop them and pin it on the wall. It can be our wall of memories." I smile with satisfaction of my idea. Rose is smiling too and Edward is just eating his Big Mac.

"You're so full of ideas Bella. I love that about you." I notice Rose glance between Edward and I with a knowing smile. Under the table Edward intertwines his hand in mine, and it feels right.

"Alright you two, what's up?" The camera man inches closer to get a better angle. Rose looks back but shoots her head forward rolling her eyes when the camera man points to our direction. "I mean, you guys seem to be really cozy these days."

I shrug. "Nothing's going on, we're just friends." The camera man shakes his head disappointingly. I want to throw my fries at him. Just then I get a text message. I secretly pull my phone out and rest it on my lap reading:

_**This is the rising action to your relationship Bella. Just friends was two days ago. -D**_

When Rose looks down I assume she's also reading a text message. She looks up and gives us an apologetic smile. "It doesn't seem like you're just friends. You two think I'm stupid? I know you're holding hands under the table." She leans back in the booth, a smirk on her face.

I start to blush. Like madly. I notice Edward's screen glowing in the corner of my eye. Text message alert.

"And honey, your blush is giving it all away."

"Rosalie," Edward glares at her. My eyebrows furrow. It must've been Demetri's order. "It's none of your business. So why don't you shut the fuck up and burry your nose elsewhere?"

Rose looks taken a back but when she looks at me for two seconds I know she's just acting. "She's my _best friend _Edward. God your such an ass!" She picks up her bag and stalks off, the camera following her dramatic exit. Edward breathes out a sigh. I look at him with worry.

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to be so rude to her," he whispers into my ear while rubbing circles on the back of my hand. "It was Demetri."

I roll my eyes. Of course.

_**Pretend this text message is from Rosalie. Start talking nasty dear Bella. -D**_

I take a deep breathe before saying something I'll never ever say in my life again. "She just texted me. She was like," I hold my phone up so Edward and I can read it together. His eyebrows furrow. "Watch your back Bella. Once a player, always a player." I frown at the words I'd just made up. When I look at Edward, I know he's hurt but he's trying to cover it up.

"I've changed Bella. In the five days I've gotten to know you, a part of me just finally opened my eyes and realized that what I'd done and was continuing is wrong. You know that." I don't know whether or not Edward is just playing along or if he's speaking from the heart. Either way my words affected him.

"Whatever, I don't care what she says," She being me, not Rose. "Let's go." Edward climbs out followed by me. I grab my bag and swing it over my shoulder before leaving McDonalds hand in hand with Edward as everyone curiously watches.

* * *

"Edward I'm afraid of heights," I'm only on the third step of this giant ladder. Edward is holding the bottom steady in case it rolls off. After the McDonald's episode Edward and I drove downtown to take a bunch of pictures. We later developed them and they all came out beautifully. So now, I'm beginning the wall of memories right at the top of the wall. "I don't want to climb any further."

Edward chuckles and shoot him a glare. "It's alright, come down. I'll go up." I slowly step back down and hand Edward a bunch of pictures and thumbnails. He sticks his tongue out at me when he begins to climb up. He reaches the top in just ten seconds. "Where do you want it?" he asks me holding a photo. He reaches his hand right to the corner beginning the first row.

"Right there is perfect!" I call out and take a seat on my bed-sofa waiting for Edward to be done.

In the end, the top of the wall is covered with one row of pictures and two underneath. I smile at the one of Edward and I that he took- his first time snapping a photo ever by himself- and it came out pretty well. You can tell he's holding out the camera as far as his arm can stretch. I have my head rested on his shoulder smiling from ear to ear. Edward is looking down at me, his crooked smile visible.

I sigh and walk over to Edward who's now joined me on the ground. I wrap my arms around him in a hug. "The pictures turned out beautifully." I tell him.

He kisses the top of my head. "Yeah, _you_ did." I just stick my tongue out at him. I don't know what Edward sees in me. He must be blind.

I wonder how Rose is doing, I haven't seen her since McDonalds but we'd been texting each other in between since then. She says she's alright with what happened and more alright with Emmett's prank, but I doubt it. We mostly talked about how ridiculous Demetri is being, but we're still friends and nothing can change that. Best friends, to be more specific. We continue to stare at the pictures, our eyes tracing each and every one of them until we hear noises from downstairs.

"Bella!" Emmett yells from down the stairs. Edward and I walk out of my room wondering what the hell Emmett wants. "Come down! I have a surprise!"

Then we hear Jessica scream. "My eyes!" Edward and I run down the stairs. When we reach the bottom and go to the front entrance, Jessica is under neath a nude Emmett. She's squirming as he traps her underneath. Did I mention his ass is right above Jessica's face?

"What the hell!" I look down so I can only see his bare feet. Edward is shaking his head muttering profanities about his life time scar and Rose is enjoying every bit of it.

"Get off of me you freak! I don't want to meet Chewbacca's twin!" she's literally crying trying to push Emmett off of her, but Emmett's way too strong for her to handle. I notice that she's already bought a wig for her...hairless scalp. Emmett, Edward and I had driven to the nearest drug store last night to buy Nair hair removal. Emmett had poured it and blended the liquid into her hair that way when she took a shower, it'd come off. It worked.

"How do you like your new do?" Emmett asks above her, pulling the wig off and revealing the bald spot in the center of her head. Edward starts to crack up beside me. So does Jasper.

"I love it actually," she grins, still struggling. "It's what I've always wanted." She's either pretending like it's not bothering her, but really it is (just to piss off Emmett) or she's actually serious. I think it's more of option one, no one likes a bald spot on their head. "Now get off of me!"

"This is part 2 of my revenge! I'm going to fart in your mouth!" Emmett laughs like an evil villain and before any of us can rescue Jessica from her near death experience, Emmett farts rather loudly. Jessica's hands stop moving and her cheeks puff up as she squeezes her eyes shut. Seconds later Emmett hops off of her with a satisfying smile as he dusts his hands together.

Edward's expression is the same as mine: shocked.

Jessica starts to cough uncontrollably. "YOU MONSTER!" she gets up, still coughing. Rose you can tell isn't happy with what Emmett did, but she still wants to laugh. "Ugh! I'm sorry for breaking your stupid Wii okay! Just leave me alone!" The last part escapes her mouth very hoarsely. You can tell she's about to cry.

I kind of feel bad. "Emmett what the hell are you doing?" I ask.

Rose rolls her eyes and runs up the stairs probably to see how Jessica is doing. You can tell she's annoyed with Emmett, and still upset that he peed on her while she's asleep. I know they'll sort it out though. Even though Emmett's a douche and she's more mature, they're the type of couple that deals with it because it's worthwhile.

"I'm streaking Bella! Just as I promised!" Of course Emmett wouldn't be ashamed of this. Not even close.

Mike and Jacob walk past Emmett with gagged faces as they point and laugh, coming home from who knows where. They don't question it though, they enter the next room disappearing from our sight. I sigh and walk over to Emmett.

"Alright, you have to run all the way down the street yelling 'EMMETT'S BUTTERING SERVICE! OPEN TO BUTTERING MUFFINS! NO CHARGE!' continuously and you have to come back with at least one client's number."

Emmett claps his hands together and I notice his ball sack shaking with him. I look away in disgust. "Emmett will you at least cover your penis? I don't want to have nightmares."

Emmett looks down at his own piece with a frown. "What's the matter with it?" He scratches his curly head and Jasper barks out laughing.

"Idiot." Edward mumbles, but joins in the laughter.

"Alright Emmett, Alice is at the end of the street waiting for you," Rose appears behind Emmett, pushing her naked boyfriend out the door. Once Emmett turns around showcasing his hairy ass we all look the other way. "You have to scream so loud that we can hear you alright? Go!"

Emmett starts to speed down the driveway, his but cheeks shaking. We all gather outside watching the last of Emmett as he disappears right at the bottom of the hill. In two seconds we here,

"EMMETT'S BUTTERING SERVICE! OPEN TO BUTTERING MUFFINS! NO CHARGE!" Most of us are on the floor by the time Emmett's done his sentence. He continues to scream over and over again.

"SHUT UP!" One neighbor screams, which makes us double in laughter.

"Rose your boyfriend will do great things." I tell her in between my laughter. She smiles at me, a sparkle in her eye at the mention of her boyfriend.

"That's my boy." A van pulls up on our driveway and a camera man comes out automatically throwing the camera over his shoulder. Demetri must've gone nuts when he couldn't see most of us inside the house.

"How is Jessica?" Edward asks.

"She apologized to me again. I knew we should have just left her alone. Why on earth did you agree with this? You guys are acting like a bunch of mean, snobby teenagers picking on Jessica like that."

I shrug, feeling a little more upset for Jessica. "We didn't know Emmett was going to strip naked and sit on her, then fart. We just knew about the hair removal... it seemed like a good idea then, but you're right Rose. It was pretty elementary of us. But why are you so calm, aren't you usually bitchy towards people like this?"

She purses her lips. "This acting career is really important to me Bella. I don't want to do anything I'll regret later on when people find out. I don't want to look like the bitch next door. Sure, I can be your nightmare from hell when you piss me off, but for the sake of this house I want to be friendly with everyone. It's only been a week, we need to cool it."

"Plus," Edward says. "I've smelled way worse coming from Emmett. Jessica got it easy."

"Still," Rose sighs staring straight ahead into the dark. "I know what it's like to be picked on," her words are a whisper and we can tell it's an emotional moment for her. I move towards her and try to comfort her in my arms. "I know it was wrong of her to do that, but I think something's up with Jessica. She may not want to tell us, and when she feels comfortable, she will. But right now we should just leave her alone and forget about this."

We stand there silently waiting to hear more of Emmett but after a minute, there's nothing but complete silence down there. Rose pulls out her cellphone looking at it upset-tingly. It must be Demetri.

"Guys, Alice said Emmett was stopped at the end of the street... by the cops!" All of our eyes widen. "He's being taken to the station!" she screams after reading another text.

"Oh shit!" Edward says with a chuckle. "Fuck, now we have to bail him out."

We all hop in Edward's car and drive down the street seeing Emmett climbing in the back seat, hands behind his waist...cuffed.

* * *

**PS - I do not mean to offend ANYONE with the Urban Dictionary term I had used in this chapter during Jasper's dialogue referring to Rose's sleepiness.**

**I don't really know where my mind was when I wrote this chapter. Let me know how you guys liked it. Personally, it wasn't my best.  
And for those of you wondering why Jessica would do that to Emmett.. duhh she's a bitch! Haha just kidding. Listen to Rose, she's right. There could be something up with her.  
If you guys have any questions related to the story or personal, feeel free to ask. I love Q&A's :) They make me feel important haha.**

**Oh and for those of you asking, I'll be going to Cuba :)  
I don't actually leave until Saturday afternoon, maybe you guys will get a surprise update tomorrow (:**


	9. The Complication

**Hola Amigas! I'm back :D But I know you guys have been waiting all week for an update so I'll rant later at the bottom :) I took chapter 10 and attached it with this chap so it's extra long for ya guys :)  


* * *

CHAPTER 9 - BPOV  
**

"You are very, very lucky that I am a top director in America," Demetri is pacing back and forth in our family room. Emmett's bail took about two hours. Rose argued with the cops landing her a spot behind the bars next to Emmett. Not wanting to take the chance of our asses being punished too, we called Demetri. Demetri bailed the both of them out costing thousands. He wasn't pleased and he didn't show it in front of the station. Nope, he's saved his anger for this moment. "And was able to bail you two idiots." His eyes dart to Emmett and Rose.

"What on earth were you thinking displaying public nudity Emmett?" His voice has calmed down, but he is still impatient with all of us.

"No comment." Emmett speaks up, his tone inappropriate for a moment. We all dash our eyes to him as he sticks his tongue out for a second. Demetri continues to dramatically sigh.

I'm about to speak my confession for being responsible for all of this when Demetri says, "For the sake of this show, I will forgive you Emmett for being such a damn idiot. You are all dismissed." He walks out before any of us get up. I over to Emmett and Rose hugging each of them.

"I'm so sorry Em," I whisper in his ear knowing the cameras are on. "I didn't mean to get you in trouble."

He lifts me up into an Emmett hug and spins me around. "It's okay Bells, it was fun. Plus I wanted to do it."

"Emmett you owe Jessica an apology, by the way." Rose lets him know before she bolts up the stairs. Emmett sighs and frowns.

"Alright guys let's start heading off to bed," Edward tugs on my arm. "We're all working tomorrow."

We climb the stairs and go off into our own rooms, except Edward and I of course. Ever since our first Monday night together, we decide on making it a habit. I haven't slept in my bed since.

* * *

"How did Thursday go?" I lay on my side of the bed while Edward takes the left. He stretches out, yawning.

"I met a commercial agent." I shoot my head towards him with a wide grin.

"What? And you didn't tell me?" I slap him on the arm, a pretend frown on my face. "I'm hurt!"

He looks at me apologetically. "I'm sorry, you and I were both busy and I know we've spent time together this morning, but it completely slipped my mind. It's not official, he just bumped into me, asked me if I model or act and I said yes. He said he'd be interested in representing me and gave me his card."

"How could it have slipped your mind! That's great news Edward!" I lean in to give him a kiss on the cheek. He grabs my hand holding it against his chest.

"I know I'm sorry I don't know how it slipped either."

"So, are you going to do it?"

He purses his lips for a second staring up at the ceiling. "What do you think?" His eyes meet mine.

"Um I think you would be insane if you threw away the opportunity!"

He smiles my favourite crooked smile. "You know what, I think I'm going to do it."

"Good! You should."

"Tomorrow morning I'll give Ben a call and we'll see what happens from there. I just hope it's not a gimick I'm so tired of those."

I straighten the creases on his forehead. When Edward worries, I worry and I don't want any of us to go to bed worrying. "Edward everything's going to turn out fine, I promise."

"You're so good to me Bella," he rubs my hand and I close my eyes cherishing this moment. "You know, you're my best friend."

I grin at Edward and run my free hand through his hair. "You're my best friend too." This is so kindergarden, but whatever. I love acting childish and cheesy with Edward.

We talk for some time about our career and the rest of our lives. 1:00 AM is flashing in a big red font on his alarm clock and that's my cue to go to bed.

Before dozing off I turn around to face Edward, our hands still linked together. "Love you Edward." I mumble before he starts to hum my lullaby and I drift off into a peaceful slumber, for the fourth night in a row.

* * *

_"Good news Ladies and Gents!" _All of us are gathered around the answering machine listening to Demetri's ignored call. None of us bothered to answer, so instead he'd recorded his message. _"Tonight is the world premiere of the anticipated movie, Vamp. And guess who's attending?" _He sang out the last word and Alice is immediately bouncing with happiness.

_"Not you!" _the message continues. Alice slows her bouncing to a stop. _"Just kidding! Every one get dressed and look nice. We are attending the premiere are going to be promoting the cast and you'll get to_ _walk the red carpet. Fantastic news, isn't it? Alright I'll stop my yapping and let you guys get on with it. A limo will pick you up at 6:45 PM to attend red carpet at 7. The movie will go from 8pm to 10:30pm followed by an after party. Goodbye."_

_**Beep.**_

"Oh."

"My."

"God!"

Rose and Alice hold hands squealing and jumping for joy. I on the other hand roll my eyes. Edward catches onto my lack of interest in the premiere. Jasper is the only one who understands. Oh and Mike.

"Not too fond for red carpet moments?" Edward bends his head and whispers in my ear. I sigh and enter the kitchen, sitting myself on the high stool. Edward joins me shortly after.

"It's not that I don't want to go it's just," Then a flash of James' smile runs through my mind. I shudder. "I met James a couple of days ago with Jasper and Mike. He uh...kind of bugged me and almost got me in trouble."

Edward's jaw tensed. I cracked a smile. "Don't worry, my eyes are still on you Cullen."

"What did he say to you?" He can tell the difference between my smiles and read the truth behind my eyes. I hate being an open book ninety nine percent of the time.

"He asked me to be his date."

His lips purse together before sighing. "And you said?"

"I obviously said no." Alright, Edward obviously can't read me _that _well.

"You didn't mention this before." he whispers.

"I didn't think it mattered?" Since when did I have to tell Edward every detail about my day?

_Relax Bella._

"Will you be my date?" his lips go from a tight line to my favourite smile. I bite the bottom of my lip, obviously blushing.

I hop off the stool and make my way out of the kitchen. I stop and turn around, "I'll think about it." I wink at Edward leaving him with his mouth open.

* * *

"Bella! I knew you'd come!"

I turn around slowly to face the one person I was wishing I can avoid tonight. Within a minute of our arrival onto the red carpet James has already spot me.

"Hi James." I say between my teeth trying to force myself to smile. If there aren't a gazillion photographers and paparazzi here I would cuss off James. He's really getting on my nerves. Especially when he pulls me away from Edward and wraps his arms around me. I want to bite it off.

I look back at Edward who's frowning at me and throwing daggers with his eyes at the back of James' head.

"I'm not your date James!" I try to throw his arm off of me but he holds on tighter like what Edward does. Except Edward's grip doesn't hurt.

James bends his head meeting his lips at my ear. "Yes you are princess. Now smile and look like you're having the time of your life."

I glare at him and I want to continue to in front of all these surprised and confused looking people, but I can't. Since Demetri is promoting the cast, I can't set a bad example or make him look bad. Fuck this show. I'm never doing anything like this again after all this is done.

"It's Isabella Swan from Youtube!" one blonde reporter approaches James and I. The paparazzi are going wild.

I don't know why I'm even being photographed. So what if I make covers of songs and post it online? That doesn't make me anything special. Tons of people do it, and most people are trying their hardest to be discovered. Ang and I do it for fun.

"Isabella Swan, how does it feel to be teen heartthrob James Clements' girlfriend?" GIRLFRIEND?

I force a smile about to say something when James steps in. "Marie, Bella isn't comfortable discussing this topic."

She mutters an apology and moves on. I step on James' foot with all my strength. The look on his face shows how much pain he's holding back.

"So I hear you're in OMG's new reality series, The Real World. Is this true?"

I nod at the camera. "The rest of the cast is back there. They're all great, friendly people and most of us are already best friends."

She asks me a couple more questions then wraps it up by saying she can't wait to see the first airing of the show. We shake hands and James continues to lead me down the carpet smiling and waving to other celebrities and the paparazzi.

"Um can you let go now?"

He has the smile of a devil. "Is there a reason why I should?"

I look back to see Emmett, Jasper and Edward glaring at James and talking at the same time. I give them an "SOS" look and they nod starting to walk this way.

"Well because my boyfriend and our best friends are coming here to cut your balls off." I say in a casual tone. He laughs at me but stops when the three of them approach us.

"Babe," I look at Edward for help. "James over here is convinced I'm his date."

Edward steps closer, ripping me from James' grip and I fly straight into Edward's strong, protective arms. Since I'm wearing high heels I don't need to tiptoe to kiss his cheek. But instead of some cheek action, I kiss his lips mouth closed.

"Don't you ever fucking lay a hand on my girlfriend." Edward growls. The camera flashes are going off like crazy. I notice the main camera man recording. Of course. There's no privacy here either.

"Or else what?" James steps up challenging Edward.

Instead of Edward stepping up, Emmett and Jasper step closer to James. Before anything happens Edward holds my hand and drags me to the end of the carpet where a bunch of curious reporters are attacking us.

"Bella Swan are you a whore?" Someone calls out from behind the bars. This makes me grip Edward's hand tighter.

"I'm not dating James!" I yell out not giving a fuck that I'm already giving the show a bad name. "He's a jackass and an asshole. I feel sorry for anyone who ends up with him."

With that Edward and I enter the theater and take our seats in the third row. None of us say anything to each other for a couple of minutes.

"Thanks for saving me out there fake boyfriend," I whisper into Edward's ear so the camera man won't pick it up. "And I'm sorry for leaving you. I just couldn't get out of his grip." The last part is safe for me to say out loud so I do.

"So I'm your boyfriend?" his eyebrow raises with a teasing smile. "I don't remember any of us making it official." Right now, this conversation is happening for Demetri and the camera man.

"Shut up and kiss me, boyfriend." And with that Edward closes the gap between our faces and our lips move together in sync. He licks my bottom lip asking for permission to enter his tongue and I grant him access as my fingers lace around his hair.

We pull back sweating and breathing heavily. Edward and I are so good at this fake dating thing and I know that because when I look at the camera man, his jaw is dropped to the ground.

Demetri wants a show, so we'll give him one.

* * *

"What is your relationship with James Clements?" I'm being asked for the millionth time since I practically got here. With annoyance I roll my eyes at the redhead reporter oggling Edward yet holding the mic distractingly to my mouth. I cup Edward's chin in my hand and turn his head towards me. The second our eyes meet and the reporter gasps, my lips attack Edward. At first he doesn't respond, probably in shock, but he kisses me back with the same mock passion. We pull apart, breathy and I turn to the glaring reporter.

"What do you think?" I ask her as Edward wraps his arms around me. "There is no existing relationship between James and I. Take that and shove it up your ass." I grab Edward's hand and he follows me to a more private area. I'm even surprised this room is barely packed with the amount of people at the after party.

"Shit Bella, chillax with the reporters. I'm sure they don't mean to bombard you." Behind Edward our camera man pokes his head around the door and comes right in, the camera on his shoulder. Of course.

With my back pressed against the wall I sink down to the floor pulling my knees up. I don't care that this blue dress cost more than what I can make in a year or that Alice will have my head if she finds out it's touching the dirty floor. I'm exhausted and quite annoyed and right now I don't give a fuck.

"I'm sorry I'm just so pissed off with James acting like a fucking show-off. I'm not his freaking girlfriend and there's nothing about me the world wants to see."

"That's right, you're not his girlfriend because you're mine. And you're beautiful Bella, the whole world should know." Edward joins me on the floor and takes my hand in his. We just sit here for a while staring off into space. But of course the camera man coughs and makes a sign for us to continue on.

"Can we leave?" I ask Edward. I don't want to be here right now. I'd rather be cliff diving then handling the media and glaring females.

"Sure, I'll take us home." He starts to stand up and he gives me his hand to help pull me up.

I link my arms with his and lean my head against his shoulder. "Can we take a drive around?" I yell over the blaring music.

"You really like keeping me up, don't you?" He leads me back out to the red carpet where it's peaceful under the moonlight.

"It just so happens to be my favourite night time hobby." I grin at him and run my fingers through his silky, bronze hair. It's the best physical feeling in the world. Well number two on the list. His lips take spot number one.

"Anything for you Bella."

* * *

"Edward! Bella!" It's Demetri's angry voice we hear as he pounds on the window. Hearing this my eyes quickly open wide. When I look to my left, past a sleeping Edward is a flaring nostril Demetri. Shit. We slept in the car.

"Shut up!" I groan pointing at Edward, who's still a sleep. We'd drove to San Fransisco again, sat at the Starbucks parking lot and talked. No cameras, no Demetri because 1) we snuck out and 2) we shut off our cellphones. Now we face the consequences.

I notice he's looking down at Edward and I's intertwined hands. I don't know if that smile on his face is because we're doing what he asked or if it's...evil?

"TWO MINUTES!" he yells and taps on the glass. "Get inside the house!" He stomps away into the house and slams the door behind him.

I don't even bother poking Edward awake. Instead I yell, "Edward! Demetri's taking your car to the junk yard!"

Edward does the usual head bump against the roof of his car when he wakes up to my threat. Once he realizes that his car is safe he turns to glare at me. I laugh out loud and kiss his cheek.

"Good morning sunshine!"

He rolls his eyes mumbling, "Yeah what a pleasant morning."

After we stretch and yawn out the last of our tiredness he says, "How was your sleep?" He closes our hands together again.

"It was going great until Demetri started banging on your window and yelling."

He groans. "I completely forgot about him."

I sigh and give his hand a little squeeze as I look seriously into his eyes. "He's waiting for us."

* * *

"WHERE ON EARTH DID YOU TWO DISAPPEAR TO DURING THE AFTER PARTY?" I've never seen Demetri this angry before. He's yelling so loudly that the entire house has woken up and joins us downstairs in the family room. I'm starting to think of this room as Demetri's Prison because we seem to gather here more than just being a family. We're here every time someone's in trouble.

"Hey Demetri," Emmett's voice is stern for the first time ever. "Did you not hear and see all the crap the reporters and paparazzi were throwing at Bella? She wasn't just going to sit there and take it."

"Yeah," Rose steps in glaring at Demetri. "Bella doesn't deserve being called a whore!" She runs to the front of the house and comes back with three magazines. She throws it onto the coffee table spreading each of them apart so we can see. I gasp at the first headline.

_**James Clements Dating a Whore? Read page 7!**_

I don't even want to take a look at the other three. The room is filled with silence as I pick up the first magazine with James and I's picture from the red carpet on the front. His arm is snaked around my waist, and this is the moment I'd been telling him that I'm not his girlfriend. I flip to page 7 and see that the first picture is a picture of Ang and I's Youtube channel with a brief description. The second picture is another one of James and I, the third is a picture of Edward and I kissing and the last is a picture of me in the outfit I wore to Edward and I's date. Oh great. That's how they've been flagging my whore title.

Angrily I rip up the magazine and tear the page apart. I throw it onto the ground and in an instant Rose and Alice are by my side wrapping their arms around me.

"Well Bella," Demetri clears his throat after silence. "Your fame is arising thanks to James."

"Fame? What fame? I never asked for this! I show up at the stupid premiere with no intentions for fame or James' stupidity. I never asked for any of this!"

"Bella, darling, that's showbiz."

* * *

"Aw Bella everything's going to be okay, I swear." Ang's soft voice is on the other end of the line. I'm plopped down on the bed-sofa lying on it so my head is hanging off and my feet are in the air. After Demetri's claim about showbiz- which I swear is his favourite line to say or something- I'd run up to my room and locked the doors. Then I called Angela, which leads me to this.

"I just need to relax right now," I want to get all of this off my mind and I remember the only thing that would help, "Hey Ang?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's make another cover. It's been weeks!" I say remembering the last time we'd uploaded a video. Our last song was an acoustic of OMG by Usher which had over 500,000 views. We were pretty psyched about it.

"Okay, yeah sure," Ang knows how much singing releases stress. I never really knew that I can sing until the day I saved Angela's ass on stage when she'd entered a singing contest. She was so nervous and she couldn't face the crowd alone. So I'd joined her on stage, my heart beating frantically and I sang for the first time in front of a crowd. I used to only sing in the shower or when no one was home so being on that stage was the scariest thing I've ever done. Since then Ang and I have been partners and took our talent to Youtube. "We'll pick a song, record our verses and you can send me your video and I can put them together?"

"Sounds great. Let's cover Airplanes by B.o.B and Hayley Williams." We discuss how we're going to approach this song for the next half hour and before I know it, I'm sitting in front of the desktop in the basement right next to the media room.

* * *

_"Hey Youtubers!" _It's the beginning of the Airplane cover by Angela and. We finished putting it together via computer in three hours and it's been up on Youtube for an hour already. _"It's Bella and before the song starts I'd just like to clear up some stuff regarding the Vamp premiere in L.A last night. First of all, I styled James for his premiere, it's my job. I met him a couple of days ago and he'd asked me to be his date. Of course, I had just met him and I didn't know a thing about him so I said no. Second of all, I attended the premiere last night with my fellow roommates for promotional reasons. James took it the wrong way and thought I'd changed my mind about being his date and that's how the chaos began. I wasn't with James at the premiere and I am not his girlfriend. I am in no way associated with him and just because he's a teen heartthrob doesn't change a thing. I don't care that he's famous and good looking- I would never get with someone just because of their fame and fortune. I have a boyfriend- Edward Cullen and there's no changing that. So there's the truth. James Clements can't get a clue, and he sure as hell can't get everything he wants. I'm not a whore either...that picture of me in the magazines with the hoochie outfit- yeah, that was a joke. Sorry for the long rant, just wanted to clear some things up. Enjoy the cover." _

Demetri pauses the video where it skips over to Ang beginning to play the piano. I gulp down hard as his piercing blue eyes just stare at me. I'm even more afraid because it's just him and I in the room.

"Interesting," he says drumming his fingers together. I look around the empty room, to the wall, the coffee table, the lamp, anywhere but Demetri's eyes. "I didn't know you are a singer."

"You didn't ask."

"30, 000 views within the last hour, impressing." He's scrolling up and down the page looking at our uploads and comments. I sit here nervously wondering what he's going to say or decide. With Demetri, you never get a hint of what he's thinking.

"I see you've already told the world you're dating Edward Cullen." I start to blush wondering if it was the right or wrong thing to do. I mean, he did ask us to fake date by the end of the week. We'd just become an official fake couple last night. That was the plan, right?

"Yeah?"

"Good, good. Your boyfriend seems to be catching Hollywood's attention."

"What are you talking about?" Edward's famous?

Without another word Demetri types in Perez Hilton's website and right there on the homepage is Edward Cullen's photo from last night. In big bold words across the bottom of the picture reads, **Swoon! Look out James, Edward Cullen just arrived.**

Demetri scrolls down to the comments, there's already hundreds claiming how hot Edward is and how I'm so lucky to be dating him. "Edward isn't even in the industry, it's funny how he's become an instant star." Demetri states and I nod in agreement as we continue to read more comments and look at more photos.

"Pretty soon you two will be the new Brangelina."

"Uh, I don't think so," I roll my eyes at him. "We're not even dating in real life. We're dating because of your orders."

He just smiles at me and that scares me.

* * *

"Bella!" Edward sneaks up behind me and picks me up, twirling me around. His surprising excitement passes onto me, the both of us laughing.

When he puts me down he just smiles at me like he's won the lottery or something. I stare back at him with a raised eyebrow waiting for him to calm down and tell me why he's so excited.

" I just got off the phone with Ben," Edward's new agent as of the morning I convinced him to give Ben a call. I nod letting Edward know to go on, "And he got me a commercial job! I'm gonna be in a fucking commercial baby!" He picks me up and swings me around once again, and when he puts me down he kisses me on the cheek.

"That's incredible!" I grin from ear to ear. When Edward's happy, so am I. "Who, what, where, when?"

"Me, Axe, L.A and production starts tomorrow! It was last minute because some other actor dropped out."

"Edward! Why didn't you tell me about your commercial job?" Alice comes in pretending to act hurt and pouty, but really we both know that in the inside her heart's doing somersaults.

"I didn't see you when I got in." He says quietly, his cheeks turning a little pink. Alice bites down on her bottom lip.

"That's because you bolted right up the stairs to tell Bella."

I think my heart just skipped a beat, I'm not sure. "Um, why don't we go out? To celebrate?" Awkward moment... I can see Alice eying the memory wall filled with various pictures of Edward and I. Something about the look on her face as her eyes trail along the rows of photos tells me I'm going to have a lot of interrogation in the future. Hopefully, it's not tonight or tomorrow or ever.

She snaps back into her happy-go-lucky self. "That's a great idea Bella! Oh my gosh! This is going to be so much fun!" she walks away ranting off about which restaurant we should go to. I turn around to meet Edward's relieved eyes, but before I can say anything he waves goodbye and closes my door.

I plop on my bed wondering about that feeling in my heart not too long ago. All Alice said was that Edward bolted up the stairs to tell me first. That doesn't mean anything right? Apparently it does though, since my heart's doing back flips. What the fuck?

* * *

Demetri has other plans for us as soon as we're about to get ready. Instead of going out to a nice, cozy restaurant he insists that we go out clubbing. Clubbing! Me, clubbing? This is ridiculous!

Clubbing is not only just music and dancing. It's a big, giant, sweaty room filled with sweaty people grinding on each other. I've only been to a club once and I'd planned for it being my first and last time, but tonight I wouldn't have it my way. It's too late for that. Alice already got me into a mini denim strapless dress and death traps I like to call heels.

"I thought when you go clubbing you should dress comfortably." I mumble crossing my arms over my chest as Rose and Alice sit me in front of the mirror. There's millions of different kinds of make-up laid out on the counter in front of us. I pick up a bottle, curious to see what Alice is putting on my face. The black bolded letters read, 'face primer'. "And what the hell is face primer?"

Alice rolls her eyes as she presses the tube and the clear liquid squeezes out on her palm. She lifts her hand to my cheek and starts to rub it and I can't help but notice how soft it feels against my skin. "It just helps your make-up stay on longer and smoother to put on. It also pampers the skin and creates a protective barrier, but I know you're not interested so I'll shut up."

"So what's up with you and Jasper?" In the corner of my eye I can see the camera man standing by the doorway. Since there are no cameras in the bathroom, Demetri insisted Paul- I finally learned his name- come in to record us because it's part of the show. I don't know why anyone would want to watch three girls getting ready, but whatever. As long as they don't catch me undressing or using the toilet or whatever I'm good.

My eyes are closed since Alice is applying eyeshadow, but I can tell that the quietness is due to a wide grin plastered onto her face. When I can't feel the brush against my eye lid I take the chance to open my eyes and take a peak at Alice. I'm right, she's smiling like an idiot.

"He's so great Bella," she sighs like the romantic she is. The way her eyes twinkle when she talks about him is kind of like she's in love. Rose makes a gagging face behind me, as she curls my hair. Alice shoots a glare at her. "I know he's your brother and all, but come on, don't ruin my moment."

"I'm sorry it's just oh my God, you're in love with my brother?" It's both a question and a statement. Love? How can Alice love Jasper? They've only known each other for a week.

Alice's smile grows wider and I tilt my head at her and pout. "Well, it's only been a week but I do believe in love at first sight." I think back to when Jasper greeted Alice and the both of them shared a quiet moment at the entrance.

Rose bursts into giggles. "I'm sorry," she removes the curler from my hair and walks out of the bathroom. We hear her laughter grow into hysteric sounds as it echoes in our room. I give Alice a questioning look. What the fuck is wrong with Rose? Alice rolls her eyes and continues to apply more eye makeup. Rose appears in the bathroom shortly after. "Oh man, I'm sorry. Damn Alice that was a good laugh. Shit," she bends over in laughter again. Alice, you can tell, is becoming annoyed. "Sorry Alice. I just- _my brother_?"

"Your brother happens to be the love of my life. I don't get what's so funny about that." Alice's voice is defensive and protective. Damn, she's serious.

"Careful Rose, don't upset your sister-in-law." Rose stops laughing to shoot me a glare then goes back to her little giggles. Alice rolls her eyes, drops the brush and storms out of the room.

"Okay, what's so funny?" I hop off the stool to face Rose who's eyes are just dancing with humor.

"Sorry I just find it so funny how Jasper could even score a girl. All his life he was dedicated to some army stuff and whenever he'd try to even talk to a girl he would just bore her off about how interesting the military is and even before he could get her name she'd already be out the door and running home. I'm sorry, it may not be funny to you, but it is for me. I mean I've seen it happen and there's nothing funnier than the wide look on the girls' face when he starts to make weird military hand movements. He looks like he's going to break out into some karate shit on her ass." I join in on her laughter understanding most of what she told me. I couldn't really hear some parts since she'd laugh it out.

"I've never even noticed them together," I sigh and walk over to the mirror adding a finishing touch to my 'clubbing phase'. Rose joins me and adds on more mascara to her already super long thick black lashes. "I wonder how they got to know each other." Most importantly, if Demetri is fucking around with them.

"Probably the same way you and Edward got to know each other." she winks at me and screws the mascara back into the bottle. I roll my eyes and shoot her a smile. "And I saw your video on Youtube. You guys are official now, huh?"

Even though this conversation is half scripted- Demetri giving us an idea of what to talk about- it almost feels completely real. Like I've known Rose and Alice for ages and Edward's always been a part of my life as well as their boyfriends. I hate to say this, and I know it's only been a week but, I'm going to really miss this when it's all over.

"Yeah," my cheeks start to blush and Rose nudges me teasingly. "He's a really great guy Rose. I'd hate to lose him." I sigh wondering if I'm just saying this because I know there's a camera man standing right there or because I really do mean it.

I think Rose feels like this too because of the way she looks at me. "Well Bella, just be careful." And I know what exactly she means by that.

Don't fall for him, because things will get nasty in the end.

* * *

I am completely wrong about clubbing. It's not just sweaty people grinding on each other in here, it's alcoholic, hormonal, sweaty people nearly dry humping each other on the dance floor. It smells like sweat and hot sex the minute you step in. Please let this night go by quickly.

There's a group of Gino's dancing with each other all dressed in white pants and white vests. They're each wearing a different coloured shirt underneath the same white vests, and their hair is gelled up the same way. They look ridiculous. I hope they don't think it's cute. They stop dancing for a second and turn their heads towards Rose and Alice. They start to whisper to each other, biting their lips as they check the girls out.

I'm sure if Jessica were here- she wasn't invited and I'm sure Demetri is raging with anger- she'd probably substitute for Rose and be their chop for the night. Mike would probably run after her and make a scene with the guys for stealing her away and Jacob would most likely just be off somewhere else. If we're closer to the three of them, they probably would be here tonight, but this is Edward's celebration and they don't exactly know him as well as we do.

Rose in her cherry red slash back dress and killer heels smirks at the confident looking boys before she turns around and grabs Emmett by his collar. He dips her halfway to the floor as they share a passionate kiss. When they break apart we all turn to look at the Gino's. They're not so confident now. They glare at Emmett and one of them, in the hot pink dress shirt, snaps his fingers and walks the opposite way all the way to the back. The rest follow him and then they're gone.

"Douche bags." Rose laughs and grabs Emmett's hand. They walk off and disappear in the middle of the dance floor. Jasper, Alice, Edward and I find a table in the back near the bar. It's high seat table and luckily I'm wearing long enough heels so I don't have to tip toe when I hop on the stool. Alice, however, still has to. Jasper notices and laughs. Alice glares.

"Ali, you're not short. You're fun-sized." Jasper grins from ear to ear. Edward and I burst out in laughter at Jasper's attempt to make Alice feel better.

"That's not very creative Jasper," Alice pinches his cheeks. "I've seen that saying printed on a t-shirt in one of those less pricey stores."

Jasper shrugs, trying to play off his embarrassment. "Why don't we go for a dance?" And with that, the two of them connect hands and disappear into the dance floor along with Emmett and Rose.

Edward turns his head towards me with a devious grin and I know what he's going to say, or rather ask. "No I will not dance with you because first off, I can't even walk in these heels so dancing won't do me any good and second, I can't dance."

He wraps his arm around the back of my chair with a smug grin. "Well, I can always make you." his eyes turn into this dark glow, the friendly Edward two seconds ago long gone.

"You don't scare me, you know."

He gives up, I can tell when he drops the grin. "Come on Bella, just one dance?"

I think about it for a minute. How bad can it be? It's not like I'm accidentally going to break his toe with my clumsiness. I sigh and nod at him. He looks like the happiest person on earth. Like he's won the lottery or something. "Just one."

How bad can it be? It's just one dance.

* * *

"OMG Bella you broke his toe?" Alice is slapping our table as she and Rose break out in hysterics. Emmet and Jasper are in the mens' bathroom helping Edward and his broken toe.

I'd warned him didn't I? I said I couldn't dance! I knew this would happen. Why couldn't I be born with amazing coordination?

"Stop it you guys!" Even the camera man can't stop chuckling. "I feel really bad." My eyes keep darting to the bathroom hallway in hopes Edward will walk out. It's been an extremely long five minutes.

"How the hell did you manage to break his toe Bella?" I roll my eyes at Rose as she looks at me with amusement.

I stalk over towards the bathrooms trying to cut through sweaty people. One person even grabs my hand and forces me right against him. His hands rest on my ass cheeks right after he slaps them and he forces my hips to move. His head bends down and before I can even register what's going on he kisses me. It's slobbery and filled with lust. I groan against him, pushing him off of me. When that doesn't work I lift my knee up and slam it down with full force onto his foot. He whimpers and finally lets go of me and I take the chance to book it out of there. Stupid, drunk, sweaty clubbers.

Em, Jazz and Edward aren't out of the bathroom yet. I stand here for a good 30 seconds before I decide on going in. The camera man follows me.

"Whoa Bella, boys bathroom," Emmett points to the sign when I walk in. "Unless you have a dick... but I won't be cool with that."

"Shut up Em. I don't have a dick and I'm here because you guys are taking so long and I want to know if Edward is okay." I finally look at him. He's sitting on top of the sink counter with tissue wrapped around his toe. I run to him, standing in between his legs and wrap an arm over his neck.

"Oh my gosh are you okay?" I bite my lip and with a frown I look up into his amused eyes. This frustrates me.

"Bella don't worry about me," his cold hand rests on my cheek. I don't understand how he can be so calm over this. "I'm fine. It was an accident." His eyes I notice are resting on my lips. "Your lipstick is all smudged..." he raises an eyebrow.

"Some guy kissed me on way here," I wipe it off with the back of my hand. Edward frowns. "Don't worry, I didn't kiss him back. He was drunk and I happened to be in his path."

Emmett suddenly starts to laugh so hard he's clutching his stomach. "It's only been your third date-ish- and you've broken his toe! And cheated on him! Only Belly would do something like that."

I glare at him for my new nickname. "Shut up Em! And I didn't cheat on him. I feel so bad!" I turn back to Edward who's smiling at me assuringly. "And I warned you about this!" I hit his chest. "How can you trust me? I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't want to talk to me or-"

His finger rests on my lips telling me to shut up. "You silly, beautiful girl. I'm fucking fine- I'm alive and breathing. You just tripped and stepped on my toe and then stepped on it again..." Jasper breaks into laughter. "And then you realize what happened and you accidentally stepped on it again with your heel..." Emmett's on the floor and I turn around to glare at their shaking figures. "But that's okay Bella. You didn't hurt me and I'm fucking fine. Don't even waste a second worrying about me. I'm a man after all." He does this cute action of lifting his chest in a Superman pose. I look up at him shaking his head and I feel the need to kiss him. So I do, but only on the cheek- well that is my intention. Edward, however, turns his head so our lips meet.

"Sneaky." I tell him and he chuckles. My heart flutters at the sound and I find myself blushing when I look past him at the mirror. Emmett and Jasper are wiggling their eyebrows.

"So before this turns into a rated R scene, let's get the hell out of here and have some shots!" Emmett does a fist pump and Jasper slaps him on the back.

"Shots?" My eye brows furrow together. I've only drank once in my life but that was during Renee's Christmas party.

"You don't have to drink if you don't want to." Edward whispers in my ear, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Oh no," Emmett's shaking his head with a grin. "Everyone's getting wasted tonight!"

I gulp. "Even you Belly Button!" he shoots an evil smile at me and I gulp even harder. "Aw come on Bells, at least have one drink?"

I look up at Edward, then to Jasper, then Emmett and back to Edward and his toe. "Last time I said I'd have one of something, it turned out completely wrong." I point to Edward's toe.

I can feel Edward's chest vibrate as he laughs. He rests his chin on my head. "I won't let anything happen to you Bella. I promise."

"Just one drink." Emmett holds up a finger emphasizing the one.

I look at Emmett and Jasper who are anxiously waiting for a response. I sigh and roll my eyes. "Oh what the heck. It's just one drink!" Emmett lifts me up and throws me over his shoulders while parading out the bathroom. Edward and Jasper are right behind us as Emmett runs over to Rose and Alice.

"Ladies and Gents!" He puts me down. "Let's get ready for some shots!" Emmett does another fist pump and goes to fetch the drinks. Two minutes later he comes back with a tray full of shot glasses.

I take my glass and look at the vodka in it. How bad can it be? It's just one drink.

* * *

**Just one drink... hmm... :P  
Lemme know how you liked it !  
By the way, what do you think about a road trip for the roomies to each others houses? Idk if I should make it part of the story or after because maybe it's too late for that ? :S**

**So for those of you who give a shit... Cuba was pretty awesome :)  
It was prob the worst & best vacation :P  
I got sickk, broke my ipod, lost my luggage, saw a snake (im terrified of them) randomly on the ground, got a really bad tan from falling asleep on the beach chair under the sun but  
i guess it was pretty awesomee :P I also got a tattoo, my first one everr ! Sadly, I miss waking up and seeing the palm trees thru the window and I miss getting ready for the  
beach and going for breakfast at one of my favourite resturants. Now I'm back to reality haha. Sucks. I need to go back to Cuba, i'm super bored here :P**

**How was you guys' week ? :)  
**


	10. The Hangover

**CHAPTER 10 - BPOV**

I wake up with a throbbing pain in my head as I try to open my eyes, but it soon closes shut once I see the bright rays shine through the window. With my hand I feel around to see where the hell I am. The only thing I feel other than someone's chest is another pain, though this time it's not in my head. It's on my chest. A stroke, maybe? Dear God please don't let it be anything bad. I search for the pain on my chest, it's above my right breast. Once my fingers trace over the bump I feel this sting.

"Ow!" I hiss, bringing my fingers back to the pain. What is it? It feels like a fresh cut, you know? When it's red and it feels bumpy. I open my eyes slightly to look at my chest. Sure enough, the pain I'd been feeling is because of a bright red bump. Breast cancer? It can't be. What the hell?

I try to get up from where I am, putting both my hands on someone's chest to push myself up. Once I sit up I bump my head against something. I open my eyes again and see that it's the roof of Edward's car. My wide eyes look down to see that I'd been asleep on top of Edward. The pain in my head grows stronger and I realize that Alice is asleep on the floor of his car. I look up at the front and see Jasper's head on the dashboard and Rose in the driver's seat. We'd slept in the car. Oh great.

I start to rub my temples as Edward begins to stir underneath me. My vision is blurry and I feel like I have to take a really long piss. I pull out my phone and it's 2 in the afternoon. Thank God Saturday's are our off days. I don't know how I can go to work with a fucking hangover. Ah shit! I have a hangover!

Whatever happened to one drink?

Let's see, after we met with Rose and Alice at the table and Emmett got our drinks, I'd picked one up. And another, and another. My eyes widen at the fact that I can't remember exactly how much I had. I don't remember anything after that. I try to think as hard as I can, but nothing comes to mind. Everything is a blur, almost like a dream-less sleep.

"Morning beautiful," Edward mumbles underneath me. I meet his lazy grin and raise an eyebrow at him. "Why are we in my car?" he shoots his head up and sees Rose, Jasper and then Alice. He looks back at me and his eyes widen at my chest.

His hands shoot up and trace the engraved pain. He squints his eyes trying to make out what it is. His lips move slowly as if he's whispering to himself. I look down and notice something green along with the red. I squint my eyes too trying to make out why my chest is so red.

"Edward," Edward whispers, his eye brows in a furrow. "Your chest says Edward." he tells me and my eyes widen with his.

"I got a tattoo?" Oh dear God, please, please be washable. Though if it is washable, I'm sure it wouldn't be painful and red. Oh shit. Shit, shit, shit. I got a fucking tattoo. What else happened?

Edward unbuttons the first four buttons of his shirt and he pushes the material like a curtain and reveals a five letter word printed in chocolate brown. This time my hand shoots to his chest and traces the letters slowly so that I don't hurt Edward.

There, in brown, is my name tattooed on Edward's chest. Oh. My. God.

"When, where, how, why?" I ask in a trance. Alice starts to stir as well as Jasper. The both of them are in pain as they rub their heads. We wake up Rose and share a moment of silence as we try to recollect ourselves. It's squishy in the backseat and I try to squeeze to the left so Edward can sit up without either of us piling on top of Alice. When that's sorted out we each get out of the car, almost falling over. Jasper bends over the second he steps out and vomits on the ground. Alice tries to rush over, but her energy is sucked right out of her- for the first time ever.

"What the hell?" Rose points towards the end of the driveway. We all turn around to see a figure lying on the pavement, face first. Edward, Rose and I walk down to the driveway and see Emmett sprawled onto it, asleep beside his vomit. "How the hell did Emmett sleep out here?"

"Easy," Edward clears his throat. "We were all too fucked up to notice."

Rose bends down and starts to shake Emmett up, he starts to stir with a loud groan. He lifts his head a couple of centimeters off the pavement and meets Rose's eyes. "Rosie, I want some chocolate." he pouts like a sick five year old boy. Rose laughs and helps Emmett up. Only Emmett would want chocolate the second he wakes up.

"Alright everyone let's go in, take some Advil and gather in the family room."

"What the fuck happened last night?" Rose cusses once she steps in the room. She kicks off her heels and plops down on the couch next to Edward and I.

"Yeah, someone please tell me why we have tattoo's." I whine and point to my right boob. Everyone turns their heads towards me and chuckles. "Not funny!"

"You guys got tattoos?" Emmett's eyes are wide as the comes to check them out. "Did I get one? Rosie check my but cheek!" he pulls his pants down, but Rose stops him.

"What the hell? Why?"

Emmett frowns and sits down. "I always wanted a tattoo on my ass."

So clearly, no one else knows how and why the tattoo's happened. "Are we the only ones?" Everyone takes a second to check themselves before nodding a yes. I groan and hold my head in my hands. Maybe Demetri will know. And the camera mans.

We talk for some time trying to put together our hungover minds to put pieces together so we can at least know some parts of the night. Turns out the only things we can come up with are that Edward and I went to a tattoo parlor last night (no shit) and got tattoos. Emmett has chocolate chip cookies stacked in the back pocket of his jeans so we probably went to a bakery or something though I don't know what bakery would be open in the middle of the night. Rose has "Emmett's Dick is Bigger Than Yours" printed on the back of her leg in permanent marker, which Emmett denied he'd done, but we all know he did it. Alice's hair, we later noticed has a strip of hot pink and Jasper got a nipple piercing.

Weird.

* * *

We're all fired. Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Rose, Alice and I have all lost our jobs at the Spotlight because we have "embarrassed" and set a  
"bad reputation" for the company due to our one "inappropriate" and "unprofessional" night.

"Welcome to the real world kids," Demetri rubs his hands together with a smile. "You have just faced the reality of getting fired and now you must look for work."

"No one ever told us that the company is so strict with nightlife behaviour." Rose sneers from the end of the couch. It's true, Alice and I agree with a nod. No one said having fun is against company policies.

"If it makes it any better, we had no intentions to represent the company in an inappropriate manner," Edward says in a professional, business-like voice. Demetri turns his head towards Edward looking unpleasant. "Plus we don't have any remembrance of the night."

"That's because you were all too fucked up to know what was going on. Here you are with permanent tattoos and nipple piercings, jobless and hungover!" he snarls. "Does this look like Jersey Shore to you?"

"You did send us to the club," Emmett says calmly. We all nod in agreement looking at Demetri. "I bet you had this all set up!"

Demetri doesn't shake his head or nod. "I suggest you all start applying as soon as possible." He stares straight ahead at the wall when he gets up and walks out of the house leaving all of us in silence.

"Well I'm double jobless," Edward sighs beside me. I look at his covered feet that look fine but I know in the inside his toe is still throbbing with pain. "I can't do the commercial with a broken toe."

"All thanks to Bella." Emmett starts clapping his hands until Rose whips a pillow at his head.

"Emmett shut up!" Edward growls. "It's not Bella's fault. Accidents happen." I know he's trying to cover up the truth. That he really is hurt. I can't take it anymore. It is my fault. I should have been more stubborn so Edward would give up and not want to dance with me.

I try to apologize but Edward holds a finger to my lips. "There are always other opportunities. I'm sure Ben will find something." I sigh and rest my head against his shoulder.

"Edward how did you find an agent so fast? It's so hard to get one with all the fakes and scams out here!" Rose says frustratingly. I'm surprised no one has come to Rose yet with her perfect Hollywood looks and whatnot.

"You'll find someone Rosalie. It may not happen now, but sometime soon."

"Well you guys have a chance with acting because you don't have a bad reputation now because you guys didn't get fired from a job that has to do with the same career field that you desire!" Alice is curled up in a ball at the end of the other sofa with Jasper next to her. He tries to calm her down by stroking her hair but she rejects his touch and shoots the hardwood floor a glare. "What am I going to do now? My rep is ruined! They won't ever let me back in!"

Out of everyone in the house, Alice is the only one who truly loves her job at Spotlight. Alice is the only one who wants to pursue a career in fashion while the rest of us completely destroyed her dream. We're all pretty much sulking on the sofas not knowing what to say, how to approach Alice.

"I'm sorry Alice." Jasper whispers when Alice gets up and storms out of the room leaving the rest of us frowning in silence.

* * *

"That was really...mature of him." Edward and I are taken back when Emmett walks in the door claiming he'd just gotten back from Spotlight to get Alice her job back. She'd been in the room sulking all morning and afternoon and she wouldn't come out or let anyone in. Not even Jasper who sat outside the door patiently.

Emmett bolts up the stairs and we can hear his loud knocking. "Come on Alice!" He's shouting. "Let me in I gotta tell you something! Man Jasper, move out of the way!" There's some more yelling followed by silence. Alice probably let him in.

"My tattoo is starting to feel a little less painful." Edward's rubbing the space in which my name is occupying. I smile at the brown letters permanently on his skin wondering if he regrets it. I mean, we were completely wasted last night. I doubt he'd ever want to tattoo anything that has to do with me when he's sober. Then I look down at mine seeing only the corner of the 'E' poking out underneath my tank top and my smile widens even more. As crazy as it is, as wasted as I was, I think I would have done this sober. I mean, if Edward and I were actually serious, I would. I don't find it that bad... we are friends on camera and off camera, right? The off camera friendship has got to be real. Edward can chose not to talk to me. He can ignore me. But he doesn't.

"Mine too." I say, making my way around Edward to the fridge. It's 7pm and I haven't eaten all day. I was too worried about Alice.

"I can't believe you have my name tattooed onto you." he says while taking a seat on the stool across me. I look at him and he's completely beaming. Is it fake? Or is it real? That's what I'm beginning to hate about this show. You never really know if the friendships are real, if the people are trustworthy. I hate myself for even doubting Edward for a second. I know that people can change, things change, but... they don't happen that fast. Since that night Edward told me everything about his mother, he hasn't smoked a lot- maybe once a week- which Alice had told me he does often and he hasn't spoken to another girl besides the ones in this house. He's been around me more than his car and he's just so charming, sweet and kind.

"Bella what's wrong?" his eyebrows pull together as his eyes search for some kind of story behind mine. I bite into my pop tart and stay on the opposite side of the counter, even when he's offering a hug. I don't know why these thoughts and feelings of doubt are taking over me. It could be the tattoo, or my self-consciousness kicking in or the fact that 90% of all this is unreal.

"Why do you ask?"

"OH MY GOD EMMETT!" We can hear Alice's back to normal voice from upstairs and I silently thank Alice for interrupting this moment. "ROSALIE IF YOU DON'T MARRY HIM I WILL!"

"HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME ALI?" Jasper whines in the five year old kind of way. It's good to hear Alice's voice again, just the sound of it makes the entire house light up. Her energy is so contagious that the emo's look at it like a disease.

Before Edward and I can continue our conversation Alice joins us in the kitchen and gives me a big, pixie hug. "Oh Bella!" she laughs in my ear. "Emmett got my job back!"

"For once he does something right." Rose cracks a smile, leaning against the kitchen wall. Emmett appears behind her lifting her up making her squeal with joy.

"You, my beautiful blonde lady have to get dressed!" he kisses her cheek when he sets her down.

"What for?"

Emmett pulls out two pieces of paper from his back pocket and fans it in front of his face. Rose stares at Emmett impatiently with a big, wide grin on her face. Jasper strolls in to join Alice, Edward and I at the counter.

"In my hands," Emmett holds the papers up while speaking in a dramatic voice. "Lay two tickets to the midnight car show in Beverly Hills." Rose is jumping up and down, wraps her arms around Emmett and starts to play a little tonsil hockey. Jasper clears his throat, grossed out by the show before his eyes, especially since it's his sister. Alice and I are 'awing'.

"But before that, we're going out to dinner. Rosie, I've been a big, mean, jerk and I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me anymore. I miss you Rosie."

"Emmett you didn't have to do all of this," Rose is almost tearing with a smile. She wraps her arms around Emmett. "I would have been good with just an 'I'm sorry'."

He shrugs. "I know you like car shows, and you do like to dress up for dinner. Plus I want to take you out. Just you and me."

After five more minutes of their lovey dovey talks Rose goes upstairs to get ready and Alice follows her. They forced me to go but I put my foot down. Watching someone dress up and get their make-up done is almost as tiring as being the barbie. Emmett, Jasper, Edward and I stay in the kitchen and sit around the counter.

"So what's next for you two?" Emmett's eyebrows are wiggling as he glances at Edward and I.

"How's your nipple piercing Jasper?" My eyes grow wide at him hinting for a change in subject and to play along. He ignores me though.

"Is there going to be a wedding?" Jasper asks, a smile in his voice.

I groan. "I bet it hurts a lot, right Jasper?" He just nods, but the teasing smile is still there.

"She's blushing!" Emmett points at my cheeks causing Edward to chuckle.

A WEDDING? Seriously? Where are they getting these ideas?

"I think I'm going to go help Rose and Alice." I excuse myself, my cheeks still burning with fire as I walk in between Emmett and Edward.

The tattoo can't be that big a deal, right? It's just a tattoo of a name. It doesn't mean anything.

I think.

* * *

**I had major writer's block for this chapter :( Let me know what you think!  
-**

THE QUESTIONS YOU GUYS HAVE ASKED ME:** (From Chapter 8 & 9)  
1. Where in the world did you come up with the fart in her mouth idea?  
**I really don't know... LOL I'm pretty random & weird.

**2. What part of Cuba did you go to?**  
I went to a beautiful resort in Cayo Coco

**3. Is Edward just acting or is he really into Bella?  
** No comment :P You'll have to keep reading :)

**4. Will there be any Jake in this story? I mean, more of jake? Like a love triangle of some sorts? I'm Team Edward, are you?  
** I'm not a big fan of Jacob and I've always had him in my stories, but in this story I don't think I'm going to include him that much. But you never know :) And yes I'm Team Edward :)

**5. Will Edward and Bella fall for each other soon? Or does one of them already like the other?And why was your day depressing? :(  
** I think Bella may be falling already ;) I can't remember lol, but thanks for asking!

**6. Is Jacob going to be a bit like the real Jake?  
** I tried to add a bit of a temper in Jake for this story, since in the books he's a wolf and can get angry easily.

**7. When did you first read the books?  
** Three years ago. I picked it up off a bookshelf and I flipped to the page where Bella was in the ballet studio with James and the first thing that came to mind was that movie with Eddy Murphy "The Haunted Mansion" I think it's called lol but I didn't read it until two months after I bought it.

**8. What does your tattoo look like?  
**It's a Chinese symbol for Happiness and it's on my wrist :)

**9. Any other big plans for the summer?  
** Just hang out with friends, catch up with some old ones and I'm going to the cottage in August so that'll be fun :)

**10. How bad did your tattoo hurt?  
** On a scale of 1-10 I'd say 11. Haha kidding. I would say 8 but then it'd go down to 5 then back up to 8 sometimes.

**11. How old are you & How did you convince your parents to letting you get a tattoo?  
** I'm turning 16 soon and it's funny because my dad was the one who asked me if I wanted one & I said yes then the next thing i know I'm sitting on a stool with my wrist held out and a needle to it D:

* * *

**Thanks so much guys for the reviews & support for this story ! You guys got me to 206, thanks a bunch!  
BTW - the thing with the roadtrip, I'm thinking about including it but I'm not 100 percent sure where I'll tie it in with the story.**


	11. The First for Everything

**CHAPTER 11 - BPOV

* * *

**

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

Stirring, I move my hand around to find the little alarm clock that sits on Edward's night table. Blindly, my fingers roam around the top until I feel the big, gray button and like most days, I slap it and pull the covers over me. Still I can feel the rays of sunshine seeping through the window burning through the blanket making me groan out. Edward chuckles in response as I feel him stretching out beside me.

"Good morning," his hoarse voice greets me. Although Edward and I have been sharing the same bed for a month now, I still get the butterflies at the sound of his voice every morning. It's like, how did I get so lucky waking up to an angel? When I don't reply he starts to shake my shoulder. I groan in response. "Bella, it's your first big shoot. I don't think you'll want to miss it."

And in a heart beat, I'm sitting up straight stretching my arms. Edward, the lucky bastard that he is, has his face buried into his pillow. He doesn't have to work today. Ever since his broken toe incident, he'd got to sit back at home and relax while Ben, his agent, dug around for more opportunities. When his toe looked less swollen and fine enough to cover it up with make-up he'd done two commercials. One for Calvin Klein underwear and another for some hair gel. And as predicted, teenage girls all over the world are swooning over him.

Too bad he's mine. Well, in the fake way, but they _still _don't know that.

"Still who works on Sundays?" I lazily get up off the bed and walk into my bedroom to grab my clothes and take a shower. Rose and Alice are gone, off to work probably. Rose ended up finding an agent and she's currently the face of L'Amour- the popular make-up company of America. She's decided on taking on the role of being a model and after the show she'll move onto the next big step.

Alice is still working with Spotlight along with Jessica Stanley and they've been getting along quite well lately. Yesterday they both went shopping. The day before that they grabbed brunch before work and for the past 2 weeks every Tuesdays they sit in Jessica's room to watch a new series that has to do with fashion. Alice has been convincing us that Jessica really isn't a bad person so tonight we're all going out for dinner and sharing a table. Including Jessica, Mike and Jacob. Usually we do have dinner with each other, but never really have a long conversation with them.

"It's ridiculous!" Alice had once told me while we went grocery shopping. Emmett had gotten hungry for a few nights in a row and attacked our fridge. "We've been living with each other for what? A week and a half now and we still don't include Jessica, Mike or Jacob in our plans."

"First of all, Jacob has anger issues. Second, Mike is weird and third, Jessica... I don't know she's just really quiet lately. On the first day I'd gotten the impression that she's so loud and talkative and flirty, but the next day it's like she was a different person." Rose said and I had agreed.

"But you did stand up for her when Emmett pranked her."

"I felt bad for her. I told you guys, there was something up with her change of attitude."

So since then Alice decided she'd be the one to get know Jessica and now I guess you can say they're good friends. The atmosphere in the house is getting more and more comfortable now that changes are happening and we're getting friendly.

I hop out of the shower and change into jeans and Edward's jersey. It's comfortable and his scent still lingers. Well, only because every now and then I get him to wear the shirt for the day or night so his scent would stick to it.

When I walk out of the room and into the quiet hallway I catch a whiff of the star shaped pancakes and chicken noodle soup Edward makes every Sundays. He's gotten really good at cooking for someone who's just learning. Edward claims he only knew how to make mac and cheese and he was intrigued when he watched me cook a meal that he wanted to learn. So on days like today when he doesn't have to work and I do, he'd stay at home for a couple of hours and watch the cooking channel.

"Smells good." I say, hopping onto the island stool. Edward flashes me a quick smile when he slides the plate down to me. I grab the maple syrup and start drowning my pancakes in it's thick, sweet goodness. Edward rolls his eyes, like he does every Sunday. He doesn't like the idea of my sugar overdoses. "I love Sunday mornings." I moan as soon as I bite off a piece.

"Not today though," he frowns. "You won't be home."

"I'll be back in time for dinner tonight. What time are we supposed to go again?" Getting tired of properly cutting my pancakes with a knife, I pick one up, fold it and eat it like that. Edward chuckles.

"Alice has our reservation for 7:30. But she wants us all to be ready by 6:45."

"She would." Typical Alice. Always have to be ready and on time.

"I don't know what I'm going to do without you today." he sighs and takes a seat next to me, stealing a pancake off my plate. I glare at him playfully.

"At least you don't have to work today. And to make it even worse I'm going to have to work with James!" Yep, I've been hired as James' photographer for the day. He's doing yet another photo shoot after his interview today and I'm so fortunate to follow him around with a camera.

Edward glares at the mention of James, but softens his features when he looks at me. He inches closer and places his hand over my heart. "Just remember, I'm not too far away."

"I still can't believe we got tattoos." I say, trying to avoid the major blush fest about to happen. Ever since that first night with the tattoo's and all, my views on Edward completely changed and it doesn't help that we've been inseparable this last month either.

"I hope you're not beginning to regret it, though I wouldn't blame you." Typical Edward. He's always had this idea in his head that I secretly hate him and secretly regret getting a tattoo of his name on my chest. The secret is though, just knowing his name is permanently there makes me all giddy and happy inside.

"If anyone should regret it, it should be you." I get off the stool and make my way to the door otherwise I'd be late. I can hear Edward's footsteps behind me, knowing he still wants to talk about it. I kick on my shoes and grab the keys off the hook.

"Can I drive you to work today?" he asks me and I know there's a little hint of jealousy and rage towards James. I nod and put the keys back.

"Just don't do or say anything to him okay?"

He doesn't say anything, he just stares ahead like I'm not even there.

* * *

Edward went after him, just like I told him not to, he went and punched him right in the face anyway.

He was fine when we arrived on set. He'd helped me with my equipment and carried it inside. Then he helped me set up and I knew he was a little off, but I didn't think it was enough for him to confront James. At first I thought they were just having a conversation, but the next second all I see is Edward's fist pull back and hit James full force. James had fallen to the ground holding his nose and the next thing I see is blood.

Blood makes me queasy, so I pull a typical Bella and join James on the floor.

"I can't believe you have to spend the night in jail." I twirl the cord of the phone in the little 'relax' room. I'm plopped on the bean bag chair in the corner all alone. Ever since the incident, Edward and James were taken to the station leaving me jobless for the day. I'd ended up driving back in Edward's car, picking up something to eat along the way.

"Me neither," Edward's calm voice reaches my ears from the other end of the line. He's so laid back about the situation, like being behind bars for a night is no big deal. "Are you okay, though? Is your head feeling better?"

"You would be worried about me and not yourself." I giggle lightly. "And you would waste your one phone call on me."

"I care about you my Bella, of course I'm going to worry about you. And who else am I going to call?" This makes me blush. Luckily no one's here to see my embarrassment.

"I hope you sleep well tonight."

"Not without you. It's our first night apart." he says and I can locate the frown in his voice, it matches mine.

"We'll see each other first thing in the morning," I tell him to lighten the situation. "I promise."

"It won't be the same as waking up to each other, but it'll do. As long as I get to see you first thing. And you remember what tomorrow is, right?" I roll my eyes knowing what he's going to say next. "Our anniversary. I can't believe I'm missing the first couple of hours of it."

"Do we really have to celebrate a one month anniversary Edward?" Of course we do, thanks to Demetri. I'm not intrigued by anniversaries, not a relationship one and definitely not my birthday. "I don't really want to." I know Demetri will kill me for saying this.

Edward chuckles. "Always so stubborn."

I hear the door open and close followed by a loud, squeaky "Bella!"

"Alice is home," I say and I look at the clock seeing that Edward's phone call ends in a minute. "Does she know?"

"Not yet. Will you tell her for me?"

"I will." I cover the speaker with my thumb so I wouldn't break Edward's ears. "I'm in the relax room!" I shout to Alice and she responds with an "Okay be there in a second!"

"I have to go Bella," and que the sad faces. "143, have a good night sleep I'll see you tomorrow."

"143 Edward," Demetri had wanted us to start saying 'I love you' but Edward had rejected the idea because he says that it should only be said if it means something. He and Demetri had fought over it for some time, he's old fashioned like that and really respects the meaning behind the phrase. So Rose-who overheard- came to the conclusion of saying 143 which stands for I love you (1-I, 4-love and 3-you), but in Edward and I's terms we mean for it to be 'I like you'. Kindergarten, I know.

"I hope you have a good night sleep as well. I'll be there first thing."

"Goodbye Bella."

I hang up the phone and lay down on the bean bag. Alice comes into the room and joins me.

"What's up?"

Thinking of Emmett I say, "The ceiling."

"What's wrong Bella?" I love that she can detect when something's wrong just by the way my tone sounds. She positions herself so she can see me, to tell if I'm lying or not when I respond.

"Okay, Edward's sort of in jail-"

"WHAT?" her eyes widen and there's a mixture of anger and frustration on her face. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"He punched James." I say flat out. She purses her lips for a second.

"Why did he do it?"

I shrug. "He just said James pissed him off. They were talking for like a minute and all of a sudden Edward just punches him. James wouldn't say a word either, and thankfully he's not pressing charges."

"I think I know what it is." Alice says and I wait for her to go on. "Edward and James sort of knew each other in middle school," I raise an eyebrow at her as in saying 'why didn't I know this'. "James had a girlfriend, her name was Vicky. One day Edward and Vicky got paired up for a project and James didn't trust her with him but she told him it's fine and nothing was going to happen. Later that day Vicky came over to work on it and she came onto him and Edward didn't do anything back. The next day she told James that Edward tried to undress her and get her to break up with James. James and Edward fought, the both of them got expelled and our family had to relocate."

"Edward never told me any of this." I'm not sure that I'm upset he kept this from me or if I shouldn't even bother because it's in the past.

"Edward doesn't talk about things much. He keeps to himself, like in his journal."

"He didn't tell me he has a journal either." Now that I think of it, Edward didn't tell me much besides his mother. I feel like I don't exactly know him that well now that Alice is telling me.

"Bella don't even worry about it. He doesn't tell me a lot either."

"Yeah, sure. He'll tell me when he wants to." If he wants to. "But why would he go after James if this happened a while ago?"

"Because James went after me." she says quietly making me question why on earth didn't I know all of this?

"Oh. Is that why you stayed away with everyone at the premier?"

She nods. "But he couldn't get to me, I got out of it as soon as I could."

"What did he do?"

"It's nothing Bella," she shakes her head staring off into space. "Edward only attacked him for your sake. He was just sending out a message."

"What kind of message?"

"Well, James is trying to go after you..." she says slowly like it'll sound any better.

"He's not going to try anything on me, I won't let him."

The look on her face says worry all over it. "Bella just be careful when you're around him. He knows what he's doing and he always gets what he wants once he sets his mind on it."

"I'm not giving him what he wants."

"Good. And you have all of us here to protect you."

I roll my eyes and laugh. "He's not after my blood or anything. Plus, I'm not his photographer anymore. The shoot got canceled and he's hiring someone else when his nose heals."

"Okay, but just know that we're all here for you Bella. No matter what happens." Something about the way she says it has all these questions swimming in my head. Or maybe it's just this whole drama showbiz catching up to me. Maybe I'm letting every little thing get to my head. Alice means well, she would never threaten me. Unless of course Demetri sets her up, but I know Alice. She can never hurt anyone. Not Jasper. Not me.

"Hey I think I'm going to stay home tonight." I tell her not sure if I want to go out. It won't be the same without Edward. I mean, who else is going to secretly hold my hand under the table (even if everyone knows about us) or who else is going to know what to order for me?

"You can't miss out on the big dinner!" Alice starts to shake her head yanking at my wrist for me to get up. I shake my head back at her and put all my weight on the chair so she couldn't lift me up. "Why Bella? It's supposed to be fun!"

"Doing my hair, make-up and picking out my outfit may be fun for you Alice but that's not exactly what I call entertaining." I know her too well by her means of 'fun'. She throws me a playful glare but then crosses her arms in all seriousness.

"Just because Edward won't be there doesn't mean you have to miss out."

"It's not just because of him," she raises her brow at me as if saying 'yeah right'. "Seriously! Alice I got fired on my biggest project today, my boyfriend is in jail and all I want to do is nothing."

"I think I know what you need, I get it," I give her a 'thanks-for-understanding' look and proceed to lay back down when she says, "You need to go shopping!"

"Oh dear God no Alice. Please anything but that."

She shakes her head for the millionth time. "Sorry Bella, you're going whether you like it or not."

I groan out loud and slap myself on the forehead. "Besides Bella, tomorrow's your anniversary. You have to look nice."

"Edward will probably be fine with sweats and a hoodie."

Alice gasps as if I'd just burned her favourite designer bag. "Okay, this is an emergency. I'm calling Rose and Jess to meet us there." Before I can refuse and say no again she's already pressed speed dial 2 for Rose on her phone and has it pressed against her ear.

I pretty much hate this day.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for my lack of update. I had major writers block! Seriously guys it took me forever to write this :(  
Thanks for the support. You guys are great :)**


	12. The Happy Anniversary

**Here's an extra long chapter for you guys :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12 - BPOV**

The ringing off our house phone is the first thing I hear in the morning. I frown when I turn my head to my right and see that it's not occupied by the one person I look forward to seeing every morning. I slept well last night, not great like every night but I managed to get a few hours of rest. I pull off the covers and rush to the corner of the room to pick up the annoying ringing phone.

"Hello?" My voice is hoarse.

My best friend chuckles and says, "I'm bailed out."

"And I will be there in ten minutes tops." I say, hanging up the phone and speeding down the stairs and to the driveway. I don't care that it's 7 in the morning and my hair is up in a messy bun, my make-up from last night is smudged under my eyes or that I'm wearing an over sized t-shirt. I just want to see Edward.

Then I realize I hadn't showered so I run back in and spray some of the perfume Alice bought for me yesterday on our shopping trip. She said it's an exclusive limited edition spray and that only ten people in the world own it, I being one of them.

Usually I'm not all for speeding, but it's the only way to get to Edward faster and so I do it. I get to the station in exactly 8 minutes. I'm 2 minutes earlier than I'd promised. I'm used to seeing five hundred cop cars parked outside the station because of Charlie, but for some reason I feel so nervous just looking at them. I slam Edward's door shut and run up the stairs- tripping along the way. The camera man who pulls up beside me gets out of his car laughing as he adjusts the camera on his shoulder.

"Hey ground, I've missed you lately." I mutter before pushing myself back up and throwing the doors open eagerly.

And there, right before my eyes is Edward Cullen sitting on a cop bench. I want to feel angry at him for doing what I clearly asked him not to do but with just one look at him all this frustration goes away.

"Hey." I approach him and he stands up to give me a hug. He still smells wonderful for someone who's shared a cell with sweaty, dirty people.

"How are you?" he asks me as we leave the station, walking down the steps hand in hand. His voice is soothing like his expression right now.

"I should be asking you that."

"It was one night, no big deal. I just fell asleep and before I know it, it was my turn to go." he squeezes my hand lightly in assurance that he did have a good night despite the fact that he was locked up behind bars. I look at Edward wondering how on earth he can be so optimistic about everything.

"You're brave." I say, still wondering why he'd do that. I know Alice had told me, but he didn't have to cause a commotion. Neither did James.

**Dear Bella, insist on having an explanation for Edward's behaviour. -D **My new text message reads but I choose to ignore it. Mostly because I don't want to hear about it, it was in the past and I know enough already. Second, I don't want to ruin this moment.

"I thought of you the whole time." he tells me, looking at me with a smile when we reach his car. The camera man is nodding his head giving us a thumbs up that we're doing great. "And you brought my car." his smile widens from ear to ear.

"I know how much you missed it."

He chuckles then starts to sing, "Reunited and it feels so good."

I laugh out loud and roll my eyes at his silliness. He sticks his tongue out at me and I toss him the car keys. Before I'm about to walk over to my side of the car he traps me between himself and the car, inching his face closer to mine.

"Happy anniversary, my Bella." he flashes me the crooked smile he knows my heart dies for before closing the gap and giving me a fake passionate kiss. Demetri must love this. "By the way, what are you wearing? It smells beautiful though I like your natural scent better."

I start to blush because Edward makes me do that a lot. "Alice decided to shower me with gifts yesterday."

He frowns starting to grumble about the fact that I won't let him shower me with presents but Alice can. I know Edward and Alice have money and I would never take advantage of that or even let them spend a penny on me. The difference is, Alice is a very forceful person. When she wants to do something, she'll do it with no exceptions. Edward is different, he can accept declines.

Deciding to be cheesy for Edward and Demetri I say, "Alice can shower me with as many gifts as she want," he frowns harder and I squeeze his hand a little tighter. "But she can't give me you. Only you can give me you and that's the only thing I want."

He kisses my forehead, his lips lingering longer than usual. "How did I get so lucky?"

"Are we really going to have this argument again?" Edward and I always go back and forth about which one of us doesn't deserve the other and how lucky we are to even have one of us in our lives. It's ridiculous how much Edward thinks he cares about me more than I do for him.

"We'll have it over breakfast," he says kissing my forehead one last time before walking me over to my side of the car and opening the door. I tell him he really doesn't have to do that for the millionth time and just like always he responds with, "I don't have to but I want to."

I'll have to give props to Esme for raising such a gentleman.

* * *

Everyone knows I hate anything to do with make-up and dressing up. I guess today you can say I'm a hypocrite because I'm sitting in front of my bathroom mirror letting Rose and Alice attack me with hair curlers and lipstick and I'm perfectly fine with it. I feel almost sick to my stomach just smiling in the mirror accepting the long hours I'll be in here.

Edward and I's anniversary celebration is going to continue after our plans with the gang down at La Ranchon, a Cuban restaurant that Rose's friend owns. We're going to have dinner there accompanied by a show of some sorts and after Edward and I are going to drive to Seattle- where we spent most of our first night together.

"You should wear Edward's jersey and those booty shorts tonight Bella."

I look at Rose like she's crazy and the sides of her mouth turn up. "Only because it's your anniversary and it'll be cute. You guys are going to Seattle, might as well recreate the night, right?"

"You're crazy." I tell her. There's no way I'm getting into those shorts.

"Alright fine, not the shorts but at least the shirt!"

"Alice the shirt is extremely low. I don't want to walk around like a hoochie again and be on the front page of the magazine again!" I remember the first time I'd appeared on an issue and I would not like a repeat of that.

"But that's good because then everyone will see your tattoo!"

I roll my eyes. "You know Edward's got some crazy fans. I don't want them to come after me or send me death threats." I shudder as I remember the threatening note taped onto the window of my car. Some obsessive fan of Edward's told me if I didn't stay away she'd play baseball with my head.

"It's funny how fast American girls turned to him," Rose giggles as she holds the curling iron to my head. "And he was only in the commercial for like 10 seconds and then it was over."

I shrug. "Edward is attractive and Americans love attractive people."

"So true."

Alice tells me to close my eyes so she can apply light eyeshadow while Rose goes over my hair once more to make sure every strand is curled. While Alice goes to fetch the shirt Rose covers my eyes with her left hand and attacks my head with a whole can of hairspray.

"Do I really need that much?"

"It's just so that it doesn't go straight." she says innocently. I cough over the fumes and they're gone within seconds.

Alice comes back with the shirt and surprisingly she's letting me wear it with a pair of jeans. "But you're wearing heels." she tells me when I'm done buttoning my jeans. My mouth drops open and I look at her with wide eyes. Alice is a sneaky one.

"Alright but if I break my neck I'm holding you responsible."

I literally scream with happiness the second I see Emmett. I run over to him, tripping over air as usual in these pair of red pumps, but he catches me and lifts me into an Emmett hug. I've barely seen Emmett these last two weeks because his job steals him for hours, sometimes for the entire day and half the night. Emmett won't tell us what he works as, he says it's a surprise.

Edward, Jasper and I bet he works as a male prostitute. Rose, Alice and Jacob says he just has a job at McDonald's and is too ashamed to admit it. Mike and Jessica don't really care, but they bet 20 bucks he's a secret rapper.

We thought they're completely ridiculous for betting that and Edward, Jasper and I are sure we're going to win.

"Where've you been Em?" I catch my breath when he puts me down and I balance myself against Edward's arm.

"Busy at work," he grins dimple to dimple with a tease in his eyes. "But don't worry the surprise is coming soon!"

"When?" Rose asks. "I can't wait anymore. Why can't you just tell us? It's just a job."

"But Rosie that'll ruin the surprise. You just need to wait 3 more weeks I promise."

We all groan and I know that secretly we don't care about Emmett's job occupation, just the money we're going to win as soon as he comes out. We're such bad friends.

"Hey Jess!" Alice dances over to Jessica who's just entered the room. She pulls Jessica into a hug. "Nice outfit!"

"That's because you picked it." Jessica smiles timidly at all of us before waving a hello.

"It's a cute dress," Rose is making an effort to get to know Jessica as well. "Alice you strike again."

"I'd like to see what that dress looks like off of you," Mike mumbles with a grin. Jessica looks at Mike and rolls her eyes at him. Jacob bursts out in laughter.

"Dude you can't get some, you just fail." Jake laughs out, making Emmett bark out as well and they high five each other.

"You can't either." Mike tries to shoot back but it only makes Jake laugh even harder.

"My girlfriend of four years is actually coming down to visit in a couple of weeks. Just stop talking, dude." He'd told me about Leah, and how she's not the easiest person to love at first, but once you get to know her she's not as bad.

This shuts Mike up.

* * *

"I can't believe you of all people spent the night in jail, bro." Emmett's shaking his head at Edward, obviously disappointed like the rest of us. Edward knowing I'm still a little shaken by the situation wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer. He's lucky we're sitting in a booth and that it's an advantage.

"I still can't believe Jasper's got a nipple piercing." Edward smirks and we all move our eyes to Jasper who chuckles timidly. Through Jasper's shirt you can see the shape of the hoop.

"And I still can't believe you and Bella have matching tattoos." Alice points out making us the center of attention.

"I can't believe I wasn't invited to this." Jacob says, leaning back in his chair. We all hang our heads low.

"It happened a month ago, and a month ago things weren't as friendly as now."

"Yeah, at least we're all like, together...here. Tonight." Jessica sets her fork down on her plate indicating the last of her meal. The hot pink dress really does make her look more vibrant and out going. It suits her.

"It's been one hell of a month!" Emmett does a fail fist pump, smacking Jasper in the eye instead of the air. Emmett gasps, Alice runs over to Jasper's aid and the rest of us burst out in laughter. "Come on Jasper, man up! I didn't smack you that hard!"

"And the next five sure as hell will be even better." Mike says raising his glass of sprite and gulping the last of it.

Once dinner is being cleared off our table, the lights dim on the stage and the curtains roll back. There's a commotion of whispers around us and when the host appears every one is silenced.

In a Spanish accent the beautiful girl in a green dress says, "Ladies and gentleman! Welcome to tonight's 'Ideal Couple' show. I am your host Maylene Montoya and this is my partner," a tall tanned man joins her on stage and the both of them link hands. "Randy Hawkins!" this is our que to clap.

"On Ideal Couple we will be selecting three pairs of couples from the audience to come join us on stage," her hand waves to the set behind her. There are two pairs of chairs divided into three portions. I sink lower into the booth suddenly having a feeling of nervousness. "And participate to compete for the title of Ideal Couple!"

A drum roll fills the room as heads turn to follow the spotlights circling the room. I squeeze Edward's hand hoping it won't land on us, but obviously they have other plans. "Please welcome to the stage our couples: Emmett and Rosalie!" the two of them get up, obviously excited to be joining. This makes me even more nervous. They could call Edward and I up. Emmett and Rose are on the stage sitting in couple spot number one. 2 more couples to go. "Jasper and Alice! And last but not least, Edward and Bella!" the cheering and clapping is becoming louder and I'm getting even more queasy.

"I don't want to go." I tell Edward, stopping him from getting up. Jacob gives me an encouraging look followed by a whistle.

"Go Bella!" he starts to cheer and clap his hand in a thundering motion. Then proceeds to chant my name over and over again. The other forty plus people in this room begin to chant along with him. I'm blushing mad hard.

"It'll be fun," Edward whispers in my ear. "Come on, it's going to be worth it."

As long as Edward's up there with me, along with my other four best friends, I guess it's worth a shot. I nod and begin to stand up, the clapping grows monstrously as Edward and I join our friends on stage.

There's so many lights, I'm glad I can't see the audience as clearly when I sit down.

"Please meet our four judges!" she says each of their names, and each of them stand up and wave. "They are here to rate each couple on how well they've done their activity."

"Okay, the first activity is called 'Dirty Dancing'!" the audience roars as the host sings the title out. My eyes widen at the thought of dancing, not to mention in the dirty way. I look to my left seeing Emmett throwing fist pumps. Seeing this makes me laugh and it eases the tension in my mind. Looking at Edward though makes my heart speed up.

"Each couple will have to make up a sexy dance routine on the spot. We will play the music for one minute and you have one minute to win the judge's interest. Here is a demonstration!" Another beautiful girl walks out from the side of the stage and joins Randy in the center. The chorus of 'Sexy Bitch' by Akon and David Guetta blast through the speakers and the couple begins to dance. You'd think we're in a club the way they're grinding on each other, nearly dry humping right in front of us. I get this wave of fear just thinking about doing that with Edward. First of all, I can't dance and second of all, I don't know how to grind or twirl! We're definitely going to lose this one.

The music ends and the girl runs off stage. "First couple up is Emmett and the beautiful Rosalie!" Maylene walks over to their seats and takes Rose's hand, leading the both of them to the center of the stage.

The same song is played and once the beat starts, Emmett and Rose start to do their thing. They look a little too over practiced for this, it's both funny and embarrassing, but at least they know what they're doing. My knees are shaking like crazy wondering how the hell I'm going to be able to pull this off.

Emmett and Rose finish and the crowd goes wild. Each judge raises a number 9 for their routine. Jasper and Alice go next and they're chemistry is a little less sexual than Emmett and Rose's but it's still romantic and sexy enough to win the crowds hearts.

"Up next is Edward and Bella!" this is the part where the ground starts to quake, and separates while sucking me in. But that's just me imagining while Edward tugs on my hand.

"I can't do this!" I look at him with frantic eyes to let him know how panicked I feel. Edward just smirks at me, then pulls me up with half his strength.

"I'll lead you." Edward's velvety voice flows to my ears. I know that he is smiling at my nervousness as we stand still at the center of the stage.

I turn my head an inch to the left and make out silhouette's of the audience's heads. The quiet and stillness of the room makes my heart pound harder, my knees shake stronger. I feel like I'm going to collapse.

"Are you okay?" Edward whispers. Behind him I see Maylene looking at me too wondering if I'll be fine. I can also tell the camera man is zooming in on my frantic expression.

With one look at the ground, the audience, my friends and Edward I nod my head and take a deep breath. "Please don't let me fall."

"I'll always be here to catch you." This makes me blush and has my heart racing to a whole new level.

The music starts to blare through the speakers without warning and I can feel beads of sweat on my forehead. Both from my nerves and the heat of the colourful spotlights.

Edward takes the lead by picking me up and holding me in the air. When he puts me down he places his hands on my hips and moves them from left to right. Before the end he twirls me outwards and I come back like a boomerang so that my back is against his front. Edward guides my hips again as I brush against his crotch area. The music ends, thankfully and I run back to my seat feeling flushed.

"You did good Bella!" Rose shouts at me clapping and I feel myself sinking lower in my seat.

"See? You did good," Edward leans over to whisper into my ear. "It wasn't so bad right?" Then I start to wonder how he felt about that.

"Wow! 36 points for Edward and Bella!" Maylene shouts into the mic, coming back onto the stage. 36 means we've tied with Emmett and Rose for this challenge.

"You didn't have to guide me away from embarrassment," I tell Edward as soon as Maylene starts speaking again. "I'm sorry I forced you to do something like that."

He gives me a look as though I'm crazy. Maylene is still talking about our performances. "Bella stop it, you didn't force me to do anything. This is just a game show and we were chosen randomly. I had fun dancing with you," he flashes me my favourite smile and suddenly I feel energetic. "And I knew how uncomfortable you were with this so I kept the routine to at least a PG-13." he winks and I swear my heart just stopped beating for a second or two there. I focus my attention back to Maylene who's explaining the next activity before Edward seriously gives me a heart attack with all his greatness and glory.

"... girls we will give you two ping pong balls and your partner must stand on this chair," Randy comes on stage and sets up a fold out chair. "Girls you will hold one ping pong ball at the bottom of each leg underneath their pants. Then you will be timed on how fast you can roll the ping pong ball up to the crotch area and once you reach that area you will have to swap the balls and roll it back to the bottom and out of their pants. You also have to do this standing behind your partner. Comprendre?" I take a deep breath. This is the second time I have to be intimate with Edward. We never really went any further than making out. Now I may be feeling his crotch when I swap those balls. Then I think, what happens if the balls get stuck there? Oh dear God I pray Edward's jeans aren't as tight as they appear to be.

"Up first is couple number 2! Jasper and Alice!" Jasper and Alice get off their chairs with excited faces. I wish they can share their confidence with me.

Spanish music starts to play as Alice starts to roll the balls up Jasper's pant legs. Maylene lifts Jasper's shirt so his bare stomach is exposed to the audience. It's the first time I've actually seen his piercing without it bandaged.

"Jasper your pants are so tight!" Alice screams as her tiny hands try to swap the balls underneath his pants. Jasper and everyone starts to laugh as Alice struggles. "Today of all days you decide to wear tight pants! Ugh!"

"Hey! You bought these for me!" Jasper exclaims, starting to move his hips to the music as Alice still struggles behind him. I bet Alice must hate being short since she can't exactly see where the balls are, she has to feel them.

Alice eventually swaps the balls with enough concentration and finishes with a time of one minute and thirteen seconds. Edward and I are up next and we end up finishing with one minute and fifty seven seconds because the ping pong balls kept rolling off Edward's pants and I'd have to start over again. Emmett and Rose are last.

Emmett's shirt is lifted just like Jasper's and Edward's and I must say they all have impressive abs. It was also hard to concentrate when Edward and I were up because his entire back was exposed to me and I couldn't help but stare at all his beautiful marks.

"Rosie that tickles!" Emmett laughs and starts to dance, making it harder for Rose to hold the balls.

"Emmett stay still!" she yells but Emmett doesn't obey. He just laughs louder.

In the end Emmett and Rose finished within 53 seconds and earned a total of 40 points.

The next activity we did was called the 'Race and Chug'. The girls were blind folded and positioned at the left end of the stage while the boys were on the opposite side. We had to hold a pitcher of beer and our partner had to guide us over to them, shouting out left, right, straight, up or down. They held a cup that we had to fill up still blind folded. The boys had to then chug the beer for the time to stop.

Emmett and Rose went first. Emmett sat the cup between his pants and his crotch. He guided Rose perfectly and they finished within twenty seconds. Jasper had to lay down on the stage and hold the cup in his mouth. With Jasper seeing Alice upside down we thought it'd be hard but they'd finished in 25 seconds. Edward and I, however finished in 50 seconds. Mostly because, if I have bad coordination when I'm not blind folded then what makes it any better when I actually am? I tripped twice and missed the cup when I'd been pouring the beer on top of Edward's head. Everyone should have seen it coming, so it wasn't much of a surprise. Edward forgave me for ruining his perfect, tousled hair.

"My secret to accomplishing such a tousled, natural look is actually pouring beer over it." He'd joked and it helped me feel better.

"The second last challenge for tonight is popping four balloons with your partner," I look at Maylene with a thankful look because there's at least one innocent activity. "But wait I'm not done!" My smile suddenly turns into a frown slowly as her mouth began to open again. "You will have to pop each balloon in four different sexual positions! Position number one!" The girl from the previous demonstrations comes onto the stage with a balloon and gives it to Randy. She turns around to face Maylene so her back is to Randy. Randy smiles to the audience and to us before holding the balloon on the girl's ass. Randy then closes the gap so that his front area is pushed against the balloon and his hands are on her hips.

"Position one is the anal hump!" she announces and the audience roars louder. "Boys you know what to do!" she winks and Emmett laughs out loud whistling.

Position number 2 is the same as number one except both people are facing each other with the balloon in between their areas. For position 3 the guy has to sit on the chair and place the balloon on their crotch area. Then the girl has to run from the center to their partner and pop the balloon by jumping on top of them, straddling their lap. Last but not least, Position 4: King of the Jungle.

"In this last position the girl will lay on the floor are place the balloon so it sits on her area. Boys, you will have to drum your stomach as you yell into the mic and proceed to jump carefully on top of your partner and pop the balloon. Are the couples ready?"

No. Absolutely not. All of my friends seem to be excited though considering how loudly their "whooing!" and clapping. I look at Edward who's looking back at me.

I realize that this activity is going to be the most physical, sexual intimacy we'll have. At least there will always be a balloon between us right?

"Couple number 3! You're up!" I pretty much look like a deer caught in headlights right now. Just like the past activities Edward assures me I'll be fine then proceeds to force me up onto the stage. Maylene walks over and takes Edward to the end of the stage and gives gives him a balloon. Randy takes me to the center and turns me so I'm facing Maylene and Edward.

"WHOO BELLA! YOU CAN DO IT!" Rose cheers and Emmett, Jasper and Alice join in.

Why am I participating, again? I have a feeling Rose has something to do with it since she's friends with all the employees here.

Here goes nothing.

The music starts and Edward runs over behind me. The first thing I feel is the balloon, then his hands on my hips and then the pressure as he pushes himself against the balloon. There's no popping noise. The next thing I feel is Edward's grip on my waist tighten and then the pressure of his thrust. The balloon pops within seconds and he runs back to get a balloon.

I turn around and he's back. He holds the balloon between us and this time I can see him which makes me even more anxious and embarrassed and nervous all at once. He winks at me before placing his hands on my hips and thrusting to pop the balloon.

For position three it's my turn to get a balloon. Maylene probably picked up on my poor coordination because she's met me halfway to hand me one. I turn around and see Edward sitting on the chair at the far end of the stage. His gaze is on me and his smile is so devious and teasing. I bite my lip and run to him. As fast as I can, I throw the balloon onto him and jump onto his lap. Surprisingly the balloon pops right away.

Randy tells me to lay in the floor when Edward goes to grab a balloon. It's almost over! I think as I stare up at the bright lights. Edward's head blocks the view when he yells into the mic and drums on his stomach. Before he lightly jumps onto me I see a twinkle in his beautiful, bright green eyes when he looks at me. He smiles and lands on top of me, the balloon between us. His hands are on my waist again and he thrusts for the last time.

Then it's over.

He gets off of me and extends his hand to help me after. We walk back to our seats and Emmett shouts, "Looks like you guys have a lot of practice in the bedroom eh?"

I start to blush, making Emmett feel the need to wiggle his eyebrows at me. "Oh gosh Emmett."

Maylene tells us we finished in a matter of 37 seconds. Emmett and Rose go after us finishing in 42 seconds because Emmett had a problem popping the last balloon. Jasper and Alice finish with 39 seconds.

The last activity required each couple to stand in the center of the stage underneath a tent made of a large blanket that the employees held for us. Our challenge was to switch clothes with our partner in one minute. I thought it'd be impossible and it was such a crazy, embarrassing activity. I was so nervous undressing in front of Edward but I loosened up when he promised to close his eyes.

When one minute the blankets were pulled off of us and we were revealed. Everyone laughed, including us and the employees. We looked so ridiculous-well mostly the boys.

Emmett stretched out Rose's red dress so much that there was a big tear at the bottom, exposing a little of his boxers. Surprisingly Emmett didn't look or seemed bothered standing in four inch heels. Rose pulled off the baggy jeans and tee look as did Alice. Though Jasper looked as though he were suffocating in Alice's little black dress and hot pink heels. Jasper ended up breaking the heels but he promised to buy new ones. For some odd reason my jeans fit Edward and his jersey obviously suited him. It was the heels that made him look so ridiculous but it made me love him more...as a friend.

In the end, Emmett and Rose were crowned as the Ideal Couple of the month at La Ranchon. Edward and I came in second followed by Jasper and Alice.

Despite the nerve racking moments earlier, the event helped me loosen up and it turned out to be a really good, fun night.

* * *

Mike's cheeks are turning so red from being held up due to his laughter that I'm beginning to think they'll stay like that permanently. "It was so hilarious when Jasper was behind Alice trying to pop the balloon cause she's so tiny that when he thrust she nearly flew across the stage!"

Alice smiles in embarrassment while the rest of us double over in laughter. "How about when Bella tripped twice on stage?"

I stop laughing when I realize the jokes on me. "Hey! You all know I can't walk without tripping over something."

"Including the air." Emmett bursts out.

"I was wearing heels!" I say in defense but no one else would blame the heels. Except for Edward and I kiss him on the cheek in thanks. He wraps his arms around my waist and holds me closer to him. I rest the back of my head against his bare, wet chest and watch my friends laugh and splash each other. Nothing can be more perfect than a midnight swim with my best friends talking and laughing about our recently made  
memories.

"Emmett tearing the dress was the highlight of my day!" Jessica swims over to high five him. I like how we're all hanging out now. Demetri must be rolling around in happiness.

"Seeing Edward and Bella kick it off in the last challenge really made my day." Emmett looks over at us wiggling his eyebrows with a creepy smile.

I shoot him a glare. "Yeah Emmett? Seeing you fail at popping the balloon using one of the most used sexual positions was my highlight." I can feel the vibration of Edward laughing against my back. Everyone else joins in even Rose who is holding her head in her hands and smacking her forehead in embarrassment.

"Yeah Emmett," Jake smirks, walking into the backyard with an unfamiliar girl. He has his arm hanging over her shoulder and she's molded into his side, smiling happily. "What happened? Being sex free for that painful two weeks messed up your skill?"

I burst out laughing remembering when Rose refused to sleep with Emmett because of the action figures he'd bought and placed on shelves all over his room. Rose was grossed out by the idea of all 50 figures watching and wouldn't sleep with him until he got rid of it.

"But Rosie! There's other rooms like yours or the basement! Or living room!" he whined all the way from downstairs.

"Emmett! There are people living with us! Keep that in mind! Your room is the only privacy but not anymore!" she'd just yelled and that was that. Emmett was trying to stay strong and show Rose he didn't need her but after 2 weeks he couldn't take it. He hid the action figures in the basement and went to find Rose.

"Shut up!" Emmett sticks his tongue out. "Hey it's the chick from the restaurant!" All of us turn our attention to the girl attached to Jake.

"This is Amanda," Jake says with a proud smile. Almost like he's showing off. "She'll be staying the night and if you'll excuse us I'm giving her a private tour of the house." the two of them walk out of the backyard and disappear behind the gate.

"Okay I thought Jacob has a girlfriend?" Rose raises an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Yeah isn't she supposed to come in like 2 weeks or something?" Alice cocks her head to the side not looking happy at all.

"And haven't they been together for 4 years?" I add in. Everyone's silent.

"He's cheating on her!" Alice cries.

"Oh shit."

"Damn that sucks!" That earns Emmett an elbow to the stomach. "Ow!  
Rose!"

"I'm sure she's just a friend," Jasper says but we all look at him with raised eyebrows. "Or not."

"Why is she staying overnight if she's just a friend?"

"Rose has a point." Edward says from behind me.

"Edward, since you've had experience in the cheating field," I gulp feeling the air become tense. Edward squeezes my hand. "Why don't you explain what exactly a girl staying overnight means?"

"Rose..." I begin to stay but my voice cracks and I feel the sudden urge to run.

"Edward don't say a thing, sorry Bella. I didn't mean to put you in that spot. The both of you."

"It's fine." Edward says quietly before announcing we should leave for our trip to Seattle.

Rose and Alice hug me goodbye assuring me they didn't mean harm. I tell them I'm fine and that I accept Edward's past. Edward and I get out of the pool leaving the six of them there. It's only then that I notice Mike and Jessica swam off to talk underneath the waterfall. We walk back into the house and get changed into dry clothes before recreating the first night we'd spent together.

Nothing can be more perfect.

* * *

**Anyone wanna take a guess at Emmett's new job ?**

**Did you guys like the chapter? I stayed up for most of the night writing this cause all these ideas just kept coming into my head and I couldn't sleep until I wrote all of it down. **

**Review please, xoxo. Last chapter didn't get enough love :( Haha that's okay though.**

**There's only one more month of summer! Any plans?  
**


	13. The Frustration

**Chapter 13 -**** Alice POV

* * *

**

"Guess who's over again?" My other best friend Bella walks into the bathroom looking displeased. She sits on the edge of the jacuzzi watching Rose and I do our last minute touch ups. Tonight is a girl's night out, but we don't know where we're going. Bella typically complained that she didn't have to doll up since our designated location is unknown. Still, you gotta look good no matter where you go because you never know what'll hit you. Right?

"Hm, does her name start with an A and end with manda?" Rose cocks her head to the side looking at Bella through the mirror. Bella nods, earning an eye roll from the both of us.

I can't believe she's here again. Like, does she have any other place to sleep? I've seen her everyday for the past two weeks ever since Monday night at La Ranchon. On some days, she even wears the same shirt or shorts she wore the day before. It's like she doesn't own a closet or something. It's kind of embarrassing and I don't want to say anything, but then I do. But why should I do her the favour, right? It's not like she talks to any of us. Rose, Bella, Jess and I have tried to make conversation but she just ignores us. I don't know what Jacob sees in her or _why _he's seeing her if Leah's _still _coming over next week.

I know it's not any of our business, but when a member of the female population is being disrespected, it's kind of our job to take a stand. He's hurting a member of our species! That's not right! Right?

"What are they doing?" Rose asks and I slap her arm. "Hey! I'm just asking."

"They're cuddling on the sofa." The three of us cringe at the thought.

"We have to Febreeze our sofa's and any other area of the house they've been on." I say mostly because the smell of her cheap perfume often lingers and we have to deal with that. And let me tell you, I don't enjoy having to hold my breath every time she passes by.

"You would, Alice."

I smile innocently at my friends and the three of us walk out of the room, the sound of our heels the only thing we hear. Bella plops on the bed-sofa, which I swear is her favourite seat in the entire house. She likes to read books or be on the laptop whenever she sits in the chair. When I look over to her, I see her laptop sitting on her lap, as always.

My eyes glance to our memories wall. There's already three and a half rows of pictures filling the top. I smile from ear to ear at all the photos taped onto our wall. A picture is worth a thousand words. Since we have a total of 312, that's like a gazillion words and laughter. I love our friends so much.

"E-mailing Renee?" Rose asks throwing a smirk as Bella pushes buttons on her keyboard letter by letter, finger by finger. I start to giggle. Bella can't type if her life counted on it.

"Ooh tell her I say hey!" Renee is such a sweet mom. I spoke to her last week when Bella had called. Renee and I are alike, you can say, because she and I both look out for Bella and make sure she conditions! I can't wait to meet Renee in person.

"Actually I'm emailing Angela." Bella tells us, her beautiful brown eyes glued to the computer screen. I don't know why she hates the colour of her eyes so much. Edward seems to love it since his tattoo is the same colour. Aw, Edward and Bella. Such a cute couple. Too bad it's not real, though judging by their extreme comfortable closeness since they've officially start to fake date, I think they're secretly in love with each other.

I mean, the tattoos pretty much gave it away. Usually when people are drunk, they tend to share things they normally wouldn't do sober. Edward and Bella exposed their love for each other by getting tattoos. Do you see what I mean? They're perfect for each other and they deserve to be happy. Rose, Emmett, Jasper and I won't let Demetri stand in their way, no matter what. We already made a pact secretly behind their backs.

"Angela should come visit!" I say my suggestion aloud. "I've always wanted to meet her!" What can I say? I'm a friendly person. I've seen Bella and Angela's videos on Youtube even before I met Bella. I think the two of them are so talented and beautiful and I've always been a fan. I've met one of the duo, so why not the other?

"Do you really think so?" Bella asks, her cheeks turning a light pink. Bella always blushes her emotions. Whether she's happy, shy, sad, frightened, or angry. It kind of helps me out whenever I'm putting on make-up. It saves me a lot of blush.

"Yeah it would be nice," Rose puts on the new hoop earrings I bought for her. I saw them at the store and they were so adorable I had to get it for her. Plus it matches her new black dress. "She seems like a nice person and I'd love to meet the other Youtube star."

Bella blushes harder. "Yeah I'll mention it." she takes two minutes to finish typing probably one sentence that says, "You should come visit!" then she closes the laptop and sets it aside.

"Shall we go?" I finish applying another layer of lip gloss before tossing it into my new Louis Vuitton. It was Jasper and I's anniversary a few days after Edward and Bella's but no one really knew. Mostly because we like to keep to ourselves about our relationship. We don't want Demetri interfering.

"Where are we even going?" Bella whines, earning an eye roll from me. I walk out of the room to go find Jess and see if she's ready.

"Jess!" I knock on her door twice. "It's Alice." I say just in case. Jess is a little uncomfortable with the rest of our roommates and I'm trying to change that but, hey, we all have different comfort zones.

She opens the door for me and I'm shocked to see her in her pajamas. Cute, pink pajamas I might add. "Are you ready?" I look at her with confusion.

"I think I'm just going to stay home tonight." she doesn't look at me when she says this, instead she seems to find the carpet more interesting.

"Why Jess?" I've been planning this for several days and she'd agreed! Now she's bailing on me last minute? I won't take it.

"I'll just hangout here, with the boys." she shrugs and I suddenly understand. I step further into her room and close the door shut behind me.

"I know that you've developed some sort of liking for my brother but you have to know he's with Bella and nothing will change." I don't see Jess as a threat to their relationship because Edward and Bella are such a strong couple whether they see it or not. Even if they're "fake dating" I know that one day, that'll all turn real. Plus, I know for a fact that Edward doesn't like Jess in that way and Bella won't step down. But when she first told me that she started liking Edward, I did panic but then I convinced myself that as long as I'm careful and keep a close eye on Jess, she can't do anything to break them apart.

I don't even know how she began to develop a crush on my brother. They haven't even spoken to each other since the first day when Jess was all weird and giddy.

"I just thought that since I'm in a new environment with complete strangers that I'd be able to pull off like being a totally different person, you know? But like I don't know, once I'd gone to bed that night and thought it over, everything just like crept back onto me. And like I didn't feel so confident anymore." she told me when I'd asked her about her change of attitude. She never really told me what's exactly holding her down, but she hinted towards a broken family a couple of times. Poor girl.

Jess smiles timidly. "I know but I just want to get to know the boys, you know? I'm a little comfortable with you girls and now I have to develop a friendship with the guys." I also know for a fact that Jess is the type to go after what she wants, even if there are obstacles, she'll find a way to get rid of them.

"No, no the guys are having their own night. No girls allowed. So you have to come with us." Okay, that's a lie because the guys aren't exactly going out. They're going to stay here and do whatever guys do when girls aren't around. I just have to convince her to come so she can't try anything on Edward. I wouldn't want Demetri to get the wrong impression or get any ideas and force it upon them. I know Demetri said Jess should interfere later on, but I've spoken to him about it a couple of weeks back when I noticed the strong chemistry between my brother and best friend. No one can break that. So I went to Demetri and he agreed that he wouldn't force anything to break them apart as long as I befriended Jessica.

So I did what I had to do to protect my best friends. To be honest, went I first started to talk to Jess I felt so guilty that I was only doing it as an agreement. Then I got to know her and I felt more guilty but I kept thinking to myself that as long as no one knows, no one could get hurt right? The more I got to know her the more I realized that being friends with a shy brunette with an extremely difficult past (so she says) isn't so bad. She's actually pretty cool if you get to know her.

"It's okay Alice, like, really. I can stay back no problem. Plus you're more closer with Rosalie and Bella anyway."

"And you can be too if you come with us! It'll be fun, just us girls. Maybe we can find you a hot date tonight." I wink at her trying my hardest to pull her in. Her smile grows wide and... devious? I hope she's not thinking about finding a guy to make Edward jealous because in reality, Edward would not even care or pay any attention to her.

"Alright fine. Boys here I come!" she starts to clap her hands together and when she turns around to start picking out her outfit I breathe a sigh of relief. Now she'll be nowhere near Edward and I can keep a close eye on her.

Then I silently pray she finds a boy tonight.

* * *

"Hey keep it at a PG rating you two!" I call out when I pass by a very comfortable looking Edward and Bella on the sofa. Jess who's trailing beside me slightly glares at Bella who's too busy staring into Edward's eyes for her to notice. I clear my throat letting Jess know that I'm still beside her and I saw what she did. She just smiles at me in that fake best friend kind of way.

When we enter the kitchen I swear this wave of tension just flew past us. Rose and Amanda are just standing on either side of the counter staring at each other in the 'I-want-to-kill-you' kind of way. I step back, so does Jess and wonder what the heckskies going on?

"Wow, I love how much love's in the kitchen." I say sarcastically.

"Well if it isn't the midget slut of the house." Amanda greets me with the ugliest bitchy look you can ever see. I feel my mouth drop open and this sudden burning hate take over. She did not just call me a midget slut.

"Don't ever fucking call her that again."

Like the bitch Amanda is she says, "Midge slut" slowly and ends with a cocky smile.

The next thing I know, Rose jumps over the island and grabs onto Amanda's over fried hair. The both of them are on the floor and Jess and I rush over to get a better view. Rose is on top of her pulling at her hair while Amanda squirms beneath her. I know Rose can do way more damage so I encourage her. Mostly because you don't just come into our house calling people sluts, when you're clearly Jake's cheap whore from the street.

"Get the fuck off of me you stupid bitch!" Amanda screams and Jake runs into the kitchen half naked. I don't know why he doesn't have a shirt on or why he left Amanda wonder off on her own.

"Omigod!" Jess is panicking beside me.

"What the hell?" Jacob tries to pull Rose off of Amanda but it doesn't work. Rose is just way too strong even for a tanned, built boy like Jacob Black. "Get off of her!"

"Yeah you fucking slut! I don't want all your dirty fucking germs all over me!"

"I dare you to say that out fucking loud one more time and watch what the fuck I do to your ugly ass face!"

Emmett and Jasper enter, immediately rushing over to pull Rose off of Amanda. They're more successful than Jacob. "Babe?" Emmett's arms are locked securely around a raging Rose. She's still trying to go after Amanda but with Emmett holding her, she can't get out of his grip. "Calm down Rosie."

"This fucking whore thinks she can just come into our house calling all of us sluts and get away with it. News flash honey, you're the biggest fucking slut in this house!"

Amanda's glare is so hard I'm a little afraid her eyeballs will pop out. "Oh really? How am I the slut?"

We all burst out laughing, except for Jacob. "You're seriously asking that question?" I blurt out in between laughter.

"Hello! You're sleeping with a guy who already has a girlfriend, you wear shirts that can fit four year olds and you don't seem to mind being used. Don't tell me you don't call that being a slut."

"Have you ever realized that_ Jakey_ prefers me over his dumb girlfriend?" she crosses her arms scoffing at us. Amanda is completely ridiculous. I don't know why Jacob is letting her call his girlfriend dumb.

"And you!" Rose points her finger at a smirking Jacob. "You're the world's biggest fucking dumbass! How could you cheat on your girlfriend? Does four years mean nothing to you? How the fuck do you think she'll feel when she finds out?"

"That's none of your fucking business Blondie." he spits out. Emmett growls and starts to cuss at him, but Rose cuts him off by yanking Emmett's arms off of her and she launches herself at Jake. Jake obviously doesn't obey the law that clearly states you can't hit a girl.

"Jake stop it!" Bella calls out, running towards the heated, angry pair fighting back at each other.

"Bella stay back!" Jacob growls. There are two things I learned today. One, yellow skinny jeans should be burned and two, Jake and Bella are obviously secret friends. When did they ever get to know each other?

Edward calls after Bella, then actually goes after her, but she's already on top of Jake somehow. Bella throws a punch at Jake but ends up hurting her hand and falls off his back. I thought Bella knew better than to throw a punch. Doesn't she see how muscular Jake is? Doesn't she _feel _it? Edward's right. Bella is a stupid, silly, beautiful girl.

Beside me I know Jess is secretly cursing at Bella when Edward wraps her in his arms.

Amanda who's finished untangling her hair gets up and doesn't even bother to help out Jacob. Instead she shrieks out a, "I hate all of you!" and storms out of our house. Good, I smile. At least we won't be seeing her around anymore.

Emmett and Jasper are trying to pull Rose off of Jake who has a bloody nose, and once they pull Rose off, Jake goes after them.

"Oh my God this house is insane!" I cry out watching Jasper get hit in the head by Jake. "Jazz!"

"Guys stop it!" Bella, holding her wrist cries out as well. "Jake! Please! Stop!" there's a hint of sadness in her voice and another pinch of worry for him. If I didn't know any better I'd say they were secretly doing the deed when Edward isn't looking. But of course Bella would never do that to Edward.

"Bella shut up he's getting what he deserves." Rose watches the boys with a smirk and I feel so bad. When did this house start to turn into a fight club? Like, last week Jake and Mike got into a fight because they were drunk and a couple of days ago they fought over what movie we're going to see. This is so ridiculous and humiliating. We're all supposed to be one big happy family and love each other just like Barney says.

Then again, he did go to jail...

"Bella, sweetie how's your wrist?" I pull her to the side and see that it looks swollen. Jake must be rock hard.

"It doesn't bother me."

"But it hurts." I raise an eyebrow and she nods. Edward walks over to us, leaving Rose and the boys do whatever stupid nonsense. One look at her wrist and I know Edward's ready to murder just anyone. So he turns around and pushes away Emmett and Jasper so he can deal with Jake himself. Bella turns around to see why my eyes are so wide and she nearly breaks down at the sight.

I don't know who she feels more sorry for, Edward or Jacob. But I definitely know Jess is all for Edward. She looks like she wants to cry.

"You broke her fucking hand you moron!" is all we hear come out of Edward's mouth before he starts to repeatedly throw punches at Jacob who's weak under Edward's grip.

I half expect Bella to jump in there, but instead she turns the other way and bolts out of the door. I run after her, so does Rose. Jess however stays behind and I want to go back and get her, but I can't. We're already locked in our room.

"Bella what's wrong?" Rose and I sit on either side of her on her bed. We both wrap our arms around our Bella.

"They're just being really stupid." she says quietly.

"So why does it bug you?"

She shrugs, picking at her bed sheets. "It's not the first time Edward punched someone that had anything to do with me."

"He's just trying to protect you Bella." I rub her back in circular motions. Through the vents we can hear the commotion still happening downstairs. Rose covers it with a pillow.

"Yeah, but I'm scared," she looks at us for the first time and we see curiosity, fear, sadness and... love? in her eyes. Rose and I don't say a thing, we wait for her to continue. "Is Edward going to do this to every guy I talk to?"

"What's really bugging you Bella?" I know for a fact that she's not worried about Edward attacking all the guys. Well maybe she is, but that's not exactly the entire reason for her worry. "And Edward just did it because James harassed you at the premier and Jake broke your wrist."

"Jake didn't break it. It was my fault for punching him. I should have known." I run to the bathroom and come back with the first aid kit. I begin to wrap a bandage around Bella's wrist carefully.

"Don't try to ignore the question Bella." Rose sings out, playing with her hair.

Bella takes a deep breath. "He just cares so much about me," she stares off, probably thinking about the first time she realized it. "I saw the way he looked at me tonight, after I got off Jake. And I don't know... I never had anyone look at me with so much care and... love, if you can call it that, but not in that way. Like friend love?" She's so confused, it's adorable.

"Aw sweetie," I hug her because she's so confused and frustrated she needs some girl therapy. And a tub of ice cream. That always helps me. "I'm so glad you're beginning to realize all of this."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, it's obvious how much you and Edward care about each other."

Rose nods in agreement. "Saw it since day one."

"Every one knows."

Bella slaps herself on the forehead. "I'm not saying I know exactly how I feel about him just yet. I'm still unsure of it, and ugh! Can we not talk about this anymore?" She lays down on her bed. Rose and I move ourselves so we're laying next to her.

"Bella always know we're here for you, no matter what."

She smiles. "I know. You guys are my best friends, did I ever mention that?"

"Nope, that's the first time but don't worry we already knew."

"Are you okay though Rose? You got into a pretty rough mess with almost everyone down there."

Rose laughs out loud. "None of them hurt me, I'm a tough cookie," she grins. That's why I love Rose. She's so confident and strong, nothing can bring her down. "Don't even worry about me."

"I guess there's no girls night out tonight."

"We can still go out," Rose tells me. "The night's not over."

"Okay, but let's go downstairs first and see how things are." I say and the three of us get off the bed and link arms.

We climb down the stairs and brace ourselves for what we're about to see when we step foot into the kitchen. The first thing I notice is Edward sitting on the counter holding a pack of ice on his forehead with Emmett and Jasper on either sides of him, holding a pack of ice as well. Jake is on the ground holding several packs of ice and Jessica is loading more ice into a bag.

You'd think the first thing Bella will do is run to Edward to make sure he's okay, but instead she runs to Jake. Rose and I share a look of confusion, then we both turn our glances to a sad looking Edward. You can tell he's trying his hardest to hold in his emotions and hide it behind a smile. He looks at Emmett, but he just shrugs. Same with Jazz.

"You are an idiot," Bella tells Jake, holding an ice pack to his arm. At least she's giving it to him. "Why would you do this to me?"

"Your boyfriend went after me first Bells." _Bells? _They have nicknames for each other?

"You went after my best friend!"

"She went after Amanda."

Bella slaps his arm. "Who went after Rose _and _Alice! What were they supposed to do? Stand there and take it? I don't think so."

"It was just a fucked up situation Bells let it go."

"No." she crosses her arms and Jake starts to chuckle.

"Always so stubborn." Now there's silence. Jake and Bella are just on the floor staring at each other. Awkward...

"Bella we have to go," I clear my throat, keeping my eye on Edward who's staring at the ceiling with his nostrils flared. I have a bad feeling that once we leave he'll go after Jacob. I can't let it happen. "Actually why don't we just have it here? We can watch a movie downstairs."

Bella realizing that she's still staring jerks back up and straightens her shirt. "Yeah, sure." She doesn't look at any one of us, just the floor.

When she walks over to us she doesn't even say a word to Edward, or look at him. She smiles at us like nothing's wrong, but I know behind that smile there's a million feelings of mixed emotions all for Edward. And she's terrified.

Poor Bella, she's finally a step closer to realizing her real feelings behind a fake relationship.

* * *

**Man I feel like you guys are getting bored with this story :(  
That's why I take so long to update, I'm not feeling it as much, sorry for the wait!**

**So there's some drama coming in with Jake cheating on Leah (who's still coming over) and a little with Jessica's developed liking on Edward. Then there's Jake and Bella :)  
Let the drama begin !**

**PS - loved the guesses for Emmett's job... we'll find out soon :)  
**


	14. The Hurt Locker

**Thank you so much for all the reviews & your support! Love you guys :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 14 - BPOV**

Work's been keeping me busy for the last three days. I've been working with different magazines from Toxique to Poise which are the biggest titles, making me nervous for the shoots. Mags like Toxique and Poise are obsessed with perfection. If one thing is wrong, the entire thing falls apart, like a domino effect. Toxique was really easy and nice to work with. The models were focused, the crew wasn't too pushy and I got to travel from park to park so I got to see a little more of California. Today I'm working with Poise on a Victoria Lefevre piece. When I'd first arrived, two hours ago, I was feeling confident and excited to work with such a big model and actress. Then I met her and that excitement washed off and I no longer wanted to be here because she _glared _at me. She didn't know my name, didn't say hi, she just jumped into the whole hate thing.

So it's not a surprise that I became a nervous wreck, tripping over wires and stuttering whenever I had to direct Victoria. Though no one warned me that Victoria was difficult with demands, and that she wanted to do things her own way. So I often got shrieked at, and she often stalked off set. It didn't help that it was a public set and every one avoided me like the plague, pretending they had nothing to do with me when I was the head photographer.

An hour later, I finally have the courage and guts to walk up to Victoria on break and ask what her problem is because I can no longer take it. Any minute now I just might quit.

"You stole my boyfriend." she snarls at me, popping a skittle in her mouth. She turns her cheek the other way as if I'm not standing right beside her.

"_Edward?" _I don't have any boyfriend, who could she mean? I'm confused to what she said.

She laughs without humor. "No you idiot, James."

I raise an eyebrow. "I'm not with James."

Her stare grows colder, pausing before she pops another skittle in her mouth. "Oh but you were."

This again? "Okay listen." she shakes her head and starts to walk away. So I don't even bother, I close my mouth and turn the other way. Victoria can keep assuming things, she had a chance to hear the truth, but she walked away.

As long as the people close to me know the truth, nothing can hurt me.

* * *

"Hey Belly, can I talk to ya for a second?" Half I sleep, I open an eyelid to see Emmett standing in front of the bean bag chair I'm currently lying on. Normally I'd probably tell Emmett to go away, but I can tell he really needs something.

"Sure," I don't sit up, he gets the clue. "What's up?"

"I need your help..." he says slowly. "It's about my career..."

The first thing I think of is the bet, so it catches my interest and I automatically shoot up into a sitting position. "Alright, let's talk."

"Whoa, someone's excited," Emmett chuckles. I start to blush wondering if he knows about the bet. But who'd tell him? Rose swore she wouldn't mention it. "But anyway, you can't tell anyone about it!"

"When are you even going to tell us?"

His dimples appear as his lips stretch out from ear to ear. "Tomorrow night!"

I want to run out of the house and tell everyone, but I refrain and keep a straight face. "Alright, so what do you need help with?" I hope he's not a male prostitute, because then I'd be involved in whatever he needs help with.

"I hope you don't have stage fright," he tells me. I gulp hard. "This is what I need..."

"I'm listening."

After discussing tomorrow night's plans with Emmett, which I'm not at all allowed to share, I fall back asleep for another hour. I wake up to the sound of the stupid annoying phone on the table right beside me. Why I chose this room to sleep rather than my own is a mystery.

"Hello?" I say groggily.

"Hey Bells can you do me a favour?"

"What is it Jake?" So many favours tonight!

"Um..." he sounds nervous. I close my eyes and continue to lie on the soft, bean bag, still tired. "Well, Leah's coming over tonight and I'm hoping you'd stop anyone from opening the door."

My eyes widen with shock. After what happened last week he's still invited her? I know he hasn't been seeing Amanda or anyone else, but it's still wrong of him to continue the invite especially since he's cheated. "Jake..."

"I know it's wrong to, shit sorry Bells, but I really need you to do me this favour."

"You couldn't cancel the invite? You had weeks to."

I hear another phone line being linked. Someone in this house must've picked up. "She's not fucking doing you any favours Jacob, and no one else in this house is interested to help you. So where ever the fuck you are, you better get your sorry ass home and deal with your girlfriend. Bella, hang up."

"Fucking bitch," Jacob spits at the other end of the line. "Always so nosy."

"Hey, Rose is kind of right... you should come home and deal with Leah."

He sounds like he wants to cry, it breaks my heart. "Bells please... please do this for me."

"Why are you running away from this?"

"Because I can't do it. I can't face it."

"Face what?"

"I was going to ask her to marry me Bells," I freeze, and my mind goes blank. I stare at the tiled floors waiting for him to speak again. "But I got scared."

"Why did you cheat on her?"

"Like I said, I got scared," I can picture tears running down his cheeks silently. "I'm a fucking douche Bells I don't know why I did it. There's no excuse and that's why I can't face her tonight. I'll fucking break down when I see her."

"Jake come home. We can deal with this."

"No Bells, just tell her I'm sick and to go home. Please." I'm about to argue, but he hangs up and I hear silence.

Rose walks into the room with her arms crossed. "What a jerkwad."

"He's dealing with something right now." I tell her so she can go easy on him. They haven't fought since last week in the kitchen, but they've been throwing unpleasant comments at each other every now and then.

I get off the bean bag and walk out of the door with Rose trailing behind me. "Bella why do you even bother being sensitive with that asshole?" I wave my hand, about to enter the family room where I see Emmett, Edward and Alice hanging out. "Seriously Bella! He doesn't deserve to have any friends like you."

"He's my friend Rose, and I'm going to be there for him just like you when you need me." I know for a fact that Edward's faded smile is because of my comment. Since last week when I began to be afraid of my feelings and ignored Edward, he's been down. I tried to talk to him about it and he says he's over it, but I know he's not. Somewhere deep down he's still hurt, and that hurts me even more.

I walk over to Edward who's sitting on the sofa. Instead of sitting beside him, I sit on his lap and intertwine our fingers. He smiles at me, but I don't see the sparkle. I feel this pain in my chest like someone's just jabbed a knife to it.

"143, Edward." I squeeze his hand and he lifts our hands and kisses mine.

"How was your day?" he asks me, like any other day. His expression is more relaxed, but it doesn't help me from hurting. He didn't even say 143 back. I feel so guilty, for some reason. Yes, Jake's my friend and I ran over to him, but I should have gone to Edward first. When I realized that, I wasn't sure if I could make eye contact with him, that's why I'd walked out of the kitchen with my back to him after dealing with Jake. These innocent little things are enough to make someone hurt, and that's what I'd done.

"It was tiring," I think of Victoria and then Emmett. "And interesting."

"How was yours?" My eyes glance over to a serious looking Rose and Alice on the sofa having a discussion. Emmett's playing Rock Band by himself, as usual.

"We just wrapped up filming." he tells me about his new commercial for a cologne. I wonder how many more females are going to go crazy over him when it's released.

"BOO YEAH!' I jump off Edward's lap, startled. "96% with a 651 note streak! I'm getting good Rosie!" Edward laughs while inviting me back into his arms. I stick my tongue out at him and sit back down.

"Geeze Emmett, you scared me."

"Sorry Bells," he smiles like a five year old. "Hey Rosie! Did you see me?"

She doesn't respond, she's still whispering to Alice. "Rosieeeee!"

"Not now Emmett!" she holds up a finger indicating she needs another minute. If I hadn't known any better I'd think Rose is actually Emmett's mother.

"Hey Bella come here!" Alice waves me over, receiving a glare from Edward. Alice rolls her eyes. "Fine, we'll go there."

"Okay listen Bella," I hate when their serious. "We have to answer the door when Leah comes."

"Leah, Jacob's girlfriend? She's still coming?" Edward's eyebrows furrow and Alice nods.

"Guys... I don't know." I want to help out Jake, but at the same time I feel like I don't want to be involved.

"Bella he shouldn't even have asked you to cover for him, and you shouldn't do it."

"He asked you to cover for him?" I hate when Edward's voice goes from soft and flowing to a single low key.

Before I can even answer Rose irritatingly butts in. "Yeah he did and Bella didn't even say no or anything. He told her to stop us from opening the door!"

I open my mouth, but then Alice takes her turn to interrupt. "What an awful thing of him to ask! Bella are you seriously going to be on his side?"

"He hung up before I got the chance to argue!" I finally say. "And I'm not on anyone's side, but Jake's my friend..."

"If he really is your friend he'll understand why you couldn't do him the favour." I hate when they flip everything around.

"OH YEAH! ROSIE I'M GOING TO TRY PLAYING ON THE EXTREME LEVEL!" I forgot Emmett is standing there rocking out on the guitar, poor guy. No one will play. Maybe I will to avoid all of this. So I start to get up when Rose and Alice tell me to sit back down.

"Alright you do that Em." Rose says, distracted.

"Look girls, let's not put my Bella on the spot. If Jacob is her friend, she can decide what she thinks is best."

Rose rolls her eyes, and I can tell this set her off. "Edward shut the fuck up. No one asked you to be a part of this."

I groan, not knowing what to do. Emmett pauses his game and stands in front of Rose. "What's going on?"

"And stop answering for her!" Rose continues to shout. Edward's grip loosens. "You treat her like a twelve year old! She has a mouth, she can talk. She's perfectly fucking capable without your help!"

As if things couldn't get any worse...

**Bella start fighting back. After all, you must always defend your loved ones- D.** Ugh Demetri not now!

"You guys stop!" I yell out, the only thing I can think of, but even that isn't enough to break up the fight.

"I'm not even doing anything but ignore her." Edward says which makes Rose more furious because he smiles at the end.

"Edward!" I slap my forehead and receive another demanding text from Demetri.

"Oh my God! You think you're so innocent don't you Edward?"

"Because I am. I'm not the one attacking people."

Rose laughs with humor. "Oh please! Why don't you tell Bella the real reason you softened up on your first date?"

My eyes grow wide, my heart beat flies and the corners of my lips start to tremble. The real reason? So Edward didn't just tell me about his mom because he wanted to?

"There's nothing to say Rosalie."

"Or that you called Lauren Mallory twice behind her back and that every night you sneak out for a smoke in which you told her you've  
quit doing!"

I don't know what hurts the most, that I'm sitting on a guy who I'd begun to fall for. Who I think is the most amazing person in my life or that my supposedly best friend is right beside me announcing every thing she knows because of anger. Who didn't tell me any of this when she found out. I don't know, they both hurt equally.

"Bella," Even Alice's soft, angelic voice can't break the numbness I feel. "Rose look what you've done! She's crying!" I feel Edward's hand reach my cheek, but it's not wanted so I turn the other way.

I push off Edward's left feeling the silence of the room grow onto me with pain. I glance at Emmett who shoots me an apologetic smile, not even his cute little dimples is enough for the tears to hold back. They just keep flowing, showing my obvious emotions.

"Rose you've gone to far." Emmett's shaking his head at his girlfriend.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" I turn to face the two of them.

"I didn't want to hurt you." they both say in sync.

"So what? You guys decided to play the 'Let's Not Tell Bella' game? Well you know what? I guess you two lost. You lost the game and you lost my trust!" I storm out of the living room and lock myself in the bathroom downstairs. It's the only place I can be without being spied on by Demetri or anyone.

I told myself I wouldn't fall for Edward, but the second I do, I get hurt. Maybe it's a sign, that I should get out of this fake relationship or here in general. Maybe Edward hasn't changed. Maybe this show got to him.

* * *

**Alice POV**

"I should have known!" I look at my pathetic brother in disgust. "You couldn't have changed so easily! How could someone have gone from being a playing girls day and night asshole to a committed one?"

"Shit bro... you acted this whole time?" Even the big tough teddy bear is disappointed!

"Guys I really do like her and I know right now that it's hard to believe, but you should know I regret only getting to know her to add her to my list. After our first night in the car I realized how special Bella is and how I could never bring myself to hurt her. Instead of going after her for one stupid fucking immature reason I got to know her because I wanted to because I cared about her. She interested me, she wanted me to be there, she became my friend. Not many girls want to be just friends. There was something different, something that I liked..."

"You're an idiot!" I tell my hopeless brother. I can really tell how much he cares about Bella in his eyes. He has that sparkle every time he talks about her. He glows at the thought of her. "Go talk to her!"

"No," Rose grabs Edward's arm. "I'm not going to let you hurt her!"

"Rose let him go!" I start to scream because A) Bella's my best friend, and she doesn't deserve to be hurt. B) Rose is really pissing me off. And C) I promised I wouldn't let anyone get in the way of Edward and Bella. "You said you wouldn't let anything happen between them!"

"He's hurt her enough!" Rose yells back at me, yanking on Edward's wrist.

In the corner of my eye I see something pass by and when I look it's Bella secretly making her way up the stairs. Her head turns and her water filled eyes meet my worried ones. She smiles weakly at me then shakes her head as if telling me not to come up. I nod my head respecting her wishes.

I turn to Rose. "And you haven't?" she slowly lets go of his wrist and sinks back in her seat. "You guys lied to her all along. And you," I look at the pathetic brother I'm forced to love. "You don't know how much damage you've caused her. What were you thinking calling Lauren Mallory and sneaking out for a smoke? You told me you quit too!"

"Smoking is a habit Alice." He doesn't look up at me, instead his eyes are glued to the floor. "And Rosalie jumped to conclusions when she rudely eavesdropped. Lauren called me in regards to auditions and I told her I'd think about switching agencies and doing the auditions. So I told her I'd call her back and Rosalie obviously got the wrong message."

"Well sorry if I heard correctly, 'a secret dinner sounds great, I'll see you soon'."

Edward rolls his eyes. "You know how big Lauren Mallory is, of course it has to be private otherwise we wouldn't be able to get through it."

"Ugh!" Rose throws her hands in the air. "Why didn't you tell any of us?"

"The date hasn't been set, I'm not even sure if it's happening. That's why I called the second time."

Emmett clears his throat. "What a funny misunderstanding. Now that it's cleared, how about we go for some ice cream?"

I think every one is pretty much glaring at Emmett. Luckily Jazz walks into the room. I run over to him and greet him with a hug. Even though we are in a relationship and every one knows, I still like to keep it on the down low. It's just more fun that way.

"What's going on?" he asks after kissing my forehead. Oh Jazz, he gives me butterflies with just the softest touch. "Another fight?"

"More like a misunderstanding." Emmett corrects him.

"Oh no," I love how Jazz can sense our emotions just by looking at us or the tone of our voice. "Edward go talk to her."

"How did you-" Edward begins to ask but Jasper cuts him off.

"The look on your face says it all."

I squeeze him tighter because he's so caring and amazing. I'm so glad we met, I just know he's my other half for eternity.

Edwards stands up, receiving a glare from Rose, but he ignores it. He walks out of the room leaving the four of us silent and still as we hope for the best. I really hope Bella gives in and listens to Edward. I mean when I say I know they have a future together, I can feel it in my heart.

* * *

**BPOV**

"Well Bella, it is a reality show. Things like this they come and they go." My best friend Ang tells me through video call on Skype. Ang is right, it is a reality show. I should have expected this and I already knew it was going to be a disaster the minute this fake date plan happened. I shouldn't be so upset over nothing.

"He was acting the whole time Ang," I whisper and I can see the corner of her lips pull down. "I should've been more observant."

"Damn Bella, you really like him don't you?"

There goes that question, the same one I'd been asking myself for the last half an hour. When I'd locked myself in the downstairs bathroom that's all I can think about: do I like him or not?

Bella, it's just a fake relationship. With fake feelings, fake kisses and hugs and fake chemistry...

None of this means anything to you.

I don't know if the voice inside my head speaks the truth I hate to believe or Ang through my laptop. Either way, it's right. I don't need to be so obsessed over Edward not telling me certain things. I'm not actually a part of his life in that way, I'm forced to be there. This whole relationship is a big joke, but the only one laughing is Demetri. Maybe even Edward. Maybe they're in this together. I mean, this is all too good to be true. In reality, someone like Edward who is smart, has an amazing personality and is good looking doesn't just drop his player phase and quit smoking for a girl like me. No. That does not happen, not in my world and not Demetri's.

I'm such a fool for believing it all along.

Showbiz really does do a number on you.

"Bella, please let me in." He's knocking rapidly, the same rhythm as my heart.

"Bella let the poor guy in and let him explain." Ang always speaks the same language as my heart. I always trusted her decisions and opinions, but right now I don't know if letting him in is the right thing to do.

I see the screen of my iPhone light up underneath my covers. I lightly push the fabric enough for me to glance at the new text without making it obvious.

_**Dearest Bella,**_** It says. **_**Don't let him in. -D**_

For once I want to listen to Demetri.

"Bella you're being such a drama queen right now!" I know Ang is just saying that to make me realize things better. "So what? You have feelings for the guy! So what Bella? What's there to be afraid of? What's stopping you from opening that door?"

This moment, right now, is the most realistic feeling I've gotten being on this show.

Before I answer she cuts in. "Don't bother answering because I know you don't know," She knows me too well. "Okay I know that Edward didn't say anything about calling Lauren Mallory and I know he lied about him quitting smoking. But I do know that if he didn't care about you he would have just went after a different girl. He would stop talking to you, stop responding to your text messages. He'd make an excuse not to see you during the day. He wouldn't take you out on your dinner dates and he wouldn't drive to Seattle with you each month on the 13th. Bella you'd be an idiot if you didn't open that door and jump him." she giggles, making me crack a smile. "And he's tattooed permanently over your heart dammit! Does that not mean anything to you?"

I trace my fingers around the green lettering on my chest and smile because I truly believe it belongs there. "Okay fine," I can see her smile widen into a big grin. "I'll talk to him."

"Good. I'll let you go now and IM me as soon as you guys sort things out! Good luck!"

"Ang?"

"Yeah?"

"I hate when you're right." I frown into the camera.

She laughs. "I love when you're wrong. Okay now go talk to him! Bye!" and she's gone.

I hate this part right here.

I take a deep breath and brace myself for what's next. "Edward?" My eyes focus on the handle of the door.

No answer.

"Edward?" I call out once more and again there's no answer. I let my eyes linger on the handle hoping they'd turn. There's no luck.

Now it's my turn to look for him.

"Rose where's Edward?" I ask when I see her coming up the stairs. Her eyes are apologetic, the same as her smile.

"Are you okay Bella?" she asks me, giving me a hug. "I'm really sorry I didn't tell you. I wanted to be a hundred percent sure so I was going to ask Edward about it but it slipped my mind a couple of times."

"It's okay Rose. Really."

"And Bella, Edward really is a great guy. He explained my pathetic assumptions. Lauren Mallory was just helping him with auditions... he wasn't involved with her in a different way. You should just believe him Bella. Trust him. You two are so strong."

I feel a wave of relief pass through me and I'm glad Rose told me the truth so i wouldn't have to demand it out of him. Or sound like a crazy, jealous fake girlfriend.

"Thanks Rose."

She hugs me again. "Edward's on the roof." The roof. The second place in the entire house that gives you privacy. It's a wonder how Demetri could ever forget to install cameras on the roof, but it's an advantage for us.

"Thanks." We part our ways and I walk up the tiny spiral stairs that lead to the doors of the roof. Thank God I don't have to do it old school and climb to the roof from the window. That would've caused some serious damage.

As soon as I step foot of the roof my eyes immediately settle on my favourite bronze haired man pacing back and forth with a cigarette in his hand. I frown when he takes a drag and the smoke releases through his lips. But I have to learn to accept him for who he is. So if he wants to smoke I guess I can live with it. If he quits doing it every night like Rose says he's been doing.

But suddenly, when I look at him once more, I don't care about the reasons why I'm upset. None of that exists anymore. Well except one thing...

"Don't you ever pay attention to the death messages on the box?" the second he hears my voice, he stops pacing and just looks at me with that breathtaking smile. "They write it there for a reason."

He shrugs then teases me by taking a long drag. "Seriously Edward." I start to walk towards him but he stops me a few meters away. "What?"

"Second hand smoke can cause damage." he tells me.

"And first hand doesn't?" I raise an eyebrow.

"I care about you Bella." It makes me sad about how much he puts me before himself.

"Don't worry about me Edward. Worry about yourself... what you're doing to your own body."

He just stands there for a whole ten seconds before he drops his cigarette and steps on it. He walks over to me and stops a few inches away fron my face.

"How about we make a deal?"

"I'm listening..." Mostly listening to the sound of my heart racing.

He steps closer and I swear I'm going to drop dead on the floor from the intensity of his eyes burning through me.

"I will try my hardest to quit smoking if you," his hand finds mine and his fingers brush against my skin before closing the space between. "Isabella Marie Swan will be my official girlfriend?"

_Girlfriend_. Yuck. I hate that word, that label. But Edward makes it sound so much beyond just being a girlfriend.

And then I realize... Edward Cullen just asked me to be his girlfriend... _officially_. As in, not fake anymore. As in there are real feelings. The kisses will be real, the hugs will be real and everything else in between.

He really wants me to be his.

"I agree." And we seal the deal with a true, passionate kiss.

And this... this is the part where this fake reality becomes real reality.

"I'm really sorry Bella," he plants kisses all over my face. "The last thing I ever want to do is hurt you."

"How about we start fresh?" I ask him, putting the fake relationship thing aside. "Since we're in a real relationship," he squeezes my hand happily, "I think we should just forget about the whole fake dating phase."

"Agreed."

Then he steps closer and kisses the mark that makes him a part of my life forever. "Did you ever regret the tattoo at all?"

I shake my head. "Never."

"You're a miracle. My miracle." he says cheesily, his lips still grazing over my face.

"Shut up Edward," I laugh. "If anything you're my miracle."

"Here we go again." he laughs out loud and we sit along the edge of the rooftop with his arm securely around my waist as we watch Edward's favourite time of day pass by. _Twilight._

When the sun finally sets, Edward and I break apart for a few minutes so he can take a shower. I'm walking back to my bedroom when the least expected person I'd bump into stops right in front of me.

"Hi Bella," Jessica smiles sweetly at me, but there's something strange behind it. "I heard about you and Edward... how are you?"

"Uhm, good," I nod my head at her assuringly. "Stronger than ever."

"You mean... you're back together?"

"We never really broke up." I narrow my eyes at her suspiciously.

Her head rises along with her chest as she breathes in deeply. This time, her smile wipes off. "I'm happy for you two. I wish you the best of luck." that fake smile comes back and then she throws her arms around me, skipping off.

That was weird.

"Bella!" Alice literally jumps me when I walk into the room. I shut the door behind me with Alice still holding on. "How are you sweetie?"

I hate when she calls me sweetie. It makes me feel like I'm five years old. And she sounds like my mom. "Great," there's a big fat grin on my face. Rose hops off the bed in curiousity of my sudden state of over extreme happiness. "Really great."

"You and Edward are..." both their eyebrows are raised.

"Stronger than ever."

They stand still for a second then in sync their eyes widen and their jaws drop. "Oh my God!" they start to jump up and down, throwing their hands around me. "I knew it!"

"Guys," I laugh with them after they finish with the cheering. "It's no big deal." Oh who am I kidding? It's Rose and Alice. It's always a big deal.

"We're going to celebrate!" Alice claps. "Tomorrow night we're having an official girls night out!"

I groan. "Alice! No!"

"Come on Bella, last time was a big flop! And you know how busy we all are, we never have time to just hang out." her eyes grow big and watery and I know she's doing the puppy dog number. I hate when she does this. It always means she wins.

"Fine."

"Great! I can't wait!" she and Rose squeal while I roll my eyes. "Alright BRB, going to swim with Jazz." Since when did Alice start speaking IM? She grabs her clothes and runs out of the room in excitement.

"Alice." Rose shakes her head.

"Rose." I mimick her.

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" I raise my eyebrow at her. "Okay maybe I am, but Alice is worse!" I agree and plop down on my bed. "By the way your phone's been vibrating like crazy!"

"Did you read any of them?"

She shakes her head. "I wouldn't read them without your permission Bella."

I grab my phone from where I'd left it under my covers. 4 New Messages. One from Renee, Angela, Edward and of course Demetri.

Renee just wants to know how things are going and I reply with "Great". Angela wishes me a good luck with speaking to Edward and asks what day is good for her to come over.

Everything went amazingly well with Edward! Thanks for everything and any day is good as long as it's ASAP! -B.

I open Demetri's text message, saving Edward's for last. I know for a fact that I'll need whatever cheesy text Edward sent me to recover from Demetri's rotten one.

**Dear Bella, I've been thinking... It's time for a break. I want you to break-up with Edward. Tonight, please. And Bella, if you don't listen... well, let's just say I'm very powerful in this industry. Sincerely, Demetri.**

My heart stops beating for a second I can feel a wave of fear overcome me. Rose senses my change in emotion and joins me on my bed. I toss her my phone, looking the other way and I hear her gasp and cuss under her breath.

"Oh shit Be-" she starts to say when Alice runs in.

"Guys!" she's breathless. "Leah's at the door!"

There are two extremely difficult yet similar things I have to do tonight: 1) Break the bad news to Leah and 2) Break Edward's heart.

I open Edward's and it reads: **143 Bella, so much. I can't stop thinking about you even if you're in the other room and we've just seen each other. By the way, I called Esme. She's dying to meet you :) -E.

* * *

**

**Okay so I re-wrote this chapter like five times before I was satisfied. I'm really sorry for the long wait!**  
**And I really want to thank you guys so much for all the reviews. Last chapter I was in the 250's (i believe) now I'm over 300!**

**So what do you think Bella's going to do?  
Should she ignore Demetri and take whatever he'd do to her rep or dump him?  
We'll find out next on the Real World: California!**


	15. The Break Up

**Hey you secret, hidden readers ;) Yeah. I see you :)

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 15 - BPOV**

"Well?" I hang up the phone once more breathing out a deep sigh of disappointment. Rose is standing at the doorway with her eyebrow raised at me.

"He's not picking up...again." I've tried to call Jake's cell a total of sixteen times after Leah arrived. Rose and I told her to make herself at home while we do what we can to contact Jake. He's been ignoring every call and this is frustrating me to no end.

"Of course," she rolls her eyes. "Well what are you going to do?"

"Me?"

She rolls her eyes at me again. "He's your friend."

"And your roommate."

"His problems are not mine. Period." She walks away with her arms crossed and I can hear the sound of her heals clicking against the tiles. I don't know why anyone bothers to wear shoes in the house. It's just extra work for us when it's "cleaning day". Sweeping, mopping and vacuuming take extra long thanks to people like Emmett who leave trails of dirt and throw wrappers everywhere.

I pick up the phone once more, trying to get problem #1 out of the way and problem #2 out of my mind. The phone rings four times until it's overcome by silence and muffling. "Hello?" I speak into the phone desperate to hear Jake's voice.

"What is it Bells?" I'm so relieved he picked up, but frustrated at the same time.

"Jake where are you?"

"It doesn't matter."

Always so frustrating! I'm going to get gray hairs on my head at an early age if he keeps it up. "You can't hide from her Jake."

"She's there isn't she?"

"Yes." I whisper, hearing the pain in his voice.

"What did you tell her?"

"That you'd be home soon." I felt terrible lying to her because I didn't exactly know if Jake was even coming home tonight. She didn't talk much, only nodded and sat down. Jake was right about getting to know her at first, she'd be a little difficult.

He sighs. "Jake it's not my place to tell her."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry for putting you in this position Bells. It's not your problem. I'm a fucking idiot."

"Please come home." All I hear is silence. "Or I can meet with you and we can talk about this face to face." I'd do anything to be distracted from problem #2. I want to cry every time I think of it. "Just me and you." I add to convince him.

He's still silent and I twirl the phone cord in anxiety. "Alright fine. Meet me at Yogurtland. Should I order your favourite?"

Jake knows me too well. "Yeah. I'll be there in ten."

"See ya." I hang up the phone and almost forget that I'm not just meeting up with him to enjoy a frozen yogurt, but to help him figure out which step to take.

I walk out of the R room and down the hallway to the entrance when Alice skips up to me. On my way I spot Leah looking bored. "Bella, Edward's looking for you." And just then, he sneaks up behind me, securing his arms around my waist. He kisses the back of my head and I try my hardest not to break down and cry in front of him.

"Where are you running off to?" his breath tickles my ear.

Alice jumps in before I can, seeing the pain on my face. "We're going to pick up something to eat."

"Alice it's 11:30 at night."

She shrugs. "So? I'm hungry. Come on Bella."

Alice tries to pull me out of his arms, but his grip becomes tighter. I squeeze my eyes shut silently cursing Demetri. I don't want him to let go, ever. And I don't want to be the one letting him go either.

"Alice you can drive yourself."

"Okay fine," Alice sighs and I'm wondering what she's going to say. She can't exactly say we're meeting Jake with Leah in the other room. She can hear us loud and clear. "Bella has her period and she needs tampons."

My eyes widen at Alice and then my cheeks start to burn with embarrassment.

"Oh," Edward says and loosens his grip. "So does that mean you won't be sleeping with me tonight?" he spins me around so I can face him. I try my best not to look into his innocent, caring eyes.

Looking down I shrug. "I hope not." My words become a whisper.

"What do you mean by-" Alice cuts him off by yanking on my arm and dragging me towards the door.

"She's going to bleed through Edward! We have to go!"

I quickly grab my shoes and slip them on, not caring if it's not properly around my feet. Alice slips into her flip flops and grabs her keys off the hook.

"Wait!" Edward calls running to us. "I want to say goodbye to my Bella." he kisses my lips, and I kiss back with as much force and passion as I can. I'm afraid I won't get another after the challenge I have to deal with later.

"See you soon." I tell him before disappearing out the door and running to Alice's car.

Once I hop in she immediately slams on the breaks and speeds down the driveway and onto the road.

"Okay I sensed something was wrong and I was right. Where are you off to?"

"To meet Jake," I buckle my seat belt because Alice drives like a freak. "At Yogurtland."

"I love Yogurtland!" she suddenly shrieks out like a little girl. Realizing that it's not the time for her peppiness she clears her throat. "I mean, what are you going to do there?"

"Talk about what he's going to do about Leah." And hopefully in between then I can think about what I'm going to do about Demetri's text. After Alice came in we'd showed her the message and she promised nothing bad will happen. Alice is always right and I'm trusting her judgment.

"Are you okay?" she asks me completely changing the subject. "Well obviously not...but Bella don't be so sad about it."

I can't really say much about our official relationship because Demetri had camera's installed in everyone's car. Even Edward's. Demetri sends me a text saying I should talk about breaking up with him. The hardest thing to do right now.

"Alice, he wasn't honest with me. After my last boyfriend, who played me twice, how can I believe that Edward who has a reputation of playing girls won't do the same to me? How do I know he's being the real him and not the person he'd first showed up at the house as?" I know for a fact that Edward has changed. He hasn't been calling anyone unless it had to do with acting, and he hasn't ever talked about any other girl. He doesn't even text anyone besides Esme or the girls in the house. But for Demetri, I have to say things differently and I hate talking about Edward like that.

"Bella, Edward is my brother. I know him well enough to know that you are the one for him. He usually moves onto some next girl after three days, and you're the only girl he's ever been with longer than that. He's never ever let a girl drive his car before, or share the same bed with him. Edward even called our mom and told her all about you! Edward's never done that before. Bella, he really cares about you and his intentions aren't to hurt you."

"I don't know Alice. It's not Edward, it's me," Okay that sounds so cliche, but I'm trying to sound as real as I can for Demetri. "We just don't click anymore, or at least I think so." I don't want to talk about this at all, not one bit.

"So are you saying you're breaking up with him?"

I shrug and lean back in my seat. "I don't have feelings for him."

"You were so crazy about him Bella..."

"That's what I thought too, Alice."

**Say you're seeing someone. -D**

"What's the real reason Bella? Why are you suddenly deciding to break up with my brother?" I know Alice is playing along because she'd just pulled out her cellphone.

I inhale deeply before saying, "I met someone else." I look outside the window as Alice stops at a red light. I blink back the tears, but my eyes are watering too much to hold back. My tears stream down my cheeks rapidly. This is one of the hardest things I'd had to face in my entire life. Talk about a soon to happen break-up with the one person I care about he most. It's just not fair how Demetri can play with our emotions and laugh over it. I know he's enjoying himself, enjoying his own creation. Hollywood's not easy, I should have listened to Renee. Now this is the price I pay.

The rest of the ride is silent, besides the sound of Alice's engine as she speeds down streets.

There's a camera crew already set up once Alice pulls up at Yogurtland. We unbuckle our seat belts and get out of the Porsche. We're greeted by Paul- our usual camera person- and Cameron.

We walk into the shop and spot Jake sitting alone at the far end. He's spinning his cup around when we come closer and I can spot my New York Cheesecake waiting for me.

"I thought you said you're coming alone." Is the first thing Jake says when we sit down.

Alice rolls her eyes. "Bella needs tampons alright?"

He shoots us a look of disgust. "Too much information."

"Oh shut up it's not like you've never heard of tampons and periods before."

He makes the gag face. "I used that excuse to get out of the house without anyone questioning us."

"So why does Alice have to come? It's not like you don't know how to buy those things by yourself."

"You mean tampons?" Alice stresses the word and Jake shivers. "If you didn't already know, us girls don't like to travel alone. Especially late at night."

"Okay how about we stop arguing over tampons and focus on the real reason why we're here?" I dig my spoon into the yogurt and scoop it up and pop it into my mouth.

Jake's head falls into his hands, hiding his face from us. "Jake you need to come back with us."

"Yeah Jacob, don't run away from your problems. It only makes the situation even worse." Alice's words create a bad feeling in me.

"How can I look her in the eyes pretending to be faithful?" he growls, shocking both Alice and I.

"What exactly was your relationship with Amanda?"

"I slept with her," he says with shame. "Don't ask me why the fuck I did it because I don't have a legit reason and don't even bother calling me any names. I know that what I did was wrong. There's no need to remind me."

"Jake," I sigh not knowing what to say. "If you tell her the truth I'm sure it won't be as bad."

He looks at me as if I'm the stupidest person ever. "As bad? Bells are you on crack? Are you stupid?"

"Hey!" Alice slaps his arm. "She's just trying to help!"

"Don't touch me midget." he growls loudly at her. "Watch what happens the next time you do."

"You know what? Fuck you Jacob Black!" I have to freeze for a second because I'm slowly taking in the fact that Alice just swore. And is angry. Whoa. She starts to stand up, continuing her rant. "You can get yourself home and figure out your own problems! We're trying to help but obviously you can't handle that."

"I never asked for you to be here." he tells her, rolling his eyes. I can't believe Jake right now. I know he can be rude, but I didn't think he'd have the nerve to be an asshole to someone who's trying to help.

"Jake you don't have to be so rude."

"She hit me Bella!"

Alice rolls her eyes, slamming her purse on the table. Jake's eyes grow colder as he stares at her challengingly. "I tried to be a friend to you Jacob, but you're just too much of an asshole! You're lucky Bella even helped your sorry ass tonight so you listen Black," she points her finger at him. "You're either going to come home with us or you can go back to your real home because after this you're not going to be welcomed anymore."

"You can't kick me out." he smirks.

"Watch me." And with that Alice picks up her bag and starts heading for the door. "Come on Bella!" she says over her shoulder.

"We'll give you ten minutes Jake."

"Bells your taking her side?" his eyes are wide in shock. "I can't believe this!"

"I can't believe you." I say before taking my yogurt and join Alice in the car. She's breathing in and out to keep calm when I open the door.

"What do you think he'll do?" she asks me, suddenly less angry.

"The right thing."

"Me too. I can feel it." Of course. Alice and her freaky psychic ways. "I didn't mean to be so harsh, but a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do."

"I hope we knocked some sense into his head." Jake's head is pretty thick and most of the time he never listens. He's like a stubborn five year old.

"Now all we have to do is solve your problem and we'll be less drama free for the night."

I sigh. "I'll just get it over with."

Alice frowns at me. "I'll be here for you, always."

"Thanks." I lean my head against the window as we give Jake some time to think.

Five minutes pass by and I'm beginning to fall asleep when I hear a knock on my window. I press the button on the side and the windows roll down. On the other side of the door I'm met with a tall strawberry blonde.

"Hi?" I wonder what she's doing at 12 in the morning out here by herself.

"You're Bella Swan right?" she asks me nervously.

"Yeah... why do you ask?"

"I just want to let you know how extremely lucky you are." She giggles. "And I'm a huge fan of yours! You know, like on Youtube?"

"Thank you and why am I so lucky?" Alice and I share a look of confusion before we look back at the girl. She looks about 18. Maybe she's drunk.

"Hellooo!" she slurs. Yeah, definitely drunk. "You're dating Edward Cullen! You're sooo lucky!"

"Alright thanks for stopping by but we have to go!" Alice waves and rolls up the window. The girl waves back and then runs up to Paul and starts to pose into the camera.

"You alright?" Alice is always concerned for me.

I shrug. "I think so."

"Don't worry Bella. There's always a way for everything. Oh look!" she points towards the door. "He's coming!"

Thank God for a distraction.

Jake knocks on my door before hopping carelessly in the back seat.

"Okay you two are right. I've done a lot of thinking and I'm ready to go back and lose the love of my life."

Alice frowns. "You won't lose her. We'll be here to help you."

"Thanks Alice."

She smiles at him and then speeds out of the parking lot. "But before we get back we have to pick up tampons."

"I'm not actually on my period."

"Bella you suck at this," she sticks her tongue out at me. "What are they going to think when we show up with nothing?"

"True." I feel stupid.

"Hey shorty can you slow down a little?"

Alice does the opposite. She speeds up with a devilish grin, teasing both Jake and I.

* * *

Alice ends up picking up more than just tampons. She bought four tubs of Ben & Jerry's and a 300g Lindt chocolate bar. She also stopped by a Blockbuster to rent a couple of chick flicks claiming I'm really going to need the "post-breakup therapy". Now she's at McDonald's picking all of us something to eat.

"Whoa Bells..." Jake says when Alice gets out of the car. "You didn't tell me you're breaking up with Edward..."

Hearing it out loud cuts me like a knife. "Things have changed."

"Bullshit."

I find Demetri's message on my phone and show him it. Jake takes two seconds to read it before his eyes grow with anger.

"What the fuck! That asshole!" his eyes are narrowed and I can see his hands ball into fists. "He can't do that!"

Remembering about the hidden cameras I tell Jake we should talk outside. But of course even in an empty parking lot we don't get any privacy.

"Paul can we please just have five minutes off camera?" I plead at our camera man.

He shrugs. "No can do Bella. Demetri will have my head."

"Go follow Alice!" Jake snarls. "We need a few minutes."

"Cameron's already in there."

"What will it take for you to go away?" Jake says, getting annoyed. Just then Paul squishes the mic to his ear probably to hear Demetri or whoever better.

"Demetri says if you two share a quick kiss to tie into Bella's reason for breaking up with Edward you can have your five minutes."

"WHAT?" Jake and I say at the same time.

We have to kiss just to get five minutes of privacy? This is ridiculous! I'm not going to do it. Demetri can-

My thoughts are closed off when Jake's lips touch mine. We kiss for two seconds and then it's over.

"Now scram!" Jake waves Paul off and he immediately walks off setting the camera down.

"Sorry about that Bells." Jake smiles innocently at me and I tell him we had to do what we had to do to get privacy right?

We walk around to the corner of the store to remain hidden in case Paul or Cameron was secretly recording us.

"You're not really going to break up with him are you? Because then you'd be an idiot."

"I don't know what to do Jake. I can stay with Edward and deal with whatever Demetri will set me up for. Or I can break up with Edward so none of us will be in harm of Demetri." It's really a no win situation.

"Okay listen Bells. Do you think it's worth the fight if you stay with Edward?"

I nod. "Of course. I'd do anything to stay with him. Jake we just became official an hour ago, but Demetri..."

Jake starts to shake his head. "No, no, no. Demetri's not going to get in the way. You guys can still be a couple, secretly. All you have to do is break up the fake relationship."

I freaking love Jacob Black. "Jake!" I throw my arms around him. "You're a genius!"

"Anyone could have figured that out."

"But still, you figured it out first. You're a lifesaver!"

He chuckles. "Alright let's get out of here. I bet the pixie's waiting."

We walk back to the parking lot and spot Alice leaning against her car.

"Bella you look...happy?"

I just smile at her and hop into the car waiting to set this plan to fool Demetri. He may have fooled and played our emotions but now it's time to play back.

* * *

When we get back to the house, Jake decides to talk to Leah alone. As soon as she saw him she had the biggest smile on her face when she literally jumped him. I wished him luck with the talk and he waved at me saying he'll be fine.

"They make a cute couple." Alice says while she walks with me up the stairs.

"Too bad they're about to end." Rose says, meeting us at the top.

"Rose! Why are you always so negative about things!"

"Alice what girl is going to stay with a cheating, playing bastard?"

The two of them slowly turn their heads towards me. "Oops sorry Bella."

I wonder when the day will come when they let go of the old Edward.

"Do you know where Edward is?" I ask Rose and she shrugs.

"Probably taking a smoke." She sticks her tongue out when I narrow my eyes at her. "Kidding... maybe."

"Rose just shut up!" Alice slaps her forehead and walks back to our bedroom.

"I'm just kidding!" she follows after Alice leaving me clueless to my boyfriend's whereabouts.

I check the time on my phone and see that it's 12:40 AM. He must be in bed sleeping. Obviously.

I walk over to his door and slowly turn the handle so I wouldn't wake him. I peak my head in and see a figure on the bed. I smile and walk further into his room, shutting the door behind me.

I crawl into bed with him and immediately his arms wrap around me and he hugs me tightly to his chest.

"I missed you." he whispers into my ear and I know I can't just let this moment continue. I have to talk to him and let him know what's going on.

"I lost my toothbrush," he chuckles at my lie. "Did I leave it in your bathroom?"

Sensing the exaggeration in my tone he says, "Let's check."

Once we close the door of his bathroom and lock it I feel so relieved. I wrap my arms around his neck and hug him so tightly even I can't breathe.

"Bella not that I don't enjoy this extreme closeness, but can I ask why you're doing it?" we pull apart and I take out my phone. I tap on the messages application and show him Demetri's text.

"Bastard," Edward says with venom. "Wait you're not going to break up with me are you?"

How can he ever ask me such a thing. To wake him up I yank his shirt and pull him down so I can give him a kiss.

"What do you think?" I break the kiss and ask him breathlessly.

"Is this why you wanted to get out of the house so much earlier?"

I frown. "I didn't exactly know what I was going to do."

"But you know now?"

I nod and start to smile evilly at the thought of beating Demetri at his own game. "We're going to break up," Edward's eyes widen with hurt. "No, no, not literally. We're a real couple remember?" I squeeze his hand and he nods. "Demetri doesn't know that. So we'll break up as a fake couple but still be together. Secretly..."

He winks at me. "I like that sound of that. My Bella you're a genius."he kisses the top of my head and I fail to mention it was all Jake's idea. I should also probably mention the quick kiss Jake and I shared. But I'll do that another time, I promise myself. It's just not the right time for that.

"Okay so how are we going to do this? Should we get into a big fight for Demetri to let him think he's getting what he wants?" Edwards really enjoying this.

"Perfect."

"What will we be arguing over?"

I start to think of a couple of reasons then begin to bite my lip nervously at the thoughts swimming through my head. "Edward?"

"Mhm?"

"Don't be mad okay?"

"I promise." he kisses my forehead and his arms wrap tighter around me.

"Do you have any pictures of you and any um... ex-girlfriends?"

"Online maybe." This conversation is awkward for the both of us, but again... we have to do what we have to do to make it through right?

"I'll get Alice to find some." he pulls out his phone and sends her a quick text.

"Alright Mr. Cheater, are you ready to get your show on?"

"Alice will send the photos to your phone in ten minutes anonymously," he tells me. "So you'll be downstairs or in your bedroom when you get them and things will fire up from there okay?"

I nod. "I hope this turns out well."

"It will." Edward kisses me for the last time of the night. We make the kiss extra long because we don't know if we'll see each other after the "break up".

"Now grab your toothbrush and I'll see you soon."

We walk out of the door making fake conversation about how he's going to take a quick shower and meet me downstairs.

I leave his room and walk down the stairs to the kitchen where my cold chicken nuggets and fries are waiting. Emmett, Rose and Jasper are already halfway done.

"Dammit!" Emmett slaps his arm on the table when I pick up the McDonald's bag and hop on the counter.

"What?" I'm confused.

"Emmett wanted your nuggets. He was going to steal them but you came down within the time range he was giving you." Jasper tells me.

I stick my tongue out at Emmett and dip my nugget in the sweet and sour sauce. Emmett begins to pout and narrow his eyes at me as I continue to pop nuggets in my mouth.

Trying to distract my poor, pounding, nervous heart from the anxiously awaited text message I turn towards the curly blonde. "How was work Jasper?"

"Tiring, but the kids are becoming less annoying." He smiles at me. Jasper teaches self defense classes at the local community center from Monday-Friday and Saturday mornings. I've hardly seen him within the past week.

Alice walks into the kitchen giving me a little nod. She sits on Jasper's lap and I see her pull out her phone underneath the table. She's probably going to send the pictures to my phone now.

Two seconds after she shoves her phone into her pocket mine starts to ring. I know the break up is fake and set up, but I still feel like a nervous wreck.

Everyone is talking to each other when I whip out my phone and download the first picture. My heart skips a beat when I see that he's lip locked with a brunette but I remind myself that it was his past. He's not like this now and he's with me for a reason.

"Bella are you okay?" Alice asks me in fake worry. I'm guessing now she's more involved in the plan.

I start to shake my head and I force the tears in my eyes. I don't want to admit or show the fact that eighty percent of my tears are real. Looking at a picture of you boyfriend and his ex isn't exactly heartwarming, especially when they're caught in an intense lip lock. She's smiling against his lips and I can see just how much he really likes her. I have to remind myself that this is my idea and I'm doing this to save my relationship.

"Do you want to talk?" she comes up to me placing her tiny hand on my shoulder. I give her a small nod and she looks back at the concerned others. "Hey guys Bella and I are just going to step out. Emmett don't you dare touch my chicken wrap or fries!" she narrows her eyes at Emmett who winks back at her.

Rose drops her burger and runs after us. We pass by Mike and Jessica on the steps outside and she shoots me a smile, but it's not genuine. Weird. We continue to walk down the driveway and sit on the curb.

"Okay Bella, shoot."

I pull out my phone and open Alice's anonymous email. The picture loads and it hurts me to look at it, even if I know they're no longer together, I wonder if he's still contacting her.

Alice sighs and Rose grabs the phone from her. I don't think Rose knows exactly what's going on because of the way she hisses.

"What the fuck?" her grip is so tight around my phone I'm in fear of it breaking into a million pieces. "I knew it!" she spits out, her face turning red. "Bella I'm so sorry! He is such a jackass! What was I thinking believing his Lauren story? Of course he'd do anything to cover it up! And now this!"

"Rose take it easy," Alice whispers shooting me an apologetic look. I shoot her a tiny smile. "I'm sure we can get an explanation."

"No!" Rose is starting to stand up. "We shouldn't give him any more chances! Bella especially!" her scream is so loud I bet the neighbours can hear us through the closed windows.

"What's wrong?" Jake's joined us outside with Leah. Rose doesn't give Alice or I a chance to explain. Instead she holds out my phone to Jake who beings to look like he wants to murder someone. Oh dear God what have we started?

"Asshole!" Jake whispers with venom before he starts to run up the driveway and into the house. This break up thing is turning out opposite of what we've planned.

Alice and I share an "uh-oh" look and start to chase after him. I'm halfway to the house when I trip and fall, scraping my knees on the pavement. "Ow!" I groan holding my knee when I stand up. Blood starts to stain my fingers and I feel queasy at the sight and smell.

"Bella don't pass out now! We need you!" Alice is begging me and I look ahead seeing Rose enter the house. Oh no. Jake and Rose? Leah is walking up the driveway taking her time and I'm glad she's butting out.

Alice helps me jog back to the house and once we step foot we can hear the screaming from all the way upstairs. Mike and Jessica ask us what's happening but we're too busy running up the stairs trying to stop a funnel cloud from hitting the ground. We don't want a tornado to occur especially in this house.

"What are you talking about?" We round the corner and step into Edward's room where we hear the commotion happening. The first thing I see is Edward standing in his bathroom wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. The second thing I notice is that the shower is still running so Jake and Rose must've yanked him out.

"Bells show him the photo." Jake rolls his eyes at Edward who's staring right at me. This is the part where the fire starts to rise. I hand Edward my phone and he stares at the screen for three seconds before passing it back to me. "Well?" Jake crosses his arms.

"Why are we just standing her Jacob? Let's do something about it!" Rose steps closer to Edward but I take the chance to step in front of her.

"Rose, this is my problem not yours. I appreciate you being here for me, but I need to take care of this on my own." Her eyes widen at me with disbelief and I nod at her to encourage her out the door.

"Don't take it easy Bella. He deserves everything and more." she snarls and slaps Edward's cheek before turning the other way and leaving his room. Jake follows behind her and Alice says she'll talk to them, meaning she'd tell them what's really going on.

"Bella where did you get that photo?" Edward doesn't bother to take a second to change. He stands in front of me wet and half naked, making this even harder to finish.

I shrug. "Care to explain?"

"Don't give me that attitude," he sounds a lot like Charlie. If this didn't have to be taken so seriously I would've burst out laughing. "Where. Did. You. Get. That. Photo?" he says through his teeth. I didn't know Edward was going to play the dominant cheater roll. Damn he's a good actor. I want to kiss him in reward.

"It was sent to me," I spit back at him. "Are you going to answer my question?"

He steps closer. "I have nothing to say."

I narrow my eyes at him and poke his chest. "Nothing to say? Edward a picture's worth a thousand words. I'm sure there's _something." _

"Are you accusing me of cheating?" his eyebrow is raised and he says it with a smirk.

I roll my eyes. "I can't believe you just asked that question!" In the corner of my eye I see his cellphone on the counter. Bingo. Edward sees where my eyes are staring and I immediately run to the counter and grab his phone.

"Bella!" he yells angrily and I run out of his room, flipping his phone open and finding his messages application.

"I want to know if you're calling or texting her!" I start to speed down the hallway as I hear him calling after me, but when I look back he's not there. He's probably throwing on some clothes. I take this chance to bolt down the stairs, nearly tripping, and I run into the kitchen where the others are still hanging.

"Let me take a look!" Rose grabs the phone out of my hand and winks at me letting me know she knows what's going on. "Oh my God!" she screams, holding the screen out to me. She shows me a text message received from me yesterday and we pretend it's the brunette.

"Hey babe," Rose starts to read out loud. "I'm glad you're dumping the other brunette whore for me. I can't wait to see you tonight. XOXO."

I start to act furious banging on the wall and screaming out profanities. "Let me see," Rose tosses the phone to me and Edward enters the kitchen wearing a pair of boxers and a wife beater.

"Bella give me my phone!"

"Care to explain this Edward?" My nostrils are flaring as I make up a text message. "And you say I'm accusing you of cheating?"

"Why the fuck are you going through my phone?" he chases after me around the island. "You can't just go through someone's fucking phone without their permission!"

I ignore him and continue to fake go through his text messages blurting random sentences out. "Stop being such a nosy, sensitive bitch and give me back my phone." Edward calls out to me and I feel this pain in my chest for two seconds. I know this is all pretend but it hurts me when Edward yells at me. I want this to end as soon as possible. I don't care if Demetri doesn't get a big show, I don't have the strength to carry it on.

"I thought I could trust you Edward," I'm standing next to Rose and Emmett, meters away from Edward. "I knew exactly what kind of person you were the moment you stepped through the door, but I let it go and gave you a chance. Obviously you haven't changed. Our relationship was just a lie and I can't do this anymore. I can't be with you, we're done."

Still holding Edward's phone in my hand he receives a text message and I open it. **I see you have listened to me Bella. Good job. You're going to go far in this show, kid. -D**, it says. I want to so badly tell him off, saying 'game over' and that he's lost, but I can't.

"Whatever Bella." Is all Edward says and I toss him his phone. He doesn't look at me, he just exits the kitchen walking off carelessly.

"Well..." Emmett breathes out. "How about we go for some ice-cream?"

"We already have some," Alice tells Emmett and his mouth drops open. He rushes to the freezer and drools over the tubs of ice-cream. "But it's not for you."

"Bella everything's going to be alright." Jasper hugs me and his warmth soothes the adrenaline in me.

"Thanks Jasper."

"Wow," Rose shakes her head, approaching me. "He didn't even fight for you. Shows what kind of guy he truly is. Aren't you glad you got out of it before things got really serious?"

I nod hugging her. "Thanks for helping me out." Little does Demetri know I'm thanking her for being a part of the set up.

"Bella I'd do anything for you."

"Are you feeling okay?" she asks me and I completely forgot we still have to carry this on. I think I'm supposed to act all upset and depressed, but I figure I'd act fine just to get on Demetri's nerves. He thought he'd break me. It would drive him nuts to see me smile.

I give Rose my best smile. "Of course. He was just a waste of my time." Though I'm wondering where Edward's run off to, if he's okay and what he's doing. I want to so badly run after him and spend the night with him like every other night. But tonight I can't and it upsets me.

"That's my Belly! Always so strong!" Emmett picks me up and spins me around. "Edward my best friend and all but man is he a douche. Don't give him your time of day Bella. Starting tomorrow night," he emphasizes the last couple of words hinting his surprise. "Your life's going to change."

"What do you mean by that?" Rose asks giving Emmett a "you-better-tell-me-what's-going-on" look. Emmett squeezes his lips together and pretends to zip it and throw away the key. Rose fixes her eyes on me and I shrug pretending I don't know what he's talking about.

"Your boyfriend is weird Rose." I tell her, giggling. I bet Demetri's going nuts wondering why we're not talking about the break up anymore. Good. I hope he's sitting on his chair growing gray hairs.

**Bella, dear, I was hoping for a little more crying and hugging than joking around -D. **Speak of the devil. He's not getting what he wants this time. I've already "broken up" with Edward. I want some peace and quiet.

"Well I'm going to bed." I tell everyone, but Alice starts to pout.

"What about our breakup therapy girls night?"

"We'll go out tomorrow night?" I'm so tired, I'm not up for anything right now.

"No we can't!" Emmett widens his eyes at me trying to emphasize our plans. "I mean... we can, but can I pick the place?"

Alice starts to laugh. "We're not going to Chuck E Cheese Emmett!"

He rolls his eyes. "I wasn't going to suggest that. Let's go to All-stars."

Rose raises her eyebrow. "All-stars Bar & Grill?"

"Yeah, why not," I jump in because Emmett is seriously sweating puddles. He's not the best liar, neither am I but it's worth a shot. "One of my favourite bands are playing there tomorrow night. It'll be great therapy for me. You know, since music is said to be the best kind of therapy..."

"Okay..." Alice says, confused. "Alright we'll only go because you are in need of a good time and whatever gets you through the day, I'm up for it."

"So am I." Jasper adds his two cents in and Rose agrees to come as well.

**Meet me on the roof in an hour. I miss you so much. -E**

Emmett, Jasper, Rose and Alice are discussing tomorrow night's event so I walk out of the kitchen and down to the entertainment room where no one is around. I feel like this is the longest night I've ever had and need some rest.

**How are we going to do that? **I text back. **Demetri's gonna see the hallway/bedroom cams and see us disappearing to nowhere.**

I wonder if Demetri is even awake still. Wait, he probably is because he's so fed up I ignored his request. I'd gotten a text from him back in the kitchen but I'd ignored it. I didn't even bother opening it because I know it's just another demand I'm not going to listen to.

**The window? ;)**

Oh my God, I'm thinking about the many possible damages that could happen to me climbing through a window. My eyes are so wide with fear, but I decide the adrenaline and the many bruises to come with it are worth seeing Edward.

**Sneaking around is starting to sound dangerous. I like it ;) **

I hope this sneaking around relationship type thing turns out the way I expect it to be. You know, Edward and I staying together until our 6 month stay is up, leaving with absolutely no hate or drama between us. Then again, this is the real world and it's not always going to be sunshine and rainbows. Eventually our sneaking around is going to catch up with us and tie us into one big mess. But until then, we'll have to make the best of it. I don't doubt our relationship, not one bit, but with Demetri, you never know what's going to happen.

**See you in a bit. 143, always. -E :)**

_143, always...

* * *

_**Alright so to the people who told me they'd stop reading my story if they broke up, whaddya think now? :)  
I'll give you guys a warning right now. There WILL be drama because it's a reality show. What reality show  
does not have ANY drama? And I'll tell you this now: no matter what kind of drama happens, no matter the  
heartbreak, there will definitely be a happy ending. because I love happy endings :)**


	16. The Memory

**I apologize for a long waiting period for this chapter so to make it up to you guys I combined 2 chapters to make 1 long one. Yup, that's right. This chap is 9,220 words long :)

* * *

CHAPTER 16 - BPOV**

It's been 2 weeks since the "break up" and things have changed drastically. For one, Emmett received a record deal after performing at All-stars Bar & Grill that night. When he'd asked for my help, it was because he'd wanted me to sing a track with him. So that day in the R room when he'd approached me I agreed and we stole the spotlight with him rapping and I singing the chorus. Rapping. Yes you heard correctly. All along Emmett was a secret rapper working his butt off in a small studio writing and producing his own songs. After his big night we each had to pay Mike and Jessica twenty dollars. None of us had seen it coming, Emmett becoming the next Eminem. He may be a big goof ball but he has serious rapping abilities.

When Emmett had said my life was going to change that night of the break up, he really meant it. Today I'm going to be in the recording studio with Emmett to record his last and final track of his upcoming album. At first I wasn't sure because I never wanted to take my singing anywhere outside of Youtube let alone to a studio. It took me a lot of encouragement from Ang, Alice and Edward to say yes and sign onto it. When Emmett and I had gone over the song he felt something was missing and I'd caught onto it. So, today we're picking up Ang from the airport and we're heading straight to the studio.

Nothing has ever felt more perfect than recording a song with your two best friends. Oh and sneaking around with your boyfriend which I have to admit is starting to become a little more difficult each time.

Mostly because Demetri believes we have absolutely no feelings for each other whatsoever so he has different plans for us. Edward is supposed to be going out on a date tonight, going back to his old self and getting his game on. It upsets me, but I'd let it go mostly because I trust Edward and it's partly my fault these set ups are happening because I'd wanted to play games with Demetri.

I shut my laptop closed after Ang tells me she's leaving for her flight in five minutes. I still can't believe she's coming to visit and make a big memory with me. This is all just happening too fast, Ang and I want to document the experience and share it with our super excited fans. We'd made a video three days ago letting them know about our plans. I even introduced Emmett aka Big E. I know it's an uncreative name but that's what Emmett wants to go by.

"Ang is on her way to the airport." I tell Alice who's painting her nails lime green.

"I'm so excited to meet her!" She is over ecstatic about Ang's two day visit. I opted for a week or two but she couldn't get that many days off of work.

"Just don't freak her out with your girlishness. Ang is like me, she hates that shit."

"Alright but are you hunting for your preys tonight?" Alice giggles and I give her the finger.

"I'm not hunting for anyone or anything." I tell her. I just like to go to the club and have a good time because it takes my mind off of Edward and his pretend dates.

Normally I would hate going to a club but Demetri believes that I should start to "rebel" and make it obvious that the break up has affected me. Meaning he wants me to basically go out and have a crazy, wild night getting wasted and high off life. Which I have been doing for the last week and a half. Almost every night I'd go down to a club with Rose and Alice or sometimes even the boys when they didn't have work. My jobs are always during the day so I have plenty of time to recover in the morning. I'd decided that I have to enjoy being young while I can because in ten years I'll want to rewind and I won't be able to do it. Plus I deserve to have some fun, right? After all I am "single". Not after midnight, but Demetri can't know that.

"Come on we know how you get when you're drunk." Alice flashes me a teasing smile and I slap myself on the forehead. Apparently I'm emotional and really touchy with guys, but I've never hooked up with them. Though if I really want Demetri to truly believe Edward and I are done, I have to slip a kiss or two.

"I'm not getting drunk tonight," I tell her but she doesn't take me seriously. "Seriously!" she hops off her bed and motions for me to go to the bathroom. I follow after her and she locks the door. "Alice you know how insanely jealous Edward gets. We fought twice Alice!"

"Ugh I don't know why you two just can't tell Demetri you're together so you can stop getting furious and jealous when one of you make out with someone or go out on a date." Alice is right. The past couple of weeks have been nothing but an argument at one in the morning on the roof. It either has to do with Edward's date or my lip locks at the club. Eventually we'd get over it and have an intense make out session (because we're both still blowing off steam) then fall asleep in each others arms. I've only had to sleep alone for three nights and that's when Demetri started becoming suspicious. Tonight we decided we'd sleep in our own beds. It's alright with me though since Ang will be here I can't leave her alone and I'll have a distraction.

"I know but Demetri will destroy one of us once he finds out we went against him. Edward's career is really starting to rise. He just signed onto a movie Alice! His first big role. Can you imagine being the one ruining it for him? I can't do that to him." It's true. Edward's fame grows bigger everyday. Girls are even beginning to make fan groups of him on Facebook and are sending me hate mail over Youtube. I had to make a video saying I'm not in a relationship with him and Demetri was so upset because I was supposed to keep it a secret until the show aired. I apparently had ruined the best part about the show. What the fuck ever. This is reality.

"I don't understand how you'd ruin it for him." Alice is reapplying a layer of lip gloss looking absolutely clueless. Being obsessed with this industry I thought she'd know better.

"Alice dating a movie star isn't exactly the easiest thing," she raises her eyebrow at me to go on. "If I fuck up one bit, that gives Edward a bad rep. The media will never leave the two of us alone and it's hard to escape all of that. So I figure I should keep myself on the down low while Edward does his thing."

"You guys just keep searching for reasons when all you have to do is step forward." She leaves the bathroom and I know I can't run after and disagree. Alice leaves yet again with the final words.

* * *

**miss you already xox, B.**

I quickly text Edward while I literally jump off of Emmett's monstrous jeep, landing on the pavement on my knees. Emmett chuckles and I know he's thinking of a dirty joke.

"Shut up Em."

"Someone really enjoys being on their knees." he helps me up and I try to pull him down but he's just too strong for me. This makes him laugh even harder.

"You would make a dirty joke out of something so innocent like me tripping," I roll my eyes and adjust my black shades. "We're already half an hour late!" Emmett had insisted we'd stop by a McDonald's and I had no say in it because he's the driver. I would've driven myself if I knew he'd make all these little stops.

He smiles innocently knowing he's at fault. I wonder how Emmett can eat so much junk food and still remain so fit. We walk into the airport and towards the arrival area when we hear, "Bella!" My ears perk up to the sound of her voice and my eyes search the crowd in front of me to spot my best friend.

"Bella!" her voice is becoming closer and when I look ahead I see her running with her suitcase trailing behind her. She still looks the same, her hair in a messy bun and her glasses still purple. She hasn't changed one bit. She throws her arms around me and I couldn't feel happier to have her here.

"Ang! How was the flight?"

"It was only a couple of hours but it felt like forever!"

Emmett clears his throat and I start to blush admitting I'd forgotten he's even standing here. "Oh shoot my bad! Ang this is Emmett, Emmett, Ang."

"We've met over the internet," Ang thrusts her hand forward for Em to shake but instead he gives her a good 'ol Emmett hug. I'd forgotten to mention that too. "Whoa," she straightens her tank when Emmett puts her down. "Nice to meet you too."

"With pleasure." It's hilarious seeing Emmett act all gentleman like. "Shall we go?" He holds his arms out for Ang and I to link arms with on either side. We walk back out and I notice Ang breathe in the scent of the fresh, cool, Californian breeze blowing her hair back.

"I already feel like a California Gurl," she giggles flipping her hair. "By the way B, we should do a cover of that while I'm here."

"Sounds great!"

"All you girls need to do is get sun-kissed skin." Emmett takes Ang's suitcase and throws it in the back. He helps her up to her seat and lifts me up to mine. "Don't want you to get yourself hurt again." he winks at me.

"Hopefully we'll do some popsicle melting," Ang says in the back and Emmett starts the jeep. "I'm definitely up for hitting the beach later on or tomorrow."

I groan and Emmett laughs. "She'll get along great with Rosie and Alice." I agree with Emmett. The girls have been talking non stop about planning a day for Ang and I know Ang is looking forward to meeting the other California girls. At first she was nervous because I'd told her that they're really into fashion, gossip and the night life which is way opposite of Ang. I convinced her that they're really easy and friendly and as long as you agree to let them take you shopping, they'll surely become best friends by the end of it.

My phone vibrates in my jean pocket and I already start to blush knowing it's Edward. I open the text message reading, **i'm coming by the studio 2 support you xx  
**

Even though Edward and I have shared long, endless nights of arguing he's still really sweet, supportive and amazing to me. But that's what I like about our relationship. It's not perfect and it's not boring. It's unexpected, sneaky and drives me crazy to no end, but that's what gets me through the day. He loves not knowing what I'm thinking and I love keeping him guessing, even if sometimes it bothers him. I love our sneaky midnight meetings on the roof and the text messages in between. And I mostly love how we learn to deal with each other's shit like his smoking habits and my out of control drinking. Edward and I fight for each other and that's what I love. He's worth it.

The other day Alice had asked me if Edward and I recited the real meaning behind 143 and I remember I'd stopped typing, stared at the screen for five seconds all before looking into her curious eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" I closed my laptop shut and set it on the table next to the bed-sofa. My heart skipped a beat, then sped up as I waited for Alice to continue.

She rolls her eyes. "Like you don't know what I'm talking about! You know the three words every girl is dying to hear?" I look at her, still clueless. "Oh my God Bella! You know, I love you?"

_I love you. _"Oh." That's all I'd said because honestly, I never knew what it felt like to be in love with someone. Or even have a talk about loving someone. Ang was my only best girl friend but we never talked about boys, love or crushes because the truth is, neither of us have ever gotten close to having a boy call us. Ang always used to cry at night and ask me why no one's interested in her. She'd die at the sight of couples walking around in public and ball her eyes out during chick flicks. She then convinced herself she was too ugly and scrawny for anyone and after that, she'd stopped looking. That was the closest emotional conversation we'd ever had. Besides me and Mr. Senior Player, but that's a different story I don't like to tell.

"Bella you've been crazy about each other for two months now and you haven't said 'I love you'?" I have to admit I got pretty defensive because I was a little embarrassed. I wasn't sure if my feelings for Edward can be labeled 'love' and I was ten times sure Edward didn't love me.

"People don't always have to say it right away Alice. It takes months to be sure." I know that almost every chick flick out there is nothing close to taking months, but I know that it's not a piece of cake to realize it. You have to put up with the rain if you want to see a rainbow.

"Jasper and I said it not too long after we got together. Rose and Emmett made love on their first date. You and Edward have tattoos of each others names and that my friend, is love. It may not be emotional but it's physically there."

I'd just rolled my eyes and went downstairs to get something to eat. Since then I'd tried to avoid Alice because I know she's right. Somewhere deep inside I know I have strong feelings for Edward, but I'm not ready to admit it because our relationship isn't exactly at the right place right now.

**143 (L)(L)(L). **I text him back, sighing while I lean my head against the window. Emmett and Ang are busy engaged in a conversation about music to notice my confused state of mind. I'm glad they're getting along just fine.

Emmett pulls up at the studio eight minutes later. He drives like a maniac just like everyone else, but he's scarier. Emmett has hydraulics on his car and likes to use it often. The look on Ang's face when she unbuckles her seatbelt in a heartbeat and jumps out of the jeep is priceless.

"I thought you were having a good time."

She breathes out a deep breath. "Yeah every time he stopped at a red light."

I notice there aren't any camera crews around. They must be running late.

We walk into the studio and I meet the other producers working with Emmett. They introduce themselves as the Triple D because their names all start with D. Daniel, David and Damian.

"So do you guys want to do a quick run through before we get to recording?" David asks us leaning back on his desk chair.

"Yeah man that'd be great." I can see a big difference between rapper Emmett and goofy at home Emmett. Big E is more serious and Em is just a living, breathing giant teddy bear. I like Em the most but big E can still crack a few jokes.

Big E passes Ang and I a sheet of paper with the lyrics. He'd sent one to Ang a week ago and she'd learned it within the next two days. I learned it up until two days ago. Emmett shook his head at my slacking.

We took the time to ask questions while we could about the key we're supposed to sing the chorus in and anything else we had in mind. Often we'd find ourselves suggesting ideas about last minute touch ups and Big E was surprisingly agreeing with Ang and I even if it's his own song.

"Hey it's a collab," we're sprawled all over the floor with pen caps in our mouths. "What's mine is yours." Big E tells us and I appreciate him being open minded. I can tell this track is going to really come through.

Twenty minutes later I find myself pacing back and forth across the small booth. My knees are shaking, my heart pounding and my cheeks are read all because I'm freaking nervous. I've never done anything so big with singing outside a video camera and Youtube. This is a big step for me and I'm not sure where it'll take me, but I'm sure it'll change my life in a small way. I'm also glad I'm not doing this alone. I'm doing it with my two best friends and we're going to make it together.

My back is facing the glass window to the other side of the booth. I'm taking deep breaths because as soon as Em walks back in from his bathroom break I'll pass out. I'm shaking so much I feel like I'm going to collapse. When I take another step forwards to use the wall for support I end up stumbling backwards and into a pair of strong arms. Not just any arms. I don't need to turn around to know who it is. There are no other pair of arms that can make me feel safe and at home in an instant.

"Edward," I breathe out and he spins me around. I grasp onto him because his presence is making me ten times more nervous. My body is definitely going to break into a million pieces. "You came."

"I wouldn't miss this moment Bella." he closes the gap between our lips and we're interrupted by a clearing of throats. I blush when I  
look at the window seeing everyone winking at us.

And then I remember... the cameras. "Shit!" My eyes search for Cameron or Paul, but they're surprisingly nowhere to be found.

"I may have asked for a favour or two." Edward pulls me back snuggling me to him.

"Edward you're amazing." I kiss his cheek and his hug chases away the nerves. I feel ten times better now. I feel like I can face anything as of right now. I can probably jump off a cliff and still feel so happy.

"Bella it'd be amazing if we can get your focus back on us." Daniel says through the speaker in mock tone. I blow a raspberry and kiss  
Edward one more time.

"Oh by the way this is Ang!" I point to a very messy looking brunette plastered on the floor. She looks up and smiles at Edward then winks at me. I start to blush like crazy. "And this is Edward."

She collects the papers with our good copy and stands up. She shakes Edward's hand and I know that for a second she fell for his charm.

"It's nice to finally meet Bella's second half." He tells her and I giggle when her cheeks turn a light pink.

"Alright bro we have to get to work. You can chill in the control room." Em slaps Edward on the back and he makes his way to the other side.

"Okay are you girls ready?"

Ang and I take a minute to share a girly "omg-I-can't-believe-this-is-happening" moment. We're both pretty psyched and nervous as heck!

Damian hits a button and the beginning of the instrumental fills the room.

This is it, I think with a big smile on my face. This is the big moment you never dreamed could happen.

When Em starts to rap, reality starts to kick in. My life's been going so fast I'm no longer in control of my destination. I'm sitting back  
enjoying where life decides to take me and so far, I don't ever want to get off this ride.

* * *

"Demetri's looking for me. He keeps sending me a text harassing me for my location." Edward chuckles in my ear as we leave the studio. It's been a great productive day and we got everything we needed to do done. It's 8 pm when I look at my cell clock.

"And what did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Ooh, what a rebel." He winks at me and rests a cigarette between his lips. I sigh when I hear the click of the lighter and cringe when the smoke fills the air. Emmett makes it obvious that he minds because he starts to fake cough and choke. Angela laughs joining with him.

"Edward I know you said you'd try your hardest to quit," Which is true. He really is trying. He smokes only once a day now as opposed to three times. I'm trying to push it to once every three days and not around me. "But it's not exactly turning out."

"You're right," he drops the cigarette. "I'm sorry babe." _Babe. _I hate when Edward calls me that, but he loves it.

Emmett clears this throat, obviously annoyed. "Alright so Angie and I will take off while you two can continue your little um whatever moment. Alright peace!" he takes Ang's hand who shoots me a thumbs up and they run back to Em's jeep. I'm glad Edward and I can finally be alone, not that Em and Ang were a bother, but we haven't exactly had some real alone time.

"Um Edward?" I say when we're at his precious Volvo.

"Mhm?"

"I can't exactly go in... installed cameras, remember?"

His lips curve up into a rebellious smile. "I had that taken care of Bella, don't worry." And with that he helps me in and shuts the door for me.

My boyfriend's amazing.

* * *

An hour later we decide on heading back to the house because I'd promised Ang I wouldn't ditch her. Though she looks extremely comfortable dressed in a purple dress sitting next to Rose and Alice with Jessica across them. They're giggling over something Emmett had said. I take my seat next to Alice.

"Hey Bella," she hugs me. "Hurry up and get ready. It's girls night, remember?" I think back to this morning in the bedroom and nod my head.

"There's a little black number waiting for you on the bed." Rose winks at me and I definitely know she's not kidding when she says _little. _

"I saw it," Ang tells me with a suspicious smile. "Bella you're going to look hot!" This statement causes everyone to giggle. Well besides Jessica who's staring at me with no emotion. I get a little self conscious and excuse myself. Ang follows after me.

We go upstairs to the bedroom where I pick up the dress. "When are they ever going to pick something a little longer than my upper thigh?" I groan and run into the bathroom to change leaving Ang waiting on my bed.

I take my time to squeeze into the strapless dress and when I look in the mirror I see that it hugs my body tightly. My stomach can hardly breathe in this. I pull the fabric away from my skin to stretch it out but it's no use. It'll be tight and small no matter what. Unless I can get Emmett to wear it for a few minutes... not a bad idea. Okay, it's ridiculous, but do I want to walk around with my area barely covered? Would Edward want me to? No.

I walk out of the bathroom receiving a cat call from Ang. I roll my eyes and laugh at her silliness. "What?" she laughs. "You look good! When are you ever going to accept a compliment?"

"The day everyone stops lying." I'm a pretty self conscious person. It's not a surprise though sharing a room with two extremely breath taking girls.

"Oh stop it," Ang says, just like old times. "You look beautiful," she looks down on the floor then snaps her head back up. "I bet Edward wouldn't be able to keep his hands off of you."

"Ang I told you we're not together."

"After tonight, I think that'll change." she winks at me and I swear I just heard a light bulb go off above my head. I rush over to her and hug her pretending I'm hurt and in need of one.

"You're a genius," I whisper into her ear as she catches on and rubs my back. "Thanks!"

"No problem Bella." she says when I pull back and bolt out the door. Edward can play the jealous ex-boyfriend at the club. That way we can be together tonight without having to sneak and thanks to Ang, she'd already set this up.

* * *

Alice had been pouting the whole entire way saying I'd just broken the "Girls Night Out" rule, which apparently is: absolutely no boys! I told her I wouldn't spend the entire night with Edward, but she and I both know it's a lie. She agreed in the end, but made me and Edward promise not to tell the other boys.

Edward is already at the club and is going to be bringing his fake date tonight. I'm worried at the thought of them together, but I trust Edward and I'm not going to doubt it. Besides, this is all just a set up to get back together. Demetri hasn't texted any of us so we're assuming he doesn't care.

We get to Evermore in just ten minutes due to Alice's crazy driving. I'm still not over my friend's love for illegal speeding. The say it's because I'm the daughter of a cop, but really it's because it freaks me out.

Rose, Alice, Ang, Jess and I skip the line (Alice is friends with the owner) and make our way inside. I used to hate walking through the doors and feeling this instant wave of heat. I hated getting a whiff of sweat up my nostrils and the fact that I had to shout ten times louder than usual just to hear myself. But now, like the hypocrite I am, I Bella Swan am accustomed to the night life.

Weird how California can change you in so many ways. Renee wouldn't even believe me when I told her I can dance without breaking anyone's toe or falling flat on my bum.

Alice hooks us up with some drinks and us girls start to take a shot, which turns into many. By my 6th one, I being a lightweight, am already pretty drunk. Though I'm not drunk enough to not notice Edward and his blonde date looking cozy in a booth on the second floor. Ang looks at me and follows my gaze, tilting her hear to meet the couple. She frowns at me and throws her arms around me.

"Bella just have some fun!" she slurs at me making random hand movements. "Who cares about him!"

_I do. _I tell myself that it's all just a set up, and none of that is real, but I can't help but notice how authentic his smile is and how happy she looks. With a sigh I turn around and start to pick up every shot glass there's left. I hold it to my lips and down the liquid in two seconds, one after the other.

"Hey Bella calm down with the drinks!" Rose tries to grab a glass from me, but I turn myself the other way and down it as quick as I can. With satisfaction that I've completely lost my mind I slap my hand on the table and start to "woo" into the dance floor.

I find myself getting hot and heavy on the dance floor in between two lanky guys. In a matter of seconds, before I dip it low and bring it up slow, Edward steps in and pulls me away.

"Oh hey Eddie!" I start to giggle under his touch. He's trying to take me off the dance floor, but I stop and start to grind against him. I missed him since we went back home.

"Bella you're drunk again," he tells me and I already know which makes me throw my head back in laughter. "Let's go home Bella."

"I'm already home," I sigh and wrap myself against Edward. "Right here Eddie."

He sighs. "You're drunk."

"No I'm not," I giggle some more while swaying my hips left to right. I'm trying to get Edward to dance, but he's just standing there watching me. He's no fun. "Dance with me."

"Eddiekins!" Comes a shrieking voice from behind me. Edward's blonde date appears in front of me completely blocking me from Edward. I start to frown and think I don't need this right now. So I walk off to the other side of the dance floor and start to throw myself at strangers.

"Bella!" It's Ang who pulls me off this gin. I wipe my mouth with the backing of my hand realizing what I'd just done. I turn back to the Gino and see that he's on the floor. I squint my eyes and see Edward standing in front of him, glaring.

"Ang what happened?" I start to panic when the blonde haired boy gets up and starts to run after Edward who's coming towards Ang and I. I'm about to yell at Edward to watch out, but I don't need to because when Edward turns around his fist meets with the Gino's face. And again he's on the floor. His friends rush over to him and are screaming "Let it go, man".

Edward approaches me and I see that his eyes are filled with mixed emotions. Hurt, worry, fear...

"How many of them did you kiss?" he asks me, his voice is also full of hurt. It hurts me so much knowing that Edward's smile is faded because of me.

"She didn't mean to," Ang steps in for me. "I pulled her off as soon as I could." She doesn't have to defend me.

"2." I admit and feel ashamed.

"Bella your drinking is getting out of hand," Edward tells me, now concerned. It makes me so frustrated that he's not bitching at me for the damage I've caused him. "I'm going to take you-"

"Why aren't you mad at me?" I can feel my eyes starting to water. Stupid drunk emotional Bella. "Please tell me you're mad at me." My hand grips his sleeve as I search for any sign of hate. But all I find is concern. This is the fourth time I've done this to Edward and every time he just forgives me. I don't deserve his kindness. None of it.

I walk forward and wrap my arms desperately around him as I continue to plead for him to hate me. He just shakes his head and kisses my neck.

"Just dance with me Bella," Now he wants to dance? "143."

I shake my head. "You have to call me the meanest, nastiest thing you can think of and you have yourself a deal."

"I can't do that Bella."

"Yes you can." I wish the camera crew would just walk away and give us some time alone. But there's no escape.

"I can't," he tells me. Ang tells me she's going to go find the girls. "I just can't."

"Give me a reason Edward."

I feel his chest rise against me and I know he's going to come out and say something. "I can't be mad at you for something I did too."

I swear my heart just stopped beating. I squeeze my eyes together and try to blink back tears. "I know you kissed her Edward. I saw you two. You don't have to explain."

"Kissed who?"

"That blonde girl."

He shakes his head. "I didn't kiss her."

"Then who?"

"I kissed Jessica." he tells me flatly and suddenly I feel adrenaline in me. Why would he kiss Jessica? Since when did they talk or like each other? Why would he do that? He knew tonight he was supposed to fake get me back so we can be in a fake, real relationship. But he kissed her!

"Oh," Is all I can say as I stand frozen against him. My arms feel numb around him.

"Bella I didn't mean to and I'm not asking you to believe me, but she came onto me. She was drunk and started talking to me. Next thing I know she launches herself at me. I pulled away as quick as I could. I understand if you hate me." Did he just say that? This is ridiculous. Of all things Edward should hate me! I macked on two different guys tonight! But in my defense, I was drunk and a tad bit jealous of that blonde chick Edward was all over earlier.

"I don't hate you Edward." I squeeze him tighter to let him know I'm serious. He sighs into my neck and hugs me even tighter.

I feel my phone vibrate against my foot. I bend down and remove it from my boots. One new text message.

**Bella you're making a big mistake -D.**

I roll my eyes and drop my phone back into my boot. _Screw off, Demetri _is all I can think before wrapping myself around Edward again. I don't feel like Demetri's text is a threat as I continue to sway with Edward. I feel perfectly safe and content in his arms.

"Did you feel anything?" I didn't mean to sound so hurt as I whispered into Edward's ear. I wanted to be brave and show that I don't care, but just like my blush, my feelings came out without a warning.

"Bella," his lips are at my ears and he's whispering so quietly so the camera crew can't pick it up, but loud enough for me to. "I want you and only you. What's it going to take for you to process that into your pretty little head?"

"Kiss me Edward." I don't care if Demetri ruins my life. I'll fight for our right with my left hand as long as Edward's holding the right.

"Your wish is my command." he smiles at me right before he closes the gap between us.

Edward and I danced for the next three songs until a bunch of drunk girls approaches him saying they recognize him from the hair gel commercial.

"Do you like really use that stuff to keep your hair so sexy?" a redhead says as she glides her fingers through my boyfriend's hair. I don't like to admit that I'm jealous. Edward and I had this talk before, about how I shouldn't envy any girl that comes up to Edward because he's with me and only me.

"It's all part of the fame." he once told me as he laced his fingers with mine. It made me feel better, but looking now between him and the group of girls, I can't help but worry. They're pretty and I'm not.

"Edward will you sign my bra?" The redhead girl asks and her friend chimes in saying, "me too!" I roll my eyes and walk away before things get nasty.

I manage to find the girls at the table, and I glare at Jessica before I take my seat.

"I kissed your boyfriend, or should I say ex-boyfriend." She's so cocky and full of it.

Little does she know... "I kissed him too."

Her mouth drops in a big, fat 'O'. Rose starts to laugh while Alice tries to 'spread the love'. I really don't care what Alice says. Jessica and I will never be on the same page.

"Yeah, well..." she's trying to think of a comeback and when she does her lips curve into that stupid cocky grin. "He told me he likes me better. That you were never really anyone to him. You're just some girl he wanted to hook up with and add to his list."

I bark out in laughter. "Oh really?" she nods feeling like a winner. Not for long... "That's why we're back together, right?"

She crosses her arms narrowing her eyes at me. "He doesn't love you."

Normally I wouldn't give Jessica's words a second thought, but these four somehow get me to shut up and sink back in the booth. _He doesn't love you. _The words echo in my head like a gong.

"You don't know that." Rose snarls at Jessica giving me a 'she's-a-bitch' look.

I whip my head back and search for the last place I'd left Edward. Sure enough he's in the same spot, but this time dancing with another group of girls. My eyebrows start to pull together as my lips pull down into a frown. _Shake it off Bella. It's nothing.  
_  
I'm never going to get used to this. Beautiful girls chasing after Edward. One day Edward's going to realize that I'm not good enough and he'll leave me for one of them. After this show, it's the last I'll see of him. He'll move on and be the big Hollywood star that he is while I'm just behind the scenes taking photos.

I should've listened to Renee that one time she'd warned me about Edward. I remember I'd called her the first Sunday morning Edward made breakfast. I told her she's being ridiculous and that Edward really does like me. But I should've just known it was my fairytale heart talking. It's kind of hard to realize things when you grew up with a Disney loving mom your whole life. I bought into that bullshit and I let it take over me.

No wonder this is called the Real World.

I don't bother listening to Jessica's response. Instead I grab my coat and I start to get up off the booth. Rose and Alice ask where I'm headed to. "The bathroom," I put on a fake smile and they ask if they should tag along. "No it's fine. I'll be back in a second anyway."

I walk towards the bathroom in case they're watching me in suspicion. The camera crew doesn't follow me, thank God. I make a left into the bathroom hallway and find another door. I push the door open and thankfully for me it leads to the back of the club.

"Hey beauty," a pretty wasted guy calls out. I turn my head and see him leaning against the wall with two other people. I recognize the strawberry blonde outside of Yogurtland. "How you doin'?"

"Hey I know you!" the strawberry blonde giggles. She's obviously drunk too. "You're from Youtube!"

"Oh yeah!" the boy next to him nods his head. "She sang that '_can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shoooting starsssss' _man that was such a beautiful song. Well done!" he claps but his eyes aren't on me, they're staring off into space.

"Thanks." I shrug not knowing if he even knows what's going on.

"So where are you off to?" the strawberry blonde asks me. She seems pretty normal out of the other two. I guess it's safer to talk to her. "My name's Tanya by the way."

"I'm Bella."

"And I'm Alex," the guy who'd called out raises his hand. "And he's Carlos."

"Nice to meet you guys." I'm becoming sober and feel like I need an escape.

As if Alex read my mind he goes, "There's a party back at my place. You down chica?"

"Yeah it's going to be so much fun!" Tanya's hands clap together in excitement. I stare at Alex and realized all three of them are looking at me waiting for an answer.

I look at the three and then the doors debating on what my move is going to be. As I stare long and hard at the beat up, rusty door of Evermore I start to think of Edward and the girls. Then Jessica. I don't need any of that so I look back at the three and nod my head. They lead me to a small street car and I hop into the back next to Tanya.

Alex jabs his keys in and in seconds we're on the road. I look back through the window not regretting saving myself from a heartache.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Ed man just get some sleep. Bella's a tough cookie she's alright." Emmett's sitting on the edge of my bed. He's sat with me for most of the night. But how can I just doze off knowing my Bella is missing and she could be hurt? It pains me to even think about her hurt.

"I'm going to tell you one last time that no Emmett I won't fucking sleep." I pull out a cigarette and light it. I need to calm down before I lose myself and do something I'll regret.

"You can't smoke in the house." Emmett tells me.

"Like I give a fuck." I take a long drag and blow the smoke in Emmett's face.

"You seem to swear a whole lot when your frustrated."

"And you seem to get more annoying each fucking day."

He gets off my bed, pissed, about to say something when we here Alice yelling downstairs. "Edward!" I run out into my balcony to put out my cigarette.

"Edward get down here!"

Emmett and I share a look of confusion and we both bolt out of my room. When I'm jogging down the stairs, I feel it. I feel her presence. My stomach does these back flips and it makes me more eager to get down the stairs. Why do the stairs feel longer than usual? Fuck this I'm jumping off the railing. I do so and land on my two feet with Emmett 'wow-ing' behind me.

I round the corner into the kitchen and I feel this pain in my chest at the sight of my Bella. My girl is barely able to hold herself up. She's sitting on the counter when she starts to tip over nearly falling off. Luckily I'm fast enough to catch her.

"Edward." she breathes and she's not even looking at me. She just automatically knows and I love it.

"Bella where were you? Are you okay?" I ask her searching for bruises, cuts, anything on her body as a sign. There's not a single scratch on her except for when she'd scraped her knees a couple of days ago.

"My head hurts Edward," she's pouting. "I just want to feel normal."

I whip my head back at Alice. "Normal? What does she mean by that?"

She shrugs. "Is anyone going to be any fucking help? Don't just fucking stand there!"

Emmett says he'll check outside and see if he can find a car leaving or something. Someone must've dropped her off. She couldn't have gotten here on her own in this condition. I look back at my Bella and hug her tight. I've missed her all night, the distance was killing me. I'm glad she's here now. I know she's safe with us, and I know she's still breathing. I thought I'd lost her when she turned off her phone and never replied to my texts. Or any one's texts.

Bella's moaning and groaning as her head rolls around. Her eyes are closed and her eyebrows are furrowed together. "Bella, baby, can you hear me?"

She nods. "I want to be normal."

_Normal. _What the fuck is she talking about?

Her body jerks forward as her cheeks blow up. "Edward she's going to puke!" Rose panics rushing over. I pick up Bella and help her to the bathroom where her vomit meets the toilet.

"She's wasted." Rose tells me like it's not obvious enough. I roll my eyes, annoyed and shut the door on Rose and Alice. They're great friends and all, but right now I just want to be with Bella. I want to take care of her and get some answers.

I hold Bella's hair back for the next few minutes as she lets out whatever she took last night. She coughs and wipes her mouth with the back of my hand. She goes for my shirt assuming it's a towel and I let her.

"I'm so hungry," she whines and rests her head on the toilet. "So hungry."

"I'll get you some food Bella." I tell her as softly as I can while stroking her hair. I lift her back up and bring her to the sofa. Rose and Alice sit next to her while I go over to the kitchen to find something to eat. I try to be as quick as I can because I don't think I can handle being away from her for even a second.

I open the fridge expecting to find something edible. But there's nothing besides beans and hummus. "Where the fuck is all the food?" I yell, aggrivated and run out of the kitchen.

Emmett appears in front of me with a sly smile. "Sorry."

I should have known. "Bella has nothing to eat thanks to you little fucker!"

"Go get her something to eat Edward. The three of us will be here to look after her." I don't want to leave her, but I have to. I ask Bella what she wants and she responds with pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage and basically every type of breakfast food. I laugh and give her a kiss on the forehead promising I'll be back as soon as I can.

I'm walking back to my car with a smile on my face and Bella's breakfast in my hand when the person I'd never want to see on a Saturday morning approaches me. Heck, I don't ever want to see him on any day at any morning or night.

"Morning Edward," the asshole has the nerve to put his arm around me. I shake it off. "Alright then," he rubs his hands together with a cocky grin. "Whatcha up to?"

"About to go home." I pull out my car keys and continue to walk but he follows me.

"Your girl was pretty wasted last night," he stops me from getting into my car and driving off. I slowly turn my head around to meet his even cockier grin. "She's something when she's drunk huh?"

"What do you know that I don't James?" I grit my teeth together holding back from knocking the shit out of him. I promised Bella no more jail time.

He pulls out his phone and shows me a video of Bella passed out on a floor. I try to look around and see if I can get details about the place but it's just Bella that fills the screen. She's completely gone, passed out and foam is coming out of her mouth. Her body is unconsciously jerking and rolling around. Eventually Bella starts to puke and at one point starts to cough. I almost want to cry at the sight of someone pumping her stomach and opening her mouth to get the puke out. She was choking on it.

"She almost died Edward." There's no sign of sympathy in his voice. It's almost like he's blaming me.

"Why would she just run off and do this?" He puts his phone back into his pocket and shrugs. I know he knows though.

"Hm...does a blondie ring a bell? How about a redhead asking you to sign her bra?" He's talking about last night at the club. I feel myself sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose. "Exactly what I thought. You hurt her Edward, and she turned to alcohol and marijuana."

My eyes widen at the mention of drugs. James nods. "She blazed. She was so high. But she was happy." he shows me a picture of Bella smiling, but there's a different kind of sparkle in her eye.

"I did this to her." I say my thoughts aloud. I can't believe I'm admitting this in front of games.

"You did. She put herself in danger because of you."

I shake my head trying to get rid of James' attempt to get into my head. I'm not 100 percent sure this is all correct. I get into my car and pull out of the driveway, tossing the two brown bags on Bella's seat.

All I can think about is: _all your fault.

* * *

_

**Alice POV**

"Bella what the hell!" Rose is pacing in front of a hungover Bella. "Do you not see this?" she pushes the laptop closer to Bella so she can see herself and how much of a mess she looks like.

"Edward Cullen's Girlfriend is a Mess," she reads and giggles. Rose looks so pissed off like she wants to throw Bella off the cliff. "They could have thought of a better title!"

"It's a cheap website," I say and Rose flips me the bird telling me there's no time for jokes. Bella's head can be easily messed with since she's still a little tipsy. Emmett's been messing with her mind so many times that Rose had to bribe him to get out of the house. "Sorry."

"There are pictures of you taking drugs on the internet Bella and all you can do is laugh?" she bursts out into more giggles before apologizing over and over again. Poor Bella. She's got the biggest hangover and she doesn't quite understand what's going on. I can't imagine all the weight on her head right now.

"People think you're a druggie now! Edward's even given a bad name! Don't you care about that?" The response Rose gets is Bella asking where her breakfast is. Rose groans and runs up the stairs completely giving up on Bella.

Rose shouldn't give up so easily. Bella's not herself right now. I take Rose's spot beside Bella and her head falls onto my lap. I stroke her hair wondering why she would do this to herself. That's not the Bella we know. She's smarter than this. I lean over and continue reading the article about Bella. There's not much written, just a whole bunch of pictures, but apparently she's been spotted with James. I shudder at his name. When you're with James you know nothing was ever a good scene.

Edward appears into the room as I'm done reading. I swear my brother's madly in love with her. Right when he sees her his eyes light up and it's like he's floating on cloud nine. Sometimes I have to get him to snap out of it.

"I think she's asleep," I say and then point to the laptop. He sets two brown paper bags down on the table and sits on the floor. He scrolls through the page looking at each picture of Bella. He looks pissed when he looks up at me. "Don't let it get to you Edward."

"She did this because of me Alice," there's so much pain in his voice it breaks my heart. I hate when my big brother is upset. He's so happy with Bella and now there's conflict I promised I wouldn't let happen. "It's all my fault."

"How do you know that?"

"James."

Of course that asshole will do anything to get back at Edward. "It's not your fault Edward. I'm sure whatever reason you two can work it out."

He starts to shake his head, which scares me. "I can't hurt her anymore."

"What are you talking about?" Bella stirs, her eyes still closed. I look at my brother hoping he'd answer my question any time now. I'm not very patient.

"Alice since the break up she's turned to alcohol and clubbing with you girls almost every night. That's not the Bella I came to know. She's suffering because of me. She's trying to find an escape to keep herself busy."

He's being ridiculous. "Edward it's not your fault okay? Just don't do anything you'll regret."

"You're right," he lets down his guard. Good. I don't want him leaving Bella. "I should talk to her and figure everything out before I jump to conclusions."

"We'll let her get some sleep and you should too. You haven't slept all night."

He nods and kisses my forehead. Then he picks Bella up and brings her upstairs into his room where they finally reunite on his bed. Bella kept talking about how much she missed sleeping with Edward on his bed during her sleep. She's such a sleep talker, a loud one. She's annoying sometimes, but she says funny stuff. Most of the time.

I find Rose out on the patio tanning. There's a newly bought issue of Cosmo and Voguee on the table. Yipee!

"How's Bella?" she asks me sipping on her lemonade.

"She fell asleep. She's with Edward now."

"So what are you going to do about last night." At the mention of last night I automatically sigh and sink back in my chair. There's this awful pain in my chest and I know I'll have to face my mistakes sooner or later. If it were up to me I'd pick later.

"I know he's your brother and all, but please don't tell him. I will. I just need some time." I'm going to get early age wrinkles from worrying too much.

"I just can't believe you'd cheat on him Ali."

I hate the word_ cheat. _"I didn't cheat on him Rose. I was drunk. It's never happened and it never will ever again."

"Jasper really loves you Ali. He's never really loved anyone besides me, my mom and our grandma. And I have to warn you he's really sensitive." This makes me frown. I love Jasper with all my heart and I would never do anything to hurt him. The kiss was a big fat mistake that I've been regretting since the second it happened.

He's going to be so devastated. I can already feel my heart crumbling into a million pieces. Each belonging to Jazz.

"Just please don't tell him him Rose. I'm begging you."

"I won't Alice. It's not my place to tell. But you better hurry up and tell him soon before someone else does." I gulp because it makes me so scared. I hope this won't affect our relationship too much. I want to have a future with Jazz and I already see it. I'm going to wear the prettiest yellow wedding dress and Carlisle's going to walk me down the aisle. Jasper will be at the end in a very fitting, sexy tux. Then there will be Little J's and A's running around in cute little outfits. I'll grow old with Jasper and we'll sit on rocking chairs outside on the porch holding our grandchildren. I want a future with Jasper more than anything in the world. My stupid mistake can't get in the way.

I love him too much, I'm in so deep. This can't fall apart.

* * *

**So... what did you guys think ? :)  
Summer's almost over ! Is anyone excited to go back to school? I'm not -_-:P  
Oh & (L) is supposed to be a heart. I couldn't use the other symbol so I'd changed it to that.**

Review! xoxo.


	17. The Secret

**I'm so sorry for the long wait. I was so busy with preparing for school and just enjoying the last of my summer vacation! Please forgive me :)

* * *

Chapter 17 - BPOV**

"Good evening," my angel says to me with that damn sexy crooked smile. He's almost too distracting for me to notice the dizzyness I feel. "How are you feeling?" He tucks a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Wait evening?" I search for my phone in my pocket, but it's nowhere to be found. "Do you know where my phone is?"

He shakes his head. "I'm sure Alice or someone has it." I shrug it off sticking with his assumption.

My eyes glance at the clock and I read 6:12 PM. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to have a cast meet and greet and read the script together?" He's been telling me how excited he was for this day... and here he is lying next to me.

"Bella you're more important to me than this movie." He's too sweet, but I'm still so guilty for keeping him here.

My hands grab his face gently. "Why Edward? I've been such a mess lately ruining everything for you because of my stupid drinking. How on earth do you put up with me?"

"Bella you didn't ruin anything," he sighs and looks down. When he looks up at me I see a bright sparkle in his green eyes. It makes me smile seeing him so happy. He takes my hand and places it over his heart. "I don't know if you can feel it, but my heart races with just you here." he smiles nervously. Nervously! Edward and nervous are never together!

"My stomach does back flips when you're here." I admit to him, blushing.

I blush even harder when he says, "I get so weak in the knees when you look at me."

I burst out laughing. "We're so cheesy."

"Only us." He holds my hand and gives it a little squeeze. The jolt that I feel when our hands entwine will never go away, I hope it doesn't.

"I love that I make you blush."

"I love that I make your knees weak." I lean over to kiss his cheek but he turns his head and kisses my lips instead. Sneaky.

"I love how you save your crooked smile for me." It's true. When Edward smiles at the rest of the gang it's not as crooked and meaningful.

"I love when you're nervous you bite your cute little lips." This causes me to blush even harder and bite my bottom lip. He laughs at me.

"I love how you swear when you're frustrated and pissed," his eyebrows pull together in confusion. "Because it makes you such a sexy badass."

He laughs and kisses me. "You can't beat me at this game."

"Yeah? I bet I can find more things I love about you than you can of me."

He shakes his head. "Impossible."

"Try me." I challenge and he takes a deep breath.

"Do you know what I love most about you Bella?" he asks me staring directly into my eyes.

"Tell me."

"You," he smiles and my heart starts to race. "I love you Bella." His kiss is more passionate and meaningful than all the other ones because this one is filled with... love. Edward loves me. He loves me. Love. I can't stop grinning like a fool.

"Edward it's like fireworks setting off in my heart when I'm with you. I never want that feeling to go away. I never want you to go away. I love you Edward, so much."

The look on his face when I said the words is the most beautiful memory I have of him locked in my heart. We stay in bed for another hour just holding each other before he asks about last night.

"I almost lost you Bella." The words create sharp pains in my chest.

"I'm here now Edward." He sighs and we lay here for a few minutes. I still can't register the fact that I'd almost been gone... I wonder who took care of me that night. Whoever he or she is, I owe them so much.

"We should call everyone up here, or we can go downstairs if you'd like. We're all worried about you."

I start to get up and he takes my hand. We walk down the stairs and find everyone in the kitchen having dinner.

"Bella!" they all cheer when we walk in. I see that Ang is still here and I'm happy I didn't sleep through her flight. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to say goodbye. I feel guilty that I haven't spent much time with her.

I take my seat next to Ang and Edward takes his next to me. We hold hands under the table.

"Bella what happened to you last night?" Alice brings it up with a frown on her face. Everyone's silent.

"You almost died Bella." Ang says slowly in pain. Edward cringe beside me. It hurts me to know that I affect these guys so much. They've become my family these past few months and I love them all.

"To be honest, I don't remember much..." I remember parts of the club. The drinking, dancing, smooching on other guys. Then I remember Alex, Carlos and Tanya and getting into the car.

"Can you remember when you told Ali and Rose you were going to the bathroom?" I nod at Jasper. "What happened after?"

I take a big breath knowing I'd have to admit this to Edward eventually. "I knew that my escape was because of Edward and those girls. I was jealous and I was afraid he'd leave me for one of them," he squeezes my hand and puts his finger under my chin, turning my head towards him. I continue before he can speak. "So I went outside and I met these three people. They were friendly and invited me to a party. So I thought why the hell not? I needed an escape, a distraction. I got to the party and I met a few people. I drank with them and I don't remember much after."

Edward scoops me up and seats me on his lap. He wraps his arms securely around my waist. "Bella I will never leave you. I love you, do you understand me? Don't ever doubt my love for you Bella."

"Aw you guys finally said you love each other?" Rose, Alice and Ang are squealing. I roll my eyes at them.

"Finally! Like OMG was it like not obvious enough?" Emmett joins in with a high pitched voice. We all laugh. Jasper even has coke spilling out of his nose.

"Bad time to drink!" he yells out in laughter, wiping off the liquid.

When everyone is calm Alice turns to me. "We're just so glad you're safe Bella. You scared us to death!"

"I'm really sorry you guys. It'll never happen again... I didn't mean to. I was so stupid."

"Try idiot." Emmett says and Rose shoots him a glare. "I mean... no you're not stupid at all. I am the stupid one here." He laughs nervously.

"I love you guys all so much." I tell my family and each one of them smile at me.

"We love you too."

* * *

Rose, Alice and Ang showed me the pictures and articles after dinner. I'm upset that I hurt Edward's reputation but he tells me it's no big deal. I still feel so guilty and stupid and irresponsible. I can't be a threat to his career. It's time I should keep on the down low.

"I love you," Edward tells me when he opens the door of the passenger side and seats me. "Now wipe that frown off your face it worries me." He kisses away the guilt. For now.

"Hey Bella!" Jake appears next to Edward. When was the last time I even saw him? I probably have seen him around, but when I was drunk.

Edward excuses himself to carry Ang's luggage to the trunk. She's still inside bidding her goodbyes.

"Where've you been Jake?"

He leans against the door and shrugs. "Just been hanging out with Leah and dropped her off at the airport today." Sometimes most of us forget Leah's still in the house. Apparently she'd taken 3 weeks off of work to stay here with Jake. She's kind of the person who keeps to herself unless you piss her off. None of us have even gotten the chance to get to know her. It's weird how someone can keep away your roommate for weeks.

"Is she completely over what happened between you and Amanda?"

"Yeah, it took a week and a half to convince her that I love her and only her. She was so upset Bells, but whatever, blah, blah, blah we're now engaged." he grins widely.

"Jake that's amazing! Congrats! When's the wedding?"

"In a few months. The little midget is helping out."

Of course Alice would get involved. Anything that needs to be planned, designed or made over Alice is the go to girl.

"I'm really happy for you Jake." I get out of the car and hug him.

"Did you tell Edward about the kiss?" he whispers in my ear rubbing my back. "I told Leah."

I completely forgot about that kiss. "Shoot! I forgot... well it didn't even mean anything Jake. It was just to get them to go away."

"I know but I felt like Leah should know in case the media or Demetri decides to take the footage and turn it around."

"Good point. I'll tell him." I say seeing Edward and Ang emerge from the house laughing. I'm glad they got to know each other and Ang is comfortable with him. She's one of my best friends so her opinion matters.

"Well I have to go I'll see you later Jake."

"Yeah tell me about your fucked up night. We'll have story time later." He laughs and I join him.

He waves goodbye and I get back in my seat. Edward closes the door and I wait for him to get in so I can bring up the kiss.

"Ang have you seen my phone?" I ask her but she shakes her head. Alice hasn't seen it either. Neither did Rose. Weird.

"I tried calling it earlier, but it's off." Edward tells me, but I don't panic. It's more of Demetri's phone, and even though the bill is sent to this house he still kind of pays for it.

"I'm going to miss California," I can hear the sadness in Ang's voice. Edward turns the car on and drives onto the road. I figure I'd tell him about the kiss in private. "And everyone."

"Everyone will miss you too," Edward says slipping on his black Ray Bans. "Especially Bella."

"You better take care of her," she warns him. I slap my forehead not believing this is happening. "Or else I'll be hitting home runs with your head."

He laughs out loud. "Don't worry. As long as she's with me she's safe." I sigh and rest my head against the window letting the two of them talk.

* * *

I'm on my way home from a boring day at work. I'd worked with a group of people from an upcoming drama film due out this May. All day I'd been shouting and clicking picture after picture. Sometimes being behind the camera can be so tiring.

As soon as I get home Jake and I make ourselves macaroni and cheese. We take our meal and eat it by the poolside having "story time" like he said last night. I told him everything I could remember about two nights ago and like everyone else he called me an idiot.

"Shut up," I say, stabbing my fork into the bowl of mac and cheese. "Your turn to share."

He pops a whole handful into his mouth, splashing the water gently with his feet. "I pretty much told you everything when I saw you earlier."

"So am I invited to this wedding?" I ask him, not really expecting an answer.

"No," he snorts and I throw a macaroni at him. He catches it in his mouth. "Just kidding. I want you to be my best man."

"Best man?" Since when was a girl a guy's best man? Was he kidding?

"Well...you can't really be Leah's maid of honour or anything..." I guess I can understand. Leah and I barely even spoke to each other during her three week stay. It's not that I didn't like her, I was just so busy trying to distract myself at work and then the clubs. I literally haven't been home for more than two hours during the last week and a half.

"So will you be my best woman?" he laughs out loud, nudging me. I stare at the calm waves in the pool for a minute deciding.

"What do I even wear?" I've never been to a wedding where the best man was a woman. To be honest, I've never been to a wedding at all so I'm not familiar with much.

He throws his arm around my shoulders. "You could go in a sweet tux."

I laugh. "That's ridiculous. I don't think Alice would allow it."

"Hey, it's my wedding and whatever I say goes."

"Alright Jake. I accept your invitation to be your best woman at your wedding."

"Fucking right! I wasn't going to take no for an answer anyway."

Jake further discusses his visions for the wedding and how he wants it to be a sunset wedding. Then he moves onto cars, explaining his newest project. Jake had been hired as a mechanic a while ago, and he recently bought an old Volkswagen from a customer. He's so excited to start working on it. Boys and their cars.

We finish eating our mac and cheese before going in to clean up. I don't miss the glare Jessica shoots me when I pass by her in the family room.

"What's up with bimbo over there?" Jake nods his heads towards Jessica, who's sitting on the couch on her cellphone.

"She's infatuated with Edward. Or more than that, I think. She kissed him." I don't like to say it out loud, or even think about it. Jake notices my change of tone. He puts his bowl into the sink and starts to wash our dishes. I stand next to him to dry the bowls.

"Honestly Bella, don't even worry about that bitch. She's just jealous of what you and Edward have." He passes me a cup and I towel dry it before placing it back into the cupboard.

I shrug not really wanting to talk about this. "Yeah, maybe."

"Seriously," he hands me a bowl, but gives me a long look before letting go. "Bella you deserve Edward. I know you're thinking you're not worth it. Well guess what? You fucking are. So deal with it."

I stick my tongue out at him. Jake is such a great friend. I'm really glad we've gotten really close these last few months. "He's right Bella," Alice skips into the kitchen making her way to the fridge. "I already gave her this talk Jacob."

"And I'm sick of it." I dry off the last bowl and join my other best friend at the table. "How was work?"

"Amazing, as always." No matter how hard Alice is pushed around at the Spotlight, she loves every second of it. Jake waves a goodbye before exiting the kitchen, leaving Alice and I alone. "How was yours?"

"Tiring and boring as always." I shrug stealing one of her grapes.

"Are we clubbing tonight?" Does she not remember what had happened to me two nights ago?

"Alice are you crazy?"

She giggles. I don't find it funny. "We won't buy drinks. We'll just go there to dance and have a good time!"

I tell her I don't think it's such a great idea and that I'm still recovering from the big incident. After hearing and seeing the news of my almost death from alcohol poisoning, I really don't trust myself at a club or any party. I'm afraid of drinking again, and I don't think I can pick up a shot glass for a while. It scares me knowing the damage I've caused myself and the ones around me. Especially Edward. If I had been gone, if that person didn't save me... Edward would have never known how much I felt for him and I would never be here today with my amazing friends. It would have been such a waste...

"Okay, but at least help me get ready?" Alice never needs help to get ready. She can do it all on her own and often she hates being bothered. I wonder why she's asking.

I follow her up the stairs and into our room. She closes the door and walks over to her closet casually. She looks a little sad? Nervous? What's with everyone being nervous today? She pulls out a little hot pink dress and spreads it flat onto her bed. She doesn't even look interested in getting ready. This is so different for Alice.

"Alice?" she doesn't look up. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

When she finally does look up at me, her eyes are so watery. It brings a frown to my face immediately. "Alice what is it? You can tell me."

She walks over to my bed dropping the pair of heels she fetched. She climbs on top and sits with me cross legged in the middle. "Bella, I did something bad."

Something bad? I can't image Alice doing anything more than hurting a fly. "What is it?"

"I cheated on Jasper!" she wails and grabs my pillow to hug. She burries her face into it mumbling a bunch of words.

"What?" I place my hand on her back and start to rub it up and down, trying to comfort her.

"At the club... I made out with another guy." she's crying and hiccuping at the same time. If it were anyone else, they would not have understood a word Alice said. But Rose, Alice and I share the language of "cupping" (crying and hiccuping). It's like fluent english to us. Some days Rose has her moments, some days it's Rose and Alice's turn to comfort me. But this is a first for Alice.

"For how long?"

"Pretty long!" she moves from the pillow and wraps her arms around me, her head burried in my stomach. "I'm a horrible girlfriend!"

"No you're not Alice. As long as it didn't mean anything... you were most likely drunk too, right? You would never do anything to hurt Jasper."

"I did more than that Bella," she cries harder and I wait for her to continue. This time I stroke her hair gently. "I dirty danced with him."

"Alice it's a club...that's most likely to happen."

It makes sense that she's guilty for this though. Every time we went to a club, Alice would keep her distance from guys. She's always faithful to Jasper and she wouldn't even look at another guy. Not even for two seconds.

"I got his number Bella." her voice dies down. "But don't tell anyone. Rose doesn't even know this part. You're the only one."

"I promise I won't Alice." I just can't believe Alice of all people in this house would be the one cheating. "Do you still have his number?"

She nods. I'm shocked. "Alice... you're not leaving Jasper are you?"

She looks up at me with hurt, wide eyes. "No! Why would I ever do that? I'm going to delete his number Bella. I won't see him again. I don't know why I did it, it was stupid."

"Just get to Jasper before someone else does Alice." Otherwise all hell would break loose in this house.

"I will Bella. I just need some time." Alice cries for another half hour before she remembers she has to get ready by the time Rose comes home. "So did you find your phone yet?"

I shake my head. "Oh well. I won't have certain people down my back." By certain people I mean Demetri and Alice winks at me just knowing who I'm talking about. It's really nice to do whatever I want without being bossed around by Demetri. He's probably flipping out about me and Edward, and I won't know about it because he can no longer text me.

While Alice gets ready for tonight I decide on leaving her to do her thing. There's no point staying and talking to her because she's so concentrated, she barely listens. I ask to borrow her phone and I go into Edward's bedroom feeling for a nap. I quickly send Edward a text saying how much I miss and love him. I hug his pillow tightly against my chest smiling at the fact that he loves me and my name is permanently on him.

I still don't know what I did to win over his heart. That will always be a mystery to me.

* * *

"No fair! I called shotgun!" I cross my arms and stomp my foot like a child. Emmett sticks his tongue out at me getting into the shotgun seat of the car.

"No you didn't," he doesn't close the door. "I yelled it out way before you did."

"Are you two really arguing over who gets to ride in the front?" Jasper shakes his head at Em and I while getting into the back seat. Since the rest of the girls have gone out clubbing I was invited to join the guys on their guys night out. Now it's guys night plus one.

"I am Edward's girlfriend!" I love saying it out loud and every time I get the chance to. "Shotgun is the secret rule."

"Since when?" he crosses his arms defensively. Edward comes out of the house tossing the keys in his hand, smirking our way. Gosh he looks so sexy.

"Since forever Em."

Emmett turns to Edward who's standing in front of his door, hands on the roof. "Bro tell her it's guys night, and she wasn't supposed to come in the first place."

My mouth opens in a wide 'O'. Edward laughs out loud. "Emmett let my girl ride shotgun tonight."

"BUT I ALWAYS RIDE SHOTGUN ON GUYS NIGHT!"

"Not tonight!" Jasper calls out from the back seat. 2 against 1.

"Wipe that smile off your face Smelly Belly," Emmett mutters as he climbs out and opens the back door. "I call shotgun on our way home!"

We'll see about that.

* * *

Apparently guy's night means winner of glow-in-the-dark mini golf buys the first two round of wings at the bar across the street. At first I thought Emmett had made a mistake saying "winner" instead of "loser" because that's how the game usually goes. So I argue with him commenting on how stupid he is and asked if he was on crack. Turns out, the guys like to play "winner buys" instead so that the round lasts longer and is more fun and challenging to play.

They were right. A simple hour round turned into three hours of the four of us purposely missing the ball or tapping it too hard so it goes really far. By the end of it, it got annoying and I started to play good so we can get out of there faster. Emmett booed me for ruining his night, taking shotgun and making the game shorter than usual, but got over it once I bought an extra pound of wings for himself.

"You don't have to do this," Edward whispers in my ear. "Emmett's got cash."

I shrug. "Just to shut him up. I already feel bad for crashing your guys night."

The wings come in the next twenty minutes and Emmett immediately starts to dig in. Edward, Jazz and I watch as he devours each wing in two seconds. Emmett looks up at us with wide innocent eyes, and that soon changes when he picks up his seventh wing. Like a predator he pounces and eats his prey. I wouldn't want to be that poor wing.

"So Bella," Emmett says through a mouthful of chicken. "Guess which song the record label wants to release as my big debut?"

"I don't know Emmett, which one is it?"

"Our collab!" he reaches over the table to high five me. Edward wraps his arms around my waist and squeezes me closer to him.

"That was fast though! We just recorded it not too long ago!"

He shrugs. "Hey I work with the best label and producers in the world."

"So I'm guessing along with this debut, there comes a music video?" I try to hide my girly side in fear that I'd jump all over the table and just squeal for the next hour. I've never been so excited for something in my life. Even the camera crew is chuckling at me.

"Yup. Bella you're a rockstar."

"Only thing she's missing is a black guitar." Jasper chuckles, knowing he's referring to Rihanna's lyrics.

I turn to Edward feeling giddy, "Hey baby I'm a rockstar!" I kiss his cheek and he kisses mine back.

"You're becoming so successful." he tells me.

"Hey I am too do I get a congratulations kiss?" Emmett points to his cheek waiting for Edward to lean over. We all burst our laughing. "Geeze you two..." he starts to shake his head looking at his plate of wings. "Are so in love."

"Yeah I'm happy for you guys," Jasper says. "There's not a feeling in the world that could be better than love." My smile suddenly starts to fade when I see that sparkle in Jasper's eye knowing it's because of Alice. It breaks my heart lying to Jasper. He's such a great friend and here I am sitting knowing a secret being kept from him. I know it's not entirely my position to tell him and I promised Alice I'd keep my mouth shut, but I can't handle it.

_Alice will tell him. She just needs time. _

"Amen to that brother!" Emmett raises his glass in toast. It's good he doesn't know. The more people who know, the more it will hurt Jasper.

"I never thought I'd find someone so faithful, caring and loving like Alice." Jasper looks so in love, it hurts. I want to help Alice and just get it over with, but again it's not my position to tell. I just hope that when the secret does come out, no one will have to choose sides.

"Dude, marry her."

_Marry? What the heck is Emmett talking about?_

"We've had this discussion three times in the last two days!" Edward groans. "Didn't we already settle this?"

"Yeah, but do it now JMan."

_Oh no not good. Jasper's going to propose soon._

"Guys," I jump in. "Don't force him to do it. He'll do it when the time is right."

"I know that Ali and I have been together for only two months, but I feel like I've known her my whole entire life and I can't imagine being with someone else. I've decided Ali is the one I want to marry and I'm ready to take that big step in our relationship."

I whip out my phone and quickly send Rose an SOS text under the table. Jasper's going ot be crushed. Not that Alice did something extremely bad, but Jasper is a sensitive person. I'm afraid his feelings for Alice will change, I doubt it will happen, but he wouldn't want to marry her as much.

This is not good. Alice has to tell him before someone else does.

* * *

**Please review if you're still with me & this story (:  
I know that people lose interest after waiting so long for an update.  
I just want to know who I'm still writing for :)  
Thanks so much everyone. I hope you all had a great week in school, I know I had a lot of complications, but it's dealt with now :)  
**


	18. The Warning

**CHAPTER 18 - BPOV**

206, 567.

That's how many copies Ang, Emmett and I's song has sold in the last two weeks since it's released on iTunes. And the number increases everyday. So does our popularity which doesn't excite me so much since I literally can't step foot in a store without someone recognizing and screaming after me. Now I know exactly how Edward feels.

"It's just a phase. It'll go away." He tells me every time I come running home with bruises from falling flat on the ground.

"Yeah when you're 60 and all wrinkly." Rose would tell us.

As of now, Rose's assumption has crossed my mind every time I'm bombarded with mobs of fans. It makes the running seem endless as the screams grow wild.

But if I have the chance to do it all over, I'd do it again. I know, I'm a hypocrite.

"Hey Bells," Jake knocks on my door all suited up. "Can you help me with my tie?" Confusion strikes across his face as he lifts up the two ends.

"I'm not the person you should ask," I feel kind of embarrassed. "I really don't know anything about ties." I've never had to help Charlie with a tux because he's not really the kind of guy who likes to dress up. You can see where I inherited my jeans and t-shirt kind of gene.

"Charlies taught you nothing?" he shakes his head. "Alright I guess I'll go find Alice. Thanks anyway."

You can tell just how excited Jake is about his wedding. For a whole three days now he's been trying on tux after tux asking us for our opinion. He's gotten to the obsessive point that Alice is actually annoyed with the wedding.

"Jacob Black if you change into one more tuxedo and ask me to help you with another tie I will personally cut each of your suits into a million pieces!" I hear her scream from the other end of the hallway and then shut a door.

"Hey that's my room!" Jacob yells out followed by knocking rapidly on the door.

I roll my eyes and shut Edward's bedroom door closed. It's another morning of hearing nothing but them two arguing. Edward's lucky he's not here to witness or hear it all.

"Hey Bells," Em walks in with his boxers. I throw him a pillow to cover up. His hairy legs are disturbing to look at. "Sorry," he picks up the pillow. "I just got a call from my manager and OMG wants us to perform at the music awards this Sunday night! And guess what? We got the last spot!"

_Another performance?_

"So what do you say?" he's bouncing with so much excitement you'd think he'd go over the roof.

"I don't really have a choice do I?"

He shakes his head. "Great! I'll call Angie!"

Did I mention Emmett's stolen my best friend? They've been texting, calling, video chatting and e-mailing each other non stop that Rose is actually jealous.

Every time I call Ang to tell her some news she'd be like, "Yeah Em told me!" There'd be nothing else to say cause Emmett's already gotten to her.

Emmett runs out of the room nearly knocking over Rose. He yells out a sorry and then shuts his bedroom door.

"Let me guess, he's calling _Angie poo_?" Rose rolls her eyes and sits on the edge of the bed. I give her the 'your right' look.

"There's no need to be jealous Rose. I know Ang. She's not interested in him."

She breathes a deep sigh. "Good. So where's lover boy?" she nods her chin to the empty right side.

"On set," I tell her with a yawn. "He won't be home for another 8 hours."

"You two are so in love you're becoming obsessive," she laughs and I throw a pillow at her. "Okay I'm joking geeze Bella!"

"So what's up?"

"Demetri sent me a text," she whispers so the cameras won't pick it up. "He says he's going to back off for a while and just let things go with the flow."

"It's about time." I tell her thought I do recall he hasn't been texting anyone for a while.

She takes my hand and leads me to the bathroom. She shuts the door closed and turns to me with worry plastered onto her face.

"Don't you think it's a little fishy that he's deciding to back off?"

I shake my head. "Not really. He hasn't been annoying us lately so maybe he really is."

"I just think something's up," She's looking down at the floor. "Maybe he's taking the time to plan something."

"I don't know Rose... I know he can be a dick sometimes, but let's just not worry about it and see what happens in the future."

"Okay... but I'd hate to say I told you so."

* * *

"Emmett will you stop eating all the meatballs?" Jessica slaps Emmett's hand away from the pan for the sixth time in the last ten minutes. He takes his hand away slowly with a sly, innocent smile.

"Hey it's not my fault you guys are slacking!" he moves to the fridge and pulls out the chocolate cake that's supposed to be saved for dinner tonight.

"Don't you dare touch that!" Jessica drops the wooden spoon and rushes to grab the cake from Emmett's hands. She breathes a sigh of relief and places it back into the fridge earning a disrespectful word from Emmett.

"Mike will you please take Emmett somewhere else?"

"Really Jess?" Mike laughs out loud. "You want me to babysit Emmett?"

"I can take care of myself." Emmett crosses his arms.

"Emmett?"

"Yeah Bells?"

"There's three stains on your shirt and you nearly burned down the house fifteen minutes ago. I don't think you can take care of yourself."

He mutters a few words and walks out of the kitchen with Mike trailing behind. Who knew making dinner can be so dangerous with Em in the room. Usually he'd sit and help roll the meatballs. Then again he'd end up causing a food fight.

"Rosalie is right. Emmett is like totally such a five year old." Jess goes back to stirring while I chop the veggies on the island.

"Wasn't it obvious since day one?" We share a laugh. I feel a little awkward having this bonding time with Jessica. Things have gotten better in this house. No one hardly fights except for Jake and Alice, but other than that every one gets along. If you'd ask me a month ago if I'd be sitting here making dinner with Jessica and actually laughing and having a decent conversation with her I'd probably laugh out loud and shake my head.

"But it's so hard believing that you guys sold over 200,000 copies of your song!" she's really enthusiastic about all of this. She's told me that fans come up to her and ask her questions about us. They even ask for her autograph for just knowing us. "How does it feel?" she asks me.

I finish up the carrots and move onto the celery. "Performing is amazing. Being followed by crazy fans is a nightmare."

"But isn't it worth it? All the interviews, the photographers, the screaming and chanting?"

I shrug. "Yeah I guess so."

"Edward must get it bad though," I hate the way she says his name. It's like she's in some kind of daydream. I try not to care, but part of me is just scared. "I mean since he's good looking and everything and all the girls want him. Actually, come to think of it, you must get it bad because Edward's taken."

"Yeah..." I don't know what to say.

"Don't girls send you threatening messages?" she laughs, but it's without humour.

"Not really." I lie.

"Well be careful Bella."

_Be careful Bella. Be careful..._

"Thanks."

Just now Emmett walks back into the kitchen whining about dinner being ready. Leave it to Emmett to break the awkward tension without even knowing it. Leave it up to Emmett to save the day. Or rather, me.

"Talk about impatient." Jessica mutters draining out the water from the pasta.

"Talk about it's 6:30 PM and dinner is late!"

Jessica frustratingly removes her apron and throws it at Em who catches it on his head. "Why don't you make dinner Emmett? Then you can see how much time it takes."

She storms out of the kitchen and Mike follows after her. Emmett passes me the apron and looks at me with those wide eyes. Ugh he's giving me the puppy dog face.

"It's not working Em."

"Please Belly you know I can't cook!"

I move onto making the caesar salad while Emmett continues to whine and beg beside me. I pretend I can't hear him.

"I think you should go say sorry to Jessica."

Em takes another ten minutes complaining, whining, shouting and begging. Soon he finally shuts up and leaves the kitchen. I rush over to the oven to make sure the garlic bread hasn't burned and finish stirring the sauce.

By the time the table is set and the food is done it's 7:00. Every one should be coming home now.

"OMG!" I turn around to Alice's voice. She has this horrified look on her face.

"What?"

"You're covered in spaghetti sauce Bella!" I realize I'm wearing the white shirt she recently bought for me. I decide to use Emmett's puppy face.

She shoots me a disapproving look. "You turn to Emmett's example Bella, really?"

"I'm sorry Alice! Jessica quit cooking so I had to take care of everything. I was running all over the place and I even slipped a couple of times..."

"That's my girl," My heart skips a beat when I see Edward walk into the room with all his super stardom and glory. "You did everything?" He looks at the ready set table with the salad bowl in the middle, the candles lit and then wine glasses on the side.

I nod my head. "I never want to be a housewife."

He laughs. "You look adorable doing it." He kisses me. I've missed him all day.

"Yuck!" We forgot Alice is still standing here. Emmett walks in with Rose and joins in.

"Get a room you two!"

"We are in a room. If you haven't realized that." Edward smirks back at Emmett who rolls his eyes and takes his seat at the table.

"It's about time dinner's ready." he rubs his hands together and starts to dig in without us.

Typical Emmett.

* * *

**Alright I know I haven't updated in a long time and I know you guys have heard so many apologies from me but i really am sorry !**  
**This is just a short little update just to see if this story still interests you guys. It's taken me a while to get back into it. I do love this  
story and am trying my best to update for you guys.**

**Thanks for supporting ! :)**


	19. The Nervous Breakdown

**See, I told you guys I'm trying my best to update :)

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 19 - BPOV  
**

It's weird seeing James again after all these weeks. To make it even worse, Lauren and Victoria have just entered the theater. I knew they'd be here. Of course they'd be. It's an awards ceremony. But I didn't think I'd have to be face to face with them today. Then again, with my luck there isn't much that goes my way. Unfortunately.

It's not that I have an extreme dislike towards these people, but I guess I can admit that I was a little jealous of Lauren back when I discovered Edward was talking to her. I feared Edward would leave me for someone like her. She is beautiful, I have to admit and even though her personality is as fake as Rose's boobs (Emmett's words, not mine), there was still that fear in me Edward would like it better than my boring, plain Jane personality. No one knows about this though. Not Rose, not Alice and not even Ang. There are some things better left unsaid because 1) I'll be called stupid, courtesy of Alice and 2) I will feel stupid after being called stupid. Needless to say I'm not very fond of humiliation and embarrassment.

"What a snake." Victoria hisses at me when she passes by. Lauren doesn't look my way, but James does. He shoots me that sickening grin as he's coming my way.

"Bella we're going to need you on stage for sound check in two minutes." Thank god for Bill saving the day.

I nod back at him and follow him through a private pathway to the stage. When I get on Emmett and Ang are already rehearsing their lines. Ang looks extremely nervous, but I don't blame her. It's our first awards performance. The feeling is mutual as soon as I turn to see the thousands of red theater seats that will soon be filled with countless celebrities and fans. I can almost picture the numerous flashes going off, the screaming that never seems to leave my mind and the excitement rising as a celebrity is called up on stage to receive their award. I've watched a few shows with Rose and Alice some nights but I never imagined myself actually being here, or rather being on stage. It's amazing and overwhelming how much a reality show can truly turn your life around. If you were to tell me 6 months ago that me and one of my best friends would be featured on a hot #1 worthy hit song I'd tell you you're crazy and have lost your mind. If you were to tell me that my future boyfriend would be a teen heartthrob all over the world I'd think you'd belong in a mental institution.

I'm living a dream so beyond reality sometimes I find myself pinching at my skin so hard I leave marks.

"Belly!" Em greets me shoving papers at me. The black bolded words are the lyrics to our song. "Just in case you forget." He winks at me.

"Gosh! Can you imagine 6 hours from now we're going to be on this stage singing our hearts out?" Ang throws her arms around me in excitement. "This is so totally a dream and don't you dare pinch me! I never want to wake up."

Ever since Ang first visited us here in California she's definitely been glowing a lot more. I know that when I left for the show she'd dealt with family problems and loss and the fact that her best friend was off in Cali recording a show for six months. Now she's living a dream like the rest of us and I'm really glad we get to experience it together.

We go over the song three times. The first time is to go over our movement and actions and the second is the first practice and the third is the final performance before the live one in a few hours.

After rehearsal OMG did some backstage interviews with us in regards of our musical career, and for once not the show. Though they did touch base with the relationships going on, but we're told not to say anything about it.

"Well thank you for your time. I'm Rick Walters from OMG here with Big E, Angela Weber and Bella Swan. Enjoy the show!" he shakes our hands and we bid our goodbyes.

* * *

I've never loved to be home so much in my life. I've never loved a bed as much as the one I'm hugging right now and I've never loved sleep as much as I'm trying to get to right now. Unfortunately for me Alice is home.

"Bella what are you doing!" She jumps on top of me removing all the pillows covering my face.

"Alice I'm really tired can I please have an hour nap?" I stick out my bottom lip and pout just like she does to me when she wants something.

"But the awards show is in a few hours there's no time for sleep!" she says obviously not leaving me at peace.

"Okay how about you go through my closet and pick out my outfit and when I wake up I won't complain."

She puts a finger on her lips in thought. "Hm, tempting...but it's too bad your wardrobe sucks! You need something fresh Bella. Something designer!"

Sometimes I just really wish I can mute Alice.

"Hey Alice," Emmett comes walking into the room. Great. Another nuisance.

"What now Emmett?" she's annoyed. That's always good.

"Want to check out my left nut for me? It's a little swollen..."

Alice looks like she's needing an appointment with the toilet. She jumps off my bed and screams while running out of the room. "That's so gross!"

Em winks at me and I place a hand over my heart. "My hero!"

"You know I always save the day." He poses like Superman and that's when Edward walks in with pouty lips.

"I thought I was your hero."

"Sorry bro," Em puts on his cocky grin. "That spots taken."

"I like being her boyfriend better." Edward shoots me the crooked smile I love and adore. He looks overly tired. He hasn't gotten much sleep lately due to late hours on set. I hate to see the bags under his eyes and I really hate when he just passes out on the couch as soon as he gets home. Some nights I go down to wake him up so he can transfer to the comfy bed, but sometimes he says he's too weak to move.

"Anyways before things get sexual in here," he winks at me again and I throw a pillow at him. Edward hops on the bed and places a kiss on my forehead. "Bella I think we should colour co-ordinate. I'm thinking a little-"

Before he can continue Edward throws a pillow at him. "She doesn't need another Alice pestering her with wardrobe situations."

"Hey Eddie boy go get some sun. You're looking a little too pale from hiding out in the studio. That's right. Go take a walk. Belly's got a big night coming ahead don't ruin this for her."

"Hey fatass go for a run. You're looking a little stubby from all the double cheeseburgers you're storing in your stomach. But don't run too hard, you don't want to sweat out grease." Emmett looks like he wants to kill Jacob. Instead he walks away without another word.

"That's what I thought. It's about time you take advice from someone!" Jake yells out at Emmett who's probably halfway down the hallway by now.

"Good one," Edward chuckles fist bumping with Jake. I'm still in shock they're even talking. "You finally got him to shut up."

"It's about time. We should buy a muzzle for him. That'll make the house ten times quieter and the world will be at peace."

"Guys let's not be too harsh," I want to laugh out loud, but for Em's sake I look away. "What's up Jake?"

"You ready for your big night?"

"A little."

"So what are you thinking about wearing? Are you gonna rock the sweats or maybe get into a dress?"

"Tell Alice that if she wants to be slick she shouldn't send you to spy."

"Dammit!" he snaps and we hear Alice screaming out something about Jake's existence on earth is pointless.

"... NO USE! I WANT MY TWENTY BUCKS BACK JACOB BLACK!"

"She paid you a twenty to get something out of me?"

He nods shamefully and walks out the door leaving Edward and I with some long overdue privacy.

"What _are _you going to wear for your big night?" he asks me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I think I'm going to go naked just to piss off Alice." But we all know I would never ever do something like that.

"I like that idea however, I don't want the world to see all of you before I do." I start to blush mostly because the thought of being naked in front of Edward scares me. My virginity is important to me and I respect my morals and values. Edward says he respects them as well seeing that he's old fashioned, but sometimes he makes comments that seem pressuring. I know he doesn't even intend to make me feel like this, but I don't know... Rose and Alice already gave themselves to their boyfriends and they often tease me and Edward calling us the saints of the house.

"What are you thinking?" he asks me, playing with my hair. I know he sees worry in my expression and I know he knows I'm deep in thought.

"Just about tonight," I lie, but I know he's not buying it. He leaves it alone, anyway. "It's our first big performance since being on Ellen."

"And you did an amazing job then and you're going to be even more incredible tonight." His kisses takes away my nerves, but not enough.

"Remember when you first sang for me face to face?" I nod thinking about that time in the car when we celebrated our second month anniversary.

"If you're ever nervous up there, just close your eyes for a second and think back to that night. Just pretend it's you and me."

"Edward that'll make me even more nervous." I admit biting my lip.

"I'm sorry, do my charming eyes and my god damn sexy smile make you nervous?" I know for a fact that he's teasing me. He once overheard me in my dream murmuring about his smile. Apparently I had called it that "god damn sexy smile" and he wouldn't let it rest for a day since then.

"Oh so nervous! I get so weak in the knees when you look at me." I coo at him, referring to his words that day he first told me he loves me.

"When did my girl get so humorous," he ruffles my already messy hair. Alice is going to flip when she sees me. "You'll do fine babe."

I stick my tongue out. "Yuck." I hate it when he calls me names.

"I love you, you know that?"

"I hate you too." I smile at him and close the space between us with a kiss.

* * *

"Hey babe let's say you and I ditch this place right after I snatch 'Male Hottie of the Year'." The least person I ever want to see approaches me backstage.

"First of all, there's only one person who can get away with calling me that, and that's my _boyfriend_, Edward. You know, as in Edward Cullen? Who's going to snatch that award from you this year and second, there's no way in hell I'd ever go anywhere with you."

James raises a brow as in to threaten me. "I'm sorry Edward who? Never heard of the guy and you'll prove yourself wrong one day Bella. You'll see." He walks away leaving his awful scent filling up my nostrils.

I bet if I looked up cocky in the dictionary I'd see his face right below it.

One of the producers of the show approach me with a glass of water. "You look like you need it," he says to me. "And drink up, you're going on right after commercials."

"And when is that?" I gulp. Hard.

"In five minutes."

I think I'm going to faint mostly because of the speed of my heart. My breath can't catch up to it even if I were given an extra thirty minutes to relax.

"Breathe Bella!" Ang appears in a classy silver dress. "You're going to be just fine."

"Belly don't pass out on us!"

"She'll be fine," the producer says. "Just keep giving her water and try to make her feel more relaxed." He walks away leaving us with the glass of water.

"We're on in 4 minutes Bells, can you do this?"

I look around and examine all the staff hard at work. Every one has a place in this theater and they've worked extremely hard for it. I can't just be some diva who decides to walk out last minute. I have to do this for us. For the fans. For everyone here.

I nod my head slowly wondering why I can't just back out and take a big sip of water. I gulp it down and breathe in and out as relaxing as I can.

"We need Edward!" Ang pulls out her phone and starts to dial his number. I grab the phone and close it shut, handing it back to her.

"No, I can do this." The last thing I want is to look like a nervous wreck in front of my boyfriend. I want to be able to do this without him having to baby me and make sure my heart doesn't stop beating from being so worn out from the speed it's at.

"3 minutes!" the producer calls out. It doesn't help my poor state.

"She looks like she's about to drop on the ground," Ang starts to lightly tap on my cheeks. "Bella, honey, please stay with us!"

The room starts to blur and Em and Ang start to double. All I can think of is that I can't do this. It's a big jump. I was never prepared for something like this. The loud screaming coming from the other side of the curtains are filling my ears as it becomes increasingly deafening.

"Her breathing's picking up," I feel a hand on my chest. "Oh my god her heart's racing like two hundred miles an hour!"

"Someone get her a chair and a bottle of water!" I hear someone call out and I take one look at Ang, and then every thing disappears. The set, the staff running around, Em, Ang and the screaming.

"You're being ridiculous right now she can't perform like this!" I hear my angel, but he sounds angry. I don't like it when he's angry.

"Yeah she's going to have to sit this one out, sorry dude."

"Angela you can take over Bella's lines."

"No I'm not going on that stage without her," she sounds like a mess. "We can't perform tonight."

"Listen, I have put my ass on the line to get you three here. You are going to perform whether you like it or not!" The voice of the devil fills my ears, I don't want to open my eyes anymore.

"Demetri they say they can't perform, they can't perform."

"Who hired you?" he's shouting. I can almost picture his veins popping out of his forehead.

"I'm going to have to call security...security! Please escort Mr. Demetri here."

There's a bunch of screaming and cursing and after a while there's finally silence.

"Look Edward, her eyelids are twitching!" I feel a pair of hands on my shoulders and when I open my eyes my life is staring back at me with concern, then happiness.

"Welcome back." he whispers to me.

"I wasn't going anywhere."

"Bella what happened!" Emmett literally knocks Edward over, taking his place in front of me. He picks me up and gives my shoulders a shake.

"Hey careful!"

"She passed out you idiot!"

"I'm really sorry guys..." I feel so embarrassed right now I can't even look at any of them. I take a sip of water and close my eyes trying to clear my head. At least I can finally breathe.

"There's nothing to be sorry about Bella. If you knew you couldn't get up on stage you could've said something."

"I know Ang, but I wanted to do this for all of us, for everyone out there."

"Bella you can't please every one before yourself."

"So what happens now?"

"Well they've skipped our performance and went right to awards. Get ready to hear James' name in four seconds..."

"He's not winning male hottie of the year today." I say with confidence in Edward.

The four of us our silence waiting for the result. From the other side of the curtain we hear, "And this year's Male Hottie goes to... Edward Cullen!" the shock on his face is adorable. I wonder how James is taking the bad news. Serves him right for being a jerk. A cocky jerk.

"But how?"

"I guess there was a last minute nomination. After all, you are the world's most wanted man."

"Why are you standing there? Go get your award!"

He takes a minute to give me a kiss before running up to the stage accepting his award. It's too bad his first time wasn't actually sitting out there.

"I want to thank every one for nominating me although I am extremely new to this," he chuckles.

Emmett rolls his eyes. "How embarrassing." Ang slaps his arm.

"I know for a fact that the only hotties in this room are the ladies," Of course he'd try to charm every one. "So gentleman, don't go to crazy over them," he laughs again, but this time with a little nervousness. "I'd like to thank OMG for having me here, my fans who have voted, my best friends for pointing and laughing at me right now- yeah, I see you all, and my beautiful Bella for believing in me. Thank you." The clapping and the roars become louder even with the music playing over them. Edward joins us backstage again shortly holding a beautiful golden statue.

"You did great," I kiss his cheek and steal his award. "And this is pretty awesome."

"Eddie, baby you looked so handsome on stage come here sugar." Emmett blows a kiss at Edward who chuckles and blows one back.

"Thanks baby you're so flattering."

"Bromance alert." Ang and I laugh holding the award and taking a good look at it.

"I don't mean to interrupt your moment," the producer looks between Emmett and Edward making us laugh even harder, "But have you changed your mind with the performance?"

At this moment, all eyes are on me.

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to. There's no pressure." Edward squeezes my hand and I can feel my heart beat pick up again.

"I want to have an award to, to keep yours company."

"So is that a yes?" And again, all eyes are on me.

I nod not regretting it.

"Sweet!" Emmett high fives me. "We're going to kill it tonight!"

"I'm glad you've changed your mind. You'll be on in five minutes."

"Right after commercials?"

"Exactly." He shoots me an assuring smile and goes to tell the stage director the news.

"Are you sure you're okay to do this?"

"I'm positive."

"Eddie, baby go sit down and enjoy the show."

"Okay that's becoming really creepy..."

I have to agree with Ang on this one. If there's some secret affair between Emmett and Edward I'm not sure if I'll laugh at first or cry because Emmett pleases Edward better than me. Ha as if it'll happen. Emmett doesn't stand a chance. Not to sound cocky or anything.

He kisses me goodbye and reminds me of our place before taking his seat on the other side. Em, Ang and I do our pre-show ritual during the time we have.

Time sure does fly fast because next thing I know the stage director is calling for us to join him on the side.

"Please welcome to the stage Big E, Bella Swan and Angela Weber!" the deafening clapping and cheering fill my ears again and the first thing I do when I walk on stage is look for Edward.

I find him right up front and he's all that I can see. Right now we're back in his car to the very first time I sang to him.

The music starts and Em taps me for reassurance. I nod at him and then at Ang and his hands go up in the air.

"What's up LA?" Em screams into the mic. "Alright it's the moment you've all been waiting for. Here we go...!"

I hold the mic to my mouth and sing my best to create a successful night.

* * *

"Our best friends are rockstars!" Alice is the first to greet us when we enter the house. I'm upset she didn't have a chance to go due to her tough bitch of a boss at work. Rose didn't go either because Demetri didn't want her there for publicity reasons for Emmett. We all thought he'd back off, but tonight he chooses to appear again.

"Ah you guys did so great! Especially you baby I'm so proud of you!" Rose baby's Emmett so much to the point where we're all beginning to believe he's really five and Rose is his mother. It's kind of disturbing when you think of it.

"Emmett come here and give daddy a big kiss." Jasper walks in the room laughing and kissing the air.

"The bromance in this house is ridiculous!"

"Rose you should've seen Emmett and Edward backstage. They were getting their freak on." We all laugh at Ang's joke. It's good to come home to humour after a nerve racking day.

"Don't say it out loud, Bella might be jealous."

"Oh Emmett I'm so jealous because there's so many things about you to be jealous of!"

"Yup," he has his cocky face on. "I've seen Eddie naked, unlike you."

All of our jaws drop to the ground.

"It was an accident!" Edward holds his hands up. "Emmett here decided to grab my towel while I was in the shower and when I got out I had to run for one. I didn't think anyone was home!"

"There wasn't any towels in the house!" Emmett crosses his arms against his chest. "And I needed to shower."

"Yeah so you take _my _towel!"

"Yours is the biggest, comfiest one."

"Oh geeze Emmett you and your stupid needs." We all start to walk to the kitchen where there's a big cake waiting for us. It says 'Congratulations!'

"So then what happened?" Ang asks as Rose begins to cut the cake while Alice passes around the plates and forks.

I hop onto Edward's lap seeing that the other seats are taken. "Hope you don't mind, but I'm sitting on you."

"I don't have a choice do I?"

"Nope."

"Aw man I wanted to sit on Eddie's lap."

"No I wanted to!" Jasper teasingly fights back and us girls roll our eyes at their silliness.

"Okay so then I ran for the towel closet and out comes Emmett from his room fully showered drying his hair with _my _towel."

"The look on his face was priceless!" Emmett bursts out laughing causing an earthquake in our house. "He nearly slipped and fell down the stairs trying to cover himself up!"

"Emmett... Edward almost injuring himself isn't funny..."

"Yes it is!" he slaps his hand on the table picking up his large cake and biting into it, still laughing with bits and pieces falling out of his mouth. "Oh man. Poor Eddie."

"Shut up Emmett."

"Although you do have an impressive length." he winks at Edward and I can feel Edward choking on his cake.

"Oh my gosh!" All of us are dying of laughter.

I love every one in this room and I really hope that after the show we'll all stay best friends for a lifetime. I can't imagine life without them. I can't even remember the days when I was living without them.

In ten years, they're the ones I want to wake up to every day and end the day with.

* * *

**So what did you think? :)  
Thanks for the reviews guys! Glad to know you're all still with me :)  
I will really try to update frequently just like I used to. Am I doing ok so far? :)  
Next update will hopefully be Sunday if not Monday but if I can't don't be angry! :)  
See ya guys next updateee**


	20. The Unexpected

**CHAPTER 20 - BPOV

* * *

  
**

"Do you know what I just realized?"

"That it's 4 in the morning and Bella's really tired?" I yawn shifting positions on the bed.

He chuckles at me and begins to play with my hair. "No that doesn't strike me at all."

"Then what does?"

"The fact that I'm not a part of this H5 family."

"Oh."

"Oh?"

How am I supposed to answer to that? _Sorry Edward, but you were just too much of a jackass for us to let you be a part of it. Besides, we weren't together. I had a dislike to you... _That is exactly how it was and it's exactly what I don't want to say.

"It was just a little pact we made when we first got here..."

"I see."

"Hey in my defense, you haven't arrived and you were an asshole when you did."

"But you fell in love with this asshole." Okay, he got me there.

"Because you changed." I say remembering that night in the car where I let him in completely and fully without regret. We were just two people having a nice, decent and meaningful conversation. Two people who were the complete opposite, but ended up falling in love.

"And that my Bella is because of you." Our lips touch and a soft moan escapes his lips. I can feel his heart beat fast against my palms, which he takes into his hands. The sweet sound of our lips parting and coming together is making me warm inside. The kiss deepens and I feel a surge of energy when our tongues meet, and I know that at this exact moment he can feel it too. Which is why the kiss builds up to a rising action, a stage we've rarely gone to before. I know what happens after this, the climax. The highest and most intense point. I can feel the intensity building up, our breaths unsteady and his hands all over me.

His mouth parts from mine, trailing kisses up and down my neck. I can't lie about how much I want him, how much I need and love him. I really do, but just not right now. It goes against my morals and values. And I sort of pinky promised Charlie I'd wait until marriage.

"I love you." He breathes making me feel even worse about this.

"I love you too Edward, but..." He's pulling off my shirt when I grab onto it. He moves his hands back down and even in the darkness I can see the hurt in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Bella," There's pain in his voice. "I didn't mean to rush things or pressure you. I'm sorry."

My hands rest on his cheeks and I pull him closer to me. "Stop it okay? Don't beat yourself up over this. It's not your fault. We both got carried away."

His head is shaking, still blaming himself. Usually guys would get up and walk away, or at least the one I've dated, but Edward... god he's so amazing.

"I disrespected your values."

He's amazing, but not when he's constantly blaming himself over one little thing.

"Edward relax it's fine. Let's just go to bed okay?" I kiss his lips with reassurance and like every night he hugs me close against him.

"Goodnight my Bella. Sweet dreams."

* * *

**"BELLA SWAN ALMOST RUINS THE OMG AWARDS".**

**"BIG E'S BIGGEST KICK OFF NIGHT THREATENED BY BELLA SWAN".**

**"BELLA SWAN'S EMBARRASSING MOMENT BACKSTAGE AT THE OMG AWARDS".**

It's all over the news, the internet, the radio and T.V. This has got to be the worse position I have ever been in so far in this industry.

"Don't worry about it Bella. This industry will take every little thing, twist it up and make it into something else."

"Yeah clearly." I don't know what else to say. All of this is just too much to handle.

"And they'll do anything to make money." Jake adds in handing me a cup of hot chocolate. Apparently it's supposed to make things all better. I believed it, when I was six and found out the tooth fairy didn't exist. Or the Easter bunny.

"But hey, at least you're wearing a sexy dress." Alice winks at me. An hour before the show she'd joined Rose and I in our bedroom and surprised me with one of the Spotlight's hookups. She forced me into a blue dress saying the colour compliments my skin. Personally I don't really care what I wear as long as it covers me up.

"I find it kind of funny," Jessica giggles from the door frame. All eyes shift to her and they don't look happy. "What? Oh come on guys take a joke!"

"Do you see that door?" Rose points to the doors leading out to the backyard. Jessica nods. "Go walk out of it and jump off that balcony, will you?"

Jessica rolls her eyes and leaves the room without a word.

"Harsh much?" Jake smirks at Rose probably thinking she stole the chance to tell her off.

"Someone has to be."

"Hey Belly, this'll make you feel better than that hot chocolate," Emmett stands up and stands in the center of the room. His body language says he's angry and confused. "JUSTIN BIEBER, Y U NO DODGE WATER BOTTLE?" he says in a Russian accent. The whole entire room bursts into laughter, including me. Leave it to Emmett to make things better.

"What the heck was that?" Alice says through tears.

"It's all over the world. Didn't you hear? Some girl threw a water bottle at him on stage."

"That's hilarious."

"And more embarrassing than what the media says about Bella. She passed out, it's normal."

"Exactly," Edward squeezes my hand. "So don't feel embarrassed Bella."

"The media's stupid." Rose states the obvious. She stands up and asks if we all want to step out for dinner. I think it's not a good idea because then I'd be bombarded with the paparazzi. We'd all be because they'll spot Edward, the new rising star, Rose the supermodel and Emmett the rapper. As well as Alice, the soon to become fashion designer. All four of us together and I swear the camera flashes will cause a seizure.

"Yeah I agree with Bella. Let's dine in tonight."

"Chicken fajitas, anyone?" Oh boy this is going to be the best night of the worst day ever.

* * *

"So what are you going to wear?" Alice says, eyeing my favourite pair of fleece pants topped with a white v-neck. I know for a fact that she's criticizing every single detail in her mind right now. I love her for not saying anything aloud.

I drive into the mall parking lot worrying more about Esme's present than what to wear for my own anniversary. I pull up into an empty parking space not too far from the entrance- Alice hates it when she has to walk more than 100 meters in heels. I always tell her to try sneakers for a change, but she refuses. When Emmett or anyone else is driving they purposely park about a five minute walk to piss off Alice.

"I don't know." I reply to her tossing the keys into my sweater pocket.

"Bella, Edward is going to take you out," That I already know. I open my door and slam it when I'm out. Alice meets me in front of the car with her complaining face on. "The least you could do is dress a little for him. And if you hate your outfit that much it'll give him a reason to rip it off for dessert," she winks at me making me feel a little uncomfortable. "The both of you will be pleased. Trust me."

"Alice, like I said a hundred times... Edward doesn't care about what I wear or how I wear my hair."

A little boy around the age of six attempts to open the heavy duty doors for Alice and I. He's trying to pull with all his little might grunting frustratingly. Alice and I giggle admiring his attempt to be a gentleman.

An older girl runs up to the little boy saying, "Seth!" In worry and concern. She hangs up her cellphone muttering something along, "Yeah, yeah I'll be there."

"I'm sorry mama," the little blond boy says, his head hanging low. "I was just trying to be a gentleman. You said girls like it."

"Aw he's so adorable," Alice bends down to give Seth a hug. "I'm Alice!"

"I'm Hayden Seth Cooper, but most people like to call me Seth. I'm 5!"

"Sorry about him," the girl blushes lightly. "He really loves the mall."

"He and Alice both," I say smiling to the girl. She looks as if she hasn't gotten any sleep in the past two weeks.

"Mama can we go to the Disney store?" Seth tugs on the hem of his mother's shirt with excitement.

"Sweetie you know mama has to go to work. I'm sorry we don't have time."

The look on Seth's face is heartbreaking. Alice's expression is mutual as if the woman had told Alice she's not allowed to go in.

"But mama we just got here!"

The mother bends down to meet her little boy's blue eyes. "That was my boss on the phone sweetie. Mama has to go to work right now."

"I don't like the daycare mama! Please don't take me there." Seth turns around and wraps his little arms around Alice's legs. "Save me!" he whispers to her. Alice giggles and puts on her business face.

"Sorry, I didn't catch your name," Alice says all professional like. "I'm Mary Alice Brandon." She sticks her hand out for the woman to shake.

"Payton Cooper," she replies with a warm smile. "I'm sorry, but I'm really in a hurry. Seth we have to go."

"No!" he stomps his foot hugging onto Alice for dear life.

"Seth mentioned a daycare center," Payton nods her head trying to get Seth off of Alice. "And I know we've just met, but if you're looking for a babysitter I'd be glad to help."

Payton looks up at Alice as if she has just saved her life. "Really? Oh I'm so happy to hear those words!" she's smiling as wide as the sea. "I've been trying to find a babysitter for weeks now. Our last one had an affair with my husband," her voice tones down and she looks as if she's about to burst into tears. Alice comforts her by placing a hand on her shoulder. "So since he moved out and she was fired I had to work double the shifts and I hardly had the time to look."

Payton and Alice further discuss the babysitter issue in the fifteen minutes Payton can spare. I take Seth to the ice-cream shop on the left side of the entrance to give them some privacy.

When Seth takes two bites of his chocolate chip ice-cream he says, "Now I know where you're from!"

He has the cutest smile, after Edward. "You know me?"

He nods the biggest nod. "Yup! I saw you on T.V! You were singing with the big guy and the pretty girl!"

_The big guy and the pretty girl. _This kid is well mannered when it comes to girls. His mother must've taught him well.

"The big guy is Emmett and the pretty girl is Angela. They're my best friends." I tell him, scooping up my ice-cream and popping it into my mouth.

The shop is pretty empty, which I am thankful for. I've been here for ten minutes and I haven't been bombarded with anyone besides Seth, but I don't mind him. I know the man behind the register is eyeing me every now and then, but at least he's not approaching me.

"Cool I have best friends too! My mama and my bunny Max and my friend from school. Her name is Brooke and she's the coolest ever."

We talk for a while more until Payton and Alice join us with the conclusion that Alice will now be babysitting Seth every Monday, starting today to Fridays in the afternoon until Payton comes back from work.

"Cool!" Seth high fives Alice. "Do you like to play Wii?"

"No," a frown appears on Seth's face when Alice responds. "But I know some very cool people who do." And I know for a fact she's referring to Emmett and Jake.

"Okay sweetie mama's going to go to work and I'm going to pick you up at 5 o'clock tonight okay?" she kisses Seth on the cheek and makes him promise he'll be on his best behaviour. She leaves shortly after writing down numbers and addresses for Alice.

"Okay Bella we're going to do triple the shopping today now that the little squirt over here is with us." she nudges Seth's head and he responds with a 'hey!'.

"Oh great," I roll my eyes. "Today's my lucky day!"

* * *

When shopping gets a little out of hand with Alice and Seth, who love going into every bright, colourful store, I call the house to see if any one is home to meet with me at the mall. I hide in a empty store closest to an exit in case I need it. I go through racks of clothing waiting for Emmett and Jasper to join me.

My phone vibrates in my pocket and I answer it with a low voice. "Hello?"

"Why are we whispering?" Edward chuckles on the other end of the line.

"I'm at the mall," I tell him knowing he'll understand. "Picking out Esme's present."

"And how is that working out for you?"

"Alice ditched me for a five year old boy."

"I wonder how Jasper'll take it." He says. "First a kiss and now a little boy?"

"Hey you promised not to say anything about it ever again." Alice hasn't told Jasper yet and none of us want to get in the way of it. She's asked for time, but time is running out. We both want to let him know because we don't want to hurt him, but Alice is in position to tell him not any of us.

"I know I'm sorry. So what are you going to do now?"

"Em and Jas are meeting me here soon. I wish you could come."

"I wish I could too but it's so busy on set love, and I have to go now I hope you have fun and Emmett doesn't cause too much trouble," he chuckles making me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. "I love you Bella. Be safe."

"Love you too. Come home soon."

"Of course. Did you forget we have plans tonight? 8 o'clock sharp. See you." We hang up and soon after I see Emmett and Jasper walking past the store. What a bunch of clowns, the sign is bright and big how could they miss it?

"Guys!" I call out to them and they turn out with big smiles on their faces.

"I found her!" Emmett says holding out his hand. "You owe me five bucks!"

"Emmett she found us." Jasper says with annoyance. "Where's Ali?"

"Babysitting." I tell him and we start to walk towards the bigger section of the mall. Jasper asks me to explain more. "Basically we met a single mother seeking for a babysitter for her five year old son and Alice said she's available."

"Cute. Jazzy boy gets to play father today!"

"So where is she now?"

"Somewhere running around in the mall. Last time I saw her she had six bags in her hand."

"Shopaholic," Jasper laughs. "God I love her." I always feel so nervous when Jasper talks about Alice and proclaims her love to us.

"So why exactly are we here?"

"Well I know you guys talk to Esme more than I do and her birthday's coming up so I want to get her a present, but I'm not sure what she'd like." I'm so used to pretending there are no cameras around that I nearly jump when a camera man sneaks up on me.

"You've called the right guys," Jasper says proudly as if Esme is his own mother. "We can find a present in five minutes no problem."

"Operation Esme is on the go right Jazz man?"

"Right." They high five each other and pick up their speed to a store I've never heard of in my life. Leave it to Em to save the day once again with his sidekick Jasper.

* * *

It's two in the morning when Edward gets back from set. He was supposed to be here by eight, but I guess they held him back for extra hours. I wouldn't know, his phone has been off since the last time I talked to him at three when he'd assured me he'd be home at 8.

Jake helps me transfer the fresh baked cookies from the tray to a plate. Sometimes when I can't sleep I like to spend time in the kitchen and bake something, anything to keep me busy.

When Edward walks in all tired and unfocused Jake excuses himself and says he's going to sleep. I thank him for staying up with me and helping me clean.

"No problem Bells, goodnight." He leaves the kitchen leaving me with Edward.

Edward greets me with a kiss and a rose. "I'm so sorry Bella, for missing our anniversary." If I were the Bella the day I'd arrived to this house I wouldn't have cared because anniversaries meant nothing to me then.

"You couldn't have called me Edward?" I know it's just an anniversary that we can still celebrate, but it wouldn't be the same if we didn't drive up to San Fransisco, grab a frap at Starbucks, sit in the car and tell each other stories all night until the sun rose. It wouldn't be the same when we'd have to drive back, and fall asleep in the car parked in the garage. Gosh when did I turn into Rose and Alice?

"They asked me to shut it off." He says quietly. This deafening silence upsets me.

I don't want to be like Renee when she'd wait up on Phil and start arguing with him when he sets foot at the door. Her reason for being upset with him is always because she'd think he was cheating on her behind her back. I doubt Edward would do that to me though.

"If this night meant anything to you, you would've tried your best to inform me so I wouldn't have to wait up on you or sit through painful hours in the bathroom while Rose and Alice helped me get ready."

I can see him try to reach for my hand, but the pained expression on his face stops him and he pulls back.

"You think this day doesn't mean a thing to me?" I hate when his eyebrows pull together and he looks at me with those intense eyes of his. "You think I didn't spend every fucking second of those long hours trying to speed things up so I can get home to you? You think I didn't argue with any of the fucking producers? Or the other actors who kept messing up and fucking around?" His voice is raised and his skin is a red. He's angry.

Now that he mentions it, I look and sound pretty stupid. I hate how love can make you sound so bipolar.

"Why are you yelling at me?" I feel hurt, weak and hopeless. I can't stand Edward being mad at me. I feel so stupid, guilty and humiliated.

Just then his phone starts to ring and he excuses himself to answer it. I sit there in shock, hurt that he'd rather answer a phone call than talk to me. It sounds selfish, but it seems like it's no fair to me that he'd just shut off his phone and not get to me as soon as he could.

I leave the rose on the table and head straight to the stairs. Edward calls after me asking where I'm going.

"To bed." I respond without emotion. I turn around and see his phone pressed to his ear, a wide smile on his face. I notice the smile isn't directed towards me, but to the other person at the end of the line.

"I'll meet you there." He goes back to his conversation. I walk up the stairs wanting to burst into tears, but I hold myself together, because I wouldn't cry over something so stupid.

I know Edward expects me to sleep in his bed tonight, like we always do. I miss the turn on my left and go straight to the end of the hallway, to my bed which I've abandoned for the last couple of months. I don't think anyone's slept in this room for a while since Rose and Alice have been dating.

I jump on my bed automatically feeling warm. As comfy, warm and big this bed is, it's not emotionally comfy and warm. I feel the tears threatening to leave my eyes and I bury my face into my pillow to block out the soft cries escaping my mouth.

Not too many minutes later I hear someone silently walk in. I squeeze my eyes shut hoping it's Edward because I already miss him and can't stand to go to bed like this. But half of me just wants to be alone tonight.

I don't need to turn on the lights to know that it's Edward who's laying on my bed squeezing me against him. My final tears run down my cheeks and a smile appears on my face. I can never be angry with Edward, that's another thing love can do to you. As much as you want to be, as much as you have to be, you always seem to forgive. But it doesn't mean you don't forget.

"I love you Bella," he whispers to my ear. "And I'm sorry for being upset earlier."

"Just don't do that to me again." I tell him.

"Never again." He promises.

* * *

**Edward and Bella are so in love that one little thing seems like a threat to their relationship.  
So, am I doing super great so far with the updates? I promised Sunday or Monday night and it's Monday! :D yaaay.  
Who's seen the Breaking Dawn set pics? I'm so excited but I can't believe it comes out a year from now :(**


	21. The Text Message

**CHAPTER 21 - BPOV  
**

So far on our wall of memories, there are six hundred and thirteen photos. Every time a photo is attached onto it we have to add another tally to the chart so none of us have to count all over again. Our goal is to have this entire wall covered with memories by the time the show is over.

I haven't picked up my camera in a while. The last time I snapped a photo was two weeks ago which is the latest edition to the memory wall. It's a photo of Em, Ang and I backstage at the Ellen show. That day was all about experiences for the three of us.

I pick up my camera and bring it with me downstairs where Alice and Seth are out for a swim. Seth's favourite part of this house is the swimming pool and Emmett's room because of the Wii.

"Hi Bella! I'm back did you miss me?" He runs to me with cute blue arm floats on. I sure did miss this kid during the two days he was away. The house was much more quiet without him.

"You know I did kiddo," He jumps up to high five me. "The pool missed you too."

"I did too! This is my favourite place ever!" At first Seth wasn't comfortable with cameras following him around. Whenever Alice would take him out for ice-cream or something a camera man would be walking around behind them. He didn't like it and would often mention the camera man in the takes, which would make the camera man have to stop recording for a couple of minutes to talk to him about keeping it a secret. Payton had to sign some forms to allow Seth to be in the takes and on T.V. She had no problem with it as long as we didn't expose anything personal such as where they live or about their personal life.

"Want to come swim with me Bella?"

I take a seat on the patio chair resting my camera on my lap. Seth comes to join me, posing in front of me saying 'cheese!'.

I have to laugh because it's the cutest thing ever. This kid is all things cute. I turn my camera on, adjust the settings and snap a photo of him. This is definitely joining the wall of memories.

"By the way you smell nice! What is it?" he sniffs the air closest to me.

"It's the special perfume Ali bought for me. Do you really like it?"

He nods. "Mommy has the same one. She says not very many people have it. It was a gift from daddy. I guess you're special too!"

I laugh and give him a hug for being so brave talking about his daddy and not looking so sad over it.

He finds Alice at the end of the pool soaking up some sun. "Ali will you take a picture with me?"

Alice removes her sunglasses looking excited. "Of course!" He jumps into the pool and stays beside Alice. I walk over to take their picture and she reminds me to print them out later on after we take a few more to add to our wall.

I run upstairs to put my camera back and change into my swimsuit because Seth is a little demanding boy who won't have it any other way. He says we're his favourite girls ever.

"Bella will you sing for me?" Seth asks me right when I jump into the pool. He's always been asking me that lately and I'd sing a short nursery rhyme for him. "And not a kiddie song this time?"

I laugh wondering why he wants to hear my voice so much. "Why do you ask me to sing all the time?"

"Because I like your voice I think it's pretty." he flashes me his million dollar smile and I notice one of his front tooth have fallen out.

"How about we swim for a few more minutes and you can help me record a video?" I say knowing I have to update the channel. I've been meaning to, but I just couldn't find the time. Now that there aren't many photo shoot opportunities right now and I have a break from interviews and performances I can have this chance to record again.

"Cool! Am I going to be in it?"

"If you want to."

"I can't wait!" He gets out of the pool and runs to the second mini slide Jasper bought for Seth. Emmett wanted to try out the first slide, but he ended up breaking it so Jas had to go out and buy a new one.

"Hey Alice," I swim over to her at the end of the shallow end. "When are you going to tell Jas?"

There's a light brink of sadness in her eyes. "Bella you know I want to and I know it's the best thing, but I thought, what if he didn't know? What if we just pretended it never happened?"

"Do you really think that's what's best for you both?"

She nods, her eyes on Seth. I can see how much she cares for that boy, and I can see how much she wishes to have kids of her own one day. "What Jas and I have is so good Bella. I don't want one stupid mistake to ruin us."

"You love him a lot, don't you?"

"More than my heart can carry," she sighs smiling at Seth who's yelling out for us to watch him go down the slide. "I want to marry him Bella."

I think back to the night at the bar with Emmett, Edward and Jasper and how they were talking about Jasper wanting to propose to Alice. I smile at her and tell her it's going to happen one day, I'm sure of it.

"Do you really think so Bella?"

"I know so." I tell her with a smile.

"Well if we do I just want you to know that you are definitely my maid of honor!" She hugs me with so much excitement and happiness.

"As long as I'm not a best woman." I laugh thinking about Jake's wedding in a couple of weeks.

* * *

"Hi Esme," I balance the phone between my ear and my shoulder so I can use my hands to mix the bowl of chocolate chip cookie dough. Seth is hungry and says my cookies are the best he's ever had and asked me to make some. "I was just calling to wish you a happy birthday!"

"Who's birthday is it?" Seth asks me, dipping his finger into the bowl. I hold up my index finger to let him know I'd tell him in a second.

"Why thank you Bella," Esme is always so happy and cheerful when I'm on the phone with her. Edward says she's naturally that great. "It's so good to hear from you dear. How are you?"

"I'm great just making some cookies for the little one here." Seth smiles widely knowing it's him I'm talking about. He helps me scoop up the dough and place it on the cookie sheet.

"You and Edward had a baby already?" She sounds shocked and I know she's just teasing. It gets me wondering if we ever will.

"Not right now," I laugh into the phone. "I'm helping Alice babysit Seth."

"I want to say hi! I want to say hi!" Seth is jumping at my feet trying to reach for the phone. I lend the phone to him for a couple of seconds while I finish up the rest of the dough and place the tray in the oven. I set the timer and get the phone back from Seth.

"Go wash your hands in the bathroom okay?" I tell him and he nods obeying my orders. Sometimes I truly feel like I'm a mom. "With soap!" I yell out knowing he tries to get away with it.

"He's such a sweetheart." Esme sighs. I wonder if she ever thinks about adopting again. I wonder if she misses having kids in the house. I know Carlisle works often and she's at home a lot.

"He is. Listen Esme I really planned on getting a gift for you to mail it in time, but things at the mall didn't turn out so great."

"Oh Bella don't you worry about it. You calling me is already a gift, but what happened?"

"Crazy fans running after me, Emmett and Jasper," I think back to the mall two days ago and how much running we had to do. Security had shown up to help us get away. We ended up leaving the mall empty handed. "We couldn't get into a store."

"Fame must be overwhelming for you."

"Very."

"Well Bella I'm sorry I have to go to a meeting soon. It was nice talking to you again, and thank you for wishing me a happy birthday. Don't worry about the gift Bella, your love for my son is also enough. Take care Bella."

"Thanks Esme. Talk to you soon." We hang up.

Seth comes back into the kitchen showing me his clean hands. "Smell it," he raises his palms and I get a waft of vanilla. "See I used soap!"

"Good job buddy!" I high five him and start to clean up our mess.

Alice wakes up from her nap twenty minutes later and joins Seth and I in the kitchen for cookies and milk. Emmett and Jasper come home from work and Emmett snags the last cookie from Seth.

"Sorry kid, Uncle Emmy's hungry." He rubs his belly and chomps down the cookie.

"It's okay." Seth says. He's too nice. "I saved you three more cookies." He takes out the cookies from his pockets.

Emmett unwraps the tissue and his mouth starts to drool at the sight. "That's why you're my favourite kid ever!" He picks him up and throws him in the air gently. "You're the best!"

"I know." Seth smiles dimple to dimple. "Bella when are we going to go make a video?"

"Right now," I look up at the clock. It's 5 o'clock and Edward will be home in an hour. "Come on let's go." I take his hand and we go down to the media room.

We go through a list of songs he wants me to sing and we end up choosing "Mine" by Taylor Swift. There were a lot of Taylor Swift songs on the list, I guess he's a big fan.

"Mommy listens to her a lot. She says Taylor helps her go back to her high school days. Mommy misses them a lot." I remember Payton mentioning she's twenty-one which meant she was preganant with Seth at sixteen. She must've missed some of the events like semi-formal or prom. But I doubt she regrets Seth at all.

"Your mommy loves you, a lot. Don't ever forget that okay?"

"She tells me that everyday," he smiles at me holding the chain around his neck. "But let's get to business!"

Seth is a really special kid. He's going to grow up to be a great man someday.

* * *

"So are things with you and Edward alright?" Jessica asks me, standing at my bedroom door. Alice is on the bed flipping through her magazines. She looks at Jessica with a strange face probably wondering why she's here and why that's the first thing she'd say.

I nod with confusion. "Oh I heard your fight a couple of days ago..."

"Oh yeah we sorted it out. It wasn't really a fight."

"Oh," she looks down at her hands, which is carrying a laptop. "Well I wanted to show you this."

She walks in further and Alice turns off her iPod and closes her magazine. She hops onto my bed to join Jessica and I. Jessica places the laptop on my bed and scrolls through a gossip website that is familiar with my face.

She stops at a picture of Edward and Lauren laughing with coffee cups in their hands. The date reads July 13th, 2010 which is exactly two days ago. Our anniversary.

"They were spotted together having coffee..." Jessica tells me. "I figured you should know since the argument was because his phone was off."

"Jessica could you give us some privacy?" Alice asks and Jessica picks up her laptop saying she's sorry. She leaves the room and closes the door.

I don't know what to think or say...

"Did you know about this Bella? That he was with Lauren that night?" She asks me and I slowly shake my head no. Her eyebrows pull downwards, her sorry face on.

"Aw Bella I'm so sorry," she pulls me in a hug, but even that can't make me feel anything. "I'm sure there's a reason for it. Edward wouldn't just do that to you."

"He told me he was on set and they'd asked him to turn off his phone." I tell her trying to assure myself nothing happened and those pictures were fake.

"He should be home by now. You should go ask him."

That's when the tears start to kick in. They escape my eyes five at a time, my vision blurry. I feel... so upset...so angry right now. I know he can explain those pictures and what he was doing with her, but I can't help but feel so heartbroken. He said he was on set. He said they kept him for a few more hours. He didn't mention anything about coffee with Lauren.

Why would he grab coffee with Lauren?

Why does he look so happy in those pictures?

"Bella don't cry, I'm sure it's nothing." Maybe some people don't change after all.

"You're saying this about the guy who not too long ago hooked up with girl, after girl and never called them since." I know my voice shows obvious hints of anger in it, but I don't tone it down.

"God Alice I am so stupid! I forgave him about the secret dinners with Lauren. I believed him so easily and let it slide so easily. Of course he lied!"

"No sweetie he didn't lie. Edward loves you so much Bella and I know you love him that much too why would he throw away that love?"

"Because he hasn't changed. He's still the asshole that first stepped into this house."

"Bella don't be so harsh-" She begins to say, but Edward cuts her off by walking into the room.

"Baby what's wrong?"

"_Baby. _How many other girls have you called them by that? Five...ten...fifteen...maybe a hundred. Who knows."

"Bella-" The pain in his voice is loud and clear.

"Don't talk to me." I raise my voice at him with so much anger. I am so angry that not even his watery eyes can make me feel sorry.

"What are you talking about?" His voice is soft, so full of hurt. I wonder how many times he faked his hurt to a girl when she'd ask why he hasn't called. "What is she talking about Alice?" He turns to his sister.

Alice looks at me. Her eyes sting and for a moment I feel like a total and complete bitch. But I'm not going to pretend like nothing ever happened anymore. I'm tired of letting people break down my walls and messing around with my trust. It's time I finally speak up and fend for myself. I don't deserve to be treated like this.

"Like you don't know?" I look him in the eye. He really looks confused. "There are pictures of you and Lauren having coffee the night of our anniversary. The night we were supposed to have and the night you didn't call me. You couldn't turn on your phone for two seconds and give me at least a thirty second phone call to let me know I shouldn't wait up and get ready for a night that wasn't even going to happen? But you found the time to step out with Lauren and joke around with her. Did you forget about me?"

He runs his hands through his hair and pinches the bridge of his nose. He looks at Alice not knowing what to say. For once there isn't a sorry coming out of his mouth.

"Bella you don't have to yell..." Alice rests a hand on me when Jake and Jasper walk in. "It's okay just breathe, relax."

"How can I?" The tears are flowing faster and faster down my cheeks. Jake is at my side trying to wipe them away, but they keep being replaced. I don't want anyone else to see me like this. This is the most I've ever cried.

"Jake please go." I whisper to him and he gives me a hug before leaving. Jasper follows him out knowing I'd probably ask him to leave as well.

"Bella," Edward tries to reach for my hand but I push his away. "I know you're upset with me, but those pictures aren't exactly the way you see it."

"Then what Edward?" I say preparing myself for another one of his excuses.

"Those pictures of us were taken on set. Lauren is a part of the movie. She was casted just recently because there was a last minute drop out."

Alice nods her head saying that it's true. Why didn't I know? I feel so stupid yet again. Why is it that I always pick the littlest things to fight over? I'm an idiot...

"Bella you didn't know about it because you're not exactly the person who likes to keep track on entertainment news. Plus you've been avoiding the media lately to avoid seeing a story about you. You can't blame him Bella." Instantly I know she's right. I have been trying to keep away from anything to do with the media. I guess it was my mistake. Plus why does it matter so much to me if Lauren is in the movie? Oh right because she has only the biggest crush on my boyfriend.

I remember seeing an interview not too long ago that she'd done. They'd asked her who her celeb crush is and she replied with, "Hands down Edward Cullen. Gosh he is just so gorgeous!"

The interviewer had laughed and said, "Too bad he's taken, huh?" To which she responded with, "That could change!"

Is it so bad that I feel a little threatened by her?

"I'm sorry." I say before I brush past Edward and Alice and run down the hallway locking myself in the bathroom.

I sink to the ground crying out the last of my tears. I don't think I can face Edward right now. I can't imagine looking into those eyes and know that I've hurt him. I know how hard he fought with himself to hold the tears back when I'd looked at him with such venom and hatred.

Maybe it's best if I just back off for a while. We can't just go back to being the way we used to be. I'm sick of acting so bipolar around Edward. One little thing can set me off. I'd feel angry at one point, then guilty the next. And now that the tears have stopped I feel fine. I feel a little empty and alone, but I can cope.

**All will be well my dear Bella. Just hang on tight. It'll all be over -D.**

_It'll all be over.

* * *

_**Oh jealousy...**

**YOU GUYS GOT ME OVER 500 REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS :)  
I was so stokked to see all the emails in my inbox.  
Shout out goes to my new reader who reviewed every single chapter: Brooke (& yep your names in my story haha)  
Thanks a lot guys I really appreciate it :)  
**

**I've got the next two chapters written for ya guys... if you guys can keep up the AWESOME reviews I'll update real soon :) Like, maybe tomorrow? :)**


	22. The Promise

**CHAPTER 22 - BPOV  
**

One of the hardest parts about waking up in the morning is remembering what you tried your hardest to forget about before you went to bed.

I want to forget that I screamed at Edward and jumped to conclusions. I should've learned from the last time to ask before assuming. I made myself look like a complete and total bitch in front of everyone.

I can't imagine how he feels right now. I can't believe I would even bring up his past and ask him how many girls he's called 'baby'. I can't believe I'd hurt him like that. It's so out of character for me.

I go back to bed when I see that it's only two in the afternoon. I can hear Seth downstairs running around, laughing and screaming. I don't feel like getting out of bed today. It's been two days since that night and I don't know how much longer it'll take me to step out of this shell I've created.

I just don't feel like myself at all.

* * *

When I open my eyes, the first thing I see is a pair of hands griping onto the sheets covering my head, then it disappears out of sight. So does my blanket. "Stop being such a pouty, whiny little emotional bitch and get your ass out of bed."

"What do you want Rose?"

She takes one look at me and her top lip curves up. "Whoa, you look pretty shitty if you ask me." She shoves me a plate of waffles. "Sorry, but no one else knows how to cook besides me, and I just got home."

"I'm not hungry."

She rolls her eyes. "What the hell's gotten into you lately?"

"I don't know." I really don't. When has any one ever known what's gotten into them? Typically they'd blame it on something like a person or emotion, but do they ever really know?

"Do you want to tell me?"

"I know Alice already told you." I heard Alice talking to her on the phone last night when she thought I was sleeping.

She sits down beside me letting her hand run through my hair. "Listen Bella, no one's mad at you and no one's talking smack so I don't know why you're lying here pretending like the whole world is against you."

"Maybe I just don't feel like getting out of bed. Maybe I like it here."

"Bella please tell me what's going on so I don't look at you like you're the most idiotic person here."

I sigh and pull the blankets back over my head. I can feel Rose holding onto it, about to jerk it backwards so I say, "I'm just scared, okay?"

These words are the first time I've admitted it. To myself and to anyone.

"Why is that?"

"Because being scared is all I've ever known." It's true. Ever since Renee and I moved away from Charlie, I was always afraid that I'd never get to see him again. I was afraid when Phil was introduced to me as basically a new father to take Charlie's place. I was afraid of the first day of high school and secretly I was afraid of not being asked to semi-formal or prom. Which by the way I never got to experience... because I was never asked. I was afraid that my boyfriend at the time would cheat on me, and he did. He lied to me. He betrayed me and he stuck a knife in my back. That was the day I was afraid to ever fall in love.

But with Edward it was just so easy once we got past the walls we've created.

"Are you afraid because of Edward?"

"So much."

"Why Bella?"

"Rose he can call it quits whenever he wants. He can leave me to go be with Lauren or whoever. He can get tired of me, he can lie to me and he can stab me in the back. But I know that I will never ever be able to do that to him." I can lose the only person I've ever truly loved in the blink of an eye.

"Bella," she hugs me and starts to laugh. "You really are a stupid, silly, beautiful girl." I half smile remembering the first time Edward told me that.

"Last time I checked he only said 'silly, beautiful' and don't laugh at me!"

"It was appropriate," she laughs, "And I'm not. All I'm saying is that yes, love can do that to you. Make you feel afraid, but you know what it's normal. Most people fear losing their other half. No one knows this, but I try to put on a brave face for Emmett when he gets onto that stage, because one day, he could leave me too Bella. He'll be bigger than he is right now, he'll have lots of fans who love him and he can have whatever he wants in the world. Someday he won't want me. Someday I won't be good enough." She wants to cry, I can see it in her eyes and hear it in her voice. Instead she puts on a brave smile, like the brave person she is. She gets off my bed and walks towards the curtains to let the sun in.

"Keep the curtains closed," She sighs and walks over to the closet throwing me a pair of shorts and a clean t-shirt. "There's nothing wrong with staying in bed all day Rose."

"True, but imagine how Edward feels. Edward feels like he's losing you right now Bella. He's not going anywhere, it's you who is. You're shutting him out."

I hate it when she's right.

"I just need time to calm down."

"Bella if I could give love an explanation in one word it would be trust. You have to trust Edward that he won't cheat on you. You have to trust he won't lie to you or leave you without a solid reason. You have to trust that he really loves you and he'll always be here for you whether you're on speaking terms or not. Have trust in him when he speaks to another girl because last time I checked your all that he sees. When he closes his eyes you and I both know its you that he sees. When he randomly smiles, it's because he remembered something that you did or saw something that reminded him of you. You just have to trust that he wants you more than you want him. Love doesn't lie Bella."

"Thank you Rose," she smiles at me and gives me a kiss on the cheek. "When you ever feel like you're not good enough, think of what you told me Rose."

Rose gives up trying to get me out of bed and joins me instead. We lay for a while in silence having each others company. I'm glad I'm not alone on this feeling. I don't feel so stupid after all. I fall asleep thinking about Edward and all the million reasons why I love him. He's in my dreams, and I hope he's still in my reality.

* * *

It's Sunday morning and the sun is burning through the open window. I push myself up so I'm in a seating position. I feel weak and dizzy from constantly lying in bed all day. It's good to feel a breeze across my skin. I haven't felt anything but stupid and helpless in days. My stomach growls at the smell of pancakes and sausages. When I turn my head I see a tray on my nightstand with a plate of food, orange juice and a rose in a thin vase with a small note folded beside it. I already know who it's from.

I pick up the note and read, _I love you Isabella Marie Swan. _It makes me smile knowing I didn't mess up as badly and Edward still is a part of my day, my life.

After eating breakfast from Edward I hop out of bed and take a long hot shower to massage my muscles. I decide to dress a little more fashionable than I usually do with a pair of high waisted shorts and a red and white tank top tucked in. Alice will definitely approve, I think as I hang the dream catcher necklace around my neck.

Today I feel fresh. I feel better than the last few days I've spent locked up in my room. Today will be a good day.

"Hey looking cute for your interview today." Alice winks at me when I pass by her and Seth to grab a drink from the kitchen.

"What interview?" I ask joining her in the living room with a bottle of Gatorade in my hand. Seth runs up to hug me.

"Ali said you weren't feeling okay. Are you better now?"

I nod my head yes. "Now that I've seen you."

"Eddie told me to tell you that he loves you this much," he bends his finger to indicate he wants me to bend down. When I do he spreads his arms as wide as he can and jumps onto me wrapping his arms around me. Then he plants a big kiss on my cheek. "Did that make you feel even more better?"

Instead of laughing at his cuteness like I'd planned to, I start to cry.

"You didn't like it?" He looks heartbroken.

I shake my head.

"I loved it," I tell him. "I love it so much it made me cry."

Seth reaches his hand up to my eye and starts to wipe away my tears. "Girls don't deserve to cry."

"You're a big, strong boy you know that Seth?"

"I have to be since daddy's gone. Mommy's sad like you."

Alice picks Seth up in her arms. "Why don't you go find Uncle Em and ask him to play with you?" He nods his head and starts to run the other way when she puts him down.

"He's such a smart kid for someone who's five."

"He is. Bella let's get you ready for that interview." It was nice having some alone time to figure things out. I don't think I'm ready to go out there right now, but I do it for Emmett.

We go up to our bedroom and Alice says she loves the clothes I'm already wearing so I don't have to change. She does my hair in soft waves and does my make-up even though I tell her there will be someone to take care of that.

"Hey Alice do you know where that perfume went?" I'm rumbling through the dressers and drawers looking for the pink bottle.

She shrugs. "I'm not sure but you better find it! That cost a lot and there's only a few in the world."

"I know. It's somewhere here I must've just replaced it." I hope I find it. The last time I used it I'd left it on my drawer. I couldn't have lost it anywhere else.

"Just use the spray in the bathroom you're going to be late," she tells me. "I'll look for it."

* * *

"Before we conclude the interview, I just have to ask one thing," Tiffany Scott flashes me a smile where you know you're in trouble. I cross my legs tighter on my seat and prepare myself. "What do you see in Edward Cullen?" I shouldn't be surprised. Almost every interviewer asks me this question and I'm sure I'm always sick of it.

"A rising movie star with a bright future ahead of him." I respond to her and I can tell it's not the answer she expects. "And a beautiful heart." I add in.

"Well," Emmett clears his throat and for a moment I forgot this was an interview. "I see a handsome, sexy beast in that man we call Edward Cullen." He says in a southern accent.

She laughs and we conclude the interview by shaking hands and picking up a gift bag on our way out of the studio.

One thing I like about Emmett is that he doesn't pry. He leaves things alone when he senses they should be. We arrive home in less than half an hour. It's 5 o'clock and everyone's in the kitchen. Including Edward.

I don't miss the sparkle in his eyes when he catches me staring. I look away hastily and take my seat beside Rose. I also don't miss the fact that he looks like a complete mess. I'm to blame.

After dinner Edward catches me in the hallway right before I'm about to go up the stairs. He asks if we can talk and I for a second I want to say no, but I agree and follow him to the relax room.

As soon as we're out of sight from everyone he takes my hands and wraps them around his neck. I notice when his nostrils cave in, breathing my scent.

"You're not wearing the usual," he tells me inhaling me once again. "And I like what you're wearing. You look beautiful. As always."

He's too sweet. "Thanks."

"Did Seth pass on my message to you?"

I smile thinking about the big hug and kiss I received today. "He did actually."

His fingers linger on the chain necklace and he glides his fingers down until they rest on the dream catcher.

"This is nice," he tells me staring down at it. "Did Alice get it for you?"

"Actually it was Jake."

His lips press together. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking I'm a huge idiot for even treating you like that," He sits his chin at the top of my head and holds me tight against him. "And saying things that were unfair to you and I know I pushed you away, but I never meant to."

"There were a few girls I used to call by baby," he begins to tell me but I press a finger to his lips to hush him. "But I've only called one by 'love' and that's you Bella. You were right to bring up my past. I understand it's difficult to trust me because of who I was, but Bella, love, please give me credit for letting go of that Edward you first met. I'm not him anymore."

"I know Edward. You are not your past," I stare at him directly in the eyes. "It's a piece of you, but it's not everything about you. Every single moment in your life is just another piece that builds up to the person who you're supposed to be." I kiss his cheek and I for a moment I think about how much I've missed him and this closeness.

"Why did you run from me Bella?" This question was going to be asked eventually and eventually I'm going to have to face it. Eventually is now.

"Because I was scared. I was jealous and insecure and I let it get to me."

"Why did you feel like that?" He strokes my head squeezing me tight. I never want him to let go. Ever. "I thought I was losing you."

"My biggest fear is losing you Edward and after what happened the night of our anniversary and after I'd seen those pictures my walls just stood back up and in that moment I felt like I had to prepare myself for a goodbye."

He lifts my chin so our eyes can meet. "There will never be a goodbye between us. It will always be see you in my dreams, and then in the morning or see you later, in the day or night. There will never be a time to say goodbye. Not now, not ever."

"Do you promise?" I ask him.

"I do Bella."

"Good because I'm going to hold you to it." I reach up and feel his unshaven jaw. He hates it when he doesn't have a clean shave. "I love you, but you really need to shave."

He chuckles. "It's not what's been on my mind lately." All because of me...

"I love you, but you really need to stop frowning." We kiss and it feels even better and stronger since we haven't seen each other in days.

"I will now that everything is better." I flash him my pearly whites making him laugh.

"Come lie with me tonight, love."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

**Shout out to all of you who are supporting this story all the way!**

**And I know some of you have asked if this story is coming to an end and I'll have to say that there are going to be about 6-8 more chapters.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews. Keep doing what you're doing :)**


	23. The Rejection

**CHAPTER 23 - BPOV  
**

"Can you believe that there's only a month and two more weeks to go?"

We're standing in front of our wall of memories with a total of seven hundred and fifty-seven photos. Rose, Alice and I have gone crazy in the last couple of weeks snapping each and every moment we can capture.

"I'm really going to miss California," Alice sighs leaning her head on my shoulder. "And you guys the most."

"I don't even want to think about where we're headed after this." Rose speaks all of our thoughts.

I hand Rose and Alice a couple of photos to tape up on our wall. The photos are from Jake's wedding a week ago. There's a group photo of us jumping into a lake after the wedding and it's amazing because the sun is setting and it's just the perfect memory. Other photos include Jake and I as the groom and best woman, which was the best role to take on. There's also a photo of Jake and Leah who looks beautiful as ever pinned up along with couple shots. Jake's wedding was the most amazing day ever and I'll never forget how happy the both of them were. It makes me wonder if I'll ever feel the most powerful form of happiness when I see my soon to be husband's face as I walk through the crowd in my long, white dress. Maybe one day if I'm patient enough.

"Rose you look so hot in this picture!" Alice giggles flashing her the photo. "And Bella you and Edward look so cute!"

After we're done with all the photos we get ready for Seth's sixth birthday at Payton's place. He's so excited about being six he's been talking about it for days now. None of us knew what to get him there were so many things he wanted. So we asked him to make a list of all the presents he'd love and we'd pick one at random. Emmett got him his own Wii, Edward and Jasper split money to get him and Payton tickets to see the Lakers game in two weeks and Jake bought him a jersey to wear for the game. Seth recently met Mike and wanted him to come to. Mike bought him an easy bake oven.

"Kids love this stuff!" Mike says when we all question him. Needless to say we never bothered him since. We kind of figured Mike's a little weird and random and it's just like him to buy a six year old boy a toy oven.

"I still haven't gotten him a present," Rose says fidgeting through her purse. "I'll just give him cash." She pulls out a few bills, counting them. "Can we stop by a store to get a card?"

"Wow so unprepared!" Alice walks out of the bathroom wearing a cute strapless yellow dress. "I got him his own inflatable pool." Makes sense since he loves swimming so much. He always told us that Payton couldn't afford to get a pool and other things. So we want to make his birthday the best he's ever had.

"Hey baby," Emmett walks in licking his lips as his eyes roam over Rose's body. "The car's kind of full with all of our gifts so can you girls ride together?"

"How is it full? All of our gifts are small."

I start to blush when Emmett looks at me. "Well... I sort of got him a mini basketball net and a basketball to go with it." Seth has a thing for swimming and basketball. He says he gets basketball from his father who is apparently on his way to the NBA's.

"They don't take up that much room Emmett."

I blush even harder when he raises his eyebrows at me. "And Edward and I sort of split money to get him a race car bed."

Rose and Alice's eyes grow big. "An actual car bed?"

I nod my head. "Hey, he's always wanted one. I just wanted to make this day the best day of his life."

"We all do."

"Exactly so I didn't go overboard."

"You'd think that a person who hates to receive gifts wouldn't give much." Rose tosses me the keys. "You're driving."

"When you and Edward have kids, we all know he or she's going to be so spoiled there won't be anything left to buy them." Alice smiles at me and I like the sound of that. Edward and I having kids...

* * *

I'm never going to forget the look on Seth's face when he unwraps all the giant presents from us. Luckily I brought my camera to capture his wide eyes and open mouth as his little hands are ripping off the gift wrap.

"Whoa! A Wii? Thanks Uncle Em!"

"Now you can practice all you want and maybe one day you can beat me at Mario Kart." Emmett ruffles Seth's hair and I can see the adoration of Emmett in Rose's eyes. She's fallen even more in love now that she's seen how great Emmett is with kids.

Seth goes over the top when he finds out what's underneath all the gift wrapping from Edward and I. Payton is nearly in tears with all the happiness her little boy is feeling. Once Seth is finished opening all of his gifts he goes around to thank every one for caring about him so much.

"It's like Christmas and Easter and my birthday and Christmas again all in one!" He's shouting as he runs around with his new cape from his best friend Brooke.

"You look just like my superhero!" she laughs, clapping her hands when he spreads his arms out like an airplane.

"Thank you guys so much for all of this," Payton comes up to us in tears. Rose, Alice and I go to hug her. "You've all been so great to Seth and I. I really appreciate it."

"Hey it's no big deal," Emmett says giving her a taste of the Emmett hug. "You guys are both awesome."

"It just sucks that his dad walked out on you both. He doesn't know what he's missing."

Payton hangs her head low. "It's been difficult to deal with, but you guys have made it so much easier to cope and I thank you again so much for that."

"If you need anything you know we're always here. You and Seth are like family now." It's true. Seth is like our little nephew, so we like to think. And Payton is a really great friend to us.

"You guys will always be a part of our lives."

"You guys will too."

"And can you please tell Jacob thank you so much when you have a chance to speak with him?" Jake's been MIA since his big wedding. He and Leah are off somewhere in the world (they won't tell us because they want to be in their own world for a week), for their honeymoon.

We talk some more before Seth drags us to get our face painted. I get mine painted like a lamb and Edward gets his painted like a lion. Emmett and Rose are both cats and Jasper and Alice are bunnies. We snap a few photos to add to our wall laughing over how ridiculous we look.

Emmett and Edward grill some burgers and hot dogs for the kids. Rose and I can't help but drool over the fact that our boyfriends look good in aprons with spatulas in their hands. When the food is ready we all grab plates and mingle around with Payton and Seth's other friends.

"Enjoying yourself?" Edward feeds me some of his potato salad careful not to smudge my make-up.

I take a look at the yard and see all the little boys and girls running around giggling and bouncing all over the place. I don't realize how wide I'm smiling until Edward asks, "What are you thinking?"

"That kids are pretty great."

He wraps his arms around me from behind and I rest my head back against his chest. "One day we'll have our own little stubborn pretty girl running around."

"Or how about a charming, sneaky little boy?"

"How about both?"

"Mmm, I like the sound of that." I tilt my head up to meet his lips.

"Yuck! Get a room!" Seth and Brooke both yell at Edward and I. Embarrassed I blush and laugh away the humiliation. They run away before we can even say anything.

But one day someone else will be telling them to get a room. I just know they'll grow up together and fall in love.

* * *

_Callin' all the girls  
Do you hear me?  
All around the world  
City to city_

"Rose turn it down!" Mike is yelling from the living room downstairs. She rolls her eyes and turns the volume up even louder.

"Do you really have to get ready with music blasting all the way to 100?" I ask as I'm typing up an e-mail to Renee.

The plan for tonight is for everyone in the house to get the hell out and get a life. Which basically translate to "Go clubbing and pass out". Since there's only a month and a half left Rose and Alice want to make it the best time ever. I told them that there are other fun, crazy things to do besides clubbing. Needless to say no one ever listens to me.

"Yup," Rose yells over the blaring music. "I'm just trying to get into the mood."

After she is finished blow drying her hair she changes into a red strapless mini dress that's a little too short on her. How does Emmett even let her step out of the house like that? Edward hates it when I wear a shirt showing a little too much cleavage and won't let me step out without him. He says it's because of stupid hormonal teenage boys walking around. Personally I think he wants the view all to himself. Not to sound cocky or anything.

"Bella please come tonight," Alice emerges from the bathroom in a hot pink mini dress similar to Rose's but her zipper is in the front. I really don't understand fashion these days... "It'll be so much fun!"

"Remember what happened the last few times I'd gone? I nearly died Alice!" I yell over the stupid loud music. I can't wait until they're gone so I can have some peace and quiet.

I finish typing up the e-mail and click send. I move onto checking mail from Ang and I's Youtube fans. There's over five hundred in our inbox- just enough to keep me busy while they're out.

"Yeah but people learn from their mistakes! Come on Bella you know you want to come!" I really, really don't. I don't trust myself around alcohol anymore because a drunk Bella equals a very, very, very fucked up night. I don't want that to happen again.

I shake my head no and focus on the computer screen and all these unread e-mails. Ang hasn't been able to have any spare time since she's taken up a few more classes in university so it's my job to get back at every one.

"You suck!" I hear her scream and when I look at she's sticking her tongue out at me.

"Love you too little midget." When I look back at her she gives me the middle finger. Alice will go places in life.

An hour and a half later Rose and Alice are finally finished getting ready. Neither of them want to be the designated driver so they decide on taking a cab there and back. Edward, Mike and I are definitely not going to pick them up at three or four in the morning.

"So why aren't you going?" I ask Mike when I see him downstairs.

He shrugs. "I was supposed to go with Jess but she didn't want me to anymore."

"You like her, don't you?" It's been obvious since day one, but neither of us have seen them two together. They'd be perfect for each other if you ask me.

"We've been going out for the past three weeks..."

Oh.

"Oh... well congratulations!" This is embarrassing... "How come neither of us knew about it?"

We walk to the kitchen and I pull out a jar of Nutella and a bowl of strawberries. I've been craving this for days now.

"You guys are just so wrapped up in your own little world to notice."

"That's not true."

He gives me the look that says I'm wrong. Okay maybe we aren't in our own little world that much, but I mean is it entirely our fault that we're not best friends with Mike and Jessica? We like Mike, but Jessica sometimes gets on our nerves with her nosiness and we try to be friends with her, but it's like she doesn't want to.

"Look Mike I'm really sorry and I'm speaking on behalf of everyone as well. But we are friends Mike. You can tell me or anyone else anything." I feel really bad right now. Why is it that almost everyday I feel like a bitch?

I open the jar and sink my strawberry as far as it can go without getting on my fingers. When I pull the strawberry back out it's completely covered in hazelnut chocolate. Yum!

"Want some?" I offer to Mike but he says no.

"It's alright Bella. Jess and I are complicating anyway." He seems bothered by it.

"What do you mean?"

"Our relationship is a little more physical than normal..."

"Oh..." Interesting. Is everyone having sex in this house but me and Edward?

"Yeah..."

Awkward moment.

"Well I'm sure she really does have feelings for you Mike."

He shrugs. "Yeah I guess so. But why wouldn't she want me to come tonight?"

"Maybe she just needs something to make her realize how much she likes you?" I am probably the worst person you can get advice from. Mike doesn't seem to think so though when he nods his head and says I'm a great friend.

"No problem."

"Anyway it was nice talking to you but I gotta head out. I promised Jake I'd pick him up at the airport tonight."

"Alright drive safe and give him a big hug for me," I laugh because I can't imagine Mike and Jake hugging. Jake hates the whole bromance type thing. "Bye!"

"If he doesn't punch me in the face I will. See ya Bella."

I'm more than halfway done my bowl of strawberries when Edward gets home. It's 11 o'clock and I'm not about to stop.

"Whoa that strawberry looks like it had an overdose of chocolate," Edward walks in when I'm popping it into my mouth. "And you my love look like you're going to sweat out chocolate." He laughs giving me a tender kiss.

"How was set today?" I ask him while he takes his seat right next to me swinging his arm around my shoulder.

"Long, boring, tiring, same old. What about you? How was your day at home?" He steals my strawberry and I let him get away with it just this once.

"But you love acting! How could it be long and boring and tiring?"

"Your right," he tells me looking into my eyes. "I love acting but you know what? I love this beautiful brown hair, brown eyed girl named Bella even more."

"She sounds like a real keeper," Our noses touch and we're smiling against each other. "Should I be jealous?"

"Very." We close the gap between our lips and nearly attack each other like we haven't had any affection in days.

I don't want to pull away from his lips to ruin this mood but I really need to gasp for air. I leave his lips for two seconds and immediately shove my tongue back down his throat. He eases his lean body forward to scoop me up into his arms. My arms fling around his neck as he carries me up the stairs and into our bedroom.

He gently lies me down on the bed with him on top and I move my palms to his chest finding the buttons on his shirt. I move closer and closer feeling the warm heat of his breath merging with mine. Suddenly I realize how much I trust Edward with all my heart to want me and love me. So I can't hold it in any longer. I want him as much as he wants me. Maybe even more.

My hands work rapidly to unbutton his shirt and without breaking the kiss he removes his shirt and throws it somewhere across the room. My hands work its way down his arm to feel every muscular detail. When my hand reaches his wrist he takes mine into his own and holds it tight against him.

I'm losing control and I don't want to stop.

We're about to get in trouble.

I cover his body with mine, and our hips grind in a slow rhythm. His fingertips graze my shoulders sliding down my arms.

For a second I pull apart, my lips moving to his neck while I undo the first few buttons of my shirt. I hear him whispering sentences, mixing Spanish and English words together. I've never heard him speak Spanish the entire time I've known him and I wonder when and where he's learned it. It's kind of a turn on.

"I love you Edward," I tell him removing my shirt. Next I move to pulling off my undershirt, but he stops me. "What's wrong?"

"Bella are you sure you want to do this?" It's the stupidest question he's ever asked.

I nod my head yes. "I've never been more sure in my life."

I move closer to him, trailing kisses up and down his arms. I figure since he's not responding he's letting me do all the work. The thing is I don't know how to pleasure a guy or Edward in this matter. I've never came close to being naked with any guy.

"Bella stop," Waves of confusion over come me. "We can't do this. Not like this."

"You... you don't w-want m-me?" I stutter, embarrassed. I roll off the bed to find my shirt.

"No," he says making me want to burst into tears. "I mean yes I do Bella, but not like this."

"What do you mean?" If anything none of his words are trying to make me feel any better about this.

I pull my undershirt back down and begin buttoning my shirt back up, but I'm shaking so much I can't focus. Edward appears beside me holding my hands in his own. That's when my vision blurs from tears.

"Hey," He lifts my chin with his finger. "Don't cry love."

"I d-don't understand E-Edward..." I look down focusing on the ground rather than his eyes.

"Bella I don't want to ruin your values. You promised yourself and Charlie you'd wait until marriage. I don't want to take that away from you."

Is he serious right now? Edward is so unreadable half the time it's frustrating!

"Edward this is what I w-want. You don't h-have to worry about t-taking anything away from m-me against my own will because I want this. I want you."

"I'm sorry Bella, but I'd be an idiot to continue this."

He's an idiot right now.

Well this is awkward...

"Bella I'm sorry."

"Edward I don't even believe in marriage. I don't believe that two people have to get married to prove their love for each other. And even if they do get married there's most likely a divorce along the way and that just makes life so much more complicated. You can't just disappear from that person because legally you are a whole. You can't just walk away. You're always tied in." I think about Charlie and Renee and how long it took for them to officially be divorced. It sucked coming home every day after school seeing Charlie in the basement or garage and Renee all the way upstairs completely separated from each other. It sucked physically seeing their love fade and die away. And it sucked the day Renee and I packed our bags and left. I don't want my life to end up like that, realizing you love the wrong person. Realizing you made a mistake.

He pulls me close to him and wraps his arms around me in a hug. Feeling my sudden emotional outburst he strokes my hair trying to silence my soft sobs.

"Lets just forget this happened and go to bed." I climb back on our bed and throw the covers over me wishing I'd fall asleep quicker than normal.

Ten minutes pass and I'm about to fall asleep completely when I hear Edward whisper, "Isabella Marie Swan... Cullen."

* * *

**Thanks for your reviews guys :)  
**


	24. The Physical Proof

**CHAPTER 24 - BPOV  
**

When I wake up from a peaceful sleep it's four in the morning and there's screaming and banging coming from downstairs.

"Edward?" I poke him, but he won't wake up.

I slide out of bed and wrap a sweater around myself before following the noise in the kitchen. As I inch nearer to the sound I hear Alice shouting, "Why would you do that to me?"

I pass by a frowning Emmett who's holding Jasper back from what I'm sure are tears. Oh no. He's going to cry. He's crying... this could only mean one thing.

He found out.

"I was drunk okay?" Rose is in tears screaming back at a tortured looking Alice. The look on both their faces pains me.

"That's not an excuse!" Mascara is dried up under Alice's eyes and her hair is all over the place. I stand in the doorway not sure of how to approach them.

"Alice what do you want me to say except for I would never ever intend to hurt you or Jasper. He's my brother Alice! And you're like my sister. Why would I ever want to threaten your relationship?"

"Because you're just a cold hearted bitch who doesn't care for anyone else's happiness but your own!"

I fast walk up to Alice trying to keep her from saying anything else. "Hey Alice, calm down alright? There's no need to yell an-"

"Shut up Bella. This doesn't concern you." She tells me sternly holding back tears. I know she's trying her hardest to keep strong but she's so shattered she can't help it.

"Um excuse me?" Rose shouts from the other end of the island. "She's just trying to help you out and you're telling her to shut up? Are you rude?"

"Rose it's fine-"

"No it's not fine. What the hell Bella you're just going to let her look at you and talk to you like that?"

"She can speak for herself Rosalie," Alice spits her name causing Rose to glare even harder. Oh my god this has got to end. "What are you? Her personal walking mouth?"

"Guys!" It's my turn to yell because it's freaking 4:10 in the morning and all I want to do is sleep. "What the hell is going on?"

"This bitch over here told Jasper everything after she promised she'd keep her mouth shut! But I guess I should've seen it coming." If looks could kill they'd both be dead.

"Yeah you should've." Rose smiles with victory.

"Yeah... because just like your legs, your mouth can't keep shut!" I can't believe Alice just said that. Neither does Rose. "And I'm not talking about diner being open for only Emmett."

"Oh you little bitch!" Rose jumps over the island going after Alice who starts to run out of the kitchen. But Rose is fast enough to catch her. They start pulling at each other's hair trying to slap one another away.

Emmett and Jasper run in trying to pull them apart, but at this point it's almost impossible to separate the two.

"That's right you little slut! I exposed you just like you did to me!" they're rolling over each other bumping into the walls.

"Is she right?" Emmett lets go backing off in shock. Rose doesn't reply. "Dammit Rose!" His voice is loud and angry. "Answer my question!"

Realizing the pain and anger behind Emmett's voice Rose lets go of Alice and brushes herself off. She takes one look at Emmett and one look is all it takes for Emmett to break down.

"What the fuck Rose!"

"That's right," Alice gets up standing a few meters away from Rose looking directly at Emmett. "She hooked up with another guy a few weeks ago at the club."

This is going way too far...

"You're not so innocent either little miss pucker up." Rose snarls at Alice and Jasper gets a hold of her before she can say anything back.

"Alice just stop," You can hear the immense pain behind his voice it's almost heartbreaking. "Stop."

"I am not sleeping in the same room as you tonight," Alice looks at Rosalie and then to me. "So it's either you move out or I do."

"Bye Alice," Rose waves with the bitchiest face. "It was nice having you as a roommate. Have fun sleeping on the couch."

Alice walks away as does Jasper, but they go separate ways. Which leaves to Emmett, Rose and I.

"I can't believe it Rose..." Emmett is staring at the ground unsure of what to do next. "You... really hurt me..."

Rose breaks down in tears begging for Emmett to forgive her. "I didn't mean to Emmett. Please you have to believe me. I love you s-so much!"

"Apparently not." He shakes his head in disappointment at her and runs upstairs to his room.

I've never seen this house in so much hurt before. I can feel the tension from multiple directions.

"Bella," Rose turns to me wrapping her arms around me. "I'm so sorry."

I rub her back in soothing circles. "Rose we all make mistakes."

"But you can't fix this one."

"No you can't," I'm not going to lie to her. "But if you wait it out you can."

We sit on the living room floor while she cries and talks out every bit of emotions she has inside her. With patience I listen to her and give her advice as I fight to stay awake. Edward is so lucky he can sleep through a hurricane.

An hour later we move to the bedroom and Alice isn't there. Rose lies on the bed and I go back to Edward's room ready to pass out. But Alice is occupying my side of the bed, already sound asleep.

I guess tonight I'll have to sleep in my room for once.

* * *

The next morning is even worse than last night. The deafening silence is more than words being said. When I go downstairs to start on breakfast I see Alice sitting on the table eating a banana looking pissed off than ever.

"Were you comfortable last night?" I smile a tiny smile at her, not sure if she's in the mood for enlightenment.

She doesn't even look up at me when she talks. "Sorry there was nowhere else to go."

She could've slept on the couch, but then again I couldn't let Alice do that. She needed the comfort of someone and last night was her brother.

"No problem," I tell her. I decide not to make breakfast because I realize no one is going to come down to eat it together. No one wants to be in the same room as each other. I pull out a bowl and pour myself some milk and cereal. "Are you working today?"

She nods once.

Silence.

The longest five minutes pass until Alice finally says something. "Bella am I a bad person?" I can hear the tears in her voice.

"No, oh god no Alice you're not. Don't beat yourself over it okay? It was just a mistake and you weren't exactly yourself that night."

"But I still did it and I can't take it back! Jasper will never forgive me."

If there's one thing I learned about Jasper and Alice's relationship, it's that they have the strongest foundation of forgiveness. When Jasper spilt grape juice on Alice's new dress she forgave him. When Alice forgot to pick up Jasper at work and left him there waiting for two hours he forgave her. And I'm sure they will find a way to work things out because knowing Jasper's feelings about marriage, he's not planning on giving up on Alice any time soon.

"He will Alice. You just have to wait it out, okay?"

She wants to cry, but she fights away the tears. "I have to get ready work. Can you take Seth and Brooke tomorrow? I'm not in the mood this week..."

Oh dear god I have to babysit Brooke too? Seth alone is enough for me to handle, but now another one? "Sure no problem."

"Thanks your the best." she gives me a small non-Alice like hug before she walks- not dances- out of the kitchen.

After my bowl of cereal I quickly wash my dish and find Jasper downstairs in the media room. He looks as though he hasn't slept in months and suddenly I feel so terrible about this.

"Hey Jas," I sit beside him and he acts as though I'm not there. "How are you?"

He looks at me once as if his face will explain everything. And it does. He's heartbroken. He feels betrayed, sad, and he's all over the place.

"I'm really sorry about this Jasper."

"Did you know?" He asks me and this is the question that has my heart racing with panic.

I nod once. "Yes."

"Since when?" his voice is stern and full of sudden anger. This is not good.

"The day I joined you guys for guys night..." I squeeze my eyes not wanting to see his reaction because I know what he'll say next.

"Bella... you heard me project my love for Alice and my plans for the both of us. You knew... and you heard me... and yet you didn't say anything?" His eyes are too full of sadness and betrayal it's heartbreaking to look in.

"I felt so guilty the entire time Jasper. I wanted to tell you so badly, but Alice was going to and she just needed ti-"

"You're my friend..."

"I know Jasper and I'm really sorry I know I should've told you, but at the time it wasn't my place to tell! But I promise you Jasper there'll be no more secrets."

"What else did she do that night?" He asks me and I suddenly regret making a promise to him because that means I'll break all of mine with Alice. I don't want to cause anymore drama then there already is.

"Jas..." I can't tell him. I can't do it. I promised Alice I wouldn't say anything. She trusted me, and only me.

"Bella you promised me no more secrets." Shit. Fuck. Shit. Ugh!

I close my eyes as I blurt out, "She made out with a guy, danced with him and got his number."

When I open my eyes he's gone.

Shit!

I run after him up the stairs, but I end up tripping up the stairs and hitting my forehead on the step. I feel a large sting on my head but I get back up and follow the screaming from the bedroom.

I bump into Edward once I'm in the hallway. "Whoa there speed racer, slow down." He holds me still while chuckling. It's a good thing though that he caught me right now. If he didn't I would've passed out with this throbbing pain on my forehead. But it's not important right now.

I kiss his cheek quickly. "Sorry I have to go."

"Where are you off to?" He holds me tighter before I can even let go. "You weren't there when I woke up this morning." He frowns at me and as irresistible he is right now- bedhead and pouty- I have to let go.

I push him off and continue to run down the hallway and into our bedroom where Alice is crying even harder and Jasper is as red as a firetruck.

"Do you still have his number?" Jasper is shouting trying to grab Alice's phone, but she's pushing him off.

When Alice sees me walk further into the room she shoots me a glare. A fierce, dangerous glare. She's angry at me too.

"You promised!" she shouts at me and at this point I don't know what else to say. I don't know how to defend myself.

Edward comes in looking curious. He's lucky he got to sleep through all of this last night and this morning. I hate Edward for being such a deep sleeper.

"What's going on?" He asks Jasper and Alice. Alice shakes her head as if to say nothing and to go away. Jasper doesn't even respond. He's too concentrated on Alice.

"We should leave them both," I whisper to him. I turn to the both of them saying my apologies. Edward and I both leave the room and close the door. "It hurts to see them like this."

"Will you tell me what's going on please?" He asks me once we step foot in his bedroom. I hop onto our warm, comfy bed and pull the blankets up to my neck.

"Alice did some things at the club a while back and Rose told Jasper last night, and they fought and then Alice blurted out about Rose's hook up with someone other than Emmett and now Emmett and Rose are fighting. And I told Jasper more of what happened with Alice who made me promise I won't say anything, but I did. I had to because I promised Jasper no more secrets and then he asked and-"

Edward places both his hands on my shoulders. "Bella, love, breathe. Deep breaths." He breathes in and out with me soothingly.

"Ok basically Jasper and Alice, Emmett and Rose and now Alice and I are not on good terms."

He hears the sadness in my voice and pulls me in a warm hug. "It's not your fault alright? They'll get through it and Alice will eventually come through."

"I know they will. They're such strong couples but right now just seeing them like this hurts so much Edward."

He kisses my forehead and rubs circles on my back. "How about I take you out for a while and let them work it out on their own?"

"Really?" I hug him tighter because he's so sweet.

"Or we can stay like this forever I don't mind," he chuckles placing more kisses on my foreheads. "It's up to you."

As much as I want to stay in and sleep for the entire day it's better if we just go out. It'll be nice to spend more time together outside of the house and breathe in some fresh non-saddening air.

"Let's go out." I tell him and he lets go so he can get dressed. "And Edward?"

"Yes love?"

"Let's not get into any more fights okay?" If watching and hearing Em and Rose and Jasper and Alice fight hurts me so much imagine all the pain I'll be in when it's me and Edward arguing. I know we've gotten into a couple of disagreements with each other, but I can't imagine a real fight over Edward cheating on me or vice versa.

He throws on his t-shirt and jeans quickly before pulling me into his arms. "You silly beautiful girl," he ruffles my hair. "I love you and only you. Do you believe me?"

I nod. "Do you trust me?" He asks me and I nod again. "Good because I never plan to let you down."

"Edward Cullen I fucking love you, you know that?" I stare up at my angel of a boyfriend. I love that I make him smile.

"Not as much as I love you." He kisses my nose.

"Nuh-uh I'm pretty sure I love you more than you love me."

"That is ridiculous Isabella Marie Swan because I'm one hundred percent positive that I love you mo-" I steal a kiss from Edward making him shut up. "Sneaky."

"Hurry up and finish getting dressed so you can take me out on this date."

"Alright, but I love you more."

Here we go again...

* * *

One thing in life is certain- the world will never forget the face and personality of Edward Cullen.

I'm sitting at a table swarmed with teenage girls and mothers as Edward politely takes the time to sign t-shirts, receipts, napkins and even bras. I keep telling Edward to hire a bodyguard to shove the multiples of screaming fans away, but he says it's not a bother. But judging the look on his face right now, if I were to ask him again he'd probably do it in a heartbeat. My poor boyfriend looks so tired.

"Sorry girls," I clear my throat when they look at me with their smiles disappearing. They really don't like me. "But can we get a little privacy here?" I don't know how I can put 'LEAVE' in anything more polite.

They roll their eyes at me and leave, but some continue to stay completely ignoring me. Edward signs a few more before asking them to give us a moment. They giggle and blush their way out.

Finally some peace and quiet. You would think that by requesting a booth all the way in the back you won't be bothered. Somehow they just find you.

"That's what you get for being so nice," I tell him fixing up his almost destroyed shirt. One girl tried to grab him and another spilled her juice on him. "But that's what makes you Edward."

Our food comes in the next ten minutes and we take our time to eat and talk and enjoy each others presence. We don't talk about the future, the future being where we'll go after the show and I like it that way. I don't want to think about going back home, like I promised Renee, and being away from Edward or anyone.

We wait for the bill and Edward pays for me against my will. He tips our waiter, who Edward has been glaring at for the last fifteen minutes.

"Do you know him?" I ask on our way out of the restaurant. Edward's head is turned towards him as he's walking.

"No," he tells me. "But he's been staring at you since we got here."

"Really? Did I look pretty? Omg maybe I should talk to him!" Edward's reaction to my joke is of annoyance.

"Bella it's not funny!"

I kiss his pouty lips. "He looks a little young anyway. Totally not my type." However Edward is still not amused.

It's hard walking the streets of LA with someone who's face is known around here, and the world. So instead of walking a couple of blocks to see a movie we decide on taking a cab to Venice Beach.

When we arrive we get nervous about the amounts of people here. We're both worried we won't get to spend much time here, but we find out they've blocked off the beach due to filming for a movie. However, since Edward is a fellow actor in the industry they've let us stay and walk around with all the extras on set. Some of them were kind enough to not approach Edward. That or they're really professional and don't care. Either way I'm really enjoying this.

We stay at the beach long enough to watch the beautiful sunset and even swim under the pink, purple and orange sky. If only I had my camera to capture this moment I would hang it on my wall and stare at it forever.

I tell Edward I'd go to the nearest store to buy a disposable waterproof camera so we can take pictures. The store isn't a far walk from where we were. I pay for the camera and as I'm walking out I bump into James.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him trying to get away before any of us causes trouble. But he won't move.

"Well you're on my set so I should be asking you that," he pokes the tip of my nose and I wipe off his disgusting germs. "Oh Bella you make me laugh."

"Can you move please?"

He shakes his head no. "I don't feel like it. Sorry."

I roll my eyes becoming impatient. "Look James if I'm not back in at least five minutes Edward will start to look for me and when he sees you harassing me I'm sure you'll get another pretty black eye."

"Looks like you're a damsel in distress." I seriously want to rip off that big grin off his face right now. "But Edward isn't always the one saving you."

"What are you talking about?"

He takes a step towards me and I take one back until I'm trapped against the shelf and in between his arms. His head inches towards me, his lips lingering against my neck. I close my eyes praying for this to be over. Praying Edward won't walk in and kill him.

"Get. Off. Of. Me." I spit at him and he looks pissed as he wipes my saliva off his face.

"That's not what you said at the party," he laughs a humourless laugh. What the hell is the talking about? "Remember that night you met Alex, Carlos and Brittany?"

I don't look away from him when memories of that night swim around my head. I hold my gaze annoyed and stern. "What about it?"

"It was the night you nearly died little Bella," his lips move to my ears. My breath hitches and I look over his shoulder wondering if the employee is watching. He's not. "And it was the night that you told me Edward Cullen is such a jackass," his voice is high key, trying to make it sound like mine. "And I hate him so much and blah, blah, blah. But do you know what you did after that?"

I shake my head no because I really don't. I just know that I drank a lot that night. Enough for me to pass out and lay unconscious. My heart is racing and my knees are shaking, but not like they do for Edward. It's because of fear, nervousness and even more fear. Fear for the unknown.

"You kissed me Bella and you kissed Alex and you kissed Carlos." No... I couldn't... As if he's reading my mind he goes, "Yes, you did Bella and you can't go and deny it. I have proof." He whips out his phone and shows me a video. We're in the small living room sitting on a brown sofa. James has his arm around my shoulder and I am clearly not sober. Our mouths are moving and then in mere seconds, our heads inch towards each other and his lips latch onto mine. I don't miss the fact that I kiss him back.

There are a million things running through my head right now, but the first one is the conversation between Edward and I earlier in the day when I'd told him I didn't want to fight anymore. If this goes around... it'll be the end. I now know how Rose and Alice feel and I hate to be in this position. Edward may say he loves me and nothing will ruin it, but I know deep down this will. As much as I try to think positive about this, negative is out beating the numbers.

"Get rid of it please." I know he won't, but it wouldn't hurt to try and convince him right? I can't let Edward see this. He can't know about it. But look what happened to Jasper and Alice... she kept the secret and now they're distant.

"And why would I do that Bella?" That's a good question... why would he? He's a jerk. He's a dick. He's an asshole. He's selfish. He's cocky and he's devilish. I can't think of any reason... wait.

"Because Edward never kissed Victoria. It was Victoria who made the move. She lied to you James and she framed Edward. He would never do that to any one. Friend or foe."

"Whoever told you that is a liar," James says holding himself together. I can see it in his eyes that he somewhat believes me. "They're lying!"

"No. You know that I'm right."

He shakes his head. "Even if you are, Victoria and I are no longer together. I don't give a shit about that insensitive, selfish bitch!"

"Maybe you're being the insensitive, selfish bitch," He slaps me after my remark and I look over his shoulder and see that the employee isn't even looking our way. "She confronted me once, you know? She said I stole you away from her. Which means she still cares about you."

Angrily, he shoves me harder against the shelf. "Stop lying to me you crazy little bitch!" My back is tingling with pain and he pushes me against the shelf one more time.

"You don't want to believe me because you're the one who let go of her." I close my eyes shut ready to feel the impact of my back against the white shelf again, and it comes. This time a little harder than the first few.

"Let go of me," I say with as much venom as I can come up with. "Or I will scream."

"Go ahead," he challenges me. "But you know what'll happen when help comes? They'll ask you what happened and one of us is going to have to tell the truth."

"Which is?"

"We were heated up because we talked about the kiss that night." Bastard. "But lucky for you, you won't have to scream. I have to go back to set, and you can go run for your pretty face boyfriend. Or ex-boyfriend if you don't play your cards right." He kisses my lips before I can even react and by the time I'm done wiping off his germs he's gone.

I straighten my shirt and walk back to Edward who's sitting on a towel staring up at the sky. I feel a sting on my back when I take off my shirt, wanting to go for another swim.

"Took you long enough," he pulls me down to sit in between his legs. "I missed you."

"Yeah sorry I bumped into a few people who wanted to know some stuff." I unwrap the disposable camera and snap my first photo of Edward glowing under the orange sun. "That was a great picture."

We take enough pictures so that three quarters of the film is taken. In some of them we're making silly faces and randomly laughing at a joke, and some capture the real us that most people don't see- comfortable, happy, silly and ridiculously in love.

"Come on let's swim," I grab his hand to pull him off and I run ahead towards the cold water ready to splash him when I turn around. But the look on his face stops me. "What's wrong?"

"Bella...your back... it's bleeding." he stares at me blankly, his mind elsewhere.

"Oh, it's not a big deal... I uh, I tripped further up the beach on the pavement." I am the most terrible liar existing on this planet, but I hope I sounded convincing. It has to sound real though, right? It is likely of me to fall and get a cut.

He shakes his head not believing a single word out of my mouth. "You can't lie even to save your life," he tells me walking closer to examine my back. "Love, don't lie to me. Especially over something like this." He lifts his fingers revealing the thick, bright red liquid.

"Edward it's really nothing," I tell him turning around so my back isn't visible to him. "We can put a band-aid over it, no big deal."

"Is it so bad you can't tell me?" He's being serious right now. There's no way I can laugh my way out of this, or even lie. "What happened while you were gone Bella? These scratches and cuts weren't there before you left."

He'll find out sooner or later... so maybe now is the best time to tell him. After all, he should hear this from me and not from some lying, bastard who will most likely twist this story around.

"Alright, Edward," I reach for his hand praying to god we won't end up in a huge fight. "There's something you should know..."

* * *

**Appreciate the support & reviews  
**


	25. The Little Girl Brooke

**CHAPTER 25 - BPOV**

_Hi Bella, _

_ My name is Eric Yorkie, a fellow artist on YouTube and I was wondering if there's any chance we can collaborate. Your voice is beautiful, warm and strong and I would love to have the opportunity to record with you. A song in mind that I am looking to record is called 'Heartbeat' by Enrique Iglesias and Nicole Scherzinger. If you haven't already, take a listen and let me know what you think. It's a little different than your regular taste, but I believe that together we can really recreate the powerful romance between these two secret lovers. So again, please let me know what you think and get back to me as soon as you can. I hope your decision is what I'm expecting and I am looking forward to this collab. Thanks again, Eric._

I drum my fingers scanning through this e-mail for the umpteenth time. I'm really glad that someone out there who I don't know is wanting to record with me, but I am a little shy when it comes down to this. I'll have to call Ang later and see what she has to say about this.

I type up a quick response saying that I've received his e-mail and I'm currently thinking about my decision. I tell him I'd get back to him in a couple of days and click send. I close my laptop and pick up the pile of photos Edward and I took last evening at the beach. I go through every one of them like the first time, with the same smile and same reaction.

I take my favourite picture and slide it into a frame that will sit on my nightstand. I'm pretty sure that it's the only form of Edward I'll be seeing since last night when I'd told him about the night I went off to a party.

I told him everything he needed to know, and didn't leave one thing out like I usually do. I told him exactly what I'd heard from James and exactly what I'd seen from the video. He asked me why I even bothered to listen to James, but a part from that, that was all. We rode home in silence and parted ways once we got here. He slept in his bed, and I in mine.

I couldn't go to sleep last night. I tossed and turned for hours. I even tried to listen to music hoping it would help, but it's not the same as Edward's lullaby's drifting me off to sleep every night. I went downstairs to bake cookies but it still didn't make me tired. Let's just say that today with Seth and Brooke, it'll be an extremely long and painful day.

"Morning Bella." Rose walks out of the bathroom with her hair up in a ponytail. She never has it up. Things must be that bad.

"How are things?" She looks awful, completely and utterly awful. Her hair is a mess, she's wearing yesterday's make-up and she's even in a pair of sweats. Rose in sweats? Rose in a ponytail? Rose in a day old make-up? It's just not like her.

"Still really bad," she's about to tear up but I rush over to her and hold her in my arms. She and I both need the comfort today. "Emmett won't talk to me."

"I feel your pain," I tell her and she asks me how. "Edward's not talking to me either."

"What happened?"

I tell her the exact same thing I told Edward last night. How I left the club with strangers, how I trusted them to look out for me, in which they didn't. How I remember getting blem with them and completely wasted. And then I tell her about the video James had shown me. Her reaction isn't as bad as Edwards.

"Oh Bella," she hugs me tighter. "I'm so sorry about that."

"Yeah, me too. I'm sorry you're in pain too Rose." I'm sorry we all are. And I wonder when things will go back to the way they were. I miss this house being all pepped up because of Alice, and annoyed because of Emmett. I miss when Rose would blast music while she and Alice got ready and I miss how Jasper will tell us stories by the pool. I miss when Jessica would piss all of us off, and I miss how Mike is just goofy. I miss Jake making fun of Emmett and I miss when Edward and Emmett battled it out on the Wii. I miss all of us just hanging out in the living room or by the pool laughing and making memories.

All of that's disappeared and replaced with silence and hate.

"We should have a girl's night," she tells me suddenly a little excited. I realized how monotone her voice was two minutes ago. "Just me and you, what do you say?"

I think about how tiring last night was and how much pain I'm in- physically from James shoving me and emotionally from what happened- but I tell her I'd hang out for a while because I know she really needs it and deep down, I do to.

The doorbell rings and it's my signal for Seth and Brooke's arrival. Through the windows I can hear Payton calling after Seth who's laughing and making weird noises.

"What the pixie couldn't take care of them herself? She's not even doing anything." I hear Rose mumble when I walk out.

I grab the door and Seth and Brooke come running in, making their way to god knows where. Payton shoots me an apologetic smile.

"I should warn you," she begins to say and I have a feeling it won't be good news. "Seth snuck some of his grandma's sugar cookies this morning and he and Brooke had a whole plate full. Plus pancakes with extra syrup..."

"So that explains their hyperness," I hear them giggling in the background. "Alice picks the wrong day to hand them over to me!"

"Well these angels are all yours," she winks at me, turning her heel. "Have fun Bella!"

Not likely.

I close the door shut and follow the noise of the hyper little "angels". I find them reaching for the lock of the door leading to the pool.

"Hey Auntie Bella! Can we go swimming? Please?" Seth is hopping like a kangaroo towards me. Exactly how many sugar cookies were on that plate? "Please? Please? Please!"

"You guys didn't even bring your bathing suits," I rummage around their backpacks not seeing any swim shorts. Seth and Brooke both pull off their shirts revealing their swim clothes. "Oh. Well look at that you already have them on."

"Are you going to swim with us Bella?" Brooke tugs on the bottom of my shirt all shy and friendly. I bend down to her level to tie her hair up.

"Would you like me to?"

She nods silently with a big smile on her face. I tell the two of them to stay put while I run upstairs and throw on my bathing suit. When I get to my side of the closet there's nothing but two piece's lying around. It's just my luck that I'd forget to do my laundry. Looks like I'm going to have to wear a bikini. Shoot me now.

I pick a plain blue bikini and throw on a cover up sweater. Rose mumbles a 'hi' on my way out and for a second I forgot she'd been lying there.

"Hurry Aunt Bella!" Seth is pulling the knob of the unlocked door clearly over excited for swimming.

"Don't you have a pool at home?" I ask him looking for my converse. Normally Alice would yell at me for wearing shoes with my swim suit but since she's not here I should take advantage of my freedom.

"Yes but it's not as fun as yours!" He's becoming even more impatient. "Hurry! Hurry!"

"The pool's not going to go anywhere, geeze!" I quickly slip on my shoes and once I unlock the door the two of them race out. They quickly get out of their clothing and roll on their swim floats before jumping into the shallow end of the pool.

Not wanting to get into the hassle of drying up for a long period of time, I sit at the edge of the pool and watch Seth and Brooke chase and splash each other around. I smile at the thought of having my own kids one day. I really never even thought about it before, but being around Seth and Brooke makes me want to start a family someday soon.

Thirty minutes later when they're tired of swimming we go in to make coloured cupcakes- Seth's 'genius' idea. Luckily for them Rose has a few bottles of food colouring that she wouldn't mind we use.

While I let Seth colour the different bowls full of cupcake mix to his choice, I help Brooke with drying up her hair.

"Is this what having a mommy feels like?" The six year olds these days know so much more than they should.

I remember Payton telling us that Brooke has been living with her dad since she was born. Her mom took off as soon as she was let out of the hospital and they haven't heard from her since. Brooke's dad is a heavy smoker, but we all appreciate the fact that he puts Brooke before anyone else, even himself. This is why he's looking for a family to adopt Brooke. He can no longer take care of her due to his development of lung cancer a few months ago.

As I look at Brooke and braid her hair, I want to cry knowing that she's losing another person so important in her life. I want to cry because she's not old enough to understand all of this and I want to just sit here and hug her just to let her know that everything's going to be okay. But she doesn't know what's going to hit her. Not just yet.

"Do you miss your mom?" I ask her finishing up the first braid. I move onto the other half of her head.

Her head hangs low as she responds, "I always ask daddy about her, since I don't know her... he says she's a nice lady and she loves me a lot."

"I'm sure she wonders about you too. And I know she loves you a lot."

After I finish braiding the other side I give her a hug. At first she's surprised, but she adjusts after a while. Seth runs to join us in a hug and he says, "You girls are the best in the world!"

When I let go, Seth and Brooke are still hugging each other. I can see how much he cares about her and how much she needs him in her life even if she doesn't know it yet. I hope these two will stay friends for a while.

"Alright guys let's finish baking these cupcakes okay?"

In the middle of popping the trays in the oven Seth yells out, "Eddie!" making me nearly drop the trays on the floor. Brooke giggles at me, but if only she knew that my sudden reaction wasn't because I was excited.

"Hey Seth," I hear his voice from behind me. I can feel his eyes on me too. "Hi Brooke," he says when she disappears from beside me. When I turn around he picks her up in his arms. He looks like a father I want to join the embrace. But I can't. I'm not sure of where we stand. "Bella." He nods at me, not looking at me this time.

"Hi." I almost whisper.

"Aren't you two going to kiss?" Seth starts to pucker his lips, kissing the air. Brooke is giggling in Edward's arms. Is it so bad that I'm a little jealous of her right now?

"Seth go wash up," I tell him suddenly embarrassed by his question. He shakes his head no at me. "Seth." I say with warning.

"But you have to kiss because you love each other right?" As adorable as he is, it'd be nice if he can just shut up... I feel awkward standing here.

"Seth it's a little complicating-" Edward begins to say but Brooke cuts him off.

"You don't love each other no more?" There's a frown on Brooke's face and I can tell she's thinking about her parents. "Bella are you going to leave?"

"Brooke what makes you think that?"

"Daddy said mommy didn't love him anymore so she left." There's hurt in her voice and I can see it all over her face. I hate to see her so upset. So I walk up towards her and Edward and I give him a quick kiss on the lips. I don't miss the fact that he kisses me back for a second. It puts a smile on both our faces. Even Seth and Brooke's.

I hold my arms out for Brooke and Edward gives her to me. "See Brooke? Edward and I still love each other. I'm not going anywhere." As I say this I'm looking at Edward making sure he gets the message too.

"Neither am I." He says holding my gaze.

He stands in front of Brooke and I, and puts an arm around her and his hand rests on my back. "Your mommy didn't stop loving your daddy," he tells her, stroking her hair with his other hand. "She did what she thought was best. Sometimes adults have to make hard choices."

I feel a tug on my shirt and I look down seeing Seth looking up at us. "Can I have my best friend for a second please?" He politely asks.

I put Brooke down and once she's on the floor Seth gives her a big hug. I smile at the two of them, so does Edward and our eyes connect for a second.

"I love you!" He says with a wide smile and then he kisses her cheek. She turns red and giggly. "I'll never leave you Brooke. I promise." He holds out his pinky for her to wrap hers around. She does without hesitance. If Rose and Alice were here they'd be balling their eyes out.

She starts to cry and Seth catches each tear, and brushes them away. "Don't cry," he hugs her again and this time he holds her longer. "Don't cry pretty Brooke." He lets go of her and runs out of the kitchen for a minute. When he runs back in he's holding a clear plastic bag and gives it to her.

"It's a Brookie!" His pearly whites make the room glow. "With red smarties just how you like it!" She opens the bag and pulls out a cookie in the shape of a 'B' for Brooke. I laugh out loud when I realize he called it a Brookie merging her name and cookie together. It's admiring how adorable he is.

"Wow!" She sniffles. "Thanks!" The two of them go back to giggling and teasing each other leaving Edward and I standing in the kitchen alone.

I walk to the island and start picking up all the bowls we'd used and place them in the sink. Edward's on the other side of the island picking up our mess and as he hands me a spoon, our fingers brush against each other and lingers for a moment. When I move my hand away from his I feel a tingling sensation I can never ignore.

I glance up and our eye's meet. For a minute we stand here frozen in time, just staring into each other's eyes and in a blink of an eye, he looks away.

I turn around and clean up the last of our mess. I move to the oven checking on our cupcakes and once I've decided they need to be left in for another ten minutes or so I turn around again and Edward's sitting on a stool facing me.

"How was your day?" I ask him while I listen closely to determine what Seth and Brooke are doing in the other room now. They're watching SpongeBob.

"Short, but I'm not complaining," I look up at the time and see it's only three o'clock. He's home earlier than usual. "And yours?"

"I thought it'd be tiring, but Seth and Brooke are actually good, fun company."

"They're something, aren't they?" He smiles at me and I nod in agreement.

As much as I've tried to ignore it all day, I can't help it anymore. I look at Edward with confusion and not excitement like on Christmas morning and I miss that. I have to know where we stand as of now. I hate not being able to run up to him when he gets home or hold his hand or kiss him to the point where I almost give myself up.

We say each others names at the same time and then we awkwardly chuckle and tell each other, "You go first."

"Go on Bella."

I take a seat right across from him folding my hands on the table. He does the same, breathing out deeply.

"You know I don't want us fighting..." I begin to say studying his face. He looks like he hasn't gotten any sleep in days. Actually to be honest, almost all of us look like that.

"And I promised we won't," he takes my hand in his, the tingling sensation lingering again. "Which is why I think you and I need a little space."

Space... a little space... well that's no good. He may as well just ask me to move to the other side of the world. At least that's what having space feels like to me. Space means distance. Distance means not seeing or talking to each other regularly. That's what Charlie and Renee started out with- space.

"We don't need space," I completely disagree with him mostly because I feel like we're falling apart and space isn't going to help it. "We need to talk this out."

"What else is there to say Bella? I drove you straight into the hands of those immature punks," there's one hundred percent venom in his voice. This side of him scares me, a little, but I won't admit it. "It was because of me you nearly... died and how can you expect me to just look at you and not feel this guilt?"

"Here you go again with blaming yourself! It's not your fault Edward. It was just a stupid phase and I let jealously get to me. I did that to myself. You had no part in it!"

He slaps his hand hard on the table making me jump. I can hear the volume from the T.V increase. Seth and Brooke can hear us.

"Can you not make so much noise? You know there are kids in the other room."

"Then maybe you shouldn't raise your voice."

"Well maybe you should stop being so annoying with constantly putting yourself down! Not everything is about you Edward!" I can't believe the level of my tone right now, neither can Edward. But it's not my fault. I am so full of anger right now. How can Edward just take the blame and feel guilty? How can he weigh so much on himself? He never appreciates himself. There's always a flaw in him. Sure people have their flaws, but why push people away because of it?

Jake walks in and Edward gives him a stare until he leaves. Edward is completely silent and I guess I turned out as a complete bitch.

"Look Edward you can't just keep putting yourself down like this okay? What happened, happened and I'm here now. We all are. As long as we're okay, it's what matters."

"When you told me last night that you left because of me... you don't know how much hate I had for myself."

"Edward it's not your fault," but he keeps shaking his head in disagreement. "Stop it!" I yell out getting tired of this. "You have to listen to me Edward it's not your fault. I got out of hand okay? It was all me! I was being a child and I ran away instead of fixing it. I depended on those people to help take that pain away." I don't know how many more times I have to say this to finally make him realize that he's not the one to blame for what happened.

His eyes start to water and I try not to focus on them because then it'll turn into a sad fest. "Don't disappear like that again, it scared me. It scared all of us." I appreciate him telling me this even though this happened months ago. I guess he hasn't moved on yet.

Brooke in her little pink dress comes running in and jumps on Edward. She's wiping away his tears with a frown. "Don't cry. Be happy." She tells him. He smiles strongly at her and kisses her cheek. The way he's so gentle and loving with Brooke is admiring. Edward will make an amazing father one day.

Fifteen minutes later when the sad fest is over- for the sake of Seth and Brooke- we take out the cupcakes and start decorating them. Brooke decides she'll decorate her Brookies first and Edward joins her. Seth and I are sitting on top of the wooden table colouring the frosting to match the cupcakes. If Renee were to see this she'd yell at the both of us telling us that tables aren't for sitting, and there's a reason for chairs. Payton would probably react the same, but in this house there are no rules. Except for no peeing in the pool. You'd think this would be common sense to go to the bathroom before you swim, but unfortunately Emmett doesn't get the point. We've caught him at least five times.

Once the cupcakes and cookies are done and we're tidying up I hear Brooke tell Edward, "I wish you and Bella were my mommy and daddy." The tone of her voice says she's serious and not just saying that. Edward looks up at me through his long lashes giving me that small hint of hope for our future.

Twenty minutes later the kids are sleepy so Edward puts them to bed in his room. I peak through his door and see him reading to Brooke while Seth is already asleep. Her eyes are blinking slowly, drifting towards sleep and when they close shut he removes his arm around her and gives her a kiss on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams angel." He whispers to her and gets up off the bed, placing the book back in her little purple bag. When he starts towards the door I start walking down the hall to my room.

"Bella," he calls after me and I turn around to meet his warm, inviting eyes. "Would you like to go to dinner?" Almost an hour ago he'd been saying he needed space and I would have to say this isn't helping. But I'm not going to go against it.

"She's having girl's night with me Edward," Rose appears behind me. She's finally stepped out of our room and she's not wearing sweats anymore. She's already dressed up and I'm assuming ready to go. "Sorry try again tomorrow."

I look back at Edward throwing him my apologetic smile. He smiles back at me and says, "Well it's too bad Rosalie. I have two tickets to the car show tonight and personally I'm not much of a fan…" He takes the tickets out of his back pocket and Rose's eyes are so wide you'd think they'd pop out.

"H-how?" She stares blankly at the tickets. "But…but they were sold out! Those are impossible to get! I've been trying for weeks!" She runs up to him squealing and grabbing the tickets out of his hand. "Sorry Bella we're going to have to reschedule!" she bolts down the stairs, still screaming. I hope she doesn't wake Seth and Brooke up.

"Jake come with me to the car show!" We hear Rose's excitement downstairs.

Jake groans. "Whyyyyyyy?"

"Because we're best friends," she laughs and I can picture her poking him when she says it. "Duh. Okay come on quit stalling the show starts in an hour. Let's go!"

"He was supposed to babysit the kids," Edward pouts making me giggle. Judging by the silence it sounds like they've already left. "Dammit! I was paying him too!"

"It's okay we can just stay in. Jasper's still at work and so is Alice. Mike and Jessica are gone and now Rose and Jake are. The house is pretty peaceful without Emmett so we should take advantage of it."

"True," his lips press together in thought as he walks towards me, wrapping his arms around my waist. My arms shoot up around his neck, this closeness I've been missing. "I could play chef and make us a meal."

"What's on the menu Chef Edward?" Ugh! I sound so corny.

"Mac and cheese," he grins widely. "It's my specialty."

My head pulls back in laughter. "Lucky me."

He kisses me, another feeling I've missed all day and night. I don't want him to stop, so I try to keep it going as long as I can. Unfortunately for me he breaks the kiss with a chuckle.

"Feisty, are we?"

"Hey you have to make up for all those kisses I missed last night and all day mister," I pull his head back down, desperate to feel his soft lips against mine. "What are you waiting for?" I ask him seeing his lips pulled up in a smile.

"You're amazing, do you know that?"

"Show me how amazing you think I am." I say, and he doesn't exactly what I expect. He closes the gap between our mouths and with the passion and intensity in this kiss; I don't think dinner will be ready for a while.

* * *

**So this story is coming to an end in the next few chapters.  
I was thinking of making a sequel, but judging from the numbers supporting this story I'm not sure if it's best to continue.  
I mean I love writing for you guys and all and I appreciate the support, but I'm not motivated enough to continue and I'm sure I'll be having so much writer's block if I do have a sequel.  
I'm thinking about creating another story instead. I don't know what I'll do, but I'll decide when the story's close to over.  
Thanks again guys!**

**PS - I'm not done with the drama ;)  
**


	26. The Emergency

**CHAPTER 26 - BPOV**

I pull the red cap off the red marker and mark an 'X' on August 31st. As of now, there are only thirty days left until the show is over. That means there are only four weeks to spend with the entire family and only one month to decide what happens next.

Considering we're all adults, it wouldn't be hard to see each other, but since we've been gone for six months from our families, we'd have to go back. Back to our home, to our environment and back to our lives. Renee will want me to come home, and I'll have to visit Charlie and find more job opportunities between that time. I haven't done a photo shoot in a while now and I'm not sure if it has to do with the disinterest in me, or my recent publications in the media. I would hope that didn't affect it but I have a feeling it did.

"Belly button!" Emmett lets himself in through my door disturbing my thoughts. He jumps on top of my bed and I back away from the calendar. Emmett notices all the red x's and frowns at me.

Not wanting to get all emotional I say, "What now Emmett?"

"Well I want to be the first to let you know that my people want us to make a music video for our song!" I can see all the excitement in his eyes. A music video would be another big step in my life. Since I'm musically linked to Emmett, I'm sure I'll be seeing a lot of him after the show.

"Are you serious?" I jump onto the bed with him and we start jumping up and down not caring if my mattress is going to break.

"I'm as serious as Frosted Flakes cereal!" Of course he'd say something like that.

I guess Emmett and I are jumping so hard that you can feel the impact downstairs because Jake and Mike come running in the room looking annoyed.

"Rule number two: No fucking jumping on the beds!" Jake's arms are crossed in all seriousness. Emmett and I burst out laughing.

"What's all the commotion about?" Mike asks and I know from our previous conversation he wants to be a part of everything.

"We're making a music video!" Emmett shouts loud enough for Canada to hear. Jake and Mike congratulate us and say we should go out to celebrate sometime. Which is not a bad idea. But that would include everyone in the house and not everyone is on talking terms…

A few nights ago Rose and Alice had gotten in another heated argument in the kitchen. Well, argument is an understatement considering they nearly pulled each others hair out. Neither of them wants to get along which is making it harder on the rest of us because Rose will want to go out, but Alice will too and we have to end up canceling on both of them because none of us want to be on a side. We're all neutral.

It's not just Rose and Alice who are still on opposite ends. Jasper is still angry with me for not telling him and I don't know what else to do but apologize over and over again. Edward tells me he'll get over it eventually, but it's been almost two weeks and nothing is improving. Emmett isn't so happy with Alice either. She was the only one who knew about Rose and the hookup.

When Jake and Mike leave the room I ask Emmett if he'll talk to Rose any time soon. He sighs deeply and takes a seat at the edge of my bed.

"I miss her a lot Bells, but I can't forget what she's done." I really wish I can fix this, but I didn't know about any of this until the first fight days ago.

"In her defense she was drunk Em. You know how people can act when their mind is gone." I know that being drunk isn't exactly the best excuse, but that's all we can work with right now.

Even with the dim light I can perfectly see the big frown plastered on his face. I embrace him in my arms knowing he's needing a hug right now. He and Jasper have been going through this together, and I can imagine how much pain they're in. How many questions they have that can't be answered. It sucks that this has to happen during the last few weeks here in California. I don't want the show to end this way. I don't want us to pack our bags and leave with this kind of memory. I want us to remember all the great times we've had, the endless laughs and the amazing bond we've built with each other.

Our conversation only lasts for about ten more minutes than Emmett decides he's done with talking and wants to go to bed.

"Thanks Belly," He stops at the door. "Edward's lucky to have you." And he's gone.

A smile lingers on my face at Emmett's words. I throw on my pajamas and tuck myself in Edward's bed. He should be soon in a couple of hours. They're just about wrapping up the movie this week so that means he'll be home every day for the last three weeks. I can have him all to myself.

The thought of us spending every waking moment together has me grinning at the ceiling like an idiot.

It makes me think of the night I'd heard Edward whisper to himself, "Isabella Marie Swan _Cullen_"_. _Though it was probably in my dreams.

* * *

The smell of pancakes and eggs has me stirring awake. I don't have to open my eyes to know that it's Sunday morning and Edward brought me breakfast in bed. When my eyelids flutter open I'm starting right into beautiful emerald orbs. The luminosity the rays of sun bring into the room absolutely makes his eyes even brighter than the moon. I wish I can stare at them forever. This gives me the idea of jumping out of our bed and rushing into my room.

"Where are you going?" He calls after me and I shout back for him to stay put for a second. I grab the camera off my nightstand waving to Rose on my way out.

I hop back into bed feeling the blood rushing to my cheeks, colouring them a light pink. Edward's eyes are amused and I tell him to hold still as I take two shots of his eyes and his beautiful breakfast arrangement.

I set my camera down and pick up the beautiful assortment of lavender and freesia flowers he'd laid beside my plate. Apparently my scent is very floral like and close to these two flowers with a twist of strawberry due to my favourite shampoo. I don't understand how Edward can pinpoint this.

"Why would you go through all the effort to get me flowers?" I ask him holding the freesia flower under my nose, taking in the scent. Do I really smell like this?

He shrugs. "I don't know… maybe because you're the love of my life." He pokes my nose, amused. I laugh and throw my arms around him in a hug. He lightly falls on top of me. I can stay in bed like this all day.

"I wish I could give you something too," I pout. Edward gets up early every Sunday after a long night at work and goes through the trouble of making me breakfast. And what do I give him? Nothing. I feel terrible. "I'm the worst ever."

He shakes his head in disagreement. "It wasn't much effort. I just went across the street to pick the flowers off our neighbour's garden," I burst out in laughter. "Okay just kidding, but really it's nothing. It's my gift to you to thank you for loving me. Your love is enough for me Bella."

"Thank you for loving me too," We stare into each others eyes. I can see my future, he's my future. "You're the best." I kiss his lips briefly because I have morning breath and that would be gross.

"I know," he throws me a cocky smile. "Do me a favour?"

"Of course, what is it?"

His eyes never leave mine as his fingers trace over my tattoo. "Don't ever stop loving me Isabella Marie Swan."

I know I can never stop loving Edward Cullen. Not for a second in my life. I know our relationship isn't perfect and we have our ups and downs, but Edward Cullen is worth the fight. He's my present and my future and I intend on keeping it that way. I should be asking Edward that, but I trust him with every fiber in my body with my heart.

"You don't even have to ask."

* * *

Later in the afternoon I'm throwing out an empty soda bottle in the recycling bin in our garage and I spot Alice in her car. She's lying on her seats in the back with a blanket wrapped around her. You know things are serious when Alice is hiding out in her car.

I tap on the window after I find that she's locked all the doors. It takes me five hard taps to get her to wake up. It's 1 o'clock in the afternoon and she's still sleeping. Usually she'll be the first one up in the house.

When she looks up at me with those big blue eyes of hers, they're bloodshot. I sigh and ask her to open the door. She hesitates but I ask her again. She gives in and unlocks the door, letting me in.

"I know what you're going to say," her voice is hoarse and her car smells like alcohol and marijuana. This can't be good. "So don't bother. Save your breath."

"Alice you've been drinking," I spot the bottle of rum on the floor. "And please don't say you've been smoking too." I sniff the air once more to be positive I'm assuming right. She can't be doing this to herself. Alice is the most vibrant, happy person that I know. To see her like this, it's like she's a whole other person. I don't even recognize her anymore.

The tears start to roll in when I find another empty bottle. Is this why I haven't seen her around lately? I have a feeling she hasn't been going to work like she says she's been.

"Alice you have to stop doing this to yourself," I say through tears. She moves away from me to the other side. Her movements are weak and her expression is emotionless. If I hadn't known any better I'd think she'd just awoken from the dead. "It's not good and you know better."

"You shouldn't be talking," her voice is deeper and cold. I can't stand to look at her. "You turned to alcohol months ago, do you remember that? It was basically you're best friend. So shut up you hypocrite." I'm shocked by her words. This isn't Alice. She wouldn't talk to me like this, or to anyone.

"It was a mistake Alice and now I'm helping you because I know what it's like. I've been there, and I've done things and I can't watch this happen to you." She's not listening to me. Instead she's looking at her nails, ignorance plastered all over her face.

"Whatever Bella."

Usually I'd get up and walk away, but I know deep down behind this charade, Alice really needs someone.

For the next fifteen minutes I try to get her to talk to me, but she'll either look straight ahead into space or talk back to me. She can't say I never tried. My only option is to talk to Jasper and hopefully convince him to finally talk to Alice.

So I get out of the car, but before that I look for all the other empty bottles. I find full ones in her trunk and I make sure to dispose of that. I walk back into the house carrying a total of seven bottles in my arms. Edward passes by me looking shocked.

"Are we having a party?" He notices the empty bottles. "Looks like you've already started without me," He sees the hurt in my eyes and his smile slowly fades. "What's wrong, love?"

"You should go see Alice," I start tearing and he kisses my forehead. "She's such a mess Edward. I t-tried to h-h-help her," My hands are shaking along with my knees. He takes the bottles out of my hands and leads me to the kitchen. "I'm s-so sorry."

Once he calms me down he hugs me for a while and goes to the garage to be with Alice. I hide the bottles up in Edward's room and once I'm all cleaned up from the tears I grab my car keys deciding I'll go out and find Jasper.

I drive around for ten minutes looking out my windshield in hopes I'd see him walking the streets. But obviously this city is way too large to spot someone so quickly I feel like an idiot when I pull up in a McDonald's parking lot. I remember Jake saying something about a baseball game he was taking Jasper and Mike to.

I pull out of the parking lot and almost exceed the speed limit, impatiently wanting to be at the stadium. When I reach the stadium I give Jake a call and ask him to meet me outside.

"Bring Jasper with you too. And Mike if he wants. This will be brief." I don't want to ruin the game for him, but I have to do what I have to do to turn this all around.

"Aw c'mon Bells the game's just starting," Jake is whining on the other end of the line. "And these tickets cost me a fortune!"

I hang up with him and convince one of the employees to let me in. They recognize who I am, but they still won't let me in. I tell them I'll buy a ticket, but unfortunately for me they're sold out. This has got to be one of the best and worst days ever.

I'm looking around planning on sneaking my way in when James passes approaches us and says, "She's with me." I want to rip off his arm when he wraps it around my waist. He smiles down at me, amused. Ugh disgusting.

The guy looks intimidated by James and proceeds to nod. "Of course. My mistake. In you go Mr. Clements and Miss Swan. I apologize." Really? My only way to get in was through James?

"I believe you owe me twice now." I want to rip that arrogant grin off his face.

"I never asked for you to do this. I believe you did it on your own free will." I pick up my pace to get away from him and I dial Jake's number asking him what section and row he's in. When I hang up, James is still behind me.

"Leave me alone James," I tell him hurrying to section B. I'm only in section D. "I don't owe you anything."

He grabs my arm aggressively pulling me back beside him. "I could've let you die that night Bella, so I do believe you owe me."

"Then why didn't you let me, huh James? So that you can save me and then bug the hell out of me until I give you what you want? What is it that you want anyway?" My nostrils are flaring and my voice is enraged. All I want is to get to section B, yank Jasper out despite the fact that he's mad at me and get my best friends happy again. But no. Stupid James has to be in the way.

"Break up with Edward." his voice is demanding, his smile still cocky.

As if. "Never." I don't understand why the stupid camera crew can't help me out and call security on James. They see how much I'm hurting and yet all they do is stand by and capture every moment. It's sickening. I'm so tired of this.

I pick up my pace into a jog. I'm passing section C and I can see the sign for section B just two minutes away. There are a lot of people here and some are even calling after me. As much as fans are important this really isn't a good time to stop and chat.

When I look back I see James still following me. Ugh he's such a creep. I wish he'd just left me alone that night. I wish he wasn't even there. What was he doing there anyway? Why would he go to some high school party in a basement apartment?

I get to section B eventually losing James through a big crowd. I automatically spot the three of them sitting right up front at the end. When I meet eyes with Jasper he looks away almost angered.

"How'd you get in?" Jake asks me, his eyes on the game. Mike's hand is sinking in a bag of nuts.

"Doesn't matter," I look at Jasper praying he'll get up to talk to me. "Jasper I need to talk to you."

He shakes his head, not even bothering to look at me. There are people shouting at me to move and sit down, but I don't care. I need to get Jasper out of here and home to Alice.

The next ten minutes consist of me pleading and begging for Jasper to give me at least two minutes of his time. The kiss cam goes on and that means I can quickly pull Jasper out, but unfortunately for me the cam lands on Jasper and a brunette sitting beside him. Without hesitance he takes her head in his hands and kisses her for quite a long time. I can't believe this.

After he breaks the kiss he turns his head towards me. "Tell Alice we're even now."

This can't be happening. "What the fuck Jasper!" I feel heated with anger. Jake and Mike get up to escort me back up to the food stands, but I shrug their hands off me and steal Mike's seat next to Jasper.

He looks annoyed but I don't care what he thinks of me right now. All that matters is Alice needs him and I'm positive Jasper needs her too. "Don't sit here and act like you don't give a shit about Alice. "

"I've moved on," He says it like he's convincing himself, but I know better. "And she probably has too. She's probably having a shopping spree as we speak."

"Bella you should go home," Jake tells me and I turn to him in disbelief. "I mean right now isn't the time."

"Are you fucking kidding me? A baseball game is far more important than Alice drowning herself in alcohol?" I turn back towards Jasper. "She's been living in her car for the last several days and she's not at work or out shopping like we all thought. She's been smoking marijuana, going out to parties and clubs." Jasper is trying his hardest to mask his true emotions.

"I don't give a shit." He tells me, his eyes concentrated on the game. Behind him is a row of people screaming for me to shut up and sit down. I flip them the bird because honestly I could care less about the game. In the corner of my eye I see flashes going off. Typical paparazzi.

You just can't get any damn privacy.

"She's a mess Jasper," I find a way to get through him and I think of the time I'd turned to alcohol. "Remember the night I ran off with strangers and nearly died due to my overdose and drinking?" He nods once and I know he's thinking about Alice. "That could've happened to Alice, Jasper. What would you do if she were gone for good? You would regret not talking to her, not working things out. You would live for the rest of your life knowing you had a chance but you were too much of an idiot to take it."

"Dude just go talk to Alice," I appreciate Mike trying to help and telling people off when they'd start to yell at me. "You shouldn't be here right now."

"Yeah save us all the trouble and go talk to this emotional, pothead, alcoholic bitch!" Some guy yells from two rows up. Jasper stands up and venom fills his eyes as he storms up the stairs and to the lanky blonde head.

Jasper grabs him by the collar and tries to throw him over the seats when Jake runs to stop him. "Don't you know how to mind your own fucking business? And don't you ever refer to my girl or any girl like that again you got it?" I would feel sorry for the boy, but given the circumstance he deserves it. Jasper lets go of him roughly making the guy fall on the ground. Security rushes to us asking us to leave. They escort the four of us out with paparazzi following us.

"Dammit Bella," Mike is shielding his eyes from the bright flashes. "You just have to be famous."

I roll my eyes. "I just happen to be dating Edward Cullen."

Once we're outside Jasper paces back and forth around Jake's car to cool off. Mike and Jake join him to talk to him about the situation and help him out. I tell Jasper he should ride with me and I won't yell at him again. We're adults and we have to work this out in a mature fashion. Not cause a scene at a baseball game. This is definitely going to be on the 6 o'clock news.

Willingly Jasper gets in the passenger seat of my car and I tell Jake and Mike I'd meet them at home.

The first couple of minutes are full of silence and Jasper fidgeting with the radio. Every station he'll turn to will be a commercial. When he's annoyed and can't find anything he turns the radio off.

His fingers drum against the window as he tries to concentrate on his breathing. Eventually he gives in and asks me, "What you told me about her, is it true?"

I wish I can shake my head and tell him he's been Punk'd pretty bad and I look like a bitch, but I nod my head because it's the truth. "I saw her earlier Jasper."

"How bad is she?" Before I can answer my phone is ringing in my pocket. I ignore the call, letting it ring to my voice-mail. I can't waste any time with Jasper. This might just be the only time I'll get to talk to him.

"Pretty bad Jasper. You should see for yourself. I couldn't even look at her anymore. She has so much attitude, and her eyes are so red and she's emotionless." Talking about Alice like this makes me tear up. In the corner of my eye I can see Jasper staring at me, a frown on his face.

As we slow at a stop in front of a red light my phone starts to ring again. I ignore the call once more and wait until the light turns green. I look to my left and see Mike waving his hands at me, shock and fear in his eyes. He starts to roll down the window and I do the same.

"We have to go to the hospital!" Jake and Mike shout at the same time. My heart starts to race as fear strikes through me.

"W-what's going on?" I'm shaking like crazy. Hospitals in general are a bad sign. It's either someone is sick, or someone is lying on their death bed. And the way the two said it and the way they looked while they spoke the words, it means something is wrong. Someone we know is at the hospital.

"It's Alice," the words sting. "Edward says it's an emergency."

The light turns green, but both our cars are still at a stop. Jasper grabs my hand, holding on for dear life. The cars behind us are honking for us to move, but neither of us can.

We're frozen in our seats as if time has run out.

* * *

**Okay, so maybe I lied... maybe there aren't going to be 6-8 chapters after all. This story might be going up to 30-35 chapters :)  
News regarding the sequel will probably be in the next chapter- thank you SO much to everyone who's in favour of the sequel it makes the decision harder !  
Review, xoxo. :D**


	27. The Conflict

Ten minutes. It takes Rose ten minutes to make a ham and cheese omelette and ten minutes for Emmett to scar if down, along with the rest of ours. Ten minutes is all it takes for me to blow dry my hair, brush my teeth and send Renee an e-mail. Six hundred seconds. It's how long it takes for most beings with Alzheimer's to forget about a memory, something that was just spoken to them or a person they once knew. Its equivalent to how long it takes for Alice to get to the nearest hospital. A lot can happen in ten minutes. But who knew it only took ten minutes for a life to be in danger.

The four of us rush into the hospital seeing Emmett by the front desk. His expression is blank, lifeless and I know he's dropped all the emotions he used to feel for Alice- betrayed and angered- because he cares so much about her. We all do and none of the events that occurred the past few weeks are relevant.

"What happened?" Jasper is still gripping my hand while desperately searching for answers in Emmett's eyes.

"Follow me." He says walking into an elevator and leading us to the third floor. We step out in silence fearing for the news of our friend. Our best, big hearted, vibrant friend. Although it's clear we've emotionally lost her. Physically, however, we'll find out next.

My palms are sweaty in Jasper's hand and he squeezes it a little tighter as I erase all thoughts of losing Alice. Whatever happened, Alice could never leave us. She's too strong and she's young. She's got an entire life ahead of her with a great family by her side. Despite what's going on between her and Jasper, she still has his heart no matter the circumstances.

We round the corner and the first thing I see is Edward sitting against the wall with his knees up and his head in between. Hearing our movements his head slowly rises to meet our gaze.

I rush over to him letting go of Jasper for a second. I slide down to the floor next to him and Jasper beats me to the question, "What happened?"

A single tear escapes his eye and I gently kiss it away. His eyes are red and his voice is weak. "We're supposed to be at the mall right now," he forces his voice but it only comes out as a whisper. "I told her I'd take her out and spend some time with her. She was smiling, holding my hand and giving me a hug. She looked better than how I'd seen her when I walked into the garage," another tear escapes and silence fills the air. Jasper looks about ready to collapse and cry a river. Jake and Mike support him on either side.

"She told me she'd be upstairs getting ready. I should have noticed the false giddiness in her voice," he shakes his head unable to forgive himself. I place my hand on his knee encouraging him to continue. "I knew she took a long time to get ready but when I looked at the clock I realized she's taking way too long for just the mall. You know how Alice usually dresses a little down when going to the mall," I nod understanding. She likes to dress comfortably so she can be prepared to go through racks and endless amount of stores. She never wears jeans or high heels. Just a simple pink sweater and fleece pants to match with a pair of flip flops or her favourite Ugg boots.

"So i went upstairs to your room and," he stops and all of us sense this is about to become the worst part. "She was l-lying on the f-floor," his hands are shaking so I hold them in mine. Jasper breathes in and out deeply preparing himself for the worst. Jake and Mike and Emmett are tearing. Alice really means a lot to all of us.

"Edward I know how hard this is for you, but you have to continue so we can help." For support I squeeze his hand tighter to let him know I'm here and I'm never leaving his side.

"There was blood," he says making everyone's heart skip a beat. Emmett walks away not wanting to hear it again. I see Rose coming up down the hall running into Emmett's arms. "She... she... harmed herself. Her wounds are self-inflected and I found an empty glass along with a bottle of pills."

The next couple of seconds are of us exchanging g looks of grief with our mouths slightly ajar in disbelief. How could Alice do this to herself? None us knew she was this depressed over the situation mostly because she was hardly home. When she'd ask all of us to step out for dinner with her it was because she felt empty and alone. And neither of us provided her with company due to our decision to take neither side. But after all, Alice didn't want us to choose sides. She just needed us to pick her up and help her back on track. We failed to be there for her. We failed as her friends.

Jasper is the first to get up and ask where her room is. Edward tells him that visitors are prohibited during this time, but Jasper won't stand for it. He runs down the hall to the nearest front desk and from where we're sitting we can see him arguing, desperate to be with his love.

"Is she going to be okay?" Jake asks.

"The doctors are doing the best they can to restore her help, they've assured me." I can hear in his voice that he is trying to convince himself the positivity of the outcome. Though I can see it in his eyes that he's unsure about the doctor's reassurance of Alice's safety.

Rose joins us and by the looks of it, Emmett's voiced the bad news. We transfer to the waiting room impatiently waiting for the doctor to show up and provide us with good news.

* * *

It's 11 o'clock, hours later since we've arrived and there is still no recent update. Jake and Mike go home, and Emmett, Rose and Jasper take the shift while Edward and I grab some food and coffee to keep us awake.

As we step out of the hospital finally breathing fresh air, it occurs to us that paparazzi are waiting for us. Edward wraps a secure arm around me blocking both our eyes from the flashes. They're going nuts.

There are questions being thrown at us all at once that it's hard to form any sense of their words. Edward is trying his best not to flip out on them, but his expression is easily readable as annoyance and anger are clearly visible.

We get to his Volvo and he opens my door. Once he slides in his seat he turns the car on and quickly escapes from the hectic environment outside the car. He pulls onto the street and speeds down to the nearest diner.

When we get out of the car we're relieved the diner is empty besides the employees who don't bother us. We order a few sandwiches and soup for the five of us and coffee on the go.

It's 11:30 PM by the time we get back and as soon as we reach the third floor Rose is running to us in tears, but a small smile on her face.

"She's awake."

* * *

"I smell chicken noodle," Alice forces a smile on her face when we cautiously walk in the hospital room. There's a bandage wrapped around her wrist, covering most of her forearm. I assume it's covering and healing her wound. There are large purple shadows underneath her eyes and her skin has lost most of its colour. She looks as though she were extremely sick and unhealthy.

Edward lays the brown paper bags on the table next to her bed and opens it, the delicious scent filling the room.

"Are you hungry?" Edward wants to avoid all the emotional talk and rejoice Alice's awakening.

She nods with small smile. Even her lips have turned dry and purple. I hate looking at her. She's so different... so lifeless. It hurts.

Edward hands over the bowl to Jasper who sits beside Alice on her bed. He scoops up a spoon of the soup and feeds it to her after adjusting her bed so that she's in a sitting position.

She sips the continents off the spoon looking satisfied. "I love you Jas," she breathes, her eyes closed. "So, so much."

Emmett, Rose, Edward and I leave the room to give them both privacy. As much as we want to spend time with Alice, Jasper needs it the most. They can have this time to talk things over and work it all out.

I pull out my cellphone and call the house to let them know Alice is awake and she's fine. Mike picks up but all I hear is Jake shouting in the background, something about Jessica being the biggest idiot walking on this planet followed by cussing from her and another voice that I don't recognize.

"Sorry Bella this is a bad time," Mike tells me. By the distant sound of the voices he must've gone to another room. "Is it important?"

"Mike what's going on?" The three of them look at me sensing the alertness in my voice.

"We haven't figured it out but Jake and I are working on it. It has to do with Jessica and this guy she brought home." There's stress in his voice mostly because Jessica's his supposed girlfriend yet she's bringing home other guys.

"Please call one of us as soon as you find out," I tell him hearing a loud bang, sounding like a gun shot. My breathing hitches as I hear Mike yelling. "What's happening now?" I'm panicking and Edward takes the phone from me, continuing the conversation with Mike.

I tell Emmett and Rose there's a situation at home, but I know nothing of it besides the involvement of Jessica and an unfamiliar person.

Edward walks back to us giving me my phone back. We all look at him in question.

"Apparently Alice asked Jessica for the drugs and the guy Jessica got it off from is at the house demanding for his money." We're all in shock. Jessica knows drug dealers? Alice knew about it and went to her for drugs?

"Well how much does she owe him?" Rose asks, unsure if she refers to Alice or Jessica.

"20 grand." Edward states.

"20 g's?" Emmett yells out. "What the fuck!"

"Jessica's been sleeping with him to tone down the amount, but apparently he's changed his mind. He wants every penny she owes him from the start." So Jessica, apparently, has been grabbing off this guy and selling her body as payment. It's no wonder none of us have been speaking to her lately. Or seen her. We really should be paying more attention in the house.

"What was the loud noise?"

He shrugs. "Mike didn't mention any injuries so far, but this could get messy."

"So what do we do?"

"Why should we help that psychotic, stupid bitch?" Rose crosses her arms not giving a shit about this.

"Jessica could tell him about Alice, and he'll go after her." None of us wanted to hear it but it is the possible truth. Rose lets her guard down, rolling her eyes.

"Let's go save the sorry bitches ass."

* * *

"I'm really sorry," The door closes signaling that the crazy drug dealer is gone. Jessica is deplorable on the ground with her head held in her hands. "I didn't know Alice was going through such a rough patch." She pauses, a dumb look on her face. "Okay I did, but I didn't think it was that crazy."

Rose snarls at her clearly not accepting her apology. "Why the hell would you even sell it to her in the first place? I thought you knew Alice. She befriended you and you didn't help her."

Jessica stops her sobbing and glares at Rose through her long lashes. Her brown hair is covering her eyes, but even then you can feel the daggers she's mentally throwing at Rose. "I didn't help her?" she says through gritted teeth. "What about you? Like, you're one to talk you fucking hypocritical bitch! Alice came to me once you guys like started ignoring her. She leaned on my shoulder and I took your place because you couldn't like fucking man up to your actions and talk to her. So if anyone should be to blame for what's happened it like should be you!"

There's a moment of silence until Rose crouches forward, ready to attack Jessica. Emmett and Jake rush to Rose before she can do anything. Mike and Edward are standing in front of Jessica preventing anyone from getting hurt.

"Really?" Rose spits. "You're going to protect her?"

"Rosie you can't solve every problem using violence." Emmett says wrapping his arms securely around her.

"He's right," Mike says staring at Jessica. "So we should all take a seat and talk this over."

It's 12:30 in the morning and all of us are at the point of passing out due to lack of sleep. We all transfer to the living room making sure Rose and Jessica are nowhere near each other. The next twenty minutes consist of the details: when did Alice starting using? How long did Jessica know the drug dealer? How did he know where to find her? What the fuck happened?

After hearing stories from Jessica, and then Jake and Mike's perspective when they got to the house, we've concluded that Jessica's been doing drugs for five months now. When she joined the show she was clean, but due to the emptiness she felt here, she started using. The drug dealer whose name is Laurent has been selling to her for the entire five months. She says sometimes she couldn't afford a gram of weed so he'd give her the option of sleeping with him as payment. For a month now, her payment has been her body and he's never once asked her for cash. Though tonight he'd shown up at our house, in which he had resources to give him the address, and demanded for the twenty grand. Jessica tried to talk to him because she didn't have the money, but he wouldn't take it. So she ended up selling her body for no reason.

Jake and Mike walked in about fifteen minutes after he'd arrived. They found the two of them in the kitchen arguing. He was harassing her, feeling her up and abusing her. She didn't have all the strength to push him off. That's when Jake rescued her and started to argue and that's when I had called.

So when we got to the house, it took a while to get Laurent out and keep him away from the house. Edward had signed a cheque for twenty thousand and just like that, Laurent was happy and pleased to leave us in peace as long as Jessica was never involved with him again.

Emmett, Rose and Mike go back to the hospital once we've learned the situation. Jessica is still crying in the arm chair and Jake makes her a cup of tea.

"Thank you for saving me Edward," Jessica says when Jake hands her the mug. She really looks sincere and genuine. "And I'm really sorry again."

"He didn't save you, he had no choice," Jake grunts, flopping down on the sofa and turning on the T.V. Jessica rolls her eyes and runs up the stairs. "She's nothing but trouble."

"Jake don't be so harsh alright?"

He scowls at me throwing me the dirtiest, nastiest look possible. Edward gets a little defensive about to step in when I hold a finger to his mouth and push him away with my hand.

"Are you kidding me Bella? The bitch is responsible for what happened to Alice! She should've known better than to help her out! Some friend she is." His voice is ice cold, but I would expect it from him. I remember when Jake and Alice never even got along, but since that day she'd helped him out with Leah, they've grown to like each other. They've bonded and become good friends. I know it hurts him that Alice is in this position, but Jessica can't be entirely blamed as much as we can't help it. We're at fault too.

"No one is at fault," Jasper steps in, dark circles around his eyes. Emmett and Rose must've told him to come home and get some rest. "What happened should be put in the past and we should all live in the present and be thankful that Alice is okay."

Jasper's right. We shouldn't hold onto the past. Sure enough we're all still shocked over the news of Alice, but we should move on. We should be happy she's alive and not picking arguments over who is to blame for this. The focus should be more on Alice and our apologies to her.

"Whatever, Jas. Man you should be pissed off too." Jake turns up the volume on the T.V. and likewise, there's me on the screen at the baseball game. "Oh look who it is."

I roll my eyes when Jake's on the screen too. "Shut it, I'm not the only one."

"When was this?" Edward's eyebrows pull up with curiosity, and his eyes are dancing with amusement as the camera zooms in on my flustered face. There are voices screaming at me to sit down, this was when I'd started yelling at Jasper.

"Today," I tell him keeping my eyes off the T.V. I ask Jasper if he's staying the night but he says no and that he's only here to pick up Alice's clothes along with his own. "See you tomorrow!" I call after him.

When my eyes lay on the T.V. screen there are a few photos of James and I. There's one of him walking behind me, one when he grabs my hand- in which they made it look innocent and intimate- and another outside the stadium with his arms around me, a cocky smile on his face as he looks down at me. Ugh that was when he'd told the stupid employee I was with him.

That smug bastard.

When I meet Edward's eyes he doesn't look so amused anymore. I know it's because of the photos and the big bolded headline "**James hunts a Swan**".

"Don't believe that stupid bullshit," Jake tells Edward and I thank him for it. "You know how much of a narcissistic bastard that piece of shit actor is."

"What were you two doing at a baseball game?" He asks me leaning back in his chair. I sit on his lap and wrap my arms around his neck, snuggling my head in the crook of his neck. God he smells so good.

"I needed to talk to Jas and he was at the game with Jake and Mike, but I couldn't get in. They wouldn't let me and the tickets were sold out. James happened to be there and he said I was with him so I could get in. Then he followed me, which I don't understand why but I lost him in a crowd and found Jas."

"Did he hurt you?"

I shake my head, lying. I had to lie mostly because it would set Edward off and run after him. When he found out about the cuts on my back and how James had been the cause of it, he'd nearly run over him the next few days. I had to beg him to let it go because I couldn't have him leave me again. He'd go to jail. James would probably press charges this time and the situation could've gotten nasty.

"Let's just go to bed okay? We're both really tired and you have to go to set early tomorrow." I realize how lucky I am that Edward's movie is mostly filmed in California and he's home every day even if it's late at night. Some movies are filmed elsewhere, but we got lucky. It's rare for movies to be shot in the L.A. area but with technology these days and a big studio, they can create the places they need.

I say goodnight to Jake and as always he waves me off. I wonder how Leah deals with him and since they're married and he'll be home to her in a few weeks, she'll have to deal with him every single day.

We climb the stairs and throw on our PJs, brushing our teeth right after. I sit on our bathroom sink counter top while he shaves the stubble on his jaw and chin. When he's done looking clean and fresh I jump onto our bed and he follows suit.

I lay on my back and he fixes the blankets over our bodies. He rolls over to his right side, using his elbow to prop his head up. With his free hand he traces shapes on the back of my hand. He starts to hum beautiful, familiar melodies. Once he mentioned it was an inspired tune and he'd named it "Bella's Lullaby". I was so flattered he'd name a melody after me. And again, what did I give him? Ugh totally not fair. Personally I hate gifts from Edward, but the ones he gives me aren't store bought. Well most of them. I'd make him return the other ones.

The moonlight flowing through our bedroom window creates an impeccable contrast with his pale skin and his green eyes look as if they're gray. He looks flawless in every form of light whether it's bright or dark. How this man, this wonderful, amazing man, has any interest in me is a mystery.

"Bella," he whispers to me, my thoughts still on this Adonis staring right into my eyes. "Do you know what tomorrow is?"

Of course. How could I forget? "Our six month anniversary." I smile at him as my fingers undo the first three buttons of his shirt. The moonlight gives me enough light to see my name permanently on his skin. I trace over the letters following every curve until I reach the 'a'. It still flatters me and brings me so much happiness that Edward hasn't once regretted this tattoo.

"I assume we're sticking to the regular, traditional plans?"

I nod at him wanting nothing more than to sit in a warm car, holding his cold hand and talking endlessly in an empty Starbucks parking lot all the way in San Francisco. But it's not the only thing I want. Tomorrow is going to be perfect, if all goes well.

I stretch my arms releasing a loud yawn. I look over to the red digits reading that it's one thirty in the morning. I've got to babysit Seth and Brooke tomorrow again so it'll have to be rise and shine for me at seven in the morning. Edward doesn't have to go in until nine so he can help out with the kids.

"Sweet dreams my love. Dream happy dreams." He kisses my lips softly before resuming his humming. I drift to sleep peacefully.

* * *

**Thanks everyone for all the support with faves, story alerts, author alerts and reviews!  
And with news regarding the sequel, sadly there won't be. But thank you to all of you who requested a sequel!  
**


	28. The Decision

**CHAPTER 28 – BPOV**

"Um, you should totally do it!" Ang screams through the phone at me as I click the reply button. I laugh at her excitement and tell her she should calm down before her roof blows off.

"Alright, alright. Let me just type up a quick response." I'd done my research on all things Eric Yorkie. I only did it to make sure he wasn't just a fake, and he wasn't some psycho stalker. Of course I proved myself wrong after the twenty minutes I'd spent on his page. I watched a few of his sixty something videos and learned that he's a senior in high school, and is wishing to pursue a career in music. He absolutely has the voice to make it far in the industry and I admit I'm a little intimidated to work with him. What if he didn't like the direction I was going with the song? Or he suddenly realized my voice isn't good enough?

"Yay I'm so excited! Look at you collaborating with fellow YouTube musicians!"

I finish typing up my response letter keeping it short and simple. I basically told him I'd love to record with him, but it would have to be in a few weeks as I'm currently working on a project. That being the show, but of course I couldn't release this information.

I click send without hesitation. "Okay, all done. It's sent."

"Whoa," Ang pauses. "This guy has over two million views on most of his videos!" Why Ang and I didn't know about him is beyond me.

"Well yeah he's pretty amazing."

"Well I'm going to hang up and take a listen. Call me later?" I can already hear his cover of a Mike Posner song playing in the background.

"Yeah, sure. Bye!" We hang up and I proceed to e-mailing Renee quickly before Seth and Brooke get here. God knows I won't have time to do anything while they're here.

Cold hands sneak up from behind me, covering my eyes so I can't see a thing. The voice asks me to guess who it is, and no doubt it's Edward. Who else has extremely freezing hands in the hot, sunny California?

"The kids are here," he plants a kiss on my lips Spider-man style by leaning his tall body over mine so his lips can meet my desperate ones. I like the way he says kids, it's as if they're our own. It puts a smile on my face. "This means you have to get your lazy bum off this stupid bed sofa."

"Jealous are we?" I laugh pressing the send button and logging out of my account. I close my laptop and put it aside.

"I swear this thing," he spits out teasingly, "gets more of you than I do."

"It's good to know you fear losing me to a bed sofa." I giggle kissing his velvet lips. He tastes like syrup. He shoots me his heart melting crooked smile that makes me all warm inside. I grab his hand and run of out my room before we end up locking ourselves in it.

Payton's standing by the door and asks Seth and Brooke to go to the next room with Edward so she can talk to me.

"Is everything alright with Alice?" It's amazing how many lives have been touched by Alice. "Edward called me yesterday and told me she was in the hospital, but that's all that I know."

I put on a strong smile for her. "She's fine now, healthy and conscious. She was going through difficult times which lead her to the feeling of depression. But she's better now. They requested she'd stay another day in the hospital just to be safe and sure. Everyone is there with her now."

She's frowning, obviously heartbroken from the news. "Oh I'm so sorry. Please tell her to give me a call when she can. Her phone's been off."

"Yeah of course."

She turns her heel towards the door. "Well I've got to get to work. Thank you so much for taking the kids. I know that originally Seth was the only one you had to babysit but things with Brooke's family is so terrible and-"

"Payton it's no problem!" I assure her with a smile. "Brooke is good company."

"She's such a sweetheart," she frowns again thinking of her situation. "I just wish she didn't have to be going through so much."

"We all wish it," Payton opens the door and steps out waving a goodbye. "I'll see you later."

"Thanks again!"

"Oh wait!" she stops the door with her foot. "I forgot to tell you, Bella I got promoted thanks to you guys!" She's so excited when she throws her arms around me. I congratulate her and she says she's running later so she'll call me later.

I shut the door and find Edward and the angels in the kitchen already in front of big plastic bowls.

"We're baking again?" I ask in mock shock. It's a ritual to have baking time whenever they're here. I love it though; I get to act like a kid again.

"Actually they want some pancakes a la Edward," Edward winks at me and Seth and Brooke wave their hands in the air. "Alright what shape are we making them?"

Brooke puts a finger on her chin in thought. Seth does the same. The two of them think hard and come to the conclusion of Mickey Mouse shaped pancakes. Of course. These kids never want anything simple. Everything has to be fun and imaginative.

"Can they be chocolate chip pancakes too?" Seth's eyes and mouth widen with excitement. Edward chuckles nodding his head. I know Edward's going to be one of those dads who spoil their kid(s) too much.

We have breakfast on the patio by the pool. It's complete with Mickey Mouse chocolate chip pancakes with strawberries, bananas and kiwis on the side. I couldn't resist the beautiful setting of the early sun and the small waves in the pool so I ran up to my room and grabbed my camera. I snapped a few photos setting it on timer so it can get all of us seated at the glass table by the pool. This is definitely a keeper.

Brooke is in the middle of sipping her orange juice when she happily sighs, "I like this family breakfast!"

_Family. _Is that what she viewed Edward and me as? I'd hate to raise her hopes about the ideal family she has in her mind because anything can happen unexpectedly. She could lose her father and be put in an orphanage until someone- a single parent or family- adopts her. I'd hate to see or hear her go through it.

I signal Edward with my eyes to ignore her comment. It's bad enough we're placing these thoughts in her mind. I just don't want her to be disappointed later. I ask them if they'd like to go for a swim, trying to avoid this conversation. Seth and Brooke obviously say yes and run inside to fetch their bathing suits. As soon as they're gone I breathe out a sigh of frustrated relief.

Edward's arm extends across the table and he takes my hand in his. "Don't feel so down, love."

"I know," I grip my hair with my free hand staring down at my plate. "But I can't help it Edward. She's already lost her mother due to neglect and now she's going to lose her father to lung cancer!"

He's stroking my warm cheeks making soft noises to calm me down. "Everything will work out fine," he begins to tell me. Edward's always about the positive sides of every situation. It's as if he doesn't believe in negativity. "He is in good treatment. Carlisle is doing everything he can to help." When we'd found out about John- Brooke's father- Edward had called Carlisle asking him to aid John. At first Carlisle wasn't positive that John's case couldn't be treated as he was a heavy smoker and the cancer had spread throughout his body already. But that didn't keep him from trying.

Seth and Brooke come running out and they dive into the pool. Edward tells me to keep any eye on them and he'll clean up the table and wash the dishes. I thank him for being such a good person and he goes inside.

I watch as Brooke climbs the mini-slide and yells," Bella watch me! Watch me!" I nod at her and start to cheer her on as she slid down and into the pool. She emerges and automatically shoots her head towards me with a proud smile giggling, "I did it!"

Seth high fives her and they proceed to play a game of tag.

"Bella can we go to the mall?" Seth asks me, handing me his wet Cars towel. This boy always wants to go to the mall. "Where's Auntie Alice?" I guess the mall reminded him of her.

"She's stepped out for a moment," It's best if they don't know the exact details. "She'll be back soon."

He shrugs, believing me. "So can we go?"

"Bella can you grab a new dress for Brooke? She just spilled grape juice on hers." Edward's head pokes around the kitchen frame. I dig into her bag realizing it's the only dress she has packed and she just put it on after swimming.

"Edward she doesn't have one. How big is the spill?" His head disappears for a second and Seth is still looking at me for an answer. When Edward appears again, Brooke walks out with a sly smile and that's when I notice that half her dress is covered in juice.

"How did this happen?" Edward picks her up and she hides her face from me, her cheeks a light pink.

"I spilled it by accident. Don't be mad at me!" She's about to cry I can tell even if she's shielding her face in the crook of Edward's neck. He strokes her hair and plants a kiss on her head.

"Don't cry princess," he whispers in her ears putting her on the floor next to Seth and I. Seth looks at me with wide eyes and his mouth in the shape of an 'o' as if she's in trouble.

"I ruined it!" she cries, rubbing the fabric of her dress together as if it'll disappear.

I tell her we'll go to the mall and get her a new one. She has been wearing the same dress for the past couple of days I'd seen her, so maybe she needs a few more. I don't mind going shopping for new clothes. It's only when I'm with Rose and Alice I mind.

Seth is jumping for joy when I tell the two of them to go put on their shoes and wait for me by the door. Edward and I go up our room so I can get ready and grab my wallet.

"I don't have to be on set today," Edward tells me when I come back into his room wearing a pair of jeans and a thin white cardigan. "I was only going to go in to review my scenes."

"You should at least go for an hour or something." I put on my black and white chucks and throw my wallet into my black Jansport bag. Edward smirks when I throw it over my shoulder. "I'm not carrying a purse."

"You're the only girl I know who prefers backpacks over Louis Vuitton's." he eyes the Louis Vuitton's bag in the corner of his room. He bought me one for our five month anniversary and I do admit that it's nice but I don't like designer. He knows that, but he thought the look on my face as I blush and lie to him about how much I love the bag was amusing. So he went forth and bought me a damn designer bag. I feel a little guilty for not using it when I follow his gaze.

"And you're the only guy I know who would blow a thousand dollars on a bag his girlfriend won't even think of using."

He kisses me softly. "I love you."

"I know," I grin at him throwing my hair up in a ponytail. "So are you still planning on going to set?"

"I'll go for a half hour and I can meet you three at the mall?"

"Sounds perfect."

"Great I'll drive."

We get into the car five minutes later making sure Seth and Brooke are buckled safely in the back of the r8. Edward takes the Audi to work every day because it's the only car that has black tinted windows. He says it's his favourite car to hide from the paparazzi. He doesn't want them harassing us if one spots us on the road or something.

I think about tonight and how it's our half a year anniversary. Six months! That's so insane I almost can't believe it. Edward and I have been together for so long I can't imagine a day without him. I can't wait until it's time to leave for San Francisco. It means no drama, no noise and absolutely no one around to bug us.

It's just me and Edward.

We get to the mall in ten minutes and I pray to God no one will harass me while I'm with the kids. Luckily, the mall isn't so busy today and I've only had a couple of people approach me nicely. Seth and Brooke didn't seem to mind the few minutes I chatted with a couple of fans. When Edward meets us, it causes a riot in the mall that security, once again, has to save us. We end up walking out of the mall with three new dresses for Brooke and a pair of shoes for Seth. Both of which are satisfied despite the short trip.

* * *

"What are you smiling about Auntie Bella?" I should've known Seth would be observing me from his spot. Realizing I've been exposed I start to blush. Seth starts giggling and whispers something to Brooke. She joins in with him.

Edward's eyes are on the road, but a smile creeps on his lips and I know his eyes are dancing with amusement. "Yes love, what is it that has you smiling so wide?"

I stick my tongue out at him and then to Seth. "Oh nothing." I squeeze Edward's hand and we share an exchange of smiles.

"Why are we at the hospital Auntie Bella?" I turn around, sitting at the passenger side to face Seth and Brooke who are staring curiously at the front entrance. Edward had stopped to visit Alice and since we prefer not to take Seth and Brooke in, I volunteered to stay in the car with them.

"Edward's just visiting someone," I hate to lie to them, but its better if they don't understand. "He'll be out soon."

Brooke sighs in her new purple dress and leans her head against the window. She's hugging her new cinnamon swirls bunny from Build-a-Bear. Edward had taken her while Seth and I stopped for ice-cream. She loves the thing so much that she'll start to cry if you separate the two for even a second.

When I look out the windshield, Edward's emerging from the automatic doors. I try to read his expression to determine any signs of news for Alice. I can't make of anything, he's unreadable. He slips his signature black Ray Bans as he nears the car.

He gets in and fires up the ignition. "Shall we drop off the kids?"

I check the time seeing that Payton will be home in fifteen minutes. "Yeah, sure."

"No!" the two of them yell from the back. Edward starts to drive off the hospital property and back onto the road in the direction of Payton's.

"Why not?" I ask.

"I don't want to go home," there's fear in Brooke's eyes. I look at Edward and he squeezes my hand knowing exactly how I'm feeling at the moment. Poor Brooke is all alone at home while her father is asleep upstairs for most of the day. "I like it better at your house."

The rest of the ride to Payton's is awfully quiet. Brooke's expression grows sadder when we pull up Seth's driveway. Brooke lives three houses down and she knows it's her turn to go right after.

"You can stay with me and momma Brook," Seth offers with a smile. "We can make Brookie's too!"

Her face lightens up at the mention. "Okay!" Well that was easy.

When I see that Payton's car isn't in sight, I dial her number on my phone. She doesn't pick up the first time and when we decide we'll drop off Brooke first, she calls back telling me that she has to work all night and won't be home until five in the morning.

"Looks like we're stuck with you Seth." I half joke.

"Hey!" he hits his seat in mock shock. I just love teasing Seth. Edward calls me out on it and Seth nods his head saying, "You're a bully!"

When Edward pulls up on Brooke's empty driveway, I spot a note on the door. I get out of the car and rip off the yellow post-it on the door. There are scribble marks as if the pen had run out. In scrawny, messy writing similar to my own it says, "Payton please take Brooke for the night. My apologies, John".

I stare at the door in hopes it would open and John would step out. After five seconds of staring I realize he's probably at the hospital or something. I walk back to the car noticing a man with a camera hiding behind a bush, and a white van parked not too far away from him. I roll my eyes when I put the pieces together. Stupid paparazzi. Why can't they just leave us alone?

I hear various clicking sounds when I get back into the car. Thank god the windows are tinted so black that even when you lean up against it, you can't see inside.

"What's the verdict?" Edward asks me seeing disappointment all over my face. I know that that the kids are important and all and I'm so ashamed of myself for being so selfish thinking about tonight and how it's ruined.

"Brooke's dad is out for the night," I buckle my seat belt keeping my eyes on my hands. I don't want to look at the door with much hope again. "We're going to have to take them back to our place for the night."

Seth and Brooke are cheering and singing happy nursery rhymes in the back while I sit in silence and stare out the window.

* * *

"Auntie Alice!" Seth and Brooke run up to Alice whose colour has returned and her smile is as bright as the sun. It's good to see her back home and well.

"Hey guys," she bends to their level to give them a hug. Jasper walks out of the kitchen with drinks and greets the kids, then us. "Why don't you follow Uncle Jas downstairs and he can put on a movie for you guys okay? I have to talk to Edward and Bella."

At the mention of my name, I feel bad news coming on.

Jasper takes Seth and Brooke downstairs and we're met by Emmett and Rose. We take a seat in the family room, each couple paired on a couch.

"What's going on Alice?" I know Edward probably already has some idea about what Alice is going to say because of the weird sibling telepathy they share, but he's trying to mask the evidence on his face.

Her eyebrows pull together, but even before she says anything the devil decides to drop by rather loudly.

"Hello, hello!" His arms are raised in the air when he strolls in and steals Emmett's drink. He gulps it down quickly and tosses the empty glass back at Emmett who sits and glares at him.

"Halloween isn't until two months," Rose mutters, crossing her arms together. "You're a bit early."

Demetri bursts out in mock laughter. "What a funny one you are."

"Okay seriously what do you want?"

He turns to me, a wicked smile dancing on his face. He doesn't scare me though I know what he's capable of. He walks towards me and Edward has a protective arm around my waist. Demetri notices and smirks.

"Hollywood's hottest couple, yes?" His voice is manipulative and demeaning. "Speaking of Hollywood, how is your movie going Mr. Cullen?"

"Fine." There's venom in Edward's voice.

Demetri won't take a one word answer. "I hear you've just about wrapped up. What's next for the big teen heartthrob?"

Edward shrugs. "Are you going to get to the point or what?"

"I see… so eager for the bad news, are we now?"

Bad news. So there is bad news. Alice must've tried to warn us until the devil himself walked in.

We all wait for Demetri to stop his ridiculously wicked smiling and start speaking already. I swear it's so quiet in the room that you can actually hear the clock ticking.

"Well I would just like to congratulate all of you for creating such disgusting drama on this show. Though I'm disappointed that all the fun started a couple of weeks before it's ending. However our audience won't know that. Of course we'll be putting the scenes of our likings together an-"

Emmett coughs loudly signaling his boredom. Demetri raises an eyebrow before speaking again. "Geeze Louis you kids are so impatient it's ridiculous," he laughs a humourless laugh. "Well, if we must get to the point," he turns to me, his eyes cold and his smile so wicked. "Bella dearest, you must love taking care of the brats downstairs, yes?"

I nod once. What is he up to?

"But do you love Edward more?"

Of course. But I don't verbally answer him, just with a nod. Behind him Emmett, Rose and Alice are staring at me with confusion and fear. Edward is squeezing my hand, and his grip around me tightens. I don't know what to think right now. I don't know what's coming.

"How about our dearest Alice who lied," his voice raised and emphasized the last word, making us all flinch, "and brought sorrows to your lives?"

"Or Emmett the big goof ball who apparently considers talking really fast as a talent. How about Rosalie? The goddess of the show? The beautiful model who didn't give a damn about anyone's pleasure but her own?"

"In the end, it only made us stronger." Jacob walks in after Rose's remark with two brown bags in his hand. He puts the bags down on the table with a frown once he sees Demetri.

"Yo Jake I-"Mike rounds the corner, stopping mid-sentence. He becomes silent and bows his head, not wanting to look directly into Demetri's eyes.

Demetri starts talking about how glad he is that the rest of the house is joining us when Jessica walks in going on about how Mike just left her in the car to carry all the two litre pop bottles and the rest of the take-out. She falls silent once she enters the room.

"Well now that you're all here, my grand finale will be three times better."

"What is he doing here?" Jessica snarls, flipping her dirty blond hair back.

Demetri turns towards her. "I'm in need of Shrooms, would you happen to have any?" Jessica is offended by the comment and proceeds to glare at him.

"Are you here to pick out our faults?" Alice speaks up, not a single hint of fear in her. "Because we already know that most of us have messed up, more than others even. But you can't destroy us."

Demetri bursts out into humourless laughter once again. "Oh I didn't need to destroy you, you've already done that to yourselves. Let's start with the beautiful Rosalie," he takes a seat on the empty sofa staring directly into Rose's eyes. "You cheated on Emmett, and yes he started speaking to you again only because Alice, who all of you have been ignoring up until her latest overdose and self-harm episode, brought all of you together. Now Rosalie, just because Emmett is speaking to you doesn't mean he trusts or forgives you." She stands up about to say something back when he says, "How do I know? Well, remember, there are cameras in this house covering every room. There's no escaping me."

"Now, Jessica, well the entire house already hated you from the start because of your attempts to separate Edward and Bella," she stomps her foot ready to bite back but he continues. "But since you've started using and sneaking boys into your room, yes she has been sneaking around when all of you are asleep believe it or not, you brought trouble to yourself and then to the house. You're hated even more now." He smiles, trying to act all friendly, but the truth is he can never be friend material.

"Shall we even begin with Bella's little alcoholic phase?"

Edward shakes his head, "No. We've heard enough."

"Oh trying to protect your little Bella are we now? Well, Bella, I have an offer for you."

"What is it?" I don't look into his cold, dark eyes. Though I can feel him burning holes through me.

"Well you see, this show is strictly for peoples over sixteen. Do you think anyone over sixteen wants to watch you and Edward play house with little Seth and Brooke?"

Oh no. He's bringing Seth and Brooke into this. Whatever this is, it's not good.

"They're not playing; they're helping out our friend." Emmett says but Demetri silences him.

"So you can either give back these children to their own parents because they are not welcomed on the show anymore, or you can leave. It's up to you. Oh I am so tired, I'm going to go home and sleep peacefully tonight. Goodnight everyone."

"What do you mean give them back?" I yell after him.

"I mean, no more babysitting. No playing house. There are no kids allowed in this house. I'm going to have to cut many, many scenes out and a lot of us are going to be very pissed thanks to you."

"But these kids need us!" I scream again because I'm so annoyed with this stupid rules. "Don't you know that Payton is a single mom and Brooke's dad is dying as we speak?" I think about the good news Payton told me earlier. How because of us, she was able to get a promotion that pays good money. She's worked so hard to get to where she is, and that may be ruined.

"Oh boo-hoo," Demetri glares at me. "I don't want to hear from you anymore. Isabella Swan, you are no longer on this show. I want you to pack your things and be out of here by noon tomorrow."

I turn back to my family feeling weak in the knees. I fall to the ground not believing what just happened.

I never thought I'd have to make this decision.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait guys.**

**Thanks for the support and reviews! :D**


	29. The Bad Episode

**CHAPTER 29 - BPOV**

"Was it everything you dreamed of, and more?" She's mocking me, I can tell. I don't have to see her face on the screen to know there's a big fat smirk on her face. I roll my eyes and when she sees my remark she goes, "I'm sorry but it's just… finally!"

"Edward and I making love for the first time was what all of you waited for?" I'm pretty much disgusted and I feel awkward for video chatting with one of my best friends over Skype a couple of hours after the celebration. But that's what best friends do, right? They tell each other everything. And I mean everything. Besides all the details… in which Ang has tried to get me to spill for the last twenty minutes.

She nods, guilty written all over her face. "We kind of betted on it-"

"You did what?" I yell at my laptop a little too loud. Seth and Brooke are in the other room taking their afternoon nap.

"It's not as bad as it seems," she holds her hands up as if she were surrendering. "It's just twenty bucks."

Annoyed I ask, "You guys betted on when we'd lose our virginity? Geeze Ang. That's a little personal don't you think?"

She shrugs as if waiting for my v-card to be lost isn't a big deal. "Oh come on Bella. You and Edward are so in love we were surprised you didn't make it to third base."

"And who is exactly is 'we'?"

"Basically everyone. You know Em, Jasper, Rose, Alice…and Jake…." Jake? Jake was involved in this bet? This is ridiculous. But of course it's something I should have expected from them. I mean they betted on Emmett's career and other stupid things.

"So who gets the cash?"

"Em and Rose betted on your five month anni, Jas and Alice betted on Edward's birthday- they thought you'd get a little kinky with his present, but of course you just gave him a scrapbook-"

"Hey! He said he didn't want much. I didn't know what else to get him-"

"And Jake and I betted on your six month anniversary, which, cha-ching made us twenty bucks richer." She grins proudly, making me roll my eyes. "Oh wait speaking of birthdays… you didn't think I forgot, did you?"

"You know I don't like celebrating my birthday Ang…" I really don't like birthdays. It's just a reminder that I'm getting old.

"I know but come on Bella… 20 is a big deal!" It really isn't. I mean, it just means I'm not a teenager anymore. I'm officially part of adulthood. More responsibilities, yay! Not.

"Not really. Can we not talk about birthdays? Especially mine."

"Alright, but I just want to say happy belated birthday. I know you hate it on your actual birthday, which is why I waited a day after to tell you. Wait, didn't Alice or Rose or anyone celebrate it? I mean, you can't stop them."

"They don't know," Which is a good thing because Ang is right. You can't stop Rose and Alice from going all out for a celebration, especially a birthday. "And they won't know because you're going to keep your mouth shut."

"Alright, alright, but I think it's so cool how your birthday and anniversary is on the same day. So, you didn't tell me how it went down B. Tell me all the deets!"

I roll my eyes again. She would go back to the subject. "There were just candles all over his room, and rose petals. We had dinner and then it lead to a lot of making out and then before we knew it… clothes were everywhere on the floor and do I really have to tell you everything? You already know we did it. Isn't that good enough?" I really don't want to tell my best friend about all the places Edward's made me feel good. Places I've never even thought could give you pleasure. Alright, I should stop…

"Didn't you feel sad though? That it was your last night?"

"I didn't want to think about it. And plus I was distracted for most of the night with, you know, and at least my last night was special."

"I bet you got your camera so you could capture the moment," she giggles and I shoot her daggers. "I was just joking. But did you?"

"No! That's like making a sex tape. That's disgusting."

Her head pulls back in laughter. "Well I gotta get to work. Just hang on tight alright? Two weeks isn't so bad. See ya!" She signs off and I close my laptop shut, falling onto my- Payton's- bed.

Two weeks equals fourteen days. Which equals 336 hours. 20, 160 minutes without speaking or seeing Edward, Alice, Em, Rose, Jas, Jake, and everyone. If I choose to break this rule, it means I go against the contract that I've signed. Which means Demetri can take legal action and sue.

Fuck. My. Life.

I'm not even allowed to send a text message to any of them, or an e-mail. I can't contact them through any social networking sites. Demetri's covered everything on the contract. What a complete bastard.

I was able to spend the night with Edward, which went amazingly well. I can't stop thinking or smiling about the fact that my virginity was given up to my first love. It's exactly what I want in life- to just have this one person, who I love, to experience things with. And that's Edward.

"Hi!" Brooke runs into the guest bedroom of Payton's home, which is my room for the next two weeks. "Are we going to go see dadd- I mean Edward today?"

She was going to say _daddy. _I feel an ache in my heart.

I pick her up and place her beside me on the bed. "We can't today. Edward's really busy." I hate lying to her, but it's better if she doesn't know what's going on.

There's a frown on her face, another thing I feel so guilty about. "What about Uncle Em and everyone?"

"They're really busy too."

I don't miss the tear that falls from her eye. I give her a hug and tell her that she'll be able to see them soon. She asks me when, but the truth is, it's not going to be soon. It's going to be a while. I tell her soon again and she nods, accepting the lie.

"Are you going to come with me on my first day of school?" She asks me, her eyes lighted with joy. Payton had wanted Seth to go to another school since there was a shooting at his previous one. She wanted to make sure the area was safe. She spoke to John about Brooke relocating as well and he'd agreed but since he's been in the hospital, Payton's had a hard time getting the papers to register Brooke. Finally though, a couple of days ago Payton had gone to the new school to register Seth and Brooke. Seth would've gone to school earlier but he refused since he wanted Brooke to go at the same time. So now on Monday they're officially beginning the first grade.

"You bet I am," I poke her nose. "I'll even be picking you guys up." She smiles, satisfied.

Seth wakes up after an episode of SpongeBob. I make them peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and we sit at the kitchen table, my mind is elsewhere.

There won't be any more Sunday morning breakfast in bed from Edward. Or anymore guy nights I can crash. Rose and Alice won't force me to get ready just to go out for coffee or force me to go to another club. Emmett won't annoy me with his stupid jokes and Jake, gosh I'm going to miss talking to him and Mike. And even though Jessica and I aren't on good terms, I'm probably going to miss her too.

"Why are you so sad Aunt Bella?" Seth asks me through a mouthful of PB & J.

I force a smile on my face. "I'm not sad. Hey, let's hurry up and eat so we can go to the mall."

At the mention of the mall, both their eyes light up. I could use some fresh air and a distraction. The mall is the perfect place to go. Well at least to Seth and Brooke. I figure I can do a little shopping, one of the many remedies of a sad day according to Alice.

I grab my backpack as soon as the kids are finished their lunch. I leave a note for Payton letting her know I've taken them out for a few hours. We get into my rental car- a Chevy pickup- and get to the mall in twenty minutes. Seth makes fun of my truck and Brooke blames the long trip because the truck is old. You would think they'd have some respect for the elder.

* * *

"Hey Bella!" A teenage girl and her friends approach us at the food court. Seth suggested we should stop for some ice-cream and I thought I could spoil them just for today.

"Hi," I smile at the red head standing before me. She smiles down at Seth and Brooke. Her friends are as smiley as she is. "What are your names?" Behind them I spot a couple of guys holding cameras. Great.

"I'm Brianna," the redhead points to herself and then to her friends. "And this is Aria, Rosa and Tamara."

I introduce myself, feeling a little idiotic after because of course she called me by my name so she knew who I was. Then I introduced Seth and Brooke who were great with the fans.

"They're so adorable," Tamara, the blond, giggles. "We were wondering if there was going to be a music video for 'Winner'."

"It's such an amazing song. You, Angela and Big E are the year's greatest collab!" Aria tells me.

I smile at them. "Thank you guys and there actually will be a video. So just look out for any updates about it."

They tell me how excited they are about it and ask me about the show. They look around wondering where the video cameras are. On the first contract I'd signed, it stated I'm not allowed to speak of the show in public and the last contract I'd signed this morning stated I'm not to mention anything about the show and my leaving. The fans will find out about it when they watch the show. The reason for my leaving, of course, is staged. I apparently left because the show was causing way too much drama in my life. If only the public knew the real reason why. Actually, they will know because after the show is over the contract no longer exists. I can say whatever the hell I want and the truth will come out. After all, it isn't called the Fake World. People deserve to know what really happens in reality shows.

"How did you guys know about it?" If no one's allowed to mention anything about the show then how did the word get around?

"You guys went to the premier of James Clement's movie, remember? You guys were introduced as the new cast of an OMG reality show."

Oh right. Demetri went against his own rules and promoted us. "Oh right. Sorry it just happened so long ago."

They don't bring up the question again, thank God, because lying is really getting on my nerves today. I've told enough lies already. They say goodbye and mention that they can't wait for the video to get out. They ask me to sign a couple of pictures, which I don't mind, and they go back to their shopping.

That was one of the many encounters I had today. While I was buying a new pair of jeans some teenagers approached me and asked me about Edward and if he was good in bed. Another encounter was when we were in the toy store. The man behind the counter asked me for my number, which was inappropriate because the way he asked was a little too sexual for my liking and he shouldn't have asked in front of kids. I paid for the toys and left him with the change. I had to rush out of there as fast as I could.

There were a few more approaches, but none of them were too bad. Just a few pictures and signings. Though when we get to my truck, there are at least six paparazzi surrounding the vehicle.

"Excuse me," I try to be as polite as I'm annoyed. The flashes keep going off in my face and the first thing I do is push through and get Seth and Brooke buckled in the back. The paparazzi ask me a bunch of questions that I reply with, "No comment."

I'm able to get into my truck, but I can't back out of the parking lot. The six men chose to move to the back of my truck, blocking me.

Dammit!

I hit the wheel trying my best not to curse in front of Seth and Brooke. I wait here for two minutes hoping they would move so I can get out. All I really want to do is get back to Payton's and spend the rest of the day away from this nonsense.

"Aunt Bella I'm scared," Seth pouts in the back. "When can we go home?"

"I know and I'm so sorry about this. Hold on," I unbuckle my seat-belt and take the key out of the ignition. "I'm going to talk to these guys and everything will be alright. Stay in the car and don't open it."

But before I get out I make a call to the police hoping they could help me out. I explain how I'm stuck in the mall parking lot because the paparazzi are harassing me. Unfortunately for me, the police can't do anything about it. I throw my phone on the seat next to me, frustrated. I thought the cops were always going to be there to help their citizens? What a lie.

I'll have to handle this on my own.

When I get out I lock all the doors and grab my sunglasses to protect my eyes from all the flashes. The paparazzi are just standing in a circle around me now, shooting questions at me.

"Look," I begin to tell them but I'm cut off with yet another question. I won't stand for it. "Okay you got all your pictures, can you please not block the way?"

It's no use. None of them will listen to me.

"I've got two kids in the car," I tell them hoping they'd stop. "It's really rude to be harassing me when I'm around two six year olds. Have some respect. You have a million pictures, now can you please leave?"

They ignore me, shooting questions at me again. I'm standing here circled by paparazzi feeling so hopeless and frustrated. All I want to do is fall onto the pavement and cry.

"Please," I'm starting to beg them. "I need to get these kids home."

"Where's your boyfriend? Hot shot Cullen?" One of the men asks me and that's when I punch him in the face. My punches aren't as strong as Emmett or Edward's would be but I did send him stumbling backwards.

That's when I realized I'd never get out of here. I'd just done what they'd expected.

"Alright you got the picture or video, now you can send it to the news and get your money. Are you satisfied yet?" I start to yell, on the verge of breaking down when I realize they won't go away.

"You shouldn't have done that." the man I'd punched said, coming closer to me. I look back to the truck seeing Seth and Brooke look at me with fear.

The man comes closer and closer and that's when I hear Seth screaming, "Leave her alone!"

The paparazzi start to laugh saying how pathetic it is for a six year old to defend me.

"Seth get back in the truck! I told you not to leave!" I pick him up and put him back inside the truck, the paparazzi following my every move.

"Leave!" I yell out to them. "How many more pictures do you need?"

"You heard the lady," I hear the voice I haven't been so pleased with lately. But I'm relieved someone's come to help me. Out of the few people out here in the parking lot, not many have looked this way. "She said to leave."

"James Clements!" They yell out. "What is your relationship with Bella Swan?"

Ugh. They're such pigs.

"No comment," he says, shooting me an apologetic smile. "Now can you please leave Ms. Swan alone?"

When they don't back away, he pulls out his cellphone. In thirty seconds, a black car pulls up and three buff men step out. James orders me to get in the car and I open the door to my truck and get Seth and Brooke out and into the black car. James rushes in after me and when I look out the tinted window, the three body guards are shoving the paparazzi away from the car.

I'm a little worried about getting into the car, but it's the only way to escape the madness. My last encounter with James wasn't very pleasant, but something about him seems so different.

"What about my truck?" I ask. I have to give it back soon and I can't afford to pay for it when it gets towed. On the contract it says I'll get my share of the money when the show is over. And I haven't been working on any photo shoots lately so I haven't earned much income.

"I'll get one of them to drop it off later." James tells me.

I look at Seth and Brooke to make sure they're alright. "They're mean people," Seth tells me. "Why did they keep taking pictures of you Aunt Bella?"

"Didn't you know your Aunt Bella is a superstar?" James smiles at the both of them.

"Sort of," Brooke says. "But why wouldn't they leave her alone?"

I tell them not to worry about it, that they're just doing their job, trying to make money. I give Payton's address to James' driver, but James tells me it won't be safe to go back.

"They can follow us there," James tells me. "It's best if you go to my place for a bit. Freddy will lose them when we take a different route to Beverly Hills."

I don't object to his suggestion because I want the kids to be safe. The rest of the ride consists of small conversations between the four of us. I wish I can call Edward or someone for more comfort, but of course my life has to suck and Demetri has to be such a jackass.

James will just have to do for now.

* * *

I tell James about the show, how and why I got kicked off. I don't know why I did it because obviously I'm not allowed to, but I just had to tell someone. I can't exactly call anyone else and rant on about how unfortunate the day is.

"I'm so sorry Bella," he reaches across his glass table to place a hand on top of mine. I notice how nice he's being today, and not arrogant like the others. "It's really unfortunate, everything you've been through."

"Thanks." I slide my hand away, and he doesn't seem to notice my disinterest.

In the other room, Seth and Brooke are watching a movie that James' maid had set up for them. I opted to go to the kitchen to have a glass of wine- I know it's a bit too early to be drinking, but in a situation like this, it should be excused- with James.

"So you're really that bummed about not seeing your boyfriend," he didn't sneer the last word like I'd expect him to. I don't know where this side of James has been hiding all this time. "And the others, huh?"

"Of course. It's not going to be the same without them around."

"It's two weeks Bella. Not two years." He pours another glass, we're on our third.

"It's going to feel like two years. Actually, it already does."

In my pocket, my cellphone vibrates. I pull it out and press talk. It's Renee and she doesn't sound too happy. James is chuckling in front of me, he can hear her yelling. I feel myself blush, embarrassed.

"Calm down mom and talk slowly. I can't understand you."

"I can't believe you _punched _a grown man! Isabella don't you know he can press charges?"

"It was self-defense," I gulp down the last of the wine and signal James to pour me another glass. I'm going to need it especially if I'm going to have this conversation with Renee. "They were harassing me."

"Did he lay a hand on you?"

"No."

Her voice grows louder. "Then you had no reason to hit the man Isabella! I knew it. I knew California would make you behave exactly like what I see in the tabloids. First you have this alcohol phase and now you're punching people in the parking lots? And then you get into black kidnapping-like cars? Isabella I want you home this instant!"

James throws me a "yikes" look. "I can't come home alright? I'm fine. I won't be creating any more bad episodes. You won't see me on the news anymore okay? Just breathe."

She takes a second to regain her calm. "Just promise me no more nonsense Isabella. I don't want to turn on the news and see your name and a picture of you passed out on the floor or punching people."

"Alright I promise," I sip my wine and see that James is still throwing me the you're-in-trouble-ha-ha look. I roll my eyes at him. "Listen I have to go I'll call you later."

Before I can hang up she yells, "Wait hold on!"

"What is it?"

"Happy belated birthday baby girl! Phil says happy birthday as well. Did you go out and celebrate?"

"No mom you know I hate celebrating. Okay gotta go bye!" I hang up quickly and shove my phone back into my pocket.

When I look at James, his eyebrow is raised. Dammit he heard.

"Don't say it," I warn him, taking another drink out of the wine glass. "Don't."

"Why do you hate celebrating birthdays?" he asks me, so curious about this subject.

I shrug. "I just do. Don't question it."

He shakes his head. "I'm throwing you a big celebration here at my place," he holds his arms out with a big smile on his face. "Come on, it's the least I can do for acting like such a jerk."

"Yeah," I agree on the jerk part. "You gave me a lot of bruises that day at the beach…"

He frowns at the mention of it. "I've been meaning to apologize, believe me. I don't know what overcame me Bella. I really am sorry. Can I take a look at it?"

"It's nothing," I tell him. "The bruises are gone."

"Well if you want to know, the video is gone. I deleted it right after I felt like such a jackass. I couldn't even sleep that night. It's just that day, there were so many complications, so many people pushing me around and I was so angry. Then I bumped into you and I guess I just took out my anger on you. It's not an excuse, I know, and I shouldn't have done what I did. I really am sorry Bella and please let me throw you this party, I want to make it up to you."

"Apology accepted," I know he's been a complete asshole since I'd met him, but I really do owe it to him for helping me get Seth and Brooke away from the paparazzi. They don't deserve to have an experience like that. And I'm all about second chances. "And I don't know… I'm not really good with parties." He of all people should know. He was there the last time I'd been to one.

"And thank you so much for erasing that video and saving me that night…"

He shoots me a charming smile. "It's no problem, really. But please Bella. I won't stand for it. I'm going to throw you that party whether or not you like it."

I begin to protest but he silences me and tells me it'll be held this Friday. He makes arrangements on the phone talking about bouncers, guest lists, caterers and a dj. I finally hold back all my negativity and decide I could use a party to help get my mind off of things. I'm in freaking California. I should be having the time of my life.

He tells me I can take care of the guest list and then I have to hand it to him so he can give it to the bouncers. I tell him I don't know much people in the area and he smiles telling me he'll take care of the guest list.

"I promise it won't be anyone you're completely unfamiliar with. It'll be fellow actors and musicians of course."

I think about Edward and everyone, how I want them to come. As if James read my mind he goes, "I'll even invite your boyfriend and all your friends."

"But I'm not allowed to see-"

"I will make it a private event. There will be absolutely no cameras in the house or reporters. It'll just be me, you and all our friends having a good time. It'll be a Hollywood free party. On Friday night, we'll just be regular people having a good time."

I don't know where all of this came from, but James is actually a good guy beneath the expectations Hollywood makes of him.

"Thank you." I tell him and he waves his hand telling me it's no problem.

"Plus my house has been pretty empty lately. It's in need of a huge party."

We talk a little more about the event and then we move onto other subjects such as how I'm handling Hollywood and our careers. He says originally he just wanted to model, but he discovered a passion for acting. I tell him that I'd planned on pursuing a career in photography, but instead my career arose to music unexpectedly.

It's good talking to James, surprisingly. He's really good company and I regret not getting to know him better. He says that when he's out at red carpet events, and all the parties, he has to be the badass everyone thinks he is.

"Nowadays, everyone loves a bad guy. I was nice, like this, when I first came out here, but obviously it didn't get me anywhere."

"That's what sucks about Hollywood. Everyone wants you to be someone you're not."

He agrees with me then asks me to come with him to a movie premier on Wednesday. I'm about to tell him that as much as I want to take up the offer, it's not such a good idea.

"Edward will be there," he tells me, knowing it'll help change my mind. "Don't you want to see him?"

I nod. "More than anything."

"So won't you come with me? Rosalie is invited as well. You'll get to see her too."

"Why are you being so nice?" I ask him.

"Like I said, I'm really not the bad guy everyone thinks I am. Plus I can see how much you're hurting, being away from them."

"What's the catch? I can't exactly go up to them. There will be cameras and Demetri will find out." He knows about the contract I'd signed.

"If you're my date, there's no reason why you can't be in the same place as them. It'll be by coincidence. I also don't think they're going to film the entire thing. Just their entrance and exit."

"How do you know so much about this?"

"Just trust me, alright? So are you going to come with me or what?"

"The catch?" I ask again.

"You just have to be my date."

"That's all?"

"I swear."

"Fine."

I never thought I'd agree to be James' date for anything. But if this is what it takes to see Edward and Rose, then I'll take my chances.

* * *

**Okay so I've had the last few chapters of this story planned for a while, but as soon as I started writing, my plans had changed. So, this story will be going on for quite a few chapters, which is probably good news to most of you who aren't tired of this story :P  
I am thinking of writing a new story. It's great practice for me to grow as a writer and I'm hoping it will turn out like this story did.  
Anyways thanks so much for the support and reviews. I love writing for you guys!**


	30. The Follower

**CHAPTER 30 - BPOV**

"Are you going to be alright?" Payton knocks on her guest bedroom door, the room which I'm living in for the next two weeks. I close my laptop, bored of reading the tabloids highlighting my 'outrageous attacks'. The word about me leaving the show hasn't spread yet, and if I'm not careful, according to Demetri, he'll make it happen.

"Of course," I've already survived the first day without them. I can do this, right? I'll see Edward and Rose Wednesday night and I'll see the rest of them at my party this Friday. It's working out more than I'd expected. She's still looking at me with the I'm-so-sorry face. "I'm fine, you don't have to worry."

"You didn't have to do this for me or John, you know." There's that pity, guilty look she's been shooting me for the last day and a half I've been here. I don't want her to feel guilty for all of this and I don't want to come off as me doing this in pity towards her. I'm not like that at all and I've hinted at it a few times, but she won't stop apologizing.

"For the hundredth time, I want to do this. I didn't do this because I felt like I had to. I want to. And what's done is done. I've signed the stupid contract and packed my bags."

She thanks me again and sits on the edge of my-her- bed. "Well you haven't been sleeping lately and the tubs of ice-cream in the freezer aren't just for Seth and Brooke. Are you sure you're really okay?"

I shake my head but I tell her I want to talk about something else. Just because things are turning out, it doesn't mean my mood is. I'm still pretty bummed about what happened and the fact that it's Sunday and didn't get to have breakfast with Edward.

"So, what's this unexpected news about Wednesday night's date with James Clements?" She changes the subject and I throw her a small smile.

"I'm guessing a little birdie whose name starts with an S and ends with Eth told you?"

She shrugs. "Maybe, maybe not. Either way you are telling me."

Even though she's a single, young mom, she's like a sister to me the same way Rose and Alice are. I can tell her anything and everything.

"It's not a big deal. It's just a way for me to see Edward. Rose will be there too so I'll get to see her."

Her eyebrow is raised with disagreement. "Are you sure there's nothing going on with you and James? Bella he's a babe," her head rolls back in the little fantasy she's having in her mind. "Everyone wants him. You can't tell me you don't."

"I love Edward Cullen," I tell her, snapping her out of the James fantasy. "Maybe you should give him a call. I have his number."

"Oh he would never go for me."

"You never know. He's quite surprising." He really is. I mean, with the whole jerk attitude to being a freaking Saint throwing me a birthday/apology party.

"I'll think about it. Hey, some guy dropped off a box downstairs for you. He says it's some stuff you forgot at home."

_Home. _

Now I'm going to have to refer to the house as the Hilltop House. It's no longer my home. I didn't think I'd have to say goodbye two weeks early. Then again I never thought I'd go to James Clement's house and agree to be his date for a big movie premier.

I run downstairs and grab the white box. I throw off the lid as I jog back up the stairs and pick up a handful of pictures. They took them off the wall of memories. Why would they do that? It's all of our memories, not just mine.

I set the box on top of my bed and pick up the red rose placed inside. It's still fresh and smells sweet. There's a note attached to it and I rip it off the stem.

_It's not the same without you, Bella. We all miss you so much. Distance and separation won't change the fact that each day I grow to love you more. I hope you're doing okay. Give a big hug to Brooke for me and a high five to Seth. Love, Edward._

"Ugh you've got that sick teenage love look on your face," Payton laughs. "I'm guessing it's from Edward?"

"Of course," I walk into the bathroom and pull out a vase from underneath the sink. I fill it up with water and place the rose inside. I walk back into the room and place the vase on my nightstand. "Gosh I miss them so much."

"You need to get out and live! Do you want to go grab a bite to eat? I'm off tonight." I know it's her way of saying thanks and giving me a distraction.

"Sure let me just grab my sweater and we can go."

I don't care that I'm in a pair of gray sweats, and the shirt I'm wearing is oversized and hanging off my shoulder like a prostitute. I don't care that my hair is tangled or that I have heavy bags underneath my eyelids from lack of sleep. I'm a mess and I don't care whether or not the paparazzi capture me at my worst. Payton says it's a fashion statement. I roll my eyes and grab the keys of my Chevy pick-up rental. One of James' bodyguards kindly dropped it off last night. Payton says we'll take her car since of course everyone hates on Grandpa Chevy.

"I'm sorry but it's just so old and rusty!" It's not her taste in cars, I understand, but I'm not all for luxury. I'm satisfied as long as it takes me places and it may take longer than usual but I don't mind listening to the radio.

"Have some respect for the elderly." I joke and hop into the shotgun seat. Seth gets in at the back and asks if Brooke can come. They really truly are best friends. The boy wants to do everything with her.

"Sure kiddo. We'll go pick her up." With Payton's car we get to Brooke's in forty-five seconds. With my truck, we'd probably still be sitting in the driveway.

John's in the hospital and has hired a full time babysitter even though I told him I'd take care of her. He says he doesn't want to put so much on my plate- Brooke's been telling him how 'sad' I've been lately. I told him it really isn't necessary, that I enjoy her company, but he wouldn't have it.

Payton tells the babysitter that she can go home for the night and we'd take Brooke. She makes a quick phone call to John in the hospital and he grants us permission.

I still feel terrible about his situation. He's going through so much and yet his little girl has no idea. Will he ever get a chance to say goodbye? We all want to believe he's going to make it. But Carlisle, as strong and positive as his character is, has his doubts.

California seems like the state of happiness on T.V. But who knew there was so much going on behind the glamour, partying and fashion. When I got to California, I never would have thought I'd encounter a little boy and girl who have a large impact on my life.

I never expected such a drastic change in my life, but here it is, handed to me without a warning.

* * *

As we're leaving a Japanese restaurant on East 1st Street, I'm confronted by a late thirties looking woman. I'd assumed she was going to ask our opinion on the restaurant, or maybe she's a fan, but instead she held a camera to my face and started the questioning.

I'm never confronted by woman paparazzi. Usually they're men who haven't shaved in weeks and smell like alcohol. I never expected a woman to be in this place, harassing people. It's a little ridiculous, this situation.

"You should be ashamed of yourself," Payton steps forward when Seth starts to hug her leg, afraid of the woman. "Take your picture and leave, please. We have two six year olds for crying out loud!"

Instead the woman asks about my recent parking lot rage and if there have been any charges pressed against me. I tell her no comment and we start walking to Payton's car. The woman backs off, thankfully and we're secured in Payton's Nissan.

"They never seem to give you a break, do they? You've done nothing but trying to protect Seth, Brooke and yourself and I thank you for that."

"I'm just a girl who came to California looking for something different. I never thought this would be it." Renee did warn me about the whole paparazzi thing, but I told her I'd never become famous. That this show was going to have people who were better than me and they would love them and not me. Face it; I'm not exactly the type of girl Hollywood's looking for. Apparently I was wrong. Hollywood got to me. I've had my fair share of messing up with the clubbing, partying and alcohol phase, but I'm no one. I mean, yeah I make videos on YouTube with my best friend and I've appeared in a collab with Em, a rising rapper, but why am I everyone's favourite girl on the tabloids?

"You're Edward Cullen's girlfriend. Need I remind you that he's pretty much the man every single girl- and maybe guy- wants? Bella I know you didn't ask for this, but this is just what happens."

"Thanks for reminding me." I don't want to blame my relationship with Edward as the cause of all of this. I know that it does play a part, but we hardly make public appearances together. We're pretty much just a lay-low kind of couple. Edward goes to work and I stay home, that's it. And maybe we go out on special occasions but we shouldn't even be on the news as much. All they know is Edward has a girlfriend named Bella. That's it.

Okay maybe an alcohol abuser, paparazzi punching girlfriend, but come on give me a break. The girl down the street from the Hilltop house is a party girl and you don't see the paps harassing her in the mall parking lot.

Payton starts the car and I throw my legs up on the dashboard, pushing my seat back. I throw on my sunglasses and cover my head with my blue hood. Sometimes the paparazzi are crazy enough to run after me in a car. It's ridiculous.

She starts to drive back to her L.A home and I notice a red vehicle following her every move. Every time Payton switched to the left lane, the car did. Every time Payton would make a turn, the car would follow suit.

"Hey Payton, see that red car behind you?" She looks through the side mirror and nods. "It's been following us for the last ten minutes."

Seth and Brooke appear to be sleeping, which is a good thing since they won't feel scared through this unexpected stalker chase.

Payton makes a turn and tells me to watch for the car. The red car switches lanes and makes the exact same turn as Payton does. "Yeah, they're really following us."

"Okay, one of my good friends lives in this neighbourhood so we'll drop the kids off and take care of this. I don't want anything to happen with the kids in the car."

We get to Payton's friend's house in five minutes. She wakes Seth and Brooke and walks them to the door. I keep an eye out for the red car and I notice it's parked on the right side of the street, four houses down from this one. They've turned off the car so they can blend in with the night.

Payton comes rushing back to the car in two minutes. "I hate lying to them." She says when she gets in and slams the door. She starts the car and begins to drive down the road. The red car hasn't moved, but the time we reach the stop sign at the end of the street, it appears behind us.

"Why do you think they're following us?" Payton's a strong woman, but I can sense a little panic in her voice.

I shrug. "Maybe they're just going to the same places we are."

"Oh yeah, big coincidence Bella. I don't really think that's the case as much as I wish to believe it."

She gets back onto the main road, the red car still following. "Maybe if we speed up, we'll lose them."

I'm about to say it's not a good idea since there are a billion cops outside since this district is really busy during the night. But she stomps on the gas pedal and next thing I know I'm holding onto my seat for dear life.

"Payton you've drank a little at the restaurant, you should slow down. I think it's the vodka kicking in."

She shakes her head. "I don't get drunk, trust me. I can hold my liquor."

I turn on the radio as a distraction, but it doesn't help when 'Winner' comes on. I change the radio station but Payton tells me to switch it back and turn it up. I don't protest.

"You should be really excited Bella!" She yells over my voice on the radio. "Usually people who hear their own song on the radio are."

"Not me. I don't really care."

"Of course. You're just that kind of girl." I don't know if that's a compliment, but I take it as one anyway.

"This is a really great song to play cops and robbers to!" She starts bobbing her head to the beat, still speeding down the road. I really don't know how people do it. Speed, I mean. I've witnessed Edward, Rose, Em, Jas and even Alice go sixty miles over the limit, but how do they do it without getting caught?

"We didn't rob anything." I tell Payton.

"I know, but still. We kind of are running from something. Speaking of, are they still following us?"

I look back and see the red car speeding behind us. "Unfortunately."

We stop at a red light and the red car is right behind us. When I look back, I see that it's the same woman from the restaurant. She's following us. When I squint my eyes to get a better look I notice she's on the phone, smiling right at me. Though it's not friendly. Of course. The paparazzi are never friendly.

"Payton she's on the phone and smiling at me weirdly."

The light turns green, but Payton doesn't stomp on the pedal again. Instead she gets out of the car and walks over to the woman.

I follow her out of the car wondering what the hell she's doing. As I get closer, she's knocking on the window of the woman's car furiously. The woman rolls down the window and behind her car, various cars are honking and yelling at us.

"What's your problem?" Payton screams at the woman. She doesn't look ashamed at all. "You have been following us for the last half an hour and we're two seconds away from calling the police! All we ask is for some privacy so please, call it a night and go home or something."

The woman just smiles at us, the same wicked smile she'd thrown me, and speeds off. Payton runs back to the car and I follow her back in. She buckles her seatbelt and follows the woman.

"Why are we going after her? She's gone. We can go back now!"

She's so angry that she turns the volume of the radio all the way off. "She has no respect, that woman!" She yells out. "I am so sick and tired of all these people harassing you. It's time that woman gets what she deserves!"

"And what would that be?" I see that she's caught up to the woman who is slowing down.

But Payton doesn't have a chance to answer me because right behind us, are the sounds of sirens. When I look back, I see two cop cars right behind us. One of the cars switches lanes so they're parallel to us. It's obvious they're chasing us.

Payton pulls over and puts on her best smile. She rolls down the windows and when I look ahead, the woman has stopped her car and got out. She runs to the officers, tears in her eyes. I am so confused.

"Thank you so much officers for coming. These girls have been following me for the last half an hour, driving outrageously. I had to drop my kids off somewhere safe because I was afraid they would do something-"

"Hold on a minute!" Payton shoots me a frustrated glare. She looks back at the officers and the woman. "She's not telling the truth! She's been following us the entire time!"

"Ma'am," the officer bends down to be in eye level with Payton and I. "Have you been drinking tonight?" I gulp, hard because we have been. We didn't have much. Just two Long Island Iced Teas. Harmless, right? There's no way we're getting out of this, especially when Payton and I are required to take a breathalyzer test.

It wouldn't be so bad, but since I'm not exactly twenty-one, I'm now sitting in the back of a police car, on my way to the station. I never in my life thought I'd be handcuffed, riding in the back of a cruiser. Of course I'd been in a cop car before, since Charlie's a part of the force and all, but Charlie was never sending me to a police station to spend time behind the bars.

I'm so screwed. But I'm more scared for Payton.

God, Renee's going to go ballistic!

We get to the station in ten minutes and we undergo all the procedures: the mug shots, finger prints, personal information, etc. We are then sent to the back where all the jail cells are. There are only three people in this cell including Payton and I. The other girl who's half asleep is slung over the metal bench.

"That woman set us up!" I sink to the ground, not believing any of this. Payton sits beside me, her knees pulled up to her chin.

"I bet she got a good amount of pictures and videos."

"She's probably bringing them to the nearest news station as we speak."

"Stupid paparazzi."

We take a minute to curse the woman and then think about who we're going to use our one phone call on. I bring up Edward and the family, but I highly doubt they'll be able to get down here. Not only did I sign a contract, but they did too.

Payton says she can call the friend she'd dropped Seth and Brooke off at, but she wouldn't want them to know what's going on. Her friend's husband already thinks the worst of Payton and she wants them to be able to trust her.

"Is there anyone else?"

She pauses, thinking. "I can't exactly call my boss or fellow employees… what about you? There's gotta be someone- Oh my God! Call James!"

I look at her in shock. "Are you kidding?"

She shakes her head. "Bella he's sort of our only hope."

She's right. I mean, there's no one else in the area that I know. I haven't exactly been making friends outside my family. Stupid me and my lack of being social.

I stand up and grip my hands over the cold bars. I look out seeing if there's an officer in hearing distance. When I see a black haired officer sitting with his legs up on the desk I yell out, "Can I get my phone call please?"

He stands up and walks over to our cell, tossing the keys in his hand. When he sees me he goes, "Your Bella Swan."

"Yeah," I smile, ashamed. "Sadly."

He opens the gate of the cell and lets me out. I look back at Payton who holds up crossed fingers. I walk with the officer to the beige phone stuck on the wall at the end of the hallway. He tells me to go ahead and he'll wait a few meters away.

Before I pick up the phone I try to remember James' number. I only got it yesterday and it's not like I went home and memorized it. I do have a pretty good memory except for tonight. I try to put numbers together trying to picture the moment he'd punched it into my phone. I remember the first three digits and I take a second to remember the last. When I do, I pick up the phone and start dialling. He picks up after the fourth ring. Oh thank God! I'm never this happy to hear his voice.

"Hey James, it's Bella."

"Hey Bella what's up?"

I bite my lip in nervousness. Would he even come to bail us out? Or will he laugh at me and hang up. "Um, I'm sort of… in jail… and I was-"

"What? Are you serious?" he bursts in the other end of the line with worry and not chuckles like I'd expected. "How did this happen?"

"Long story, I'll explain later. I was wondering, if it's not too much to ask, if you could maybe bail us out?"

"I'm on my way." He tells me and I hear the sound of keys.

"Thank you so much." I breathe a sigh of relief. He chuckles when he hears me.

"And Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for calling me."

"Thank you for helping me out. Again."

He laughs. "It's no problem. Los Angeles Police Department, right?"

"Yeah. Thanks again." He tells me it's no problem, again and we hang up. The officer walks me back to my cell where I meet an eager Payton.

"He's coming."

"Oh my God!" she claps her hands together in celebration. I hope we can get out of this mess despite Payton's DUI and my underage drinking. I really hope James can do wonders. Payton needs to get to Seth and Brooke.

* * *

"I'll be fine Bella, I swear. Just please don't tell Seth or Brooke. Just say I had to go to work last minute." She writes down the address of her friend's house. "I'll give you a call the next time I can. Don't worry about me."

I hate to walk away, leaving her in that stupid smelly cell. James had tried his best to get her out of this mess, but they say they can't give him special treatment just because he's a celebrity. He offered to pay a large amount of money for her bail, but they declined.

All he could do was lessen the amount of hours she has to spend in the cell. Instead of 96 hours like they'd said, he was able to have her serve 36. Her license is suspended for six months since it is her first offense. James had paid off her fine of $1500 and she is required to complete a DUI program online.

As for me, I paid off a fine of $500 and I'm required to do 24 hours of community service. My license is suspended for six months, the same as Payton. The woman, who apparently we'd been following, decided not to press charges on us. It should be Payton and I pressing charges on her, but we don't have any proof that she was actually the one following us.

I walk out of the station with James and we're bombarded by more paparazzi and news reporters. We run to his BMW and get in quickly. He pulls out of the parking lot and onto the road, away from the madness. As we're driving to Payton's friend, Amanda's house we talk more about what happened since I owed him a story.

I tell him everything that happened since the restaurant. "And then Payton got out of the car and yelled at her to leave us alone and quite following us, but it turns out she'd called the cops and lied to them saying we were the ones following her. She'd sped up so that she was in front of us to make it look real. She set us up and I don't know why. We've never done anything to her except ask for her to leave us alone. We were with Seth and Brooke, they shouldn't be exposed to this."

"It's just not your week is it," he chuckles softly to enlighten the mood. "Can I just point out that you have the worst luck ever?" That's what Edward once mentioned. He said if he could bottle my luck we'd have a weapon of mass destruction.

"I really do," I agree leaning my head against the window. I'd kick my feet up like I always do, but it's not my car or Payton's. "I just can't believe someone would do this to us."

"Well at least she's not pressing charges or anything. It could've been worse."

"Speaking of charges, is there any news about the man I'd…punched…?"

"Actually, I paid him off and he signed a contract. So you don't have to worry about him."

I breathe a sigh of relief. "But you didn't have to do that. Pay him off, I mean."

"Bella it wasn't your fault. He deserved the punch anyway. Now don't even mention it again, okay? We're friends and we help each other out. It should be the least of your worries."

"What am I going to tell the kids? Especially Seth when his mom doesn't come home for almost two days?"

"We'll think of a way," his hand touches mine and I figure it's just for comfort. "Don't you worry one bit."

But worry is all I'm doing up to when we pick up the kids and back to when he drops us off at Payton's house. Even when we're safe and sound inside the house I'm worrying. And I worry even more when Seth asks where Payton is.

I tell him exactly what Payton instructed me to. "She had to go to work last minute, she says she'll see you real soon."

He accepts the lie and goes to change into his pajamas. He asks if he can sleep on my bed tonight because he's scared the "crazy people with big cameras" might come after me. I admire his braveness and need to protect me. Brooke also joins us, which I don't mind. This bed is big enough for four of five. Plus I could use the company. After everything that's been going on I don't think I can stand to be alone. Because then I'd cry, like I told myself not to. I didn't want to cry when I'd said goodbye to everyone, and I didn't. I've been holding myself together for so long I can't give in now.

I close my eyes and pray I can get through tonight, that I can finally sleep despite everything. Though it's no use hoping because I know that tomorrow I'll wake up and nothing's changed. Payton will still be behind bars, Seth and Brooke will be lied to again and I'll probably see and read about the event on the internet or T.V.

I can't escape any of this and I can't help but wonder if I'll ever be able to.

* * *

**C'mon you guys... do you really think James is that bad ? :P  
**

**I'd like to say Merry Christmas to everyone and I hope you enjoy and have a wonderful holiday :)**

**I'll probably update before the New Year so see you soon ! :)  
**


	31. The Rumour

**CHAPTER 31 - BPOV**

"You promised me!" I grab Brooke's purple backpack and help her put her arms through it. I call Seth and tell him the cab is here. We're running late already. Since I woke up I'd been getting phone calls from Renee and when I wouldn't answer, Phil would give it a try. Then I had to make breakfast, wake up the kids and help them get ready. I had no time to answer my phone and I figured Renee and Phil would get the hint, but boy am I wrong. They wouldn't stop.

I comb through Brooke's brown hair quickly and she skips to the door and puts on her purple shoes to match her new purple dress. She's excited to start school and make new friends.

Seth comes running down the stairs and I notice his blond hair is gelled to the side. I laugh and give him a high five. "You look handsome." I tell him when he puts on his sneakers.

"Isabella don't you ignore me!" Renee blares through my cellphone. Seth and Brooke give me the same 'yikes' look as James did. I open the door and the two of them run out. I lock it and join them in the cab.

"Look mom, it was a misunderstanding alright? Are you gray haired yet?" She doesn't laugh at my joke, but Seth and Brooke do.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" I have to hold my phone an arm's length away to refrain from becoming deaf.

Seth and Brooke are giggling beside me. "She's in big trouble!"

I stick my tongue out at them. "Just wait until I tell Payton that the two of you played with her make-up!" That shut them up. I'd told them that Payton is working all day and will be home while they're sleeping, which is the truth. I'm supposed to take a cab to the station later on, and Brooke's babysitter will be coming over to watch them. So they figured they can go into Payton's room, meddle around and won't get caught.

"Are you even listening to me Isabella?" You know I'm in big trouble when my mom calls me by my full name, which I hate so much. "You promised me you won't be appearing on the news anymore! There are pictures of you causing traffic at night, standing in front of some red car. And then you're surrounded by police cars and all of a sudden you're walking to the car in handcuffs! Handcuffs! And then you're leaving the station with that boy! What has-"

We arrive at the school. It's not too big and it's not too small either. I pay the cab driver what I owe and we get out of the car. Seth and Brooke are on either side of me holding my hand while I try to balance my phone between my ear and shoulder.

The bell rings signaling the start of the day. So we're not as late as I'd expected. I walk with them into the main office and introduce them as the school's latest addition. Ms. McDonald, as stated on her desk, walks with us down the hallway to the first grader's room. Renee is still on the phone and I apologize to the woman who shoots me an annoyed smile.

"Hang on a second mom." I tell her and shove my phone in my pocket. I can still hear mumbles coming from the pocket of my jeans. You would think Renee would stop her chattering when she's on hold.

"This is room 106, and their teacher is Mrs. Bailey." Ms. McDonald taps on the door and does the whole introduction thing. I stay for about five minutes helping the kids get settled in. We hug goodbye and they make sure I understand that I should be here for pick-up at 3:30 PM and not a minute late. I tell them I'll be here ten minutes early.

I walk back to the front of the building with Ms. McDonald, trying to rush out so I can finish this conversation with Renee. She reminds me that there is a day off for the kids this Friday due to some assessments between the principals and teachers. I thank and say goodbye to her.

As soon as I walk out of the building I pull my phone out of my pocket. Renee is still going on when I place it on my ear.

"- and I can't believe your behaviour recently! Don't you know what kind of reputation you have right now Isabella? I, I can't believe this. What are we going to do? We have to convince people you're not this outrageous, violent, alcohol abuser!"

"You worry too much mom." While she rants on about my behaviour some more I go on the other line and call a cab. When I switch back to her, I haven't missed out on much.

"I have to go to my yoga class to blow off some stream. In the meantime, I want you to stay out of trouble do you hear me? Of course it's going to be difficult since danger seems to be attracted to you. But please Isabella no more of this!"

I promise her again and we say goodbye and hang up. I have six and a half hours to waste until I have to step foot on this property again. What am I going to do? Seth and Brooke won't be here to keep me company like they always do. I suppose I can go back to Payton's and think about how lonely I am, but what good will that do?

I could go job hunting, but according to Renee, no one will want me. I could give it a try though.

The cab arrives two minutes later and I give him the address to Payton's where a certain someone is waiting for me on the porch.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, running up the stairs to my best friend.

"Uh, hello, I wasn't going to let you drown in misery. I figured you could use some company." Ang grins at me. I unlock the door and she picks up her black suitcase and I grab her guitar.

"I do need some company. Seth and Brooke are at school, Payton's at work and there's no one else to talk to."

I close the door and double lock it. Payton and I are paranoid about the paparazzi coming to her house so she'd installed another lock. I kick off my shoes and we go upstairs to my room to drop off Ang's suitcase and guitar.

I plop down on my bed, letting out a sigh. Ang sits on the edge of my bed examining the white box full of memories.

"This is a cute picture," A photo of Edward and I is held up and thrown back into the box. "You should frame these or something."

"I've been meaning to but I don't have any."

"We'll go out and buy some."

"I'm not sure it's a good idea. I mean, come on, you've seen the news. I attract danger."

She laughs out loud. "Oh yeah, you're total badass, you danger magnet. I still can't believe that you, Bella, were arrested!"

"Me neither, but I guess I deserved it. I mean, I lied to the waiter saying I was twenty-one so he can serve me a drink."

She shakes her head in disbelief. "So are they arrested too? For serving you alcohol?"

"I told them I was at a party and the drinks happened to be spiked."

She bursts out in laughter. "And they believed that? Don't they know you can tell the difference between a spiked drink and a non-alcoholic drink? And you're like the worst liar walking on this planet!"

"Shut up."

"Oh guess what? Everyone thinks you're cheating on Edward with James. Ha! Can you believe it? The rumours people create to make money out of it!"

Ugh. I should've seen it coming. Apparently guys and girls just can't be friends. "Edward must be upset about it."

"Yeah he's a little startled that you're even hanging out with James, but I told him that it's only because he saved you from getting your ass kicked from the guy you punched. Oh and by the way, Edward told me to tell you that he never thought you'd had it in you. You know, to punch a guy."

"Wait how do you know this?"

"I talked to him when I landed. He and Emmett picked me up and dropped me off actually. They were planning to stick around, but the camera crew caught up to them so they had to leave. Oh and Edward wants me to give you this," she pulls out a CD case and tosses it beside me. "I don't know what it is, but he says to give it a listen. And Emmett says we need to discuss the details about the music video."

There's no cover on the CD case which means it's homemade. I want to listen to the CD, but Ang would rather talk about the music video, which I don't mind. I can listen to it tonight and sleep peacefully.

"Okay so, production starts in exactly two weeks. They want me to stay in L.A. with you guys during that week so I won't have to fly back and forth. This totally got me fired from my job. But oh well, I never liked working at that restaurant anyway. They always have the rudest customers. But anyway, that's pretty much the updated news."

She also tells me that Renee had given her a call and told her to lecture me about this 'bad behaviour'. We both laughed so hard because well, it's predictable that Renee will reach out to my friends.

"We should make a cover. We haven't made one in like two years."

And with that, we grab my laptop and Ang whips out Linda, her guitar. We set the laptop on the desk and figure out what song we're going to do.

"I think this should be your cover. You sing and I'll play the guitar."

"What? It's supposed to be our cover."

"Yeah but Bella you should use this to show people that you're really just an innocent girl who has the same feelings as the rest of the world. You should really do something emotional, you know? Let people see a warm side of you."

And in the end, Ang begins to strum her guitar to the chords of 'The Only Exception' by Paramore.

* * *

_Hollywood's hottest model, Rosalie Lillian Hale, was spotted with Actress Lauren Mallory at her twenty second birthday bash last night. The two were around a group of people involved in the usage of drugs. There have been reports that Rosalie and her long-time boyfriend and rising artist, Emmett McCarthy, have broken up recently. Could this be the trigger of Rosalie's drug interest? Stick around for more updates._

"Turn it off," I tell Ang from where I'm sitting on my bed. There are magazines and newspapers sprawled all over the bed with Rose's face on it. She presses the power button the remote and tosses it on the armchair. "I don't believe it. I bet it's just a rumour."

"Bella there are pictures and videos of her all over. I hate to say it but, there's the proof."

"Rose would never hang out with Lauren or do drugs! What the hell is going on in that house? "I know Rose, she's one of my best friends, and I know she would never do such a thing. She knows her limits, she has good values and morals. Why would she start using? Did she see what happened to me and Alice? Was that not enough to influence her decision on starting?

"We could call them, you know. On the contract it never said anything about any contact with me." I almost want to smack her for not bringing up the idea when I'd been dying to talk to Edward. Then I want to kiss her feet for being such a genius.

"Call! What are you waiting for?"

She laughs, fetching her phone from her black purse. She dials a number and puts the phone on speaker. My heart skips a beat when I hear the sound of his voice. Though there's something off about the way he said, "Hello." Like he's pained, with an enormous headache or something.

"Hey it's Ang and your girlfriend except call her Marie, it's her undercover name alright?" she says, picking up a magazine and flipping through it curiously.

"Marie? Really? You couldn't have thought of a better name."

"Hey it technically is your name. It was the first thing I thought of!"

"143," His voice is lightened and I can almost picture the smile on his beautiful face. "How've you been?" By this he means all of the trouble I've been getting into lately.

"143 too," Ang makes a barf face and I hit her shoulder gently. "And I've been good despite everything you've been seeing about me lately."

"Bella do you know how worried- don't worry I'm in the bathroom," he says when Ang is about to yell at him for blowing our cover, "I was when Alice turned on the six o'clock news and your face was on it? I thought you'd be safe with Payton since you're taking care of the kids."

"I didn't know all this chaos would happen Edward. I'm sorry." Great. Renee yells at me and now Edward.

I hear the sound of the shower running, probably a cover so no one is suspicious. Though I doubt anyone will tell Demetri, but just to be sure.

"As long as you're okay, but promise me, love, don't put yourself or anyone else in danger."

"I promise."

"So, you've been hanging out with James lately…" Oh crap. Do we really have to touch on this subject?

"He just bailed me out of jail and helped me get Seth and Brooke away from the paparazzi, Edward. It's really nothing."

He then went into the whole do-you-not-remember-the-last-time-you-were-with-him speech and Ang is looking at me like, "Yikes". The look I've been getting recently from everyone and anyone. I don't know what's worse: getting yelled at by Renee or Edward.

"-and you took the liberty of getting into that vehicle with a guy who pushed you against shelves and threatened you with a video?"

"Oh my God he's acting like a protective father and not your boyfriend." Ang whispers to me and I throw a pretzel at her.

"Edward he's really not that bad, okay? Otherwise I wouldn't even dare to be near him. You know that."

Silence. "Do you trust me, Edward?"

"I do Bella, believe me. It's him I don't trust. Please don't go near him Bella. That guy is no good no matter how different you think he is."

And that's how Edward and I got into a fight. The fight went on for a minute and forty-three seconds until he hung up. When I'd called him back there was no answer. I shouldn't have acted on his words so harshly. I mean, is it my fault that besides Payton, Seth and Brooke, James is actually one of my friends? A friend who bailed me out of jail and paid off a man so he wouldn't take legal actions against me. A friend who helped me out when I couldn't get out of a mess. Is it so bad that I speak with him? I owe him more than I believe, but Edward can't accept that.

The whole purpose of the phone call was to make sure these stupid headlines about Rose aren't true, but no. It had to lead to a fight. Great. Our first conversation in days and we end up hating each other. Okay, hate is a strong word but he sounded pretty upset.

"I'd be mad too, if I were Edward," I glare at Ang for taking a side. "I mean, he's just trying to protect you Bella. James was a jerk to you and yeah he did all that stuff for you, but there has to be something up his sleeve."

"I know it's difficult to understand, but you have to try for me, alright? He even helped Payton, a lot. He wouldn't have done that for us if he really was a bad guy."

"You didn't tell Edward about tomorrow night or your big birthday bash this Friday. Don't you think he should know? He wants you to stay away from James, after all."

Oh crap, the premier! What am I going to wear? I don't exactly have any dresses that I haven't been photographed in already. "Speaking of, we have to go to the mall to find me a dress."

She raises an eyebrow at me signalling she's not changing the subject. "I want to surprise him okay? So don't say anything!"

"Alright fine, but if you want to surprise him, you have to look super hot."

"Oh no. Alice got to you."

"Unfortunately. Hey we should start on dinner. I'm sure the little munchkins are hungry from their second day of school."

* * *

I'm listening to Edward's beautiful melodies he'd composed and recorded then transferred to a CD for me to hear when I hear a doorbell. I pause track three, my lullaby, and I forgive the interruption because well, I've listened to the CD six times since I'd got it.

As I run down the stairs, I accidentally skip the third last one and my heart skips a beat. God I hate that feeling. The person becomes rather impatient, doorbelling repeatedly until I answer it.

An unfamiliar woman in a business suit walks in and then five more people follow suite. They bring in racks of clothing and she yells at them to set it up in the living room.

"Hi," she holds out the hand that's not holding a Blackberry. "I'm Melissa, James' stylist and I'm here to help you pick out one of the many amazing dresses designed by Jacques Onyx of Los Angeles."

"I didn't know you were coming," I look around at the five assistants unwrapping the dresses and hanging them back on the rack. "At 11:30 at night."

"James didn't tell you?" She laughs like those careless, pesky women I see in the movies. "My apologies Ms. Swan," I correct her saying she can call me Bella. "Mm, yes, Bella what a lovely name. Okay we should get to work we have a lot to do."

"Is there a better time you can come?" I yawn hoping she'd get the point.

"I'm afraid not. There's much to do. You can pick out your dress tonight and tomorrow you're scheduled for an appointment at the spa, then we're going to have to do something about that hair of yours and of course there will be assistants taking care of your make-up." There's so much to take in. Like the fact that a woman who I've never seen or heard of in my life is standing in Payton's living room reciting a schedule I'm supposed to go through tomorrow. What the hell just happened? I never asked for any of this.

She doesn't wait for a reply. Instead she goes, "Now let's start with the basics. What colour were you thinking of?"

On instinct I say, "Blue." It's the colour that Edward loves on me.

The assistants here me and then begin to pick all of the blue dresses and place them at the front of the rack. I stand there not knowing what I'm supposed to do. Do I just go up to the racks, scan through them and then pick which one I like? Or do I have to go through the trouble of trying them on and have them voice their opinions?

Yep, turns out I have to try it on. Every single blue dress and there are at least twenty of them.

I pick up a knee length dress and go behind the curtain they'd set up as my change room. The dress is a light blue and is way too tight around my waist. The second dress won't let my b-cup breasts breathe and the third is just as terrible. I don't even want to bother trying on the fourth dress- it barely covers anything on my body. This is horrible. Alice wouldn't even let me try on anything this skimpy.

In the end I settle for the last dress. It's a royal blue number, strapless and allows my body to breathe better than the rest. I don't really care what kind of dress I wear to the premier, but unfortunately Melissa and her crew do. I can't believe I had to try on all twenty of those stupid dresses.

As for shoes, when I'd requested to go in a pair of Chucks, they all looked at me as if I'd spilled grape juice on all Jacque's dresses. I figured it's a bad idea to even bring up sneakers for a red carpet event.

Its 1:15 AM by the time a black pair of pumps is picked out and they're all packed up and ready to go. As soon as they leave I lock the door and bolt up to my room where Ang is sleeping peacefully. She's lucky she didn't spend the last hour and forty five minutes going through dresses and shoes.

I grab my cellphone off the nightstand and find James on my contact list. He picks up sounding tired.

"Hi, uhm, when were you going to tell me about the whole dress fitting?" I hop into bed and make myself comfortable under the covers. I don't ever want to leave this bed. Not tomorrow, and not the day after.

He chuckles. "I'm sorry but when Melissa found out I was bringing a date she insisted she'd help style you. It's just part of the business Bella."

"I have to go to the freaking Spa tomorrow and I've never even been to one or mention the word in my life! And then I have to get my hair done, which I really don't want to and then they're going to make me a cake face for tomorrow night. I can't do this James." It's all too much for my liking.

"Bella, just relax," His voice is so raspy, like Edward's in the morning except Edward's is much sexier. Oh God did I just think that? "I'll talk to her tomorrow. Now get some sleep it's nearly two in the morning."

"I would've been sleeping almost two hours ago, but your stylist and her assistants made a late night visit."

"Again, I'm sorry. You know, usually girls love these things- the spa, fittings, hair and make-up-"

"I'm not like those girls, alright?"

"It's a good thing Bella. You're different. Good different. Now goodnight. Sweet dreams." That's something Edward would've said…

We hang up and I toss my phone on the table. I reach over and grab Ang's, she wouldn't mind if I borrowed it. I check for any recent calls from Edward but there's nothing. Not even a text message. He must be really angry with me.

Angry or not I send him a text message.

_I miss and love you. I'm sorry about earlier. Goodnight. –B_

I don't expect him to reply, but a part of me is praying, hoping for something. I pick up the CD player I'd borrowed from Payton and press play. The calm, beautiful melodies fill my ears and it almost has me in tears knowing I'd inspired Edward to write this.

When I'm about to finally drift to sleep to the vibrant, moving instrumental of track eight, I feel Ang's phone vibrate beside me. I pick it up, the screen lighting the room.

_Goodnight. _Is all he says.

* * *

**Not gonna lie, there's always a big smile on my face when I read all your reviews.  
Thank you for taking the time to write me one :)**

**How was your Christmas? Any stories you'd like to share? I'd love to read all about it!  
Mine was alright, half the family was MIA, but overall I had a good time, better than last. I have nothing interesting to tell, sorry lol :)**

**I plan on updating before the new year, so see you guys then :)  
**


	32. The Truth

**CHAPTER 32 - BPOV**

"Do you think he saw our video?" I spin my seat to face Ang who's occupying the one next to me flipping through a fashion magazine. All around me are men and women dressed casually in black running around, yelling at each other and sending me to various stations set-up all over Payton's house.

"I don't know, but I really hope he did." I sigh when my make-up artist applies another layer of foundation on my face. I really don't feel the same with all this make-up I'm wearing. They've given me a natural look, but I don't feel anything like natural. I feel like a clown. As if Crayola had gang-banged my face.

I miss when Rose and Alice played the part of my stylists and make-up artists.

All morning and afternoon I'd been thinking about the single word response from Edward last night. This kept me from dying of boredom at the spa earlier when they'd given me a manicure, pedicure, and waxed my body and eyebrows. I'd never gotten any of these things except my eyebrows done in my life. So the text message on my mind was a big distraction for me. What I worried about the most was, would he even be happy to see me tonight?

I'm only going because of him. So we can see each other. He'd understand that, right?

"I, as well as a million people, so far, believe that it was your best cover." She sends me an encouraging smile hoping to get some positive thoughts into my head.

"A million people can tell me, but only Edward's opinion would matter the most to me." Jen, the make-up artist, is retouching my eye make-up. I want this to be all over. I've been sitting in this chair since I'd gotten back from the hairdresser, which wasn't too bad. All they'd done was cut off an inch and a half of my hair and made it look healthier and silkier.

"He'll come around, B. He's just confused."

We never spoke about it again, as badly as I wanted to. I was bombarded with more crews coming in and I'm glad Payton took Seth and Brooke out for the day so they wouldn't have to see this chaos. Who knew there was so much to be done for one movie premier? All we're going to do is walk the red carpet, pose for a couple of pictures-which I'm not excited about- and then watch the movie. Who cares about looking like a million dollars?

Hollywood does.

Four hours later, in my blue dress and extra voluminous hair, the crew finally packs up and gets the hell out. I make a mental note of rejecting the next event. I do not want to go through this again. It is complete torture. And I'm not even exaggerating. This industry is completely ridiculous. Why can't people be given the chance to be themselves for once? I mean, when you're acting, you're out of your own shoes. When you're doing a photo shoot, you're not in your own clothes and events like these, you're in someone else's designs.

They never give you a break.

"Okay, you look absolutely amazing tonight Bella," I raise my eyebrows, taunting her comment. "Despite what they put you through. Just promise me you won't embarrass yourself. Rock the red carpet, alright?"

"I'm not myself tonight Ang," I point to myself in this hideous get-up. "I feel like a Barbie doll that's been played around by six year old girls."

"You know," she says while I straighten the furniture Melissa's assistants had moved around. "Most girls would be super psyched to go to a movie premier. Especially with James Clements."

"Then why don't you go? I'll gladly rip off this dress and pick off these fake nails for you to wear. And I'm pretty sure we're the same size in heels." Anything to get out of tonight. I'm suddenly not in the mood to show my face in public, with what's been going on lately.

"But my name's not Bella and I wasn't invited," she tries not to frown, but I know by the look on her face she'd really want to experience something like this. "Just have some fun tonight alright?"

"I could ask James. If you can come, I mean."

She shakes her head, opposite of what I'd expected. "Just go Bella, geeze. And try not to get sent behind bars okay?" She would still be joking about my being in jail. "Okay kidding, but just think about it. You're going to see Edward and Rose. You'll be able to clear some stuff with them."

My stomach is doing back flips at the mention of Edward. "Didn't you know about Emmett and Rose? I mean, you said Emmett was there when you were dropped off. Didn't he say anything? Look any different?"

She shakes her head. "He's secretly a good actor. I would've never thought something was wrong."

I guess I'll just have to find out what's really going on tonight.

When I walk out of the door, there is a black stretch limo waiting for me. An older looking man in a black suit is standing in front of the door and as I stumble to the car, he opens the door and helps me in. James is already here, I see after I struggle to sit. Nobody told me this dress raises five inches when I'm bending.

There's a husky chuckle coming from the opposite side of me. I shoot the well-dressed man who happens to be colour coordinated with me a glare. Oh great now we're really going to look like a couple. It's bad enough everyone in the world thinks I'm a cheating slut who should calm my "whore moans" (hormones). People are just getting so clever these days.

"Don't laugh," I narrow my eyes at James, the playful smirk still on his face. "You put me through this."

"Well, I think it was worth it. You look stunning, Bella." I don't miss when he licks his bottom lips as his eyes ogle over my pushed up chest. The downside about strapless dresses is the great amount of cleavage for the world to see.

"Thank-you," I don't blush at his comment. If Edward were to say something like that I'd probably jump him right here, right now. "You don't look too bad yourself." I'm not the type to accept a compliment, but I can give one out.

The rest of the ride to the theater consists of four glasses of champagne and a few awkward silences. He mentions details about my party on Friday night. Apparently ninety-eight people have already R.S.V.P.D, accepting the invite. My eyes widen when he says he'd invited about one hundred fifty.

"It's just a small party." He shrugs as if one hundred and fifty people equal twenty in his mind. Out of the 150 who may show up, I'll only know about ten of them.

I stop complaining about this party and how I think it's a waste of time and shouldn't be dedicated to me. I realize that the more I rant off, the less he listens.

I'm fidgeting with the edge of my dress wondering why I hadn't just chosen dress number thirteen. It was a bit longer than this one and it didn't hug my body so much. It was more comfortable, looser, but I disliked the back. It barely covered it. Still, I would've worn it if I'd known this dress was difficult to bend in.

"Nice tattoo, by the way." James' eyebrow is raised, staring at the green ink. I hold my hand against the skin of my loves name wondering if he's regretting his tattoo. "Did you just get it done?"

I shake my head. "It was a few months ago."

"Does Edward know?"

"Of course. He was there."

"So I'm assuming he has one that says 'Bella'?"

I nod my head not feeling ashamed or embarrassed that we'd gotten the tattoo before we fell in love. It had to be fate though, right? Rose and Alice believe so.

He asks more about it and how we decided on getting it. I didn't want to tell him that we'd gotten it because we were drunk one night. So I tell him it wasn't part of the plan, but it just happened.

"Like a pregnancy from a one night stand?" He barks out in laughter.

"You can say that."

"Do you ever regret it?"

I shake my head, and when I meet his eyes there's something cold about his stare. When I blink, his gaze is focused through the window.

"Just know that it's stuck on you forever Bella. And things change."

I don't want to understand what he means by that.

* * *

"James Clements and his catch, Bella Swan has arrived on the red carpet tonight, ladies and gentlemen!" Is the nearest voice I hear amongst the hundreds of screaming fans when I step out of the limo. I pull the end of my dress down, smiling timidly at the many cameras.

James, without a word, takes my hand as he grins at the cameras. There are many reporters calling after him, but he chooses to ignore them. When we get halfway down the carpet though, he speaks to one who asks him to say hello to fans of Gossip TV.e

"I'm James Clements here with the beautiful Bella Swan and you're watching Gossip TV!"

The reporter holds her microphone towards me asking, "How long have the two of you been seeing each other?"

Instead of stuttering and embarrassing myself, James cuts in. "We're just good friends. There's nothing special between us." He says, pulling me closer to his body.

"So Bella, with that being said, are you and Edward Cullen still seeing each other?"

Not wanting James to interrupt this one I speak into the mic as quick as I can. "We still love each other very much." I want to get this point across to prove that I'm not a cheating slut.

"We can see that you do," she points to my tattoo. "That's something new to talk about." She laughs. "Is there anything you'd like to say about your recent appearances on the news?"

James shakes his head at the report. He turns to me whispering we can leave, but I tell him it's alright. "I'm not the outrageous girl most people think I am. I just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Well thank-you for speaking to us today. Enjoy your night!"

We say our thanks and wave goodbye. James doesn't say anything about the interview and we pose for pictures, not saying a word to each other. I look around, anxious to spot the bronze hair that I love, but there's no sign of his arrival yet.

My head is pounding from all the millions of flashes going off at this second. I'm stuck standing here posing at the cameras like I enjoy doing this and I'm really excited to be here. All I really want to do is see Edward and Rose. At least it'll be the best part of this gruesome day.

"OMG! EDWARD CULLEN! OMG!" I realize I never had to go on my tip toes to look for Edward since the entire crowd will announce his arrival.

Like many reporters I begin to rush my way towards their limo, where from a distance I see him helping Rose out. He looks good. Really good.

"Bella wait!" James grabs my hand, stopping me. I'm still several meters away.

"What?" I turn to face him wondering what the hold-up is. I look back and the limo is driving off. Edward is supporting Rose as if she's unable to stand on her own two feet. His head is lowered so he can whisper in her ear. She looks like he's telling her a joke but the look on his face is far from comedic.

"The contract?" He reminds me. "I'll have to go with you."

I don't respond to him. Instead I start to pull him alongside of me towards Edward and Rose. They're posing for pictures, Rose giddy by his side. As we continue to walk all these reporters we haven't spoken to are trying to get our attention. At the mention of James' name, Edward turns his head. His eyes are narrowed at James and then he looks at me.

He doesn't look happy.

He drags Rose to meet us halfway through the carpet. His mood towards us is even worse up close and personal. Behind him I see the familiar camera crew walking in the opposite direction. James was right.

"Edward, buddy," James pats him on the arm. Edward shrugs away. "Alright then."

"Bella, what are you doing here?" His voice is full of venom as he continues to throw daggers at James. I thought he'd be more mature about this since our phone call. That maybe all those times he'd ignored me, he'd been thinking it over. Clearly he hasn't changed his mind. "And with him?"

Rose throws her arms around me, giggling in my ear. "Hey bitch! Long-time no see."

_Hey bitch?_

"Well since you can't take her out to events like this, I asked her to be my date." His cocky grin is back. One of the many things Edward hates about him.

"I only accepted," Realizing how many reporters there are out here I signal for them to follow me into the building. When we're in a small hallway, all alone I go, "I only accepted so that I'd be able to see you guys. It's not technically violating the contract."

He starts to shake his head, his jaw so tense. "Of the many ways we can see each other, this has got to be your worst idea yet."

I feel myself heating up, feeling so embarrassed for even showing up. Edward didn't want to see me. I shouldn't have even come. But why? Was he still that mad at me?

"Edward, I did this all for you," I point to myself. "I got my hair done for you, my nails, my make-up and I even got into this stupid dress and death traps. I did it so we'd get to see each other and James was just trying to help me-"

"I didn't ask you to do this," his stare is ice cold. My eyes are starting to water. If looks could kill I'd drop dead on this floor right now. "And you," he shoves James back with the hand that's not supporting Rose. "I told you to stay away from her!"

"Calm down Edward," Rose flips her golden locks, rolling her eyes. What's gotten into her? This isn't the Rose I'd just been around last week. "It's not like they're hooking up. By the way Bella, you look so plastic."

_Plastic? _I want to ask her about the rumours all over the news but I'm afraid this is the only chance I'll get to speak with Edward.

"Shut up, Malibu Barbie. She looks fine." James shouldn't have said that.

Edward's about ready to murder James with his own hands, but before he even gets the chance to I ask if we can have some privacy. At first Edward declines saying we didn't need to talk and he has to look out for Rose, but James insists he'd take Rose. Rose happily links arms with him and the two of them walk out of the hallway.

Edward's about to speak but I press a hand against his mouth when I spot two crew members passing by. The last thing I want is for people to know Edward and I are here alone.

I grab his hand, because if I didn't he'd probably run out, and lead him further down the hallway. When we get to the end I realize this is where the mens bathroom is located. I open the door and check if anyone's using the stalls. When I'm positive there's no one I walk back to the door and lock it.

I turn around facing an annoyed looking Edward.

"What the hell is going on?" I ask him, on the verge of breaking down. He doesn't realize how much I need him.

"With me?" His eyebrows are raised. "What about you? I asked you to stay away from him Bella."

"And you said you trusted me." I hop onto the counter kicking off these ridiculous pumps that are causing my feet pain.

He doesn't reply. The sparkling white tiles are far more interesting to him than I am, apparently.

"Edward please talk to me. I don't understand what's going on between us."

Still no reply.

"Remember when you said you'd never want to hurt me?" He nods once. "You're killing me Edward." He looks up at me from under his lashes, guilt and sadness in his eyes. I open my arms out for him and he walks over, standing between my legs. This is the only closeness we'd had in days. I miss his presence.

"I'm sorry Bella," his head falls to the crook of my neck and his arms wrap around my waist gently. "I'm an idiot."

"You're not," I whisper in his ear. The light smell of tobacco flows into my nostrils. It must be something in this bathroom. "Please tell me what's wrong. I'm always here for you Edward. Always."

"The house is a mess, Bella."

"Is Emmett leaving dirt on the floors again? No wait, don't tell me he's peeing in the pool again cause I will personal-"

"Not that kind of mess," he lifts his head up to meet my gaze. He sweeps my hair back, tucking strands behind my ears. I wait for him to continue and as I stare at his eyes longer, the more I realize how lost, fragile and pained they are. The green spark I'd last seen on Friday night is no longer there. Rose is not the only stranger.

"Then what is it?" I encourage him to continue. "Does it have to do with Rose? I saw and heard some stuff…"

He nods his head. "She and Emmett got into an argument the day you…left… over what Demetri had exposed. How he's not willing to forgive her. So they ended their relationship."

"So what they're saying on the news, it's true?" I can't believe this. They're those couples who would argue and then have make-up/I'm sorry sex after-wards. And now they're over just like that.

"Everything Bella. Even the gossip about her and Lauren."

"She's using?" It's harder to say out loud than to here. I don't want to believe any of this.

I take his sigh as a yes. "She's taken cocaine before we got here. That's why she's not herself. I tried to stop her, we all did, but it just ended in a physical argument between her and Alice."

It really breaks my heart hearing that my two best friends who I looked up to are becoming enemies. One minute we were laughing, having the time of our lives and the next is like World War 3. I mean, I've seen them fight before and it's not pretty.

"I don't know what to say…"

"None of us do." His fingers trace his name on my skin and a small smile appears on his face. It's good to see him smiling. I hate to see him so angry.

"What about Emmett? How is he doing?" He must still be bummed over Rose's big mistake, one we'd all thought he'd eventually forgiven.

"We barely see him, until night, when we all go out. He's in the studio for most of the day."

"Go out as in clubbing? Parties?" When I was still at the house, we'd stopped going to events like that. I guess it's just because we had Seth and Brooke to take care of. We actually had responsibilities.

"A little bit of both. It's just to get away from all the stress and tension in the house. Rose doesn't come with us, she'd rather hang out with Lauren."

"What about you?" I hold his head in my hands feeling his stubble. "How have you been doing?"

"I'd like to say fine, but I'd be a liar."

I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him in for a hug. I just want to stay like this for the rest of the night and the next week. "I'm really sorry this had to happen."

"I'm going to leave the show," he tells me, certain of his decision. It's as if he's thought about it all day and night. "I don't care about Demetri and his rules. I can't take this. This distance between us. It's causing a massive mess. With you and the media and your being in jail. I want to be able to stand by you through everything and anything, Bella. I'm sick of sitting around watching you on the news and not being able to do anything about it."

"But if you leave, who will be supporting Rose at her worst? And what about Alice? I know she needs her brother more than anything. Emmett needs you too. You're his best friend. You can't leave, not when things are like this." I appreciate his want and need to be with me, but thinking about all the things he'd have to leave behind for the next week are just impossible to avoid. I mean, I'd only been gone for five days and my best friend is doing drugs with Lauren Mallory, my two best friends are physically fighting and like Edward said, the house is a mess.

"You're right. It wasn't easy deciding this, but I'd risk it all for you Bella. I love you, each and every minute of the day."

"It's just nine more days, and this will all be over, Edward. Please stay, for them and for me." I plead with his eyes because as much as I want him to be selfish for me, I can't let him do it.

He sighs, nodding his head yes. I lean in for a kiss, this I've been missing for days and nights. He gladly grants it, cupping my cheeks as he moves his lips against mine. There are many things about this kiss that makes my body spark with fire, but one that has me pulling apart.

"You've been smoking," I gasp, tasting the hints of tobacco in my mouth. "Why Edward? I thought you quit."

He runs a hand through his bronze, luscious hair. "Bella you were like a replacement for cigarettes. You helped me a lot through my stress. You made it easier to quit but when you left, I just… I couldn't fight it."

"Edward you're strong enough to. You just have to believe in yourself. I believe in you."

"I miss when you say things like that," he pulls me closer against him. "Everyone does."

We hold onto each other in comfortable silence, just enjoying this moment because neither of us know when we'd see each other again. I rest my cheek against his shoulder and when I pull my head up, there are smudges of my light foundation on his black jacket. I start to dust it off causing it to spread even more.

"Oh crap!" I sweep my hand rapidly against the spot, afraid it won't come off.

He chuckles and removes his jacket, taking a look at the smudges. "You must be wearing a lot for a smudge like this."

"I had no other choice, believe me." Then I hopped off the counter and turned on the water.

"What are you doing?" He asks me, and he gets his answer when I start splashing water on my face. "There's the Bella I know." He smiles at me then hands me the hand towel hanging on the wall. When I rub the towel against my face, the area I'd used turns darker.

It takes me ten minutes to rub off all this foundation and eye make-up and I have a bad feeling Melissa's probably going to throw a fit if she were to see me like this. But I tell myself not to care because it's a free country and I can do what I want.

"You look much more beautiful and natural without all the make-up," he kisses my lips softly. "Not that you looked hideous with it. I'm just saying you don't need make-up to look beautiful."

"I wish you can tell that to the rest of Hollywood." I hop back onto the counter and he leans against it beside me.

"You should start a campaign." As if anyone would listen to me.

"If only I could get rid of this dress," I pull it back down, feeling a wedgy. "I really hate this dress." I start to pout.

"This dress is the best I've seen today." He tells me as if it's supposed to make everything all better. Well, I have to admit, his flattery is helping a little. "You look absolutely stunning, love."

I start to blush at his words. "I appreciate that, but I wish I can just rip off this dress and wear toilet paper or something."

He shoots me a mischievous grin. "We can rip off this dress."

My mouth drops open at his words. "Right now? I bet they're looking for us out there! They can barge in at any minute. We have been in here for a while and… and…" I trail off when his hands glide down my bare arms, and back up to my bare back. Each sensation of his touch lights my insides on fire. I guess we deserve this right? We've been with each other once and then separated for five days.

Oh hell screw them.

"The world can wait." He says, crushing his mouth against mine in want, need, lust and love.

* * *

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!  
I'm sorry I couldn't update before the new year as I'd planned.  
Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm a little worried about it.  
I'd love to hear some feedback :)**


	33. Author's Note

Hey guys,

Sorry I haven't updated in quite a while, I've been so caught up with other things that I completely forgot about this story (don't kill me! lol). I was reading the reviews for this story and feel terrible that I've left you all hanging. So, if you guys really want me to, I will continue this story. Leave me a review or message if you wish for me to continue writing and if I see that there's more than a couple of people I'll get started :)

Thanks so much for continuing your support! Love you all :)


	34. Author's Note 2

Thanks for all the responses. Just letting you guys know that I'm working on the chapter and hopefully I can upload it by the end of this week. Thanks for continuing your support for this story! :)


End file.
